Ganti status kilat
by Rameen
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah menyangka status mereka telah berubah sekarang. Padahal baru tadi siang mereka berjalan bersama teman-teman mereka dan bercanda tentang pernikahan mereka yang mungkin masih dua atau tiga tahun lagi. Tapi lihatlah, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sejam, mereka telah menjadi suami istri sah di pertemuan pertama mereka. / AU - NaruHina / END
1. Langsung nikah

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu yang akan kau jaga di kala sehat ataupun sakit dan akan kau sayangi susah ataupun senang?"

"…"

Pendeta menghela nafas saat pengantin pria hanya menatapnya terdiam. "Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu yang akan kau jaga di kala sehat ataupun sakit dan akan kau sayangi susah ataupun senang?" ulangnya lagi dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Mampu membuat Naruto berkedip dan menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mengangguk dengan sorot mata mengancam. Menelan ludah, akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu yang akan kau jaga di kala sehat ataupun sakit dan akan kau hormati di kala susah ataupun senang?"

"…"

Lagi –sang pendeta menghela nafas kasar saat mendapati sorot kosong dari mata pengantin perempuan. Senggolan pelan dari sang Ibu yang ada di sampingnya, menyadarkan gadis Hyuuga itu dari lamunannya dan segera menatap pendeta dengan penuh tanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu yang akan kau jaga di kala sehat ataupun sakit dan akan kau hormati di kala susah ataupun senang?"

Ini pertama kalinya pendeta itu mengulang janji pernikahan hingga dua kali baik bagi pengantin pria maupun wanita. Dan ia tidak akan melupakan hal ini.

Hinata menoleh menatap memohon kepada Ibunya, tapi yang ada Ibunya tersenyum penuh makna. "Ya, saya bersedia." Ucapnya rela tak rela.

Menghembus nafas lega, sang pendeta kembali berbicara. "Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri yang sah. Kalian boleh bertukar cincin dan berciuman."

Saat Kushina menyodorkan sepasang cincin ke hadapan Naruto dan Hinata, saat itu juga tatapan tajam mereka arahkan ke cincin itu. Cincin yang mereka gunakan sebagai bandul kalung mereka selama ini ternyata telah menjadi milik seseorang yang tak bisa di ubah.

Perlahan mereka saling berhadapan dan menghela nafas –lagi sebelum memasangkan cincin itu dengan enggan. Dan saat sesi ciuman, orang-orang terkaget lantaran Naruto hanya mencium kening sang pengantin wanita atau bisa di sebut istrinya.

Tapi walau hanya di kening, sedikit getaran aneh mulai mereka rasakan.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

Cepat. Semua terasa begitu cepat terjadi. Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah menyangka status mereka telah berubah sekarang. Padahal baru tadi siang mereka berjalan bersama teman-teman mereka dan bercanda tentang pernikahan mereka yang mungkin masih dua atau tiga tahun lagi. Tapi yang namanya jodoh, tidak pernah bisa tertebak.

Lihatlah, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sejam, mereka telah menyandang status suami dan istri.

Semua bermula ketika mereka bertemu di restaurant Fife Star. Awalnya hanya pergi dengan teman-teman kampus mereka, tapi saat mata itu menangkap kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang berada di restaurant yang sama, niatan untuk bergabung dengan orang tua mereka muncul.

Jadilah, keduanya meninggalkan teman-teman yang bersama dari tadi menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan.

Disanalah mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dapat dilihat juga raut terkejut dari sepasang Hyuuga dan Uzumaki di sana saat mendapati anak-anak ikut bergabung. Lima menit bercerita, baru mereka ketahui satu fakta tentang diri mereka sendiri.

Apa lagi jika bukan perjodohan, dan lebih parahnya lagi. Perjanjian perjodohan itu mengharuskan mereka untuk langsung menikah di pertemuan pertama.

"Hah?" teriakan itu terdengar bersamaan dari mulut Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tou-san, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ttebayo?"

"Hm?" Minato menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum menaruh perhatian pada putranya, "Tou-san menghubungi pendeta yang tou-san kenal. Kebetulan dia tinggal di gereja yang berada di dekat sini, jadi akan mudah baginya untuk datang." Minato mengelilingkan pandangannya dan mengangguk puas, "Tempat ini lumayan bagus untuk tempat pernikahan kalian."

Naruto dan Hinata melongo akan penjelasan itu. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu mereka di beri tahu kalau di jodohkan dan akan di nikahkan. Awalnya mereka hanya berpikir kalau itu lelucon tapi saat pembicaraan itu semakin serius dan saat Minato mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi yang katanya pendeta, barulah kedua makhluk beda gender itu shock atau melongo atau cengok atau kaget atau apapun itu..

"Kalian… serius?" pertanyaan lirih itu membuat Hiashi dan Hikaru mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk putrinya. "Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, aku masih kuliah dan masih 20 tahun."

"Tiga bulan lagi kau 21 tahun, sayang." Koreksi sang Ibunda tidak dia hiraukan.

"Ayah, bukankah Ayah yang bilang kalau aku tidak boleh pacaran sampai lulus kuliah? Tapi kenapa justru menikah?"

"Ehm," Hiashi berdeham pelan dan menyamankan duduknya sebelum menatap sang putri dengan sorot penuh wibawa, "Ayah melarangmu pacaran, bukan menikah. Itu karena Ayah tidak ingin kau pacaran dengan laki-laki lain. Di samping itu, saat kau bertemu dengan jodohmu maka kau akan langsung menikah, jadi keputusan Ayah melarangmu pacaran itu tidak salah."

Bolehkah Hinata jujur kalau itu adalah kalimat pertama sang Ayah yang menurutnya… terlihat berkelit. Dia memajukan bibirnya sembari menyipitkan pandangannya, sukses membuat Hiashi lebih dulu mengalihkan tatapan penuh curiga itu.

"Pokoknya kalian harus menikah sekarang." putus Hikaru cepat.

Kembali suasana itu sepi. Terlihat kedua calon mempelai sedang berpikir untuk mencari alasan agar pernikahan itu batal. Karena apa? karena hal itu hal terkonyol yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Tou-san, aku masih kuliah."

"Kau masih bisa kuliah setelah menikah, Naruto. Itu bukan hal yang bisa kau jadikan alasan." Jawaban Minato seperti anak panah yang tepat sasaran. Bagaimana Ayahnya bisa tahu kalau dia hanya mencari alasan.

"Ayah, bukankah kau bilang akan lebih baik jika aku menikah di usia 24 tahun?"

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, seorang perempuan lebih baik menikah di usia 20 sampai 24 tahun." Kedua kalinya Hiashi mengubah beberapa keputusannya di masa lalu. Tidakkah pria paruh baya itu sadar jika Hinata membatasi dirinya dengan pria lain karena perkataan di masa lalu Ayahnya, lalu kenapa Hiashi dengan mudah mengubah hal-hal itu?

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kami saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dulu?"

"Ide bagus," jawaban Kushina membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata berbinar sedangkan Minato, Hikaru dan Hiashi hanya mengerutkan alis. "Kalian memang perlu waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih dulu."

NaruHina mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

"Sambil menunggu pendetanya datang, kalian bisa saling bertanya dan mengenal tentang apapun juga."

Senyum mereka memudar seketika…

"Kaa-san, maksudku kami membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama seperti setidaknya setahun."

"Itu terlalu lama, Naru-chan. Lagipula kalian bisa memiliki banyak waktu setelah pernikahan." Senyuman sang Ibu yang selalu Naruto kira manis, maka untuk pertama kalinya, dia menganggap senyuman itu mematikan.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi—"

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

Bantahan keduanya yang bersamaan langsung terputus karena suara tegas dari masing-masing Ayah. Membuat mereka terdiam dengan penuh tanya.

"Kalian sudah besar dan sudah bisa berumah tangga dengan baik. Dan apa kau tidak ingat, Uzumaki selalu menepati janji mereka."

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hinata, kepercayaan adalah satu hal penting bagi Hyuuga. Lagipula Ayah yakin kau pasti bisa menjalani semuanya dengan baik."

Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Kami percaya jika kalian bisa menjalaninya, bukankah kalian anak-anak yang baik. Ne, Naru-chan?" Naruto hanya menghela nafas, "Hinata-chan juga pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik, ne?" Hinata menunjukkan respon yang sama, menghela nafas.

Tepat setelah 7 menit 48 detik pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan kekalahan NaruHina. Sang pendeta datang dengan tersenyum dan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Tapi malang, senyum ramah sang pendeta malah di sambut dengan tatapan menusuk dari kedua calon mempelai.

Atas nama Namikaze, tentu tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan sedikit wilayah yang bisa di jadikan tempat sacral pernikahan di restaurant itu. Pengunjung lain yang terlihat penasaran pun menjadi saksi pernikahan mendadak tersebut.

Tapi sebelum semua terjadi, Naruto mencari alasan terakhir untuk setidaknya menunda pernikahan itu beberapa hari saja.

"Bagaimana dengan cincin? Apa kami tidak memakai cincin?" Tatapan berharap Naruto dan Hinata justru di sambut senyuman manis kedua orang tua mereka. "Kenapa kalian tersenyum ttebayo?"

"Apa kau memakai kalung yang Kaa-san berikan?"

Naruto tersentak dan meraba kalung yang tersembunyi di balik kaosnya. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang menyadari situasi yang sama, gadis itu menoleh menatap Ibunya dan dibalas senyuman serta anggukan sang Ibu.

Gerakan mereka serentak saat mengeluarkan kalung dengan bandul cincin itu. Sekilas ingatan saat kalung itu di berikan melintas di pikiran keduanya. Kalung itu di berikan oleh Ibu mereka saat keduanya berusia tujuh tahun dan saat mereka bertanya kenapa bandulnya cincin dengan ukuran besar, Ibu mereka menjawab,

' _Itu cincin untuk pasanganmu ketika kau menikah, jadi jaga baik-baik karena itu hanya ada satu di dunia.'_

Sedetik setelah ingatan itu muncul, maka di saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya, cincin yang mereka jaga sepenuh hati mendapat umpatan kesal dari keduanya. Oh, seharusnya mereka menghilangkan, membuang atau bahkan menyembunyikan cincin itu ke tempat yang tidak bisa di temukan oleh siapapun. Dengan begitu, alasan sempurna mereka dapatkan.

Hah, helaan nafas putus asa itu semakin menjadi saat formulir pernikahan yang entah sejak kapan di persiapkan ada di hadapan mereka. Baru keduanya sadari, jika orang tua mereka benar-benar serius ingin berbesan.

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya bagaimana mereka bisa menjalani semua hal yang seolah seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Setelah mereka bertemu, 2 menit saling mengenal, 3 menit pembicaraan tentang perjanjian perjodohan, 10 menit perdebatan plus persiapan, 7 menit menunggu pendeta, 8 menit prosesi pernikahan.

Setelah di hitung dan di pertimbangkan, mereka bukan menjadi suami istri kurang dari sejam. Tapi mereka menjadi suami istri yang sah di mata hukum dan agama dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam setelah pertemuan pertama.

So, siapa yang mau mencoba? Jika berkenan, maka daftarkanlah pernikahan kalian kepada orang tua masing-masing.

.

.

End or tbc?

.

Entah ini ide datang darimana dan bagaimana. Yang jelas pengen segera di tulis. 'End or Tbc?' … kalau menurut kalian ini cukup seru untuk dilanjutkan, maka saya lanjutkan. Tapi jika tidak, maka sampai di sinilah kisah mereka.

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Malam pertama?

Hahahaha,,, gomen gomen… bukan maksudku untuk bikin kalian salah paham, salah sangka, salah mengira, atau salah-salah yang lain.

Dan setelah membaca kritik dan saran kalian, maka aku mengubah judul fic ini. Terima kasih daku ucapkan kepada kalian yang sudah perhatian.. hehehe…

Oke, disini aku cuma mau menjelaskan tentang pemilihan judulku kemarin. Ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya.

1, ideku mentok di judul, jujur.

2, 'Taaruf' adalah kata yang melintas semenit sebelum aku publish. Bahkan file yang sudah di upload aku edit ulang karena lupa taroh judul.

3, yang aku tahu 'Taaruf' itu memang terdengar lebih ke content islami, tapi Taaruf itukan artinya pertemuan yang bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan dua orang sebelum keputusan mereka sendiri yang mau menikah atau tidak. Nah, jadi kupikir arti dari taaruf sendiri yang berarti 'perkenalan' itu sudah termasuk artian umum.

Singkatnya, maksudku kemarin fic ini bermula dari perkenalan (taaruf) NaruHina yang terjadi hanya beberapa menit saja, setelah itu, hubungan perkenalan mereka berubah menjadi pernikahan.

Tapi ternyata malah menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan. Jadi, maafkan dan maklumi saja pengetahuanku yang kurang tentang kata-kata tak lazim seperti itu. Mungkin lain kali aku harus lebih banyak buka kamus,,, #mikir…

Nah, berhubung aku orang yang baik hati (muji sendiri). Jadi demi kenyamanan kita semua, aku ubah judulnya jadi 'Ganti status kilat.' Jangan tanya kenapa judulnya jadi aneh gitu, otakku bener-bener mampet kalo di suruh mikir judul. Jadi maaf sekali lagi.

Oke, kelamaan dan kebanyakan ngoceh nih.. langsung aja deh…

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

Neji antara percaya tak percaya saat sang Ibu menelpon dan bilang kalau dia sudah di langkahi oleh adiknya sendiri. Dia memang sudah tahu perihal perjodohan dan detail perjanjian itu, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika harus secepat ini.

Setelah dia mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki gerbang, dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan sedikit berlari untuk menyambut sang pengantin yang baru pulang. Tapi sebelum turun, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kamar adiknya yang lain.

Brak… tanpa mengetuk dia melongokan kepalanya.

"Ayo, sang pengantin sudah sampai."

"Benarkah?" sang adik bungsu tak kalah antusias. Dan jadilah, suara derap langkah keduanya sukses membuat Hiashi dan Hikaru mengernyit sambil memandang plafon.

Tap tap tap…

"Ayah, Ibu…"

"Hinata…"

Panggilan mereka hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari ketiga orang yang baru datang. Mengabaikan tatapan itu, Neji dan Hanabi langsung mencari sosok yang tersembunyi di balik punggung kedua orang tuanya.

"Nee-chan?" panggilan itu tampak membingungkan saat mendapati Hinata yang berjalan pelan dengan wajah menekuk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm." Hinata melirik Ayah Ibunya dan kembali berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja" dengan sedikit nada sindiran. Hei.. bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja saat dia harus menjadi seorang istri dalam waktu yang… cukup mengagumkan.

Sial, dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan jika sudah menikah.

"Jadi?" Neji mendekat dengan tersenyum manis, "Kau seorang istri sekarang?" Hah, menghela nafas, Hinata mengangguk sebelum Neji menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria itu. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau seharusnya bahagia sekarang."

"Nii-chan pikir aku bisa bahagia setelah menikah?"

"Tentu saja," Neji melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap meyakinkan sang adik, "Kau akan bahagia. Atau akan kuhajar suamimu jika dia tidak memberikan kebahagiaan padamu."

"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya dengan raut innocent, "Benarkah Nii-chan akan menghajarnya?" Neji mengangguk mengiyakan membuat Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit tenang. "Kalau begitu pas."

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, Neji-nii kan seorang kapten karate. Kudengar dia jago dalam karate, apalagi tahun lalu dia menjadi juara satu dalam turnamen karate se-provinsi."

"Apa?" senyum Neji memudar seiring dengan perkataan Hinata, "Dia… juara satu turnamen karate tahun lalu?"

Hinata mengangguk, dan mata lavender pria itu langsung menatap kedua orang tuanya tak percaya. "Hinata menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" dan kedua orang tuanya pun juga mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Nii-chan tidak takut kan? Bukankah Nii-chan kapten klub karate? Nii-chan akan menghajarnya jika dia tidak membuatku bahagia, benarkan?"

Gluk..

"Ha ha.." Neji tertawa hambar. Dalam hati dia sudah berpikir, bagaimana dia bisa menghajar orang yang mengalahkannya dalam turnamen itu. Ya, Neji gagal masuk final dalam turnamen itu karena dia dikalahkan Naruto dalam satu pukulan terakhir saat Neji lupa memasang kaitennya, sehingga dia terpental dan… K.O.

"Err… jadi di mana suamimu?" tanyanya mengalihkan fokus sang adik. Bahkan dia berharap adiknya lupa dengan janjinya yang akan mengahajar Naruto jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Benar, mana suami Hinata-nee?"

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, "Jangan terus menyebutnya begitu, sebut saja namanya langsung tanpa mengingatkanku apa hubungan kami." Ucapnya kesal.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh bicara begitu." Gadis itu hanya menghembus nafas kasar akan peringatan sang Ayah. "Hinata pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian dan kebutuhannya. Naruto bilang dia ada urusan sebentar dan akan menyusul untuk menjemput Hinata."

"Jadi Hinata-nee tidak tidur disini?" Hanabi bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata akan tinggal dimana suaminya tinggal." Jawaban sang Ibu langsung membuat Hanabi memeluk erat Hinata.

"Huuuaaa,, Nee-chan.. kalau kau tidak tidur di rumah ini lagi, maka siapa yang akan ku ganggu setiap malam. Lalu siapa juga yang akan membangunkanku setiap pagi. Dan, siapa yang akan menemaniku menjahili Neji-nii?"

Bletak..

"Ittaiii…" Hanabi langsung mengaduh sakit saat kepalanya di jitak lumayan pelan oleh Neji. Dengar, lumayan pelan yang berarti cukup kuat. "Neji-nii apa kau lupa perkataan Ayah yang bilang tidak boleh memukul perempuan?"

"Aku tidak memukul, hanya menangkap nyamuk yang ada di kepalamu."

Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah adik dan kakaknya, sedikit melupakan tentang kekesalannya tadi. Ah, dia akan jarang melihat suasana itu nantinya.

.

.

Setelah Naruto datang dan menerima jamuan minuman dari kedua mertua, peringatan dari kakak ipar, serta beberapa ancaman dari adik ipar. Akhirnya Naruto dengan penuh sikap gentlemen meminta izin untuk membawa istrinya pulang.

Tentu saja sikap kerennya itu dapat nilai plus dari kedua mertua, sedikit dengusan dari kakak ipar, serta secuil kekaguman dari adik ipar. Hinata hanya bisa mengenyit saat merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sikap pria itu. Hinata ingat bagaimana sikap Naruto tadi, lalu kenapa bisa pria itu jadi berubah bersikap santai dan tenang begitu?

Seolah Naruto menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas.

Mereka hanya diam selama perjalan menuju kediaman Namikaze. Tapi anehnya walau suasana sepi dan tidak ada pembicaraan, mereka sama sekali tidak merasa canggung. Seolah semua sudah biasa sehingga membuat mereka tanpa sadar menikmatinya.

Tak memakan waktu lama, mereka sampai. Di sambut teriakan girang sang Ibu, senyuman hangat sang Ayah, dan tatapan datar sang adik.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling kamar yang baru saja ia masuki. Luas, sederhana, dan lumayan rapi. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari jika mungkin dia akan betah dan nyaman di kamar itu.

"Kau ingin menyusun barangmu sekarang atau besok?"

Gadis itu menoleh saat Naruto bertanya. "Barangku sedikit, akan ku susun sekarang saja."

"Baiklah," Naruto mengangguk dan segera membawa koper Hinata ke dekat lemari lalu membukanya. Menyingkarkan setumpuk baju dari satu tempat lalu memindahkannya ke tempat lain. "Taruh saja pakaianmu di sana." Ucap pria itu santai tanpa terlihat canggung sedikit pun.

Kedip. Hinata berkedip bingung saat Naruto menyingkir dan memperlihatkan lemari yang terbuka dengan isi yang seluruhnya pakaian Naruto. Maksudnya, mereka satu lemari?

Blush,, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah saat menyadari jika mereka benar-benar seperti suami istri sungguhan. Walau memang kenyataannya begitu. Baru dia sadari jika mulai sekarang mereka akan berbagi kamar, berbagi lemari, bahkan… berbagi ranjang?

"Ettoo.." Hinata bersuara yang mencuri perhatian sang suami, "Apa kau… tidak punya lemari dan ranjang yang lain?"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang berkedip terdiam. Dia tinggal sendiri di kamar itu sebelumnya, untuk apa dua lemari dan dua ranjang?

"Aku hanya punya satu." Jawabnya singkat dan hanya di tanggapi Hinata dengan 'oh.' "Susunlah dulu barangmu, aku ingin mandi."

Hinata mengangguk seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Benar-benar, Hinata sungguh merasa sikap pria itu berubah menjadi lebih kalem.

Mengangkat bahunya, dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera mengerjakan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

.

Sementara di kamar mandi…

Naruto berdiri dengan tangan yang menumpu di wastafel. Tatapannya datar kearah cermin dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Siapapun yang baru mengenalnya dan melihat sikapnya yang sedari rumah Hinata tadi sampai sekarang, maka mereka akan berpikir kalau Naruto adalah seorang pria yang tenang dan keren. Tapi siapa sangka jika semua itu…

"Kau hebat," ucapnya pelan memuji diri sendiri. Tak lama, cengiran itu muncul, "Kau hebat ttebayo! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap keren dan tenang seperti tadi?" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kebanggaan pada diri sendiri.

Dia menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu sambil mengangguk pelan, "Ternyata aku keren juga jika bersikap tenang seperti tadi. Ah, aku bahkan yakin adik Hinata tadi terpesona padaku. Wah, Shikamaru… kau yang terbaik ttebayo!"

 _Flashback_

" _Jadi aku harus bagaimana Shika?"_

 _Pria nanas itu hanya menatap bosan sahabat pirangnya. "Apa lagi, pergilah dan jemput istrimu sana."_

" _Shika, kau menyebalkan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana nanti. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tuaku marah tapi aku juga belum bisa terbiasa dengannya. Sial, bahkan aku baru mengenalnya sejam yang lalu." Ujar Naruto sembari merengek bak anak kecil. "Ayolah Shika, aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _Ck, merepotkan. Bersikap santai saja dan usahakan kau tetap tenang."_

" _Tenang?"_

 _Shika mengangguk, "Penilaian mereka akan baik jika melihat sikapmu yang tenang. Dan kau juga tidak akan terlalu canggung saat bersamanya. Anggap semua itu biasa saja. Orang tuamu akan berpikir kalau kau menerima semuanya dengan baik."_

" _Aku bahkan belum bisa menerimanya."_

" _Lalu kau mau apa? jika kau bersikap konyol seperti biasa maka aku yakin akan melihatmu di rumah sakit besok karena hantaman maut Ibumu."_

 _Naruto menghela nafas. Memang, setelah Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya pergi lebih dulu tadi. Kushina mengancam sang putra tercinta untuk bersikap layaknya seorang suami. Kalau sang Ibu melihat raut tidak ikhlas Naruto maka dia akan mengirim Naruto ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Kushina juga bilang kalau Naruto harus memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik._

 _Dari itulah, Naruto menemui Shikamaru dan meminta beberapa saran sebelum dia menjemput sang istri dari rumahnya._

 _Flashback off_

Sesuai perkataan pria nanas itu, Naruto sudah mendapat nilai plus di mata Hiashi, Hikaru, Hanabi, bahkan Kushina. Mengingat itu, Naruto kembali nyengir lebar. "Aku cukup bagus dalam acting. Apa aku jadi artis saja ya daripada jadi pengusaha?"

.

.

"Ehm," Hinata berdeham saat merasa mulai pegal berdiri di sudut ranjang.

Bukan salahnya jika dia benar-benar bingung harus apa? dia baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar dari balik pintu pembatas saat melihat Naruto duduk santai di atas ranjang dengan memainkan ponselnya. Awalnya Hinata hanya menatapnya penasaran. Tapi selanjutnya, gadis itu berharap Naruto akan menyadari keberadaannya dan melakukan sesuatu atas situasi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu.

Tapi bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu, pria itu tetap diam tanpa menoleh. Sebenarnya pria itu bersikap keren atau justru tidak peka sih?

"Ehm." Lagi gadis itu berdeham tapi Naruto tetap diam.

"Ehm eh-ehm ehm.." setelah dehaman itu hampir menyerupai orang yang sedang batuk, barulah Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Hinata datar.

"Kau sakit?"

Twich,, perempatan muncul di kening Hinata. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? apa dehamannya tadi benar-benar seperti orang terkena tbc?

"Ya, aku sakit, di bagian kaki." Pegal lebih tepatnya.

Naruto melirik kaki yang berbalut celana piyama panjang itu dengan tatapan yang masih datar, lalu tangan kirinya menepuk pelan sisi lain ranjang. "Kalau begitu berbaringlah dan tidur."

Blush, wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Rasa kesalnya hilang seketika karena kegugupan itu.

"Anoo…" ucapnya terbata sembari meremas jari-jemarinya sendiri.. "itu.. apa kita… benar-benar… tidur seranjang?"

Naruto terdiam dan melihat sejenak ranjang yang dia duduki. "Aku tidur di sofa kalau begitu." Naruto segera bergerak dan meraih bantal dan guling.

Tapi… "Naruto.." pria itu berhenti, "Aku… tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling." Naruto terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti, dia melepaskan gulingnya dan meraih selimut sebelum, "Naruto…" pria itu berhenti lagi dan menghela nafas sabar, "Itu… aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak pakai selimut."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap miris selimutnya, innernya berteriak 'Lalu bagaimana denganku, Hinata? Kau ingin aku jadi mayat beku besok? Apa lagi hujan selalu turun setiap malam dalam seminggu ini.'

Ingin sekali dia berteriak gaje seperti itu, tapi yang keluar justru… "Baiklah, kau pakai saja." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah menuju sofa dengan hanya sebuah bantal.

Nasib!

Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu miris kok untuk Naruto. Perkataan Shikamaru itu selalu tepat. Sikap tenang Naruto akan membawa nilai plus sendiri untuknya. Buktinya, senyum tipis di bibir Hinata cukup menjamin.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah berbaring dan tersembunyi di balik selimut, Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto yang berbaring menutup mata di sofa. 'Benar kata Hanabi, sepertinya dia orang yang baik dan keren. Dia juga sabar menghadapi aku.' Syukurnya dalam hati.

Tanpa tahu gerutuan Naruto dalam hati yang mati-matian ia tahan agar tidak keluar.

.

.

Pagi itu, udara terasa lebih segar. Mungkin karena hujan yang turun lebat semalam. Matahari pagi membawa kehangatan yang nyaman bagi makhluk bumi, seolah mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerang semalaman.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo bergerak menyamankan tidurnya yang benar-benar hangat. Setengah kesadaran yang mulai masuk membuatnya sedikit memuji kualitas selimut yang di miliki suami barunya. Sedikit tersenyum, dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain ranjang yang terasa lebih hangat, membuatnya kembali tertidur.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit…

Sang gadis kembali bergerak tanda mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan tersenyum karena kehangatan itu masih terasa. Perlahan lavender itu terbuka dan langsung menatap lurus pada wajah tampan sang suami. Dia bersyukur karena memiliki suami yang benar-benar tampan.

Wait?!

Senyumnya memudar saat menyadari betapa dekat sang suami, dia ingat, ya ingatannya masih sangat jelas kalau semalam sang suami tidur di sofa. Lalu kenapa sekarang suaminya menempel dan memeluknya tanpa jarak?

"Kyyaaa.."

Duakh,, bruk…

"Ittaiii…" ringisan itu membuat Hinata terdiam dan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, menatap takut-takut sosok yang mengusap pinggangnya sambil mengaduh sakit. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya, "Kenapa kau menendangku, Hinata?"

"Maaf," lirih kata itu terucap. Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat Naruto terlihat susah untuk kembali duduk di atas ranjang. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku… hanya kaget.. kupikir… kau masih tidur di-di sofa.."

Naruto menghela nafas dan menggaruk rambut pirangnya dengan wajah khas bangun tidur, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya yang terlihat begitu lembut menutupi sedikit matanya yang terpejam, Hinata terpaku menyadari betapa tampannya sosok pria itu. Mengalihkan tatapannya yang terkunci, Hinata justru melihat kancing piyama Naruto yang terbuka di bagian atasnya.

Blush, wajahnya memerah lagi.. secepat kilat ia menyembunyikan wajah merona itu.

"Ya tidak apa-apa," Naruto bergumam dengan mata terpejam dan sambil mengusap lehernya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena pindah tempat tanpa bilang."

Setelah merenggangkan ototnya, Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata yang tidak menatapnya. "Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena hujan sangat deras, aku kedinginan dan berpikir tidak salah jika hanya tidur di sudut ranjang dan berbagi selimut denganmu. Tapi…" Naruto menelan ludah saat mengingat posisinya tadi sebelum Hinata menendangnya. Ugh, kapan dia memeluk gadis itu?

"Uh-um." Hinata mengangguk merespon perkataan Naruto tanpa berani menoleh.

"Tapi Hinata," pria itu kembali bersuara, "Apa kau ikut klub bela diri atau semacamnya?"

Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya bingung, gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tendanganmu lumayan juga." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali berbaring, 'Benar-benar membuktikan kalau dia adik Neji.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto?"

"Hm."

"Kau mau tidur lagi?"

Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya, "Aku masih ngantuk, Hinata. Semalam aku tidur jam dua pagi." Suaranya terdengar sedikit merengek. Dan itu membuat Hinata langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, tidurlah lagi. Aku akan mandi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sedang Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum, "Dia manis juga." Dia kembali menarik selimut dan menutup matanya, tapi dia mengernyit ketika guling yang di peluknya terasa berbeda. "Kenapa tiba-tiba lebih nyaman kalau memeluknya?"

.

.

"Na na na na…" Kushina bersenandung ceria sembari menyajikan sarapan di dapur, seorang pembantu yang menolongnya pun hanya tersenyum melihat betapa senangnya sang nyonya rumah. Jelas pembantu itu tahu apa alasannya.

"Pagi Bu."

"Pagi Menma-chan, kau tampan sekali hari ini." Kushina berucap riang setelah putra bungsunya itu mengecup singkat pipinya. "Duduklah dan Ibu akan mengambil sarapan terlezat untukmu."

"Hn." Menma duduk di kursi sembari meraih koran yang ada di atas meja. Memang, Naruto dan Menma adalah dua beradik kandung walau sifat dan sikap keduanya berbeda. Menma terkesan dingin dan cuek sementara Naruto terkenal hangat dan ceroboh walau banyak yang bilang kalau Naruto lebih kearah bodoh dibanding ceroboh.

"Pagi sayang." Cup… Minato menyusul dan mengecup singkat bibir sang istri. Tersenyum kala melihat binar cerah dari mata hazel Kushina yang tidak hilang dari semalam. "Kau cantik sekali pagi ini."

"Aku memang selalu cantik, Anata."

"Ya, Ibu yang tercantik." Ucapan Menma mendapat teriakan girang sang Ibu. Walau terkesan dingin dan cuek tapi Menma sangat menyayangi sang Ibu. Tidak pernah membantah dan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Kushina. Bahkan Kushina lebih sering bermanja dengan Menma di banding Minato. Hal yang terkadang membuat Minato cukup cemburu.

Sebelum mereka mulai makan, Hinata datang dengan langkah kecilnya. "Pa-pagi." Jelas akan terasa canggung jika kau makan di rumah orang asing untuk pertama kalinya. Begitulah yang di rasakan Hinata, apalagi dia belum sempat berbicara banyak dengan keluarga Naruto.

"Pagi."

"Pagi, Hina-chan."

"Pagi kakak ipar."

Tiga sapaan ramah itu membuat Hinata tersenyum dan merasa mulai nyaman. Dia mengangguk saat Kushina menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya, di samping Menma. Sungguh Hinata bersyukur karena biar bagaimanapun, perjodohan ini ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Dia merasa di terima dan merasa memiliki keluarga baru.

"Makanlah, kau bangun pagi padahal kami sengaja tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Dan apa setelah ini kau kuliah?" Hinata mengangguk dan raut wajah Kushina sedikit berubah, "Ooh,, padahal kupikir sebaiknya kalian berdua libur untuk seminggu atau dua minggu dan pergi ke suatu tempat dalam rangka bulan madu."

Hinata menunduk dengan wajah memerah mendengar perkataan Kushina. Demi apa, bulan madu? Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Dan akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum samar.

"Lalu, dimana suamimu?"

Hinata tersenyum singkat, tidak suka dengan cara sang Ibu mertua menyebut Naruto 'suaminya' tapi dia tidak mungkin protes seperti saat dia protes dengan adiknya semalam bukan?

"Dia masih tidur Bu. Katanya dia semalam tidur jam dua." Jawab Hinata polos tanpa menyadari jika Kushina mengulum senyum karena hal itu.

"Oh, kalian tidur jam dua?" nadanya terdengar menggoda yang membuat Hinata mengernyit. Sebelum Hinata menyangkal jika hanya Naruto yang tidur jam dua, suaminya muncul dengan penampilan yang masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya tadi.

Masih mengenakan piyama tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan, berjalan dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pinggang, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat lebih fresh. Mungkin karena pria pirang itu sempat mencuci wajah dan gosok gigi sebelumnya.

"Pagi… hoaammm.." ucapnya sambil menguap dan duduk langsung di kursi samping Hinata, sehingga gadis itu berada di antara kakak adik Uzumaki.

"Kau seperti Shikamaru." Celetuk Menma atas sikap Naruto. Uzumaki bungsu itu terkadang hanya mengernyit jika melihat Shikamaru yang berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Terserahlah!" jawab Naruto tidak perduli, dia meraih selembar roti dan berusaha menggapai selai stroberry yang berada sedikit jauh darinya. Hinata yang melihat itu refleks membantu karena letak selai itu juga tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Membuat Naruto menatapnya sekilas sembari menerima selai itu, "Terima kasih."

Percakapan singkat yang tidak berarti sebenarnya, tapi di mata seorang Uzumaki Kushina, itu terlihat menjadi sesuatu. Kau tahu sesuatu? Pokoknya sesuatu.

Dan saat Naruto ingin menuangkan segelas jus jeruk ke gelasnya, dia meringis menahan sakit pinggangnya.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau terlihat kesakitan?"

"Pinggangku sedikit sakit Bu," mata safir Naruto melirik Hinata, "Karena seseorang." Lanjutnya menyindir. Membuat Hinata langsung menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk.

Tak mereka sadari tatapan aneh dari tiga orang lainnya.

"Naruto," sang Ibu kembali memanggil, "Apa semalam kau tidur jam dua?" Naruto mengangguk sambil makan dengan santai, "Dan sekarang pinggangmu sakit karena seseorang?" Lagi –Naruto mengangguk.

Melihat itu, senyuman Kushina semakin lebar. Lembur dan sakit pinggang di malam pertama? Sesuatu yang mulai liar di pikiran Kushina membuat dia berteriak dalam hati, 'Sepertinya aku akan cepat dapat cucu.'

"Kau harus pelan-pelan, Naruto, biar pinggangmu tidak sakit."

"Uhuk uhuk.."

"Hah?"

Menma langsung tersedak mendengar itu, padahal sang kakak yang di beri nasehat hanya ber-hah bingung. Sepertinya terbukti jika pikiran Menma lebih dewasa dari sang kakak. Sementara Minato hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu, mereka terlalu polos untuk itu. Lihatlah, wajah mereka seperti orang linglung." Menma langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Mereka yang terlalu polos, atau kau yang terlalu cepat dewasa, Menma?" sang bungsu langsung mendengus mendengar sindiran sang Ayah.

"Aku sudah 18 tahun dan sudah cukup legal." Jawabnya setengah merajuk. Ok, selain sifat yang tadi, sepertinya Menma tetaplah remaja biasa.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" pertanyaan Naruto mendapat tatapan mendukung dari Hinata. Dan hal itu sukses membuat helaan nafas dari ketiga lainnya terdengar.

"Bukan apa-apa," Minato cepat menyela, "Daripada itu, kenapa kau belum bersiap, Naruto? Sepertinya kuliah Hinata pagi."

Naruto menatap Ayahnya sekilas, "Aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, Ayah."

"Memangnya kau tidak mengantar istrimu?"

"Ah, itu.." Hinata kembali membuka suara, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri, Ayah."

"Mana bisa begitu?" Kushina menimpali "Kau sudah menikah dan akan lebih baik jika kau di antar suamimu, Hinata. Ne Naru-chan?"

"Huh," Naruto mendengus sambil menopang dagunya, "Mungkin" tangannya mengambil roti dan memakannya dengan kasar sambil melempar pandangan kearah lain.

Malang bagi pria itu yang tidak menyadari aura hitam yang mulai muncul dari Kushina. Saat aura itu mulai merambat dan terasa di bulu kuduknya, barulah dia menoleh perlahan dan menelan ludah akan tatapan tajam sang Ibunda.

"Baiklah," ucapnya pelan sembari menaruh kembali separuh rotinya, "Aku sudah selesai karena harus mandi dan bersiap untuk mengantar… istriku." Lanjutnya dengan senyum kikuk. Secepat mungkin langkah seribu dia lakukan.

Kushina mengancam, Naruto ketakutan, Hinata bingung, Minato dan Menma hanya tersenyum simpul. Ah, pagi yang penuh warna.

.

.

To be continued

Thanks to … :

Anggredta Wulan : Pacaran setelah nikah? Serasa kayak nonton ayat ayat cinta nggak sih? Hehehe…

Anarchy41 : Oh ya? Oke deh aku lanjut..

Ryan69 : Hm, cari untung? Wah jujur itu tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Maaf kalau aku salah mengerti akan satu hal sehingga banyak yang salah paham juga. Kemarin aku cuma bingung buat judul padahal udah mau publish jadi apa yang terlintas langsung di tulis. Ehh pas baca review, banyak yang protes juga. Barulah aku sadar kalau itu ternyata cukup bermasalah, makanya aku langsung ganti judul. Matur suwon nggeh… #bungkuk 90 derajat… :)

Cherry : seru ya? Makanya aku lanjutin..

Aru Hasuna 2409 : wah jangan kepo-kepo dong… ini juga aku lanjutin karena ide ceritanya sudah cukup meluas di kepalaku.. :D

Blu Kira : Iya, taaruf sama pendeta ternyata sangat kontras ya? Dari itu aku ganti judul… oke, aku akan terus berkarya asalkan tetap ada yang mendukung..

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : wah maaf deh kalau kamu salah kira, fic ini nggak akan mengandung unsur agama kok. Isinya netral aja, makanya aku ganti judul..

Blue : yosh, siap laksanakan boss… hehehe,,, iya aku ngerti kok dan sesuai saran, aku ganti judul..

Uzuga NaruHina : Nah, itu maksud aku. 'taaruf kilat' sama dengan 'perkenalan singkat'.

Ero-Reader : Hm, humor romantis ya? Oke,, aku coba ya… tolong di bantu ya.. jadi apa prok prok prok

0000 : waaahhh,, aku suka dengan readers yang langsung kasih saran setelah kritik plus alasannya sekaligus. Aku sempet ngubah judulnya jadi 'nikah kilat' tapi langsung aku ganti lagi jadi yang sekarang. aku pikir kalau nikah kilat berarti pernikahannya singkat udah itu selesai, cerai dong. Makanya aku pake judul yang sekarang. Makasih kritik dan sarannya… :D

Daisy Uchiha : Sequel? Aku lanjutin aja ceritanya ya… nih lanjutannya buat kamu..

Fania HimeChan : Oke

Ana : wah,,, aku juga jadi pengen di jodohin deh kalau gitu… terkadang aku berkhayal gimana ya kalau di jodohin? Hehehe,, khayalanku terkadang tingkat tinggi. Syukur deh buat kamu kalau bahagia, #berharap-hal-yang-sama. Dan ceritanya aku lanjutin.. :)

Ruru kazeharu : wah,, maaf maaf.. aku nggak kepikiran sampai sana waktu nulis judul itu… iya aku ganti judul deh.. jangan suruh hapus dong… ide ceritanya di kepalaku udah sangat luas tahu.. maaf ya pak.. :D

Silent reader : serukah? Bagus deh kalau gitu. Iya, maaf udah bikin kamu kecewa. Aku nggak ada niat buat bahas tentang agama kalau dalam fic kayak gini.. walau aku juga pernah baca fic Naruto dengan content Islamic, dan itu cukup seru. Tapi aku lebih milih untuk nyamain dengan orang jepang pada umumnya yang nikah dengan adat begitu. Stay on ya..

Naruto boruto : Nah, ini yang bikin bingung. Apakah aku harus tambahkan madu biar manis? Hehehe,, tapi jujur aku juga sebenarnya bingung gimana yang masuk dalam kategori manis. Terkadang aku hanya ikut-ikutan aja kalau baca fic lain yang katanya manis.. tapi pribadi, aku bingung. Hehehe,,, jadi aku usahain ya…

Arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10 : Wah,, aku sempat kagum loh sama nama akun kamu.. dan kita sehati tentang saran kamu itu. aku emang bermaksud untuk bikin fic ini santai aja. Menceritakan tentang hubungan NaruHina yang terjadi mendadak sampai cinta itu tumbuh bersemi di hati… lalala.. #jadi-nyanyi…

ONE AY : Oke yoooo… #KillerBee modeOn

Salsabilla12 : Hahahaha,,, iya kasian ya mereka… kebayang nggak sih, siang kita masih single tanpa pacar ehh malamnya udah punya pasangan hidup.. ck ck ck

Harimar : namamu mirip dengan sebuah drama turki… Marimar… hehehe.. oke aku lanjut..

Guest : Maaf,,, bener-bener maaf karena sampai bikin kamu jengkel. Fic ini nggak aku maksudkan untuk fokus ke agama kok.. masalah judul kemarin udah aku jelasin kalau itu hanya selintas ide konyol yang aku pilih tanpa pikir panjang.. karena banyak yang kurang nyaman juga makanya aku ganti judul. Aku tidak akan membahas agama di sini, aku hanya akan membahas kehidupan NH secara umum. Sekali lagi maaf kalau kamu jadi jengkel..

Natsumiki : Yosha! Aku lanjutin… :D

Hime : err sedikit bingung tapi intinya lanjutkan? Oke aku lanjutkan… :)

Yamanaka-san : jangan bosan aja nunggunya… hehe

Lulu-chan : nanggung ya, aku juga berpikir begitu… kita sehatikah?

Noor236 : wah, aku kan nanya lanjut apa nggak, ehh pilihannya malah di balikin ke aku lagi.. huft.. tapi karena banyak yang minta lanjut… jadi aku lanjutin..

Ame : siiip dah…

Kyliejj : err… capslock computer kamu rusak ya? Hehehe,, just kid,, iya ini di lanjut kok.

Megahinata : syukur deh kalau seru..

Hyuga : wah udah dua orang yang mintaa humor romantis… #tarik-nafas-panjang… aku usahain deh,, okay?!

Ntha353 : oke!

Kurumi Keiko : emang gitu, kalau bagi kalian seru dan lucu maka di lanjut.. dan ini udah lanjut.. stay on please!

.

.

Karena kalian bilang ini seru dan minta lanjut, maka aku lanjutkan. Fic ini hanya akan berjalan santai aja kok tanpa koflik yang serius. Sebatas menceritakan proses hubungan NH sampai cinta mereka tumbuh. Mungkin akan di selingi dengan beberapa pairing lainnya walau hanya sekedar lewat.

Oke minna-san.. semoga suka dan maaf karena sempat mengecewakan…

Salam, Rameen.


	3. Kesalahan pertama

Mobil warna hitam dengan garis orange itu berhenti di depan gedung kampus jurusan sastra. Beberapa orang melirik mobil yang terasa asing di daerah gedung fakultas mereka, walau sebegian yang lain hanya cuek saja.

"Kau juga kuliah di Universitas ini rupanya." Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu sudah tahu jika mereka satu Universitas namun beda fakultas. Dia di fakultas sastra, sementara suaminya di fakultas ekonomi.

"Iya, aku kuliah di sini." Jawabnya singkat.

"Semester berapa?"

"Enam." Naruto mengangguk, gadis itu ternyata satu tingkat dengannya walau usia mereka beda setahun. Naruto sudah bisa menebak jika Hinata masuk sekolah di usia yang lebih cepat. "Terima kasih. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hinata," gadis itu tidak jadi bergerak saat Naruto memanggilnya, "Jam berapa kau selesai?"

"Jam sebelas, tapi aku ingin ke rumah Ino dulu untuk mengerjakan tugas. Mungkin aku akan pulang sore."

"Rumah temanmu di mana?"

"Di kompleks Sarutobi blok 8."

Naruto mengangguk, dia tahu kompleks itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Kau tunggu saja di depan lorong kompleks. Jam berapa?"

"Anoo,, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang sendiri," ucap Naruto cepat sambil mengalihkan tatapannya. "Jika kau mau aku di telan Ibu hidup-hidup."

"Astaga!" Hinata berteriak tertahan, mengundang tatapan sang suami yang terkejut, "Jadi Ibu suka makan orang?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Iya, Ibu sangat suka memakan orang. Aku bahkan sering di makannya hidup-hidup. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak melakukan hal yang membuat Ibu memakanku lagi."

"Tapi kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Kau ingin aku mati?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan atas tanggapan sewot Naruto. Membuat pria itu mendengus kesal karena merasa di kerjai. Dia bahkan sampai melupakan misinya yang harus bersikap 'tenang'.

Gadis itu ternyata merepotkan. Naruto tidak tahu jika Hinata kehilangan target setelah menikah. Hinata gadis yang cukup jahil. Kalau biasanya dia menjahili Neji dan Hanabi, maka setelah menikah dan pindah, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Naruto target kejahilannya yang baru.

Cukup menyenangkan bukan?!

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Kau bisa menjemputku jam lima sore nanti." Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil masih membuang muka. Membiarkan Hinata keluar tanpa melihatnya.

Safir Naruto melirik Hinata yang berjalan menjauh dan senyum tipis hadir di bibirnya. "Ternyata dia tidak terlalu membosankan juga." Menghela nafas, Naruto mengangkat bahu untuk mengusir pikirannya tentang sang istri.

Bruk

Tubuhnya kaget saat ada yang menemplok di kaca mobilnya. Perlahan kepala dengan surai kuning itu menoleh dan mendesah lelah melihat seseorang yang tersenyum di sana.

"Naruto-kun.." panggilan manja itu membuat Naruto merinding. Segera saja dia menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan mundur untuk kabur.

"Naruto-kun,, tunggu… Naruto-kuunn…"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang mengetuk-ketuk pintu kaca Naruto dan berlari menyamakan jaraknya dengan mobil yang mulai berjalan itu. Mobil itu berbelok dan akhirnya melaju ke depan dengan cukup ngebut. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

"Naruto-kun.." teriaknya kesal.

Sementara Hinata yang mendengar teriakan itu menoleh dan tidak melihat lagi mobil sang suami. Membuatnya mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali berjalan pergi.

Seorang pria berambut merah menghampiri sang gadis yang di tinggal pergi Naruto. "Sudahlah Shion," ucapnya pelan dan mendapat lirikan malas dari Shion, "Kau tidak bosan jika terus di tolak oleh pangeran kampus itu? denganku saja, aku tidak akan menolakmu."

"Tapi aku yang menolakmu, Sasori!"

Shion mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan pria baby face yang tersenyum itu.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

"Hah," Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang ada di café itu. Mengundang tatapan aneh dari keempat sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya bocah konyol pembuat onar yang ceroboh itu mendesah lelah seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidup.

Ya, itulah Naruto di mata teman-temannya, bahkan julukan itu muncul dengan sendirinya dari mereka duduk di bangku SMA.

"Ada apa denganmu, apa kau belum makan ramen tiga hari?" pertanyaan Sasuke mendapat gelengan dari sang Uzumaki. Cukup mengejutkan karena sang Uzumaki tidak banyak bicara bahkan dari awal mereka kumpul bersama. "Lalu kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kau akan tidur seharian di rumah jika tidak ada jadwal kampus?"

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, "Aku memang berencana akan tidur seharian jika tidak takut di makan oleh Ibuku."

Kiba terkekeh mendengar keluhan itu. Naruto memang selalu memakai kiasan 'memakan' untuk amarah Ibunya. "Kalau kau di telan hidup-hidup, bisa jadi kau keluar jadi bayi lagi." Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. "Lagipula kau sering sekali di makan, kenapa kau masih hidup?"

Naruto mengernyit saat perkataan Kiba sama dengan perkataan istrinya. "Kau mau aku mati?"

Kiba terkekeh, mengingatkan Naruto jika istrinya tadi menunjukkan respon yang sama. Dia menekuk wajahnya, merasa tidak suka jika istrinya sama dengan orang lain.

Bletak..

"Dasar baka, kenapa kau melempar sendok padaku? Sakit tahu."

Naruto hanya menguap mendengar ocehan Kiba yang tidak penting dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Dia ngantuk, tidur jam dua bukanlah style seorang Naruto.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengeram kesal akan perkataan Shikamaru yang terasa menyindir. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

"Diamlah Shika atau akan ku botaki kepalamu."

"Kau cukup pemarah hari ini, ada apa?"

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata tenang dari Gaara. Apa sahabatnya satu itu memang tidak memiliki ekspresi dan emosi? Meski sudah lebih dari enam tahun mereka mengenal, Gaara tetap tidak terpengaruh dengan sifat ceroboh Naruto, mulut bawel Kiba, kecuekan Shika, dan keangkuhan Sasuke.

Gaara tetaplah Gaara. Seorang pria yang tenang tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya ketika menerima perlakuan yang kelewatan dari kedua saudaranyalah dia terkadang risih. Bukan rahasia lagi jika dia menjadi anak paling di manja dalam keluarga Sabaku. Tapi walau seperti itu, dia adalah orang yang paling peduli dalam kelompok mereka.

Terbukti dari pertanyaannya tadi yang mengandung nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya merasa masih trauma atas apa yang terjadi." Jawab Naruto singkat tanpa mau membahas lebih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto. Tapi yang aku tahu kau masih punya hutang padaku." Kiba kembali bersuara dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah hal yang mendapat gelengan dari yang lain. "Kenapa kalian menggeleng? Hei, hutang 5000 yen mungkin kecil bagi kalian, tapi itu besar bagiku yang tidak sekaya kalian."

"Aaiiissshh.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kasar, kesal dengan ocehan Kiba. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak percaya jika sudah menikah. Dan rasa kantuknya juga tidak membantu. Naruto meraih dompetnya dan melempar itu pada Kiba. "Ambilah dan diam. Kepalaku pusing!"

Kiba hanya menatap heran temannya yang terlihat benar-benar frustasi. Tapi mengabaikan itu, dia segera membuka dompet sang Uzumaki, siapa tahu dia boleh mengambil lebih. Toh Naruto tidak bilang berapa yang harus ia ambil.

Tapi setelah uang yang dia ambil berjumlah cukup dengan hutangnya, Kiba menatap terdiam foto yang ada di sana. Selanjutnya dia tersenyum jahil. "Kau pusing karena apa? Seorang gadis?"

"Apa?" pertanyaan itu muncul bersamaan dari yang lain termasuk Naruto.

"Lihatlah ini, gadis manis berambut indigo." Kiba menunjukkan selembar foto dari dompet Naruto. "Wah, ternyata kau pandai memilih ya."

Saat gambar dalam foto itu tertangkap oleh safir Naruto, seketika dia membeku.

.

"Hinata, kau bilang sudah mengerjakan tugas ini setengah." Sakura bersuara setelah pusing karena harus melihat rumus-rumus yang ada di bukunya. Demi Kami-sama, dia mengambil jurusan sastra karena tidak suka dengan hitung-hitungan tapi kenapa hal yang menyangkut hitungan, bahasa, dan budaya masih tetap ada?

Teman berambut indigonya hanya menggeleng dan meraih sebuah buku. "Aku sudah meringkas beberapa materi penting dari buku cetak. Kalau tidak salah… hm… halaman… 134… ah, ini dia." Ujarnya senang karena menemukan apa yang dia cari tanpa menyadari selembar foto yang jatuh ke atas meja.

"Hm, apa itu?" Ino penasaran dan mengambil foto itu. dan… "Kyaaa… Hinata kenapa kau bisa berfoto dengan pangeran kampus kita?"

"Nani?" pertanyaan itu muncul bersamaan dari yang lain termasuk Hinata.

"Lihatlah ini, Uzumaki Naruto dari fakultas ekonomi yang menjadi pengeran kampus bersama Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke." Ino menunjukkan foto itu kepada teman-temannya yang lain. "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Saat gambar dalam foto itu tertangkap lavender Hinata, seketika dia membeku.

.

Itu foto mereka berdua setelah pernikahan.

.

"Jadi Naruto? Siapa gadis manis ini?"

.

"Dia siapamu, Hinata? Ceritakan pada kami?"

.

"Engg… itu…" kedua orang yang berbeda di tempat yang berbeda itu terlihat bingung dalam berbicara. Apa yang harus mereka katakan? Selintas mereka mengingat kalau tadi pagi, Kushina yang memberikan tas dan dompet mereka yang tertinggal di ruang makan.

Jadi, menahan kekesalan, mereka menjawab. "Itu… anak teman ayahku."

.

"Anak teman ayahmu? Siapa namanya? Hei, bisakah kau mengenalkannya padaku?" Kiba kembali bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ck, merepotkan!" Shikamaru sudah bisa menebak jika itu adalah foto Naruto dengan istri yang dia bicarakan semalam. Memang, Naruto hanya menceritakan hal itu kepada Shikamaru, itupun terpaksa karena dia ingin meminta solusi.

"Cukup manis dan cantik."

Satu komentar dari Gaara membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Apa maksudnya itu? Gaara tidak pernah tertarik kepada gadis manapun. Setiap kali di tanya tentang seorang gadis, dia pasti menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Lalu kenapa kali ini dia berkomentar tanpa di minta?

"Wah, bahkan Gaara pun sepertinya tertarik. Jadi Naruto, siapa gadis ini?"

"Engg,, namanya Hinata." Dia tidak ingin mengatakan marganya, hei, bagaimanapun gadis itu sudah menjadi Uzumaki sekarang.

"Apa kalian ada hubungan? Apa kau menyukainya?" Naruto ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Kiba yang hari ini lebih bawel dari biasanya. "Ayolah, jawab saja teman. Apa akhirnya kau move on dari bandul kalungmu itu?"

Keempat yang lainnya melirik, bahkan Shikamaru. Memang, selama ini Naruto tidak pernah melirik dan dekat dengan gadis lain. Jika di tanya, 'aku sudah memiliki calon untuk memakai cincin ini' itulah jawabannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu santai menjawab begitu padahal dia tidak memiliki siapapun yang dia sangka pantas untuk memakai bandul kalungnya. Tapi dari jawaban Naruto yang selalu sama, maka yang lain mengatakan kalau Naruto berpacaran dengan cincin di kalungnya sendiri.

Dari itulah mereka cukup kaget saat melihat foto seorang gadis di dompet Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto.."

"Ck, berisik Kiba. Lebih baik kau tidak usah mendekatinya."

"Kenapa?"

.

"Ayolah Hinata, kalau kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenalkan dia padaku. Dia sangat tampan, bahkan tidak kalah dari Sasuke dan Gaara."

"Hei Pig, bukankah kau menyukai pria yang berambut raven?"

"Iya sih, tapi Sasuke terlalu cuek. Gaara terlalu dingin. Dan Naruto itu orangnya cukup hangat dan ceria." Hinata mengangguk dalam hati. Hangat? Naruto memang hangat, apalagi saat pria itu memeluknya tadi pagi.

Astaga! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Hinata menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir bayangannya.

"Ya Hinata, kenalkan dia padaku."

Sakura dan Tenten hanya menggeleng mendapati tingkah Ino yang selalu kalah dengan pria tampan. Membuat mereka berpikir, pria seperti apa yang akan di dapatkan Ino.

"Hinata-chaaann.."

Hinata sedikit kesal dengan rengekan Ino. Tak tahukah kalau dia itu istri dari orang yang tengah di bicarakan? Kalau dia mengenalkan Ino dan Naruto. Bagaimana jika Naruto menyukai Ino? Bukan cemburu, Hinata hanya tidak ingin di madu atau justru menjadi janda.

"Hah, sebaiknya tidak perlu berharap padanya Ino-chan."

"Kenapa?"

.

"Karena dia sudah menikah." Lagi –kedua suami istri itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

.

"Hinata sudah menikah?"

.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun jika pangeran kampus itu menikah?"

.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto."

"Aku tidak bercanda, dia sudah menikah…" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya, "..dengan seorang pria yang… tampan."

"Tampan?"

"Ya, suaminya adalah pria yang tampan, keren, baik, pintar dan sempurna. Yang jelas kalian semua pasti kalah." Ujar si pirang dengan sangat sangat sangat bangga.

"Khe.." dan mendapat dengusan geli dari Shikamaru

.

"Kapan dia menikah? Kenapa tidak ada kabar? Apa istrinya cantik?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Pernikahannya tidak terlalu di buka karena ada alasan untuk di rahasiakan sampai dia lulus, mungkin. Dan istrinya…" Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada, "…is-istrinya seorang gadis ya-yang cantik, ramah, baik, dan juga anggun."

Bukan hal aneh jika Naruto narsis, tapi pengetahuan baru jika Hinata juga narsis.

.

"Hah, aku patah hati." Ucap Kiba dan segera menyetel lagu mellow di ponselnya. Lagu yang membuat temannya yang lain memutar mata bosan, lagu aliran dangdut dari Indonesia. "Tidak ku sangka, gadis ini sudah bersuami. Padahal aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama padanya."

Shikamaru melirik dari sudut pandanganya saat samar mendengar Naruto mendecih. Melihat raut tidak suka Naruto saat Kiba terus saja memuji kecantikan Hinata.

"Setidaknya dia beruntung karena mendapat suami sempurna." Sindir Naruto dengan nada mulai kesal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Kiba tak terima, "Suaminya yang beruntung karena mendapatkan dia."

Dan Naruto tersentak. Dia beruntung karena mendapatkan Hinata?

.

"Benar-benar gadis yang beruntung karena bisa memiliki pria seperti Naruto." Ucap Ino lebay.

Membuat Hinata terdiam. Dia beruntung karena mendapatkan Naruto?

"Ino-chan, bukankah kau belum mengenalnya? Kenapa kau bisa bilang istrinya yang beruntung. Bisa saja kalau Naruto yang beruntung karena dapat istri ya-yang… seperti ku sebutkan tadi."

Ino menggeleng, "Instingku tidak pernah salah Hinata-chan." Ucapnya yakin.

"Apa kau lupa?" Tenten menyela, "Ino mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca kepribadian dan karakter seseorang dalam sekali lihat."

.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam. Dalam pikiran mereka, satu hal penting sedang berputar-putar. Apa mereka memang beruntung? Apa mereka mendapatkan takdir yang terbaik? Apa mereka harus mencoba menjalani semua dengan sepenuh hati? Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal.

Itulah yang mereka pikirkan tentang pasangan mereka masing-masing yang mereka dapatkan secara kilat.

.

.

Drrtt drrtt..

Shikamaru berdecak kesal lantaran ponsel Naruto yang terus saja berbunyi, sementara sang pemilik masih asik bermain game.

Setelah dari café tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain futsal. Dan jika mereka sudah bersama dalam satu hari, maka akan lupa segalanya. Di sinilah mereka, sedang berkumpul di apartemen Kiba yang sederhana namun tetap nyaman. Apalagi jika tentang game, Kiba sangat suka mengoleksi PS dengan berbagai versi sekaligus kaset permainannya.

Dan itu terbukti jika melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang tanding di depan layar TV sekarang.

Drrrttt drrrtt..

Lagi ponsel itu berbunyi, dan Shikamaru sudah berpikir untuk membantingnya sebelum dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Naruto, ponselmu berbunyi."

"Hm, nanti."

Jawaban singkat Naruto mendapat decakan yang semakin keras dari Shika. "Sebaiknya kau angkat sekarang sebelum kami harus melayatmu besok."

Klik… game itu langsung di pause oleh Naruto. Dia menoleh dan melihat Shika yang mengendikkan dagunya kearah ponsel yang berbunyi di atas meja. Dari perkataan dan ekspresi sahabatnya itu, apalagi ancaman yang munkin terjadi, Naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon.

Dia dengan cepat meraih ponsel itu, "Hal –"

" _Dimana kau, bodoh?!"_

Naruto langsung berjengit saat suara sang Ibu terdengar bagaikan terompet sangkakala baginya. "A-aku di tem-tempat Kiba, Bu."

" _Pulang sekarang, atau ku kebiri kau."_

Tut tut tut…

"Ada apa, Dobe?" yang lain mengernyit heran saat Naruto terdiam bagai patung dengan wajah memucat.

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah dan menoleh pada teman-temannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang, jika tidak ingin di kebiri oleh Ibu."

Ppfftt… Kiba terkekeh mendengar itu, sementara yang lain hanya mengernyit heran. Sudah biasa jika Naruto kena marah dengan ancaman mematikan. Tapi tidak biasanya wajah Naruto memucat begitu.

Sementara Naruto sendiri takut setengah mati. Dia tidak tahu apa salahnya, yang jelas perasaannya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Ibunya tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara semengerikan tadi. Dia tidak takut ancaman sang Ibu. Tapi nada marah bercampur kecewa dari Kushinalah yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan cepat pulang.

.

.

"Tadaima, Ibu!" Naruto langsung berlari memanggil sang Ibu. saat melihat sang adik yang berdiri di anak tangga, dia berhenti, "Menma, di mana Ibu? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada hal penting kecuali kau yang hampir menjadi duda." Safir Naruto berkedip bingung akan jawaban adiknya, "Ibu di dapur."

Tanpa dua kali, Naruto melangkah ke sana. Kemarahan Ibunya yang menyangkut status pernikahannya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Ibu?" Naruto melangkah takut-takut saat menghampiri Ibunya. "A-ada apa?"

Saat Kushina berbalik dan melemparnya dengan tatapan maut. Naruto baru bisa merasakan sesak nafas. "Kau…" desis Kushina pelan dengan nada tajam, berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. "Bawa ini," dia langsung menyerahkan nampan itu pada Naruto.

Seakan belum cukup, Kushina menaruh mangkuk kecil berisi air dan handuk di atasnya. "Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik jika kau masih ingin tinggal di sini."

"Ibu, ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti?" nada Kushina naik, membuat Minato dan Menma menyusul. "Kau pikir di mana istrimu sekarang? bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kau lupa jika sudah menikah?"

Naruto tersentak. Hinata. Benar, dia lupa tentang istrinya. Bukankah tadi istrinya bilang akan ke tempat temannya? Dia akan menjemput sang istri pulang jam lima di…

Jam lima?

Safir Naruto melirik jam yang tergantung di dapur. Jam tujuh malam.

Oh astaga! Dia melupakan hal sepenting itu ternyata. Tapi apa itu masuk akal jika Ibunya semarah ini? "Hi-Hinata, di mana dia sekarang Bu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kushina mendengus pelan sembari mengatur kembali emosinya agar tidak memarahi Naruto sekarang, setidaknya kondisi sang menantu lebih penting. "Dia ada di kamar," jawabnya dengan suara merendah, membuat Naruto cukup lega karena sang istri sudah pulang. "Badannya panas karena kehujanan. Jadi kau harus merawatnya sampai dia sembuh. Sebelum dia sembuh, kau tidak akan dapat makanan."

"Kehujanan?" ancaman Kushina tidak di perdulikan oleh Naruto, dia hanya heran kenapa Hinata bisa kehujanan. Apa dia tidak sadar karena terlalu larut bermain game dengan Kiba?

"Iya kehujanan, Aku dan Ayahmu menemukan dia pingsan di bawah hujan di depan lorong kompleks Sarutobi saat kami melewati jalanan itu untuk pulang. Untung dia hanya pingsan, jika kami tidak menemukannya, bisa-bisa kau menjadi duda besok, bodoh!" Mata Naruto melebar.

Pingsan. Istrinya pingsan di bawah hujan.

"Dan kau harus merawatnya. Bawa semua ini ke kamarmu. Air hangat dan handuk ini untuk membasuh tubuhnya, kau harus membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan rata. Ini obat penurun panas tapi sebelum itu, dia harus makan nasi dulu. Sedikit juga tidak apa dan pastikan kau melakukan semua dengan benar."

Naruto terdiam mematung, perkataan sang Ibu tidak dia dengarkan walau masih masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya. Dia mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Membuat Minato dan Menma menatapnya prihatin.

"Kushina, apa kau harus memarahinya sampai begitu?"

"Huh, kalau dia tidak mendapat teguran yang pas di kesalahan pertamanya, maka dia akan melakukan kesalahan kedua nantinya."

.

.

Naruto duduk di samping istrinya yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Tangan mereka terpaut dan Naruto bisa merasakan panasnya tubuh itu. "Maaf,Hinata!" Dia meriah handuk dan mengelap keringat di dahi Hinata. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihat kening Hinata yang terlihat memar.

Tapi dia hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan tugasnya. Dia membasahi handuknya dengan air hangat pemberian Ibunya tadi dan kembali membasuh wajah Hinata. Wajah, leher, dan seluruh tubuh. Yah, itu yang di katakan Ibunya. Dia kembali membasahi handuk dan akan membasuh tangan Hinata saat dia terhenti karena menyadari sesuatu.

Wajah, leher, dan… selu –oh shit! Apa yang Ibunya katakan? Seluruh tubuh? Maksudnya Naruto harus…

Hah, Naruto memejamkan matanya agar tenang. Kegugupan datang seketika. "Hgg.." lenguhan kecil Hinata membuatnya menoleh. Menatap Hinata yang terlihat gelisah dengan nafas terengah pelan dari mulutnya. Gadis itu masih tidak sadar. Membuat Naruto mengusap pelan kepalanya dan saat itulah Naruto menyadari kalau dia harus melakukan tugasnya.

"Astaga! Tubuhnya panas sekali." Tanpa pikir banyak dia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Melihat piyama yang di pakai oleh Hinata. Piyama berlengan panjang sepaha. Naruto fokus melihat dan menghapal letak kancingnya.

Dia menggulung lengan baju Hinata dan mengusap handuk tadi di sana. Setelah selesai dia kembali menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut lalu membuka piyama gadis itu tanpa melihat. Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka yang belum apa-apa membuatnya sungkan untuk bertindak di luar nuraninya. Dia masih sangat memikirkan perasaan istrinya.

"Demi Hinata," dia pelan mengusap tubuh Hinata yang ada di balik selimut, semua secara rata bahkan sampai ujung mata kaki. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, Hinata, agar aku bisa minta maaf secara langsung!"

.

.

Pagi itu, Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur namun semakin jelas setelah beberapa kali kedipan. Dia merasa sedikit pusing dan hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Saat kepalanya menoleh…

Astaga! Teriaknya tertahan dalam hati saat melihat Naruto duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang memerah. Jangan lupakan rambut dan wajahnya yang acak-acakan dan terlampau kusut.

"Na-na-naru-to?" dia cukup ragu sebenarnya. Bukankah suaminya tampan, lalu kenapa bisa jadi seperti zombie? "Kau,,, kenapa?"

"Kau sudah bangun." Pria pirang itu berkata datar dan menggaruk rambutnya tanpa minat. Hinata melirik ke samping dan melihat banyak sekali barang di atas nakas. Piring, gelas, baskom, handuk, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. "Semalam kau demam." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ja-jadi kau.. menjaga dan merawatku semalaman sampai tidak tidur?"

Naruto melirik malas dan menghembus nafas. Dia mengangguk pelan agar hal itu tidak lebih panjang. Akan memalukan jika dia harus menjawab…

'Ya, aku merawatmu semalaman. Tapi yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur adalah karena setiap kali aku menutup mata, maka bayangan aneh dan khayalan liar tentang tubuhmu yang akan melintas. Apa kau tahu itu sangat menyiksa? Padahal aku hanya merasakan kulitmu tanpa melihatnya, lalu kenapa aku bisa jadi bodoh sendiri?'

Naruto menyadari kalau dia bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh itu sampai harus mengaku.

"Maaf," Hinata berucap pelan seraya berusaha untuk duduk, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Naruto menghela nafas karena tidak enak juga jika membuat Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. "Akulah yang salah," ucapnya kemudian memeriksa kening Hinata. "Panasmu sudah cukup menurun. Dan Hinata…" pria itu menghentikan ucapnnya dengan tatapan menatap intens mata lavender di depannya. "Maaf karena aku melupakan janjiku kemarin."

Hinata hanya bisa diam mendengar itu. Setelah sedikit berpikir, gadis itu ingat jika kemarin Naruto memang sudah ingkar janji. Tapi… "Kenapa aku bisa sakit, Naruto?"

"Huh? Kau kehujanan sampai pingsan. Ibu yang menemukanmu lalu membawamu pulang."

Hinata mengernyit dan kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin, dan tak lama dia bergumam pelan seraya menampilkan wajah malunya.. "Tapi Hinata, kenapa kau tidak berteduh atau pulang saja?" ..gadis itu tersenyum kikuk karena pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Itu… sebenarnya…"

.

 _Flaschback_

Hinata menghela nafas saat tanda-tanda kedatangan Naruto belum juga terlihat. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau sudah menunggu setengah jam di sini.

Tes…

Air itu jatuh, membasahi pipi gembil sang nyonya Uzumaki. Tapi cepat di hapusnya dan dia mendongak, itu bukan air mata tapi air hujan… hujan? "Ya ampun, kenapa malah hujan?"

Hinata sudah akan berlari mencari tempat berteduh jika saja pikiran kekanankannya tidak muncul. "Tapi… aku sudah cukup lama tidak mandi hujan. Aku nikmati saja dulu." Dia tersenyum dan mulai menadahkan tangan serta wajahnya menyambut hujan.

Tanpa sadar di mulai bergerak berputar menikmati hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, sampai…

duakk …dia menabrak tiang listrik, lalu…

bruk …dia pinsang di tempat, di bawah guyuran hujan.

Dan begitulah bagaimana ia bisa kehujanan sampai demam.

 _Falshback off_

.

Hinata duduk canggung sekarang, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menarik-narik kecil ujung sarung bantal yang berenda di pangkuannya. Tatapannya tidak fokus dan raut wajahnya innocent seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu apa-apa'. sesekali lavendernya melirik cepat kearah sang suami yang terlihat menahan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuat pria itu ingin menyerang sang istri sekarang juga. Menyerang bukan dalam arti negative, tapi menyerang dalam arti positif alias Naruto setidaknya ingin mengumpat kesal gadis itu.

Ayolah, dia tidak makan dari semalam, tidak tidur, dan bahkan kena amuk Ibunya. Tapi semua itu ternyata karena ulah konyol Hinata sendiri? Kalau saja Hinata berteduh atau pulang, setidaknya kondisinya masih sedikit fit pagi ini. Tapi apa tadi, bermain hujan dan menabrak… tiang listrik?

Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang mungkin bisa menjadi referensi baru untuk seseorang bisa jadi sakit.

"A-an-anooo… Na-naruto?"

"Baiklah," menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto sudah kembali ingat jika dia harus bersikap tenang, walau dia ingin sekali berteriak dan menyayangkan nasibnya karena mendapat istri yang sama konyol dengan dirinya. Yah, ternyata saran Shikamaru banyak membantu. "Setidaknya demammu sudah turun, tapi kau masih harus minum obat lagi."

"Lagi? apa semalam aku minum obat?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya aku membangunkanmu dan membuatmu makan walau hanya tiga suap. Aku juga yang menyuapimu agar minum obat. Kau tidak ingat?"

Hinata menggeleng karena memang dia setengah sadar saat Naruto membangunkannya semalam. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari jika Naruto benar-benar orang yang baik. Apa perkataan Ino kemarin memang benar? Dialah yang beruntung karena mendapatkan Naruto.

Ceklek…

"Hina-chan?"

Mereka menoleh saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita berambut merah yang berjalan mendekat, sedikit menggeser tubuh Naruto sebelum duduk di samping menantunya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm," Hinata mengangguk, "Aku sudah lebih baik, Bu. Karena Naruto merawatku bahkan sampai tidak tidur."

Kushina tersentak dan melirik putranya yang pura-pura tidak tahu jika sedang di puji. Dia tersenyum tipis karena merasa jika Naruto pasti sudah minta maaf pada Hinata. Tapi dia ingin mendengarnya sendiri. "Naruto kau sudah salah, jadi sekarang kau harus minta maaf."

"Ak –"

"Ibu," Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto lebih dulu, "Yang kemarin bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto. Aku saja yang bodoh karena ma –"

"Masih mau menungguku yang ingkar janji, jadi aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bahkan aku akan memasang alarm agar tidak lupa jika ada janji denganmu."

Kushina tersenyum semakin lebar dan memeluk Hinata dengan sayang. Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Tidak salah lagi, dia memang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan Naruto. Suaminya tidak mengatakan kepada orang lain apa kesalahannya, tapi justru menanggung semua kesalahan sendiri.

Naruto menatap senang kedua wanita dalam hidupnya. Dia senang karena bisa membuat Ibunya senang, dan entah kenapa, setelah membela Hinata, dia juga merasa ada perasaan senang dan bangga tersendiri dalam hatinya.

Biarlah dia saja yang dimarahi sang Ibu karena semua itu kesalahannya seorang, tidak perlu memberitahu orang kalau sebagian kesalahan adalah akibat kecerobohan istrinya. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Mengingat setiap proses bagaimana hubungan mereka terasa semakin dekat dengan cara saling melindungi dan saling membela. Bukan awal yang buruk bukan? Rasa saling melindungi adalah dasar dari suatu hubungan yang tercipta.

Bahkan saat kau memilih untuk menolong atau melindungi seseorang yang kau temui di jalan, meski tidak kau kenal sebelumnya, maka hal itu akan membuat kalian setidaknya saling tahu, mengenal, bahkan menciptakan hubungan baru.

.

.

To be continued

.

Olala… aku telat update… tapi sudahlah yang penting sekarang tetap update. Aku usahakan kedepannya lebih cepat, tapi nggak janji ya.

Aku ngucapin makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca, review, faf, follow, kritik dan saran. Semua hal itu benar-benar memotivasi dan penyemangat untukku.

Special Thanks to : …

Harimar : oke deh.. stay on.. :)

Hinata Chan : Iya, bakal aku lanjutin kok sampai tamat. :)

Aftermoon : Kocak dan manis, semoga kesan humor romantisnya tidak menurun kedepannya. Doain ya.. thanks :)

Mega hinata : siiip lah,, konflik ringan dan santai, tungguin aja… :)

Haruno Aoi : jangan kebanyakan nyengit, ntar di sangka gelo, neng. Hehehe… syukur deh kalau kamu suka.. makasih, :)

Uzunamisenju : oke boss… :)

Ntha353 : semoga tetap seru… :)

: syukurlah jika tidak mengecewakan. Bakal tetap di lanjut. Stay on ya… :)

Bougenville : Bingung mau komen? Bilang aja kalau aku tuh orangnya baik, rajin, hebat, penurut, suka menabung, dan yang terbaik deh… hehehe #diRasengan my hero.. nggak kok bercanda.. kasih semangat aja udah cukup… jangan bingung-bingung, oke… :)

Blue : Oke, konflik nggak akan berat dan nggak ada orang ketiga karena pengaruh cincin memegang perasaan mereka sendiri. Tapi orang yang menyukai mereka bakal ada untuk membantu menguatkan perasaan mereka. Bukankah ada pepatah 'cemburu tanda sayang?'… err gitulah pokoknya.. dan iya aku udah ubah semua hal yang menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan,, kapok di omelin readers… hehehe… oke thanks dan tetap tungguin kelanjutannya ya… :)

Lulu-chan : tadinya aku mau buat Naruto di jyuuken sama Hinata, tapi terlalu kasian makanya aku bilang sama Hinata untuk di tendang aja, itupun jangan pake chakra. Bisa repot kalau Naruto mati. :)

AnRe : wah,, sepertinya kamu punya pengalaman pribadi yang special tentang jodoh. Seperti yang kamu bilang, jodoh dari Tuhan memang indah dan aku setuju itu… #berkhayalTentangJodoh… hehehe… :)

Milonaru : oke :)

ONE AY : siiip :)

Salsabilla12 : Si Kushina kan memang masternya kalau untuk urusan jahil dan pikiran ngaco… duakk #DitinjuSangHabanero… oke abaikan hal itu sebelum Kushina menggerakkan rambutnya. :)

Mizutani Hinata : yosha,, nambah lagi readers,,, walau yang review berkurang… tak pe la.. yang penting urang senang dan bahagie cem tu… betul, betul, betul… :)

Anarchy41 : Hm, tsundere ya? Akan ku pikirkan walau nggak janji… kasih saran aja gimana scene nya.. :)

Arisaarishima27narutiuzumaki10 : Yah, Neji ku bikin sedikit… nista di sini,, walau setelah adegan kemarin Neji langsung marah-marah ke aku karena tidak terima dan mengancam tidak mau lagi bermain di sini… tapi setelah di bujuk dia tetap mau ternyata… hohohoho… dan ya.. nama akun kamu panjang and sedikit ribet saat nulisnya,, tapi tenang! Nggak akan kupotong kok pas nulisnya… paling mutilasi dikit… hahahaha… oke thanks.. :)

Maura Raira : Jadi kamu berpikir begitu? Baiklah aku usahakan supaya tetap dapat feel humornya,, tapi nggak janji ya.. ini kan bukan genre humor walau emang akan aku bikin santai aja… pokoknya tungguin terus deh.. oke.. :)

Fania Himechan : oke

Yona Namikaze : itulah yang kuharapkan, readers bisa suka ceritanya dan tetap terus suka… :)

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : Berasa bercermin karena sikap naruto? Hayooo lohh… pernah melakukan hal yang sama ya? Suka jaim dan sok keren gitu kalau depan doi… ya kan? #SokTahu… dan semoga ke depan aku bisa buat fic ini semakin menarik.. thanks ya.. :)

Anggredta Wulan : Iya,, disini mereka murni tidap merasakan apa-apa di awal tapi jelas akan merasakan cinta seiring waktu… hanya perlu menyaksikan gimana prosesnya aja… yosh,, semoga bisa lebih menarik.. :)

Noor236 : Siiiiaaaapppp… emang rencanaku begitu… konfliknya ringan dan nggak ada orang ketiga yang mereka sukai… tapi kalau orang lain yang menyukai mereka bakal ada,, demi kelancaran proses kesadaran perasaan mereka… 'cemburu itu perlu.' Dan yah,, gimana romance di chap ini,, apa udah kerasa? Kan kisah mereka baru di mulai,, jadi belum terlalu jelas romance-nya.. sabar aja guys.. :)

Alinda504 : SETUJUUUUU… NaruHina adalah pairing paling keren, paling cute, paling romantis, paling oke, paling paling paling deh… aku bangga dengan kakakku, Masasi Kisimoto yang mendengar permintaanku agar endingnya NaruHina… beliau yang terbaik lah… :)

Naruto boruto : tenang,, mereka hanya akan saling suka pasangan masing-masing kok… tapi kalau cewek/cowok lain yang suka sama mereka bakal ada.. stay ya.. :)

Ana : wah,, aku senang deh kalau terus di tunggu karyanya.. semoga nggak akan mengecewakan.. kalau soal slpairing,, aku niatnya sih buat pairing seperti di canon… tapi karena kepikiran atas request kamu, aku malah masukin pairing NejiSaku di fic satunya, 'Bon Apetit' walau sekilas doang.. lihat aja nanti oke,, tapi bakal tetap ku pikirkan.. karena sejujurnya aku… sedikit kehilangan feel sama Sakura.. hehehe.. jangan bilang Sakura ya,, ntar aku bisa pindah ke Russia karena tinjuannya.. :)

Angelloner : ending yang brow waw itu gimana ya… :)

Kurumi Keiko : iya,, Kushina memang spesialis mengancam kan? #HabaneroDatang… lari ah.. :)

.

.

Segitu aja… see you next chapter.. bye bye..

Salam, Rameen.


	4. Proses

Warning : Fic ini berjalan dengan santai tanpa konflik serius dan berat. Maklum aja kalau karakternya OOC.. hehehe :D

Chek it out..

.

.

Sudah seminggu pernikahan secara kilat itu terjadi. Apa mereka sudah saling menerima? Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal? Apa mereka sudah bisa menerima satu sama lain? Semua orang sudah tahu jawabannya.

Apapun itu, memang butuh waktu bukan, sekalipun itu perasaan. Bahkan di saat perasaan yang kau sebut cinta pada pandangan pertama muncul, kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan sebuah rasa untuk merembes memasuki nadi, mengalir ke jantung, mengenai setiap sel syaraf dan tulang hingga menyebar melalui darah ke seluruh tubuh bahkan otak.

Mungkin bagi kita itu hanya beberapa menit saja, tapi bagi alur kerja sistem itu sendiri. Itu sudah termasuk lama. Dan saat itu semua terjadi, yang kita rasakan hanyalah jantung yang berdetak cepat, aliran darah yang menghangat hingga pikiran 'aku jatuh cinta' muncul seketika. Tak ada yang tahu jika semua itu butuh waktu dan proses.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada setiap orang. Jadi tidak heran jika kedua pengantin baru di cerita ini belum bisa merasakan apapun juga. Apalagi jika mereka belum sepenuhnya saling terbuka dan menerima.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

Hari itu dan hari-hari sebelumnya dalam seminggu ini, selalu membuat Kushina tersenyum senang. Walaupun sering juga membuatnya lebih gencar dalam mengancam. Tapi lupakan itu, karena sekarang moodnya sedang baik. Masak sarapan berdua dengan menantu idaman sungguh hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Ibu, ini yang terakhir."

"Terima kasih, Hina-chan."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk senang atas ucapan sang Ibu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Kushina tak ubahnya seperti menghabiskan waktu dengan Hikaru, Ibunya. Menyenangkan dan begitu nyaman, walau ia akui jika Kushina lebih ceria, nyentrik, dan… cukup bawel. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Nah, selesai!" seru Kushina senang karena sarapan pagi itu terlihat lebih istimewa, meski sebenarnya sama saja.

Seperti ada alarm tersendiri, anggota keluarga yang lain berkumpul saat makanan sudah selesai. Di awali dengan kedatangan Menma yang seperti biasa, selalu tampan dan rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pagi, Bu." Cup "Pagi kakak ipar."

Dia menyapa Ibunya dan seperti biasa mengecup pipi Kushina singkat lalu beralih menyapa kakak iparnya yang tersenyum melihat bagaimana Menma begitu menyayangi sang Ibu. Tak lama, sang kepala keluarga pun menyusul.

"Pagi, sayang." Cup "Pagi, Hinata."

Nah, kali ini Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit merona karena Minato mencium bibir Kushina kilat. Oh, dia belum terlalu biasa dengan hal semacam itu. Karena apa? Karena Hiashi lebih kaku dari Minato, sedangkan Minato harus melakukan itu agar tidak kalah dari putra bungsunya yang sering mengambil alih lebih perhatian Kushina.

Selanjutnya, seorang pria berambut pirang lainnya juga muncul dan mendekat. Tanpa sadar membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak. Menma datang mencium Ibunya, Minato datang mencium istrinya, apa Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama?

"Pagi." Set..

Hinata berkedip melihat Naruto yang menyapa tanpa melihat dan langsung duduk di kursinya sambil masih memainkan smartphonenya. Bukan hanya Hinata, ketiga lainnya pun langsung menatapnya.

Entah kenapa, pemikiran konyolnya barusan berefek sedikit mencubit hatinya. Dan membuat Hinata berbalik untuk membersihkan beberapa piring kotor bekas memasak.

"Astaga," Menma mulai mengeluh, "Naruto, tidak bisakah setidaknya kau menyapa dan mencium istrimu?"

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh bingung menatap Menma, dia tidak terlalu mengerti sampai pandangan Ayah, adik, dan… Ibunya mengarah padanya. Membuat kerja otaknya yang lambat di paksa mengerti dan membuatnya tersentak singkat.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke dirinya dan Hinata. Bertanya dengan isyarat apa dia harus melakukan itu pada Hinata? Ketiganya mengangguk kompak, dan oh jangan lupakan tatapan lembut dari sang Ibunda.

Memaksa sang pria berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah sang istri.

Berdiri di sampingnya, mendekat dan semakin mendekat, hingga…

"Pagi." Cup …sapaan yang berbisik dan kecupan singkat di pipi gembil Hinata membuat suasana terasa hening. Belum lagi gerak tangan Hinata yang langsung berhenti dan dia perlahan menatap sang suami yang menatapnya biasa.

"Pagi." Jawabnya pelan.

Naruto melirik tangan Hinata yang memegang piring kotor dan spons. Dia taruh semua itu dan melepaskan sarung tangan orange dari tangan Hinata. "Nanti saja cuci piringnya. Kita sarapan dulu." Setelah itu Naruto kembali berjalan ke kursinya dengan Hinata yang mengekor di belakang.

Oh, Kushina tidak akan keberatan jika harus selalu mengancam.

Dia mengulum senyumnya melihat hal itu, 'Ya ampun, padahal aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk menyapa.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk akan ucapan sang istri. Kini mereka sudah ada di area kampus. Fakultas sastra tepatnya. Sudah sering begitu. Naruto akan lebih dulu mampir ke fakultas sang istri untuk mengantar Hinata baru berbelok ke fakultasnya.

Jarak kedua gedung itu hanya sekitar 100 meter dalam wilayah yang sama. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit, bukan?

"Mungkin aku akan pulang lebih lama," ucapnya yang menghentikan gerak Hinata yang ingin keluar, "Tunggu saja di perpus atau di kantin. Terserah sih, paling hanya beda satu jam."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak lagi menolak di antar jemput sang suami, demi menjaga agar dia tidak merawat sang suami di rumah sakit.

"Aku pergi."

.

.

Waktu itu lama tapi terkadang juga cepat. Lihatlah, sekarang bahkan sudah hampir tengah hari. Padahal rasanya baru sejam yang lalu jam tujuh pagi.

"Hah, akhirnya bisa istirahat juga." Kiba merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah empat jam duduk di kursi dan mendengarkan dosen, belum lagi presentasi per kelompok tadi. Sungguh bukan keahliannya. Tapi dia masuk jurusan ekonomi karena sudah bertekad untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Menurutnya, pekerjaan yang dia dapatkan dari jurusan itu nantinya akan terlihat keren dan juga banyak uang.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan."

"Pikiranmu hanya makan saja, Kiba. Hoooaammhh…"

"Setidaknya bukan hanya tidur dan tidur." Jawabnya menyindir, "Astaga! Bagaimana jika seandainya kau tidak datang dalam sebuah kencan karena ketiduran?"

"Shika sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Naruto membuat beberapa dengusan terdengar.

"Seandainya, aku bilang seandainya Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Kiba kesal dengan jalan pemikiran sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Terserahlah!"

Twich.. Kiba geram dengan sikap Naruto yang terkadang konyol tapi juga kadang tiba-tiba terasa tenang. Apa sahabatnya itu sedang sakit?

"Aku lapar, cepatlah." Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan konyol itu dengan tujuan awal mereka.

"Aku bawa bekal."

Langkah mereka terhenti dan menoleh kearah Gaara yang baru saja bersuara. Demi Tuhan, apa katanya tadi? Bekal? Sejak kapan orang itu suka membawa bekal?

"Temari yang memaksaku membawanya. Lagi pula kupikir itu tidak ada ruginya."

Ah, benar. Kalau di pikir-pikir tingkah Temari sudah keterlaluan. Tak jarang mereka merasa Gaara seperti kembali bersekolah dasar jika perlengkapan ke kampusnya di siapkan oleh Temari. Dari air minum, persediaan luka instan, saputangan, peralatan tulis LENGKAP, dan sekarang… bekal.

"Kau seperti anak TK lagi." celetuk Naruto tapi tidak di anggap oleh Gaara.

"Bukankah kau juga bawa bekal Naruto?"

.

 _Flashback_

" _Naru-chan, ini bekalnya di bawa ya?"_

" _Ibu, aku tidak perlu bekal. Aku bisa membelinya di kantin."_

 _Kushina menggeleng, "Ini buatan Hinata dan kau harus membawa serta memakannya."_

 _Flashback off_

.

"Bekal?" Naruto bertanya innocent. Dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. "Err.. yah,, aku lebih baik membawa bekal dari pada membawa infus. Jadi lupakan dan kita ke kantin sekarang."

Tap tap tap

Pria pirang itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menggeleng prihatin. Naruto sudah mulai menjadi seperti Gaara.

.

Di sebuah Universitas, di area kampusnya, terlihat lima pria keren yang berjalan dengan gaya keren. Membuat tatapan setengah mahasiswi mengarah pada mereka. Jangan salahkan para mahasiswi yang menikmati pemandangan, salahkan saja wajah para pria itu yang terlalu tampan, minus satu orang.

"Oi Naruto, gadis yang berfoto denganmu minggu lalu," Naruto mengernyit dan melirik tidak suka mendengar itu, "Bukankah dia anak sastra?"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin sana saja?"

"Ck," Naruto berdecak keras. "Sudah ku bilang dia sudah menikah, kenapa kau masih ingin mengejarnya?"

"Ya ampun, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi ku dengar anak sastra banyak yang cantik. Kalau kita kenal salah satu, siapa tahu kita bisa mengenal yang lain. Bagaimana? Ke sana ya?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Jika dia ngotot terlalu menghindar, yang ada akan membuat kecurigaan. Dan dia mengangguk malas.

.

.

"Hm, kau bawa bekal, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya, aku hanya lagi ingin saja."

Keempat sahabat putri itu sedang ada di kantin untuk makan bersama saat suara cempreng tiba-tiba menyeruak. "Benar kan kataku, banyak gadis cantik di sini." Membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah timbulnya suara.

"Kalau kau bergaya norak begitu, percuma kau berada di tengah gadis-gadis cantik." Sela Shikamaru malas.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten termasuk orang-orang yang melihat para pengeran itu.

"Wah, para pengeran kampus makan di sini. Hinata, bukankah kau kenal Naruto? Sapa mereka dan ajak mereka ke sini." Rengek Ino dengan cepat.

Oh, tahukan kau Ino kalau Hinata justru ingin bersembunyi sekarang?

"Hei kalian!" tanpa di panggil pun, kelihatannya para pengeran itu memang mau menghampiri mereka. "Boleh kami bergabung di sini? Kebetulan Naruto dan Hinata kan saling kenal."

Naruto mendelik kearah Kiba akan kecerewetan pria anjing itu. Aku harus meminta Ibu mengebirinya, batin Naruto tajam.

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Hinata mendelik mendengar hal itu. Tidak hanya Ino, tapi Sakura dan Tenten juga?

Dan jadilah, mereka bersembilan duduk di sebuah meja yang lebih panjang di salah satu sudut kantin.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka teman-temanku, salam kenal ya."

"Aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino saja." Kiba cemberut. Perasaan dia yang memperkenalkan diri, tapi kenapa Ino malah menjawab dengan wajah kearah Sasuke? Tidak adil!

"Oi Naruto," dia memanggil Naruto kesal karena tidak mungkin dia melampiaskan kekesalannya langsung pada Ino. "Bukankah kau bawa bekal? Untukku saja ya. Kau kan banyak uang dan bisa beli sendiri."

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Dasar Kiba cerewet. Padahal Naruto tidak bermaksud memakan bekalnya agar tidak ketahuan dia bawa bekal. Dia menghela nafas dan melirik kearah Hinata yang duduk dengan bekal di atas mejanya.

Tidak mungkin dia memberi bekal itu kepada Kiba. Bukan masalah tidak enak dengan Hinata. Tapi dia tidak rela jika makanan yang di buat Hinata untuknya malah di makan oleh orang lain. Apalagi sekarang dia sudah tahu tentang seberapa enaknya masakan Hinata.

Naruto mengeluarkan bekal dan dompet. Mengambil beberapa lembar dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Kiba. "Kau saja yang beli. Sekalian mentraktir semuanya." Ucapnya santai tanpa sedikitpun nada menyombongkan diri.

Kiba memang orang yang jujur. Dia tidak akan berpura-pura jadi orang kaya hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Dia adalah pria yang apa adanya.

Kiba tersenyum dan segera melesat memesan makanan setelah bertanya pada yang lain.

"Hm?" Sakura bergumam bingung akan satu hal. "Hinata, bekalmu sama dengan punya Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu sempat membuat Naruto sedikit tersedak dan Hinata terdiam. Benar, bekal mereka memang sama karena di masak oleh satu orang. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" itu bukan jawaban Naruto ataupun Hinata, tapi Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya. "Yang namanya makanan itu sama, dan kebetulan memang sering terjadi. Lagipula itu menu bekal yang umum, wajar kalau sama."

Oh, Shikamaru… kau tidak tahu seberapa terharunya Naruto atas pembelaanmu.

Satu kalimat penjelasan dari Shika mampu membuat Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten mengangguk mengerti. Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Sasuke? Keduanya menatap pria Nara itu dengan pandangan curiga. Jelas bukan style seorang Nara Shikamaru jika harus repot menjelaskan hal yang bukan urusannya.

Tapi sebelum kecurigaan itu di tunjukkan. Kiba sudah kembali dengan cengirannya. "Aku sudah memesan, sebentar lagi pasti akan di antar."

"Aku makan duluan." Gaara, tanpa menunggu respon langsung memakan bekalnya dengan tenang, terlalu tenang untuk seukuran pria 21 tahun yang makan bekal buatan sang kakak. Tapi dia tidak perduli akan hal itu.

"Naruto-kuuunnn…~" Oh,, demi Kami-sama, Naruto benci suara itu. Greb… dan lebih benci lagi ketika tangannya langsung di peluk seperti itu. "Naruto-kun, aku sering melihatmu di sini sekarang. Apa kau merindukanku, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak, aku hanya makan di sini." Jawab sang Uzumaki dengan dingin. Jangan kira dia suka melihat kernyitan Hinata atas ulah perempuan yang baru datang itu.

"Hmm,, bilang saja kalau kau ingin melihatku. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau lari sekarang, Shion?"

Mereka semua menoleh menatap Shikamaru yang menumpukan wajahnya malas. Shion memutar bola matanya jika Shikamaru sudah ikut campur. Pria Nara itu jarang ikut campur jika dia mengganggu Naruto tapi jika sudah ikut campur maka Shion susah mengelak, apalagi harus berdebat dengan pria yang entah memiliki IQ berapa dalam hal debat.

"Tidak perlu memperingatkan aku tuan Nara. Kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-kun ku sendirian."

"Aku ragu akan hal itu," telunjuk Shika mengarah pada seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang berjalan menuju arah mereka. "Bukankah kau memang harus lari?"

"Oh sial, kenapa pria itu di sini sih?" umpat Shion kesal.

"Shion-chan,, aku datang my baby, un." Deidara langsung berlari dengan merentangkan tanganya kearah Shion yang masih terlihat enggan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun tolong aku. Apa kau tega melihatku di serang makhluk itu?"

"Entahlah Shion, aku harus makan sebelum Ibuku menelpon dan mengancamku." Jawab Naruto masih dengan nada dingin. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melepas paksa pegangan tangan Shion. Oh sial, kenapa dia sangat tidak suka melihat pandangan sendu istrinya?

"Shion-chaann…~"

"Kyaaaa… pergi dasar orang gila.."

Seketika tontonan Shion dan Deidara yang saling kejar-kejaran tampak di wilayah kampus daerah kantin. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya. Yang aneh justru, kenapa Shion masih mengejar-ngejar Naruto di saat dia tidak suka di kejar-kejar oleh Deidara. Belum lagi jika dia berada antara Sasori dan Deidara yang selalu meributkan soal seni.

"Ya ampun, dia tidak pernah bosan meski sudah berulang kali di tolak olehmu, Naruto!" Kiba berkata dengan nada heran tingkat dewa. Padahal dia sendiri tidak akan menolak jika Shion mengejarnya. Shion gadis yang baik dan lucu. Itu menurut seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

Tapi perkataan Kiba tampak lewat begitu saja untuk Naruto. Dia memandangi Hinata yang terlihat berubah murung. Gadis itu bahkan makan tanpa semangat.

Tuk tuk.. suara sendok yang Gaara ketuk di kotak bekal Hinata terdengar. Hinata hanya bisa berkedip saat Gaara memberinya potongan-potongan sayur ke tempat bekalnya. Tentu hal itu tidak luput dari tatapan yang lain.

"Aku melihatmu hanya makan sayur dari tadi, ku pikir kau suka sayur. Aku tidak sayur jadi ku berikan sayurnya untukmu." Gaara menjelaskan tanpa bertanya dan kembali memakan bekalnya dengan santai.

Naruto mendelik melihat hal itu. Ingin sekali dia merebut tempat bekal Hinata dan membuang semua sayur yang di taruh Gaara di sana. Oh, ingatkan Naruto untuk tidak membiarkan mereka makan bersama lagi. Tatapan safir itu kini mengarah kepada Gaara. Menatap pria Sabaku dengan tajam seolah bisa menusuk.

Tapi apa Gaara peduli? "Ternyata membawa bekal boleh juga." Sepertinya Gaara tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam sang Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kenapa? Agar kau bisa membaginya lagi dengan Hinata?" pertanyaan Kiba mengandung godaan yang membuat Hinata menunduk, wajah tersipunya semakin membuat kepalan tangan Naruto menguat. "Apa kau menyukai Hinata?"

Gaara menghela nafas dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu sebelum berkata, "Aku mencari seorang free agent."

Yang lain langsung mengangguk. Mengerti dengan maksud Gaara. Memang siapa yang mau mengejar gadis bersuami? Gaara tidak akan melakukannya.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus. "Kalau begitu jangan mencari perhatian." Ucapnya ketus dan dengan cepat merapikan bekalnya yang masih setengah. "Sudahlah, kita kembali. Kelas lain akan segera di mulai." Dan pria itu pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang gadis menatapnya intens dari bola mata lavendernya.

.

.

"Akh, Hanabi, bisakah kau melakukannya dengan pelan?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, Neji-nii."

"Tidak, kau –akh.. hei itu sakit!"

"Bisakah Nii-chan tidak teriak-teriak? Telingaku sakit."

"Makanya jangan terlalu keras! Hinata bisa melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut."

"Aku bukan Hinata-nee dan bukan pegawai salon. Catok saja rambutmu sendiri."

Hanabi menaruh kasar alat catok rambut diatas meja. Dia mendengus dan membuang muka dengan kesal. Dia sudah berniat membantu tapi kenapa justru di marahi? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, batinnya.

"Ayolah Hanabi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Salon itu sedang tutup hari ini." nada pria Hyuuga itu melembut karena terancam Hanabi tidak lagi ingin membantunya. Dia harus bisa membujuk adik bungsunya itu sebelum rambutnya menjadi kasar dan mengembang.

"Bukankah aku melakukannya dengan kasar hingga Neji-nii kesakitan? Tunggu saja salonnya buka, atau tunggu Hinata-nee datang. Walau aku yakin dia akan lebih suka merawat rambut Naruto-nii daripada rambut Neji-nii."

"Hei, jangan samakan rambutku dengan rambut kuning jabrik itu. Rambutku sepuluh kali lebih keren."

Hanabi hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar kenarsisan kakak sulungnya itu. Dia menyerah dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Terserah! Aku mau nonton TV saja."

"Hanabi,, tung –" Blam…

.

"Hah, seandainya Hinata ada di sini. Kenapa sih dia harus melangkahi aku? Seharusnya dia menungguku sampai setidaknya aku mempunyai orang lain untuk membantu merawat rambutku."

Dengan lesu Neji mencoba mencatok rambut yang terjangkau olehnya. Tapi tak lama, pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hanabi yang tersenyum lebar. "Hinata-nee dan Naruto-nii datang."

"Benarkah?" Hanabi mengangguk dan langsung pergi lagi. sementara Neji? "Oh Hinata adikku yang paling pengertian. Dia datang di waktu yang tepat." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan membawa alat pencatok rambut itu di tangannya.

.

.

"Nee-chan apa kabar? Sudah lama Nee-chan tidak ke sini."

"Maaf." Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hanabi yang langsung memeluknya begitu dia sampai. "Mana yang lain?"

"Ayah sebentar lagi akan pulang, Ibu masih tanggung memasak katanya. Dan Neji-nii ada di kam –"

"Aku disini." Neji menyela cepat dan berjalan menuju mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat adiknya yang berkunjung. Sebelah tangannya terlipat ke belakang punggung. Dia berjalan dengan santai seperti biasa jika di luar rumah. "Kau datang?"

Hinata mengangguk, sementara Naruto menghela nafas karena dari tadi tidak ada yang menyapanya. "Neji-nii sedang apa?"

"Hanya melakukan sesuatu," jawab Neji santai. "Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

Neji menarik tangan Hinata dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Set.. tap.. dia menyodorkan alat pencatok rambut ke tangan Hinata. "Tolong ya."

.

.

Hiashi, Hikaru, dan Hanabi hanya menggeleng pelan di tempat duduk mereka. Sementara Naruto menunjukkan wajah jijik yang kentara saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Hinata duduk di sofa dengan Neji duduk di bawah di hadapannya. Apalagi jika Hinata tidak melakukan tugasnya yang di minta oleh Neji setelah tiga kali permohonan. Mencatok rambut.

"Aku pikir kau orang yang tenang dan keren." Ucapan Naruto membuat Neji mengangguk.

"Aku akan begitu jika di luar rumah."

"Aku pikir kau orang yang suka jaim."

"Untuk apa jaga image di depan adik ipar sepertimu."

Twich… apa Naruto sudah bilang jika dia cukup kesal hari ini? kenapa kekesalannya bertambah di sini? Padahal niatannya baik. Melupakan kekesalan siang tadi dan mengajak sang istri berkunjung ke rumah Ayah mertua Naruto. Lalu kenapa dia hampir menyesalinya sekarang?

"Neji, seharusnya kau tidak lagi merepotkan adikmu. Dia sudah menikah." Hiashi memperingatkan tapi Neji hanya diam saja.

"Makanya, cari pacar dan menikah juga." Kali ini Hikaru yang berujar. Membuat Neji menghela nafas lelah akan tuntutan menikah dari Ibunya. Padahal dia baru 23 tahun, Hinata saja yang terlalu cepat menikah.

Ting tong…

Mereka menoleh kearah pintu begitu bel berbunyi. Siapa lagi yang bertamu di jam makan malam? Hanabi lebih dulu mengambil langkah berdiri "Biar aku yang lihat." Ucapnya lalu segera melangkah menuju pintu.

Ting tong…

"Iya tunggu!" seru Hanabi dengan suara cukup kuat, "Ya ampun, tidak sabar sekali." Gerutunya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Ceklek..

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dan saat orang itu berbalik, Hanabi bisa merasakan angin musim panas seolah berhembus ke wajahnya, menimbulkan rona merah tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Maaf, apa di sini kediaman Hyuuga?" Hanabi hanya mengangguk pelan akan pertanyaan itu, matanya masih tak bisa berpaling dan tatapan memuja itu sedikit membuat orang itu mengernyit. "Hm, apa kakakku ada?"

"Kakakmu siapa?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, kakak ipar," Hanabi tersentak dari keterpanaannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berisik. Demi Kami-sama, pemuda di depannya adalah pemuda terkeren yang pernah dia lihat. Sebenarnya Neji juga keren, tapi karena dia tahu bagaimana kelakuan asli seorang Neji di depan keluarga, membuat penilaian itu berkurang. "Ehm, Naruto-nii ada di dalam. Kau… namamu siapa?"

"Oh, aku Uzumaki Menma. Panggil Menma saja, sepertinya kita seumuran." Jawab Menma santai dengan wajah sopannya.

"Aku Hanabi, adik Hinata-nee. Silahkan masuk, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kebetulan sebentar lagi makan malam."

Menma mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Hanabi yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Tatanan tradisonal namun modern dari kediaman Hyuuga yang tertangkap di mata Menma, membuat pemuda itu cukup kagum. Berpikir bahwa mungkin dia berniat untuk memiliki dekorasi yang sama jika dia punya rumah sendiri ke depannya.

"Menma?" pertanyaan Naruto saat mereka sampai membuat Hanabi dan Menma langsung bergabung duduk di antara yang lain. Pemandangan Hinata yang sedang mencatok rambut Neji membuat Menma mengangkat alisnya aneh. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Ya ampun kakak ipar, tidak apakan jika adikmu berkunjung ke sini."

Hiashi, Hikaru, Neji, bahkan gerakan tangan Hinata pun terhenti dan mereka mengernyit mendengar nada manis dari perkataan Hanabi. Sejak kapan bungsu Hyuuga yang terkenal ceplas ceplos itu menjadi seorang perempuan feminim nan anggun?

"Hanabi, ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Aku tidak apa Nee-chan. Ne, Menma?" Menma hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Menma, untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto lagi, si sulung itu tahu benar kalau adiknya lebih betah di rumah ketimbang di luar rumah, apalagi rumah orang lain.

"Ibu bilang, mereka akan pulang larut malam. Karena kunci rumah mereka yang bawa jadi mereka menyuruh kita bertiga menginap di sini."

"Hah?" respon yang normal bagi Naruto setelah mendengar alasan konyol tersebut. Huh, bilang saja orang tuanya ingin berduaan di rumah.

"Begitu? Kau bisa menempati kamar tamu yang kosong jika begitu." Hanabi kembali menyela. "Tenang saja, aku akan membereskannya sedikit nanti."

"Terima kasih."

"Tak perlu sungkan, bukankah kita sekeluarga?" Hanabi semakin menjadi dalam bicaranya yang manis. Sampai pembantu datang dan bilang jika makan malam sudah siap. Berbeda dengan di kediaman Namikaze yang hanya mempekerjakan pembantu di siang hari, maka di Hyuuga pembantu ikut tinggal di kediaman itu.

.

.

"Nah, selesai!" Hanabi berseru senang setelah mengganti seprai tempat tidur di kamar tamu, di sampingnya ada Menma yang berdiri diam masih dengan sikap dinginnya. "Silahkan. Semoga kau suka kamarnya."

"Ini bagus. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Ah," Hanabi tersentak yang membuat Menma menatapnya penasaran. "Ada sesuatu di wajahmu."

"Benarkah?" Menma segera sebisa mungkin mengusap wajahnya. "Sudah?" Hanabi menggeleng dan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, memberi tahu jika sesuatu yang di maksudnya ada di bibir pemuda itu. Dan tentu Menma langsung mengusapnya cepat.

Tapi gerak tangan Menma yang mengusap bibirnya secara khas, dapat menjadi sesuatu di mata Hanabi. Kau tahu sesuatu? Tanyakan pada Kushina. Pokoknya sesuatu.

"Sudah?" Hanabi mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum. Selanjutnya, dia langsung melangkah pergi dari kamar itu. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Menma pelan.

.

.

Naruto melangkah memasuki kamar sembari bermain smartphonenya. Saat di rasanya ada sesuatu di atas ranjang, dia pun menoleh pelan, dan… "Astaga!" .. dia tersentak dan mundur selangkah mendapati 'sesuatu' yang duduk di ranjang dengan bergulung selimut putih sehingga seolah tampak wajah tanpa tubuh. "Hi-Hinata?"

"Hai." Jawab Hinata pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kau… sedang apa.. di dalam selimut begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi, tapi Hinata hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum masam.

Mengumpat dalam hati saat bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa dalam posisi itu. Bermula dia yang tidak bisa membuka lemarinya karena Hanabi mengunci lemari itu dengan alasan takut di masuki tikus. Hanabi bilang dia lupa menaruh di mana kuncinya hingga Hinata tidak ada pakaian ganti dan meminjam piyama Hanabi.

Sialnya, piyama yang di berikan gadis bungsu itu adalah piyama Hanabi dua tahun lalu. Jelas jika piyama itu hanya sebatas setengah paha tanpa celana. Belum lagi dengan dalaman yang lupa di berikan Hanabi, sementara ketebalan kain piyama itu tidak membantu. Jadilah, untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Hinata hanya terpikir untuk bergelung dalam selimut putih yang dia miliki setelah selesai mandi.

"Kau… kedinginan?" Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya dan lagi-lagi menanyakan Hinata.

"Ehm, begitulah.." jawaban itu membuat Naruto ber-oh pelan. Dia kembali berjalan dan berhenti di samping ranjang.

"Eng.. apa.. tidak ada sofa?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. 'Bagus, di mana aku tidur?' batin Naruto. Berbeda dengan kamar Naruto yang luas dan memiliki fasilitas lengkap. Maka kamar Hinata tidak terlalu luas namun sangat rapi. Hanya memiliki satu lemari, satu meja belajar, satu kursi, dan satu nakas kecil merangkap meja rias, dan yang pasti satu ranjang ukuran yang lumayan… sempit.

"Tatami?" lagi Naruto bertanya.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan berkedip polos, "Ada dalam lemari… yang terkunci." Jawabnya pelan. Oh, Naruto ingin berteriak rasanya.

Dan entah kenapa, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Hening dan canggung. Naruto masih berdiri sementara Hinata tidak berani bergerak. Mereka tahu jika harus ada yang mengatakan hal seharusnya di antara keduanya. Tapi sepertinya kalimat seharusnya itu cukup sulit di ucapkan.

Apalagi mengingat kalau selama seminggu ini, mereka memang belum tidur seranjang. Kecuali malam pertama. Dan sayangnya, kejadian pagi hari pertama membuat mereka sedikit lebih canggung jika harus memulai hal yang sama.

"Ehm," mengandalkan hati nurani yang tersisa, Hinata tahu apa rasanya berdiri lama di samping ranjang. Jadi dia memilih bersuara lebih dulu. "Kurasa… kurasa… kurasa.. kura –"

"Hinata?" sang pria dengan cepat menyela sebelum kata ke empat kembali terulang. "Kurasa tidak masalah kan jika kita… seranjang?"

Hinata bersyukur dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap karena lampu belum di nyalakan. Tidak terlalu gelap juga tapi lumayan untuk menyamarkan rona wajahnya. Pelan, sangat pelan, dia mengangguk. Membuat tanpa sadar jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat.

Naruto menghembus nafas singkat sebelum akhirnya ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di samping sang istri. Demi Tuhan, dia benci suasana canggung ini.

" _Bersikap santai saja dan usahakan kau tetap tenang."_

Perkataan Shikamaru terlintas di ingatan Naruto, membuat pria pirang itu jadi sedikit lebih tenang, meski jantungnya masih berdegup cepat. Huft, yang perlu dia lakukan bersikap biasa. Bukankah di malam pertama dia tanpa canggung menyuruh Hinata tidur di sampingnya? Yah, itu pasti berhasil.

Setelah menghembus nafas pelan, Naruto menaruh ponselnya di nakas samping ranjang. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang santai luar biasa.

"Eh,, ugh i-iya.." dan Hinata yang mendengarnya pun tanpa sadar ikut berbaring di samping Naruto. Memaksa diri untuk bersikap biasa seperti layaknya sang suami.

Keheningan kembali terjadi saat mereka berbaring tanpa suara. Tatapan mereka mengarah lurus ke plafon kamar, mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang entah kenapa selalu ada di antara mereka.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Tidurlah."

"Uh-uhm."

"…"

"…"

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"…"

"…"

"Oyasuminasai!"

"O-oya-oyasuminasai, Na-naruto!"

"…"

"…"

Dan kedua pasang mata itu terpejam hingga terbawa alam bawa sadar. Keheningan semakin terasa namun tidak ada lagi kecanggungan. Suara angin yang terdengar dari luar menjadi baground malam yang damai dan membawa malam semakin larut.

Detik, menit, jam.. berlalu dengan tanpa di sadari dua jiwa yang terlelap.

Dan saat malam semakin tenggelam, udara semakin dingin, dua sosok itu semakin mendekat. Ketika masanya dua pasang mata itu terbuka setengah. Safir dan lavender bertemu, menyeruakkan detik jam yang mengisi keheningan malam.

Tatapan yang saling mengunci dengan setengah kesadaran yang melekat, menimbulkan reaksi saling menarik di antara keduanya. Tubuh merapat, tangan saling memeluk dan kembali tertarik alam bawah sadar dengan saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah satu selimut yang sama.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Salam semua… Rameen kembali dengan chapter baru.. semoga bisa menghibur, tetap di sukai dan tidak mengecewakan.

Oh ya, aku setuju bagi yang bilang NaruHina itu pasangan yang cukup konyol. Ingat episode saat Naruto, Hinata , dan Kiba menjalankan misi bertiga? Udah tahu Naruto konyol karena milih jalan yang sulit dan jauh,,, ehhh masih diikutin sama Hinata. Dan untungnya sih Hinata tidak sekonyol Naruto, niatnya kan cuma nggak mau pisah dari Naruto dan terus percaya pada apapun pilihan Naruto. Walau konyol. Hahaha

Tapi syukur karena seiring dewasanya mereka, mereka bisa bersikap tenang dan lebih bijak dalam berpikir. oh jangan tanya seberapa histerisnya aku nonton the last movie.. hidup NaruHina….

.

Thanks so much to :

Tyuunk : Oh tidak masalah jika baru bertemu karena fic ini juga baru mulai… baru mulai chap 4 maksudnya.. heheh semoga kamu suka sampai akhir.. :)

Cuka-san : Yah,, adegan manis tidak harus yang bersentuhan kan… hehehe… tapi syukur deh kalau manis. Aku senang.. :D

AnRe : Lah kenapa nangis Bang? Huhuhu jangan nangis huhu…

Sagianto : Err… humornya garing ya? Tapi nggak apalah, yang penting lucu. Iya, NaruHina itu ternyata sama-sama konyol. Hehehe

Aldrin : ok :)

Hyuuzu Avery : Lah, kenapa Naruto yang sabar. Mereka kan sama sama konyol. Hihihi :D

Kurama no yokay : Amiin. Aku aminkan doa kamu.. dan jangan sampai diabetes dong.. ntar susah loh ngobatinnya. Heheh :D

Megahinata : syukur kalo makin seru.. aku usahain cepet ya tapi nggak janji.. :)

Tsubasa Aoi : Ok :)

PredX : benarkah seru? Tapi adegan yang greget itu gimana ya? #wajahInnocent… beneran nggak ngerti sebenarnya tapi aku coba bikin yang greget… :D

Uzuga NaruHina : Oh tidak perlu di bayangkan kalau tidak bisa.. :D

ONE AY: Hahahaha… oke deh di lanjut biar tambah ketawa.. semoga..

Salsabilla12 : Kan udah aku jelasin kalau Hinata itu cewek jail. Jadi begitulah jadinya kalau peran Hinata hampir sama dengan karakter sang suami, Naruto.. hihihi aku sendiri juga ketawa sendiri loh bayanginnya..

Naruhina : Oke di lanjut..

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : oh kalau Hinata tidak bikin gemes, mana mungkin aku jadikan character faforit.. Hinata itu lebih lucu dengan pemikiran lugu, polos, dan innocentnya.. kelihatannya diam tapi tidak sadar apa efek dari kelakuannya… iya nggak sih?

Lulu-chan : Haduuuhh.. emang pada banyak ya yang suka ngakak sendiri.. padahal orang bisa ngira yang nggak-ngak.. tapi ya udahlah… toh kita semua sama-sama gila kalau Hinata udah bersikap konyol… betul apa betul?

Hinata Hyuga Hime : wah aku senang kalau ceritaku jadinya keren dan seru.. aku usahain ya buat yang manis.. dan soal typo… maklum aja karena aku hanya manusia… setengah dewa.. hohoho… tapi akan aku koreksi lagi untuk lain kali.. maksih pemberitahuannya..

Orochimaru-Chan : Err… aku nggak bisa bayangin jika Orochimaru di panggil 'chan'… tapi aku tidak memungkiri jika Orochimaru kecil imuuutttt bangett.. ini udah lanjut,, maksih semangatnya.. :)

Yudi arata : makasih pendapatnya yang membuatku tersenyum… aku usahakan untuk scene romantisnya.. :D

Ntha353 : Thank you… stay on aja deh.. akan aku lanjutin secepatnya.. :)

Hime983 : Iya, mereka sama sama konyol ya?

Maura Raira : cara nanggapin foto? Benarkah keren,, aku awalnya takut readers bingung loh… tapi ternyata para readers lebih cerdas dari authornya… senangnya… padahal aku sendiri bingung loh,, maklum IQ ku kurang.. :D

Marwa : sankyuu sankyuu sankyuu.. oke.. :D

Ana : Nah,, pertanyaan ini muncul.. hm,, aku cowok apa cewek? Ehm… apa ya? Hihihi… Menurut kamu? Ah,, gini aja deh… kalau kamu bisa tebak dengan benar aku ini cowok apa cewek,, maka akan aku buatkan satu fic naruto oneshot sesuai request kamu… gimana? Hohohoho… aku suka tantangan.. how about you, Ana? … :)

Anggredta Wulan : Ehm,, oke.. sepertinya ideku terbaca.. dan bener kalau perasaan mereka mulai muncul walau kelemotan keduanya sedikit mempersulit sih.. tapi itulah gunanya cemburu.. iyakan? … :D yooo… see you next chap too..

Fania HimeChan : Nah,, baru tahu kan kalau Hinata narsis? Aku juga kaget sebelumnya,, :D

Kurumi Keiko : Oke aku lanjutkan,, dan sepertinya kalian semua setuju kalau Hinata sifatnya aku buat konyol seperti Naruto… :)

Noor236 : Hayooo lohh… kapok nggak di tegur tetangga? Makanya jangan keras-keras suaranya.. Disini Hinata itu konyol, jail, dan sedikit lemot.. sama gitu deh kayak Naru.. jadi lupakan Hinata yang pendiam, pemalu, bahkan sampai mau nunggu hujan berjam-jam.. toh tanpa kejedot pun, akan aku buat Hinata pulang naik taxi.. tapi dia keburu kejedot tiang listrik… -_-! .. dan kalau untuk Shion dan Gaara.. mungkin idenya terlalu pasaran hingga mudah terbaca.. oke see you!

Blue : Amiin… semoga aku selalu sehat, aku suka doamu… hehehe… dan yah,, aku usahakan untuk adegan manisnya.. oke? Bye bye.. :)

Arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10 : Hiks… hiks.. hikss.. huuuuwaaaaa jahaaaaaattt.. masa tega sih sengaja buat aku tersiksa? Sungguh teganya teganya teganyaaaa…. Ehm,, tapi nggak apa deh.. aku malah senang kalau kamu review setiap up date… dan untuk antisipasi,, itulah gunanya Ctrl + C…. hohohoho… saya sangat pintar ternyata… :D … satu saran…. Jangan sampai sakit perut karena ketawa… hahahaha…:)

Harimar : Oke deh,, bakal di usahakan biar nggak lama up date.. :)

.

Yups, itu aja untuk kali ini. terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk semuanya. Yang udah baca, faf, follow, review. Kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu. Katakan jika kurang, bilang jika kelebihan.

Ok.. jaa nee minna-san..

Salam, Rameen.


	5. mencoba

Thanks to :

Kurumi Keiko : Oke, ini di lanjut.. makasih

Sagianto : iya, Hanabi suka Menma. Di sini akan aku masukin slight lainnya walau cuma sedikit. Kalau tentang chapter berapa teman-teman mereka tahu, aku juga belum bisa prediksi.. masalah Shion, dia akan ganggu tapi nggak terlalu bikin rusuh kok… makasih

Crimson : oh ya? Mereka manis… syukur deh kalau begitu.. ini aku lanjut… mkasih

ONE AY : Iya dong,, udah harus mulai cemburu kalau nggak ceritanya nggak akan selesai-selesai… hehehe… makasih

Yudi arata : Aku senang kalau ceritanya makin seru… iya,, aku masukin peran orang yang suka mereka biar mereka bisa sadar kalau mereka cemburu.. ini aku lanjutkan.. makasih

Maura Raira : TBC nya ganggu? Baiklah, nanti ku tulis bersambung aja… hahaha makasih

Noor236 : Wah, aku senang kalau tulisan aku mudah di pahami. Masalah typo akan aku usaha kurangi deh walau nggak janji kalau masih ada yang lolos dari pengamatan. Aku belum bisa prediksi kapan mereka ketahuan. Sebenarnya mereka nggak niat sembunyiin sih hubungan mereka, tapi tepatnya mereka bingung mau jawab apa saat pertama kali di tanya… gitu aja.. makasih

Ara dipa : Kau pun readers yang baik… wah,, tahu aja kalau aku suka sakit akhir-akhir ini.. makasih doanya… makasih

Ana : ini nih yang nggak bisa terima kata kalah… hehehe… oke oke,,, masalah request kamu bilang aja mau request apa.. kalau nanti fic nya aku buatin terus aku publish maka jawaban kamu bener.. tapi kalau nggak aku publish berarti… yaaaa… terima nasiblah… :D hihihi… makasih

Ntha353 : Really? Matur suwon nggeh… hehehe.. aku nggak bisa bahasa inggris walau ngerti dikit-dikit.. maksih udah nunggu.. maksih

Cuka-san : Iya konflik santai aja kok… ini aku lanjutkan.. makasih

8Blue : Ehm.. sebenarnya saya mau jadikan 8Blue sebagai pengganggu NaruHina,, tapi Shion udah order duluan… hehehe… aku nggak ngerti adegan sweet, tapi akan aku usahakan.. terima kasih atas doanya… ya ampun aku seneng banyak yang doain.. semoga kamu juga sehat, jadi bisa nunggu dan baca fic ini… makasih

Lulu-chan : iya kerennya ilang… #DiJyuukenNeji… oh ya ampun,, saya kena marah neji loh karena bikin dia berperan jadi orang lebay di sini… tapi its oke.. yang penting dia tetap mau main di fic ini… oke ini di lanjut… makasih

Orochimaru-Chan : Ehm, latar belakang? Oke deh,, aku perbaiki lain kali… makasih atas pemberitahuannya… makasih

Anggredta Wulan : Iya,, mereka ngegemis banget… aku senang mereka jodoh… dan aku juga sukaaaaaaa sekali karakter shikamaru… tunggu terus ya… makasih

Salsabilla12 : Iya mereka tidur barengan… jadi cemburu aku nya…. Oke ini di lanjut… makasih

Uzu-AI : errr… kamu… muji atau… marah sih…? Hehehe aku bingung soalnya.. ya makasih karena udah bilang fic ini lanjut… tapi kalau harus kill you,,, aku nggak mau masuk penjara… hehehe… maksih

Namelia : Baguslah kalau kamu suka,, aku senang… ini dilanjut… makasih

Megahinata : Oke… makasih

Uzuga NaruHina : Oke… makasih

Anarchy41: Hinata hamil? Ehm… kapan ya… mereka aja masih canggung gitu… tapi aku usahain lah bikin hinata tsundere… disini aku buat hinata jujur dan polos sih.. walau lebih ngarah ke lemot dan ceroboh.. sama kayak naru gitu lah… tapi aku usahakan ya… makasih

Harimar : oke… makasih

Aftermoon : Sama, aku ngakak waktu pertama kali kepikiran ide Neji minta catok rambut… ngincer kakak ipar nggak apa kan? Sah kok.. beneran… ini aku lanjut chap 5.. makasih

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : Iya di sini konfliknya ringan… tapi kok fic ini bikin kamu inget fic rifuki? Bukannya fic rifuki justru konfliknya berat ya sampe harus mikir berat,, apa lagi kalau temanya tentang time traveler… haduuuhh.. saya harus mikir dua kali bar ngerti.. hehhee.. maklum otak saya lemot.. oh ya, Hinata di sini aku buat polos, lugu, dan lucu… sebenarnya aku agak bingung kalau harus nulis karakter hinata yang pemalu abis… Jadi aku buat perannya cukup ceria walau terbatas… beda kalau RTN,, di sana kan dia udah jadi… ehm.. cukup angresif ya apalagi kalau tentang naruto… kalau karakter hinata di sini RTN,,, maka malam pertama mereka udah di kuasai Hinata kan,…. Hohohoh… pikir aja sendiri… hehehe… makasih

Ame : Syukur jika kamu suka… oke aku lanjut.. maksih

Sasuke Lovers : Ehm, menurutku tidak juga. Setiap orang bebas kok mau memakai pairing apa untuk mendukung cerita yang dia sajikan. Pairing sendiri seharusnya hanya menjadi bagian pendukung suatu cerita. Kalau masalah Hinata yang sudah seperti yang kamu bilang, aku nggak setuju.. toh banyak karakter lain yang juga gonta ganti fair sesuai keinginan setiap author. Nggak cuma Hinata kan? Ino, sakura, tenten, temari, samui, sara, karin, shion, atau yang lainnya juga sering di pasangkan dengan banyak pairing tapi apa mereka menjijikkan? Aku rasa enggak… setiap orang punya kesukaan pairing tersendiri… termasuk Sasuhina… pasangan yang sama-sama pendiam bukan suatu alasan mereka tidak cocok untuk di satukan. Yang penting itu kualitas suatu cerita bukan pairingnya… makasih

NHL : Syukur deh kalo kamu suka… ini di lanjut… makasih

The nine of biju : Iya ini di lanjut… lucu ya? Padahal nggak maksud bikin humor loh tapi syukurlah kalo kamu suka… makasih

.

.

.

Pagi di kediaman Hyuuga tidak terlalu dingin karena tidak turun hujan di malam harinya. Walau tetap saja sudah menjadi hal wajar jika pagi hari selalu terasa dingin.

Dalam sebuah kamar, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas dengan saling berpelukan. Jarum jam yang terus berputar memaksa mereka harus bangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Cukup siang untuk bangun pagi di bukan hari libur.

Mata mereka perlahan terbuka secara bersamaan, mempertemukan safir dan lavender dalam sebuah ilusi yang menyenangkan. Mereka bertatapan, mencoba mengenali suasana dan mencerna situasi yang terjadi.

Pada detik ke sepuluh, mata keduanya terbelalak dan teriakan kecil terdengar. Mereka langsung terduduk dan saling membuang muka.

"A-a-aku a-akan man-mandi." Ucapan terbata Hinata langsung di ikuti gerak gesitnya yang turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata," Naruto memanggil pelan saat tanpa sengaja matanya melirik sang istri yang berjalan. Hinata berbalik untuk merespon, "Kau… tidak memakai dalaman?"

Lavender Hinata melirik kearah tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya memakai piyama setengah paha tipis tanpa memakai dalaman dan kemudian matanya melebar, "Kyaaaa…" tap tap tap… blam.

Naruto berkedip saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup kasar setelah Hinata berlari cepat ke dalamnya. Menggeleng pelan, Naruto menarik nafas guna menenangkan dirinya. "Oke, lari pagi tidak buruk juga." Ucapnya dan langsung keluar dari selimut. Lari pagi mungkin memang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

"Hoaahm…" Shikamaru menguap dengan mata terpejam, "Aku lapar." Sungguh tidak selaras antara ucapan dan tingkah lakunya. Dimana-mana orang akan bilang ngantuk setelah menguap, bukan bilang lapar.

"Apa kau tidak sarapan?" Kiba bertanya tanpa minat, karena itu, Shikamaru juga tidak berminat menjawab. Apalagi saat mata hitamnya melirik sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka yang duduk di taman depan kampus.

Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menghampiri mobil tersebut. "Oi kau mau ke mana?" teriakan Kiba tidak di gubris olehnya.

.

Gaara keluar dari mobil dan berdiri seraya menunggu Temari yang juga ikut turun. Dia hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit risih saat sang kakak merapikan helaian rambut merahnya yang tertiup angin.

"Sudah cukup, Nee-san. Ini sudah rapi."

"Aku hanya merapikannya sedikit, tidak apa kan?" Temari menjawab santai lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada adik bungsunya. "Nah, ini bekal hari ini. Di habiskan seperti kemarin ya."

Set… Shikamaru datang dan langsung merebut bekal itu lalu dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan membuka dan memakan isinya.

"Sedikit asin." Komentarnya.

"Apa?" Temari bersuara pelan karena masih merasa terkejut, dan saat dia mulai sadar, wajah lembutnya berubah menjadi sangar. "Dasar rusa, kau pikir itu punya siapa? Seenaknya saja mengambil dan memakan punya orang tanpa izin. Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Hn, telurnya enak."

Temari mengepalkan tangannya pada teman adiknya yang selalu membuatnya kesal dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Temari tidak habis pikir kenapa adiknya yang imut-imut dan manis dan penurut dan lembut dan rajin itu bisa berteman dengan Shikamaru yang 180 derajat berkebalikan dari adiknya?

"Apa kau mau menghabiskan bekal orang lain?" masih dengan nada sewot, Temari berkacak pinggang.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku menghabiskan bekal adikmu, maka buatkan untukku juga."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kau akan melakukannya setiap hari setelah menikah."

Temari terdiam dan tanpa sadar menurunkan tangannya, Shikamaru yang berbicara tegas dengan raut wajah serius membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Apalagi saat pria Nara itu mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau akan membuatkannya untuk suamimu,,, dan itu bukan aku. Jadi tidak usah terlalu salah tingkah."

Ekspresi melembut Temari kembali garang dan dia hampir mencakar wajah Shika jika saja pria itu tidak menghindar dengan cepat. "Dasar rusa, si-siapa yang salah tingkah? Jangan terlalu percaya diri ya."

"Jadi kau tidak salah tingkah? Baguslah, karena aku tidak mau menikah dengan wanita sepertimu?"

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menutup bekal di tangannya dan menatap Temari dari atas ke bawah lalu naik lagi ke atas. Membuat Temari kembali salah tingkah. "Merepotkan!" jawabnya dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Aaaarrrggg,,," Temari berteriak tertahan karena tingkah Shika yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal jika mereka bertemu. "Dasar jelek, kau bilang tidak mau menikah denganku? Lihat saja nanti, awas kalau kau melamarku, akan langsung aku tolak." Teriaknya.

"Nee-san mau dia melamar ke rumah?"

"Eh?" Temari tersentak dan terdiam akan pertanyaan Gaara. Dia menutup mulut saat sadar kalau dia baru saja berkata seolah mengharapkan Shika akan melamarnya. Oh, dia ingin masuk ke lubang saja rasanya. "Eng,, itu… tidak penting."

Gaara hanya diam dan masih menatapnya biasa, "Sudahlah! Nee-san pergi dulu ya, jaa ne.." dengan cepat Temari memasuki mobilnya dan melaju tanpa berpamitan kedua kali. Membuat Gaara menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Namun semenit berikutnya, dia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan.

.

.

Brak.. bruk..

"Ya ampun, ponselnya." Sakura berseru pelan karena ponselnya jatuh setelah bertabrakan, dia mendongak dan akan meminta maaf saat ternyata orang yang di tabraknya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kata maaf yang sudah di ujung tenggorokkan serasa tertelan lagi saat menatap mata onyc yang seolah bisa menariknya jatuh dalam sebuah ilusi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya pelan, saat tatapan onyc itu berubah risih, ia tersadar, "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihat jika ada orang yang berjalan di depanku. Maaf."

Sasuke hanya diam dan melirik kearah ponsel yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Sakura juga melihatnya dan segera duduk untuk meraihnya. Gerakan mereka sama dan berbarengan, sehingga saat Sasuke ingin meraih ponsel itu, dia justru memegang tangan Sakura yang lebih dulu meraih ponselnya.

Mereka mendongak dan bertatapan. Seperti sinetron. Sebuah benda jatuh, mengambilnya bersamaan hingga tangan bersentuhan dan pandangan bertemu. Oh, waktu serasa berhenti bagi gadis musim semi itu. Wajahnya merona dan senyumnya tersimpul. "Te-terima kasih." Ucapnya malu-malu karena Sasuke mau membantunya mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh, dan dia semakin merasa malu karena tangan Sasuke belum juga terlepas.

"Milikku." Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat Sasuke mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat jantungnya berdetak. Miliknya? Aku bukan miliknya. Batin Sakura ke-geer-an.

"Ano.. aku bukan milik siapa-siapa kok." Jawabnya tersipu malu.

"Ponselnya," Sakura ber-hah saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata ponsel. "Ponsel ini milikku, ponselmu yang itu." lanjutnya sembari mengedikkan dagu kearah ponsel lain yang terjatuh sedikit jauh dari mereka.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap ponsel hitam yang masih utuh di tangannya lalu beralih menatap ponsel biru tua yang kelihatannya mati karena baterai ponsel itu sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

Sakura meringis menatap malang ponselnya dan meringis menyadari tingkahnya yang terlewat ke-geer-an duluan.

Set.. dia tersentak saat Sasuke merebut ponsel dari tangannya. "Jika berjalan, melihatlah dengan mata kepala, bukan dengan mata kaki." Ucapan ketus itu sanggup membuat Sakura menganga dan tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah lapangan kampus.

Syuuu…

Angin berhembus membelai surai pinknya dan akhirnya dia mendesah pelan. Meraih ponselnya dengan lesu sebelum kembali berdiri dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada sosok pria berambut raven yang sudah sangat jauh darinya. Tangannya terkepal dan… "Dasar ayam jelek!" teriaknya kemudian.

Set..

"Hg?" Sakura berkedip bingung saat di depannya sudah ada sebuah kertas yang terlihat terlipat dua. Dia menoleh ke samping dan terdiam melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang baru saja dia temui. 'Sasuke?' batinnya bertanya, 'Tidak, dia bukan Sasuke. Mungkin… Sasuke KW?' Sakura masih berkutat dalam pikirannya saat orang itu melambai tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Ah," Sakura tersentak dan keluar dari pikirannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hn," pria itu mengangguk dan kembali menyodorkan selembar kertas terlipat padanya. "Untukmu. Anggap saja penghibur agar kau tidak kesal lagi." orang itu tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Dia menatap kertas itu dan membukanya, mulutnya terbuka takjub saat melihat lukisan seseorang di dalamnya. "Ternyata aku sangat cantik." Gumamnya saat melihat lukisan dirinya di kertas itu.

.

.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menatap terdiam sebuah lukisan yang di perlihatkan Sakura pada mereka. Mencoba mengenali sosok perempuan cantik di dalamnya. Pasalnya walau sudah tahu, mereka sanksi jika gambar di lukisan itu benar-benar Sakura. Kalau pun iya, maka bukan Sakura yang cantik, tapi pelukisnyalah yang hebat dan terlalu melebih-lebihkan kecantikan Sakura. Hm, itu batin mereka.

"Bagaimana, aku cantikkan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada riang dan mata berbinar.

Ino dan Tenten menghela nafas, "Aku yakin pelukis hebat itu matanya katarak."

"Atau bisa juga dia hanya ingin menghibur Sakura dengan mengedit sedikit lukisan dari yang aslinya." Tenten dan Ino mengangguk bersama menyetujui pendapat mereka masing-masing.

"Heiiii!"

Hinata terkikik saat Sakura berteriak kesal atas perkataan Ino dan Tenten. Ah, teman-temannya memang selalu lucu. Mengabaikan pertengkaran teman-temannya, lavender itu kembali melirik lukisan yang ada di atas meja di depannya. Insial yang berada di salah satu sudut kertas membuatnya mengerutkan kening karena merasa pernah kenal dengan insial yang sama. Tapi siapa dan kapan?

"Ne, Hinata-chaaan.. bukankah aku memang cantik seperti di lukisan itu?" kini Sakura meminta dukungan Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Hm?" Hinata melihatnya dan berkedip kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, kau cantik Sakura-chan.."

"Oh, Hinataaaa… kau memang paling tahu tentang kecantikan. Mereka saja yang matanya katarak." Ucap Sakura menyidir Ino dan Tenten yang mencibir kearahnya.

"Tapi…" gumaman kata tapi dari Hinata memudarkan senyum Sakura dan menimbulkan tatapan penasaran dan dua yang lain. Apa Hinata akan mengubah pendapatnya dan bilang kalau Sakura jelek? Atau dia akan menambahkan poin yang memudarkan pujiannya sebelumnya?

"Tapi apa, Hinata? Kau tidak berubah pikirankan tentang pujianmu untukku tadi?" Sakura was-was karena takut Hinata juga mengejeknya seperti Ino dan Tenten.

"Bukan itu Sakura-chan. Kau cantik kok. Tapi,, siapa yang memberikan lukisan ini padamu?"

"Sasuke KW."

Ngiiiing…

Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bukan hanya teman-temannya, tapi beberapa orang yang ada di kelas juga terdiam.

"Dasar forhead, mana ada Sasuke KW.."

"Adak ok, dia mirip dengan Sasuke. Berambut hitam, mata hitam, tingginya juga sama, walau kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dan juga dia tersenyum aneh walau aku tahu senyum itu memang tulus."

"Tersenyum aneh?" Tenten mengernyit, bagaimana senyum aneh yang di maksud Sakura?

Hinata terdiam, dia kembali melihat goresan lukisan itu dan juga insialnya, dia pun mengingat ciri-ciri yang di sebut Sakura. Dia merasa kalau orang itu mirip dengan… "Sai-kun."

Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura menoleh kepadanya saat Hinata mengucap nama asing itu. "Sai?"

"Uhm," Hinata mengangguk, "Mungkin itu Sai-kun, teman ku saat kelas tiga SMP."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ciri-ciri yang di sebut Sakura mirip dengannya. Dan juga, goresan dasar lukisan serta inisial ini adalah gaya khas yang dia ciptakan sejak dia SD. Aku ingat sekarang. yah, dia mungkin benar-benar Sai-kun."

.

"Oi Sai, bagaimana? Aku benarkan?"

Sai berjalan sambil tersenyum kepada teman yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ya, kau benar Choji. Ternyata di kampus ini banyak perempuan cantik yang bisa di jadikan model lukisanku."

"Aku setuju, dan kau tahu? Anak sastra memiliki lebih banyak perempuan cantik."

"Hm, aku akan melihatnya nanti. Tapi.. apa kau mengenal seorang gadis yang ku cari?"

"Siapa?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

"Hinata, kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersama?"

"Iya. Kalian duluanlah, aku sudah ada yang menjemput."

"Kau sering sekali di jemput akhir-akhir ini. Siapa sih yang menjemputmu?"

"Uhm itu…"

"Apakah Neji?"

"Neji itu siapa Tenten?"

"Dia kakak Hinata. Dan ehm… orangnya… sudahlah sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Hei, kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Wajahku tidak memerah."

"Iya wajahmu merah. Hei tunggu. Ah, sudah dulu ya Hinata-chan. Kami duluan."

"Iya."

Hinata tersenyum melihat Ino yang berlari dan masih menggoda Tenten. Sakura sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan. Awalnya Ino mengajak pulang bersama. Tapi Hinata masih ingat kalau dia sudah menikah dan selalu harus di jemput sang suami. Itu kata Ibu mertuanya.

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas saat kedua temannya sudah hilang dari balik gerbang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi semen di bawah pohon taman kampus untuk menunggu jemputannya datang. Naruto sudah bilang kalau pria itu sedang ada quiz jadi tidak tentu bisa cepat atau tidak.

Dia mendongak menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung, "Apa akan hujan lagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "Kenapa sering sekali hujan?" dia menghela nafas menikmati angin yang berhembus.

Ingatannya kembali saat pagi tadi dia terbangun dengan lagi-lagi berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Namun tadi dia sadar jika bukan hanya Naruto yang memeluknya tapi dia juga memeluk suaminya itu. Dia bahkan merasa kalau semalam dia bermimpi saling berpelukan dengan Naruto.

"Ya ampun," Hinata memegang dadanya, "Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan?"

Dia menghela nafas lagi. "Sudah seminggu lebih, tapi pernikahan ini masih tidak ada perubahan. Apa memang harus terus begini?" Hinata mengingat kembali mimpinya tentang pernikahan yang dia harapkan.

Menikah dengan seorang pria yang sangat ia cintai dan mencintainya. Dia akan bangun di pagi hari untuk membuat sarapan lalu membangunkan suaminya dengan penuh cinta. Membantu suaminya bersiap untuk pergi kerja lalu sorenya menunggu suami pulang kerja dengan makan malam enak yang sudah dia sajikan.

Sungguh, tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun jika dia menikah saat statusnya dan suami masih seorang mahasiswa. Bagaimana mungkin dia membantu suami berangkat kerja dan menunggu suami pulang kerja?

"Hinata?" gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh, "Namamu,, Hinata kan?" Hinata mengangguk dan sedikit bergeser saat pria yang menghampirinya itu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau ingat aku?"

"Ehm, Sa… Sabaku Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ehm, aku menunggu seseorang yang menjemputku." Jawab Hinata pelan, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada pria yang dia kenali sebagai teman suaminya itu. Apalagi pria itu pernah dengan tanpa sungkan membagi sayur kepadanya. Dia ingat karena hal itu Naruto jadi banyak tanya padanya.

Apa dia kenal Gaara? Apa hubungannya dengan Gaara? Kenapa Gaara mau berbagi sayur dengannya? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang di tanyakan Naruto hari itu. Demi Kami-sama, dia saja baru mengenal yang namanya Sabaku Gaara walau Ino sudah sering menyebut nama itu sebagai salah satu nama pangeran kampus yang terkenal dari semester satu.

"Ehm, apa ada sesuatu?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah cukup lama mereka hanya terdiam.

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap Hinata datar, "Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Hah?" Hinata berkedip mendengar itu. apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa Gaara meminta nomor ponselnya? Oke, Hinata yakin jika teman-teman Naruto tidak tahu tentang pernikahan mereka. Jadi itu berarti kalau Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka yang berarti juga kalau Hinata hanyalah mahasiswi biasa di kampus.

Lalu apa alasan sang pangeran kampus meminta nomornya?

"Aku ingin meminta nomor ponselmu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Eh, uhm.. itu…" Hinata tersenyum kikuk karena keterkejutannya tadi. "Memang u-untuk ap-apa?"

"Hanya ingin memilikinya, apa perlu alasan lain?"

Hinata hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Apa itu bisa di sebut alasan? Hinata baru tahu jika orang yang di sebut pangeran kampus ternyata cukup aneh baginya. Termasuk sang suami, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uhm, bo-boleh kok."

Gaara menyodorkan ponselnya agar Hinata bisa menyimpan langsung nomornya di sana. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Oh ya, apa aku boleh meminta tolong jika nanti perlu bantuanmu?"

"Ya, jika aku bisa membantu."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu, ku harap jemputanmu segera datang." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan melihat diam Gaara yang berjalan pergi.

Dia masih tidak mengerti itu dan mengangkat bahu tak acuh, memilih mengabaikan hal yang mungkin terlalu dia pikirkan secara berlebihan. Mungkin saja Gaara berpikir jika perlu untuk menyimpan nomor ponsel orang-orang yang di kenal sahabatnya. Dalam hal ini, Hinata adalah orang dikenal Naruto. Jadi tidak salahkan?

Tiin.. "Hinata." Dia menoleh dan langsung berdiri saat mobil Naruto sudah ada agak jauh di depannya. Mobil itu langsung berputar dan melaju keluar gerbang setelah Hinata masuk ke dalamnya.

Sementara Gaara yang masih ada di sana menatap datar Hinata yang masuk mobil Naruto dan pergi melaju. Satu fakta. Orang yang di tunggu Hinata untuk menjemputnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri, Gaara melangkah pergi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sangat tipis.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum saat gerimis kembali datang. Seperti biasa, dia menadahkan tangan dan wajahnya untuk merasakan tetesan gerimis itu di wajahnya. Dia kembali bergerak berputar dan terus berputar sampai…

Set… dia membuka matanya dan menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya datar sembari menahan bahu gadis itu.

"Kau suka sekali menabrak tiang listrik ya?"

Hinata berkedip dan menoleh ke depan, mendapati sebuah tiang yang berada sejengkal dari wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke atas dan menemukan satu fakta yang harus dia beritahukan kepada sang suami. "Naruto, ini tiang lampu biasa, bukan tiang listrik."

Hah, Naruto hampir menepuk jidatnya. Apa nama tiang itu penting? "Terserahlah!" jawabnya sambil berlalu, "Kita pulang."

"Iya." Hinata menjawab dan mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke mini market karena ingin membeli beberapa cemilan. Hinata yang menunggu di luarlah yang merasakan gerimis tadi hingga hampir membuatnya menabrak tiang listrik lagi. Tapi kali ini, Hinata bersyukur karena Naruto menyelamatkannya.

Belum sampai di sana perjalanan mereka, sekarang Hinata harus mendengar umpatan kesal Naruto di sampingnya. "Ya ampun, kenapa mobil ini mogok sekarang?"

"Dia juga tidak ingin mogok di sini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tetap berjalankan. Berhentilah mengoceh, Naruto. Apa kau tidak kasian dengan mobilnya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto ketus.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suaminya itu. Dari saat mereka keluar kampus, Hinata sudah merasa jika suaminya itu sedang kesal. Bahkan saat tadi dia hampir menabrak tiang juga Naruto hanya berbicara dengan nada dingin. Apalagi saat mobil yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba mogok di tengah hujan begini, Hinata rasanya ingin berlari saja untuk sampai rumah.

"Kau kenapa sih, dari tadi kau terlihat kesal. Apa aku punya salah?"

Naruto hanya membuang muka ke samping, enggan untuk menatap Hinata. Bolehkah ia bercerita dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka saat Hinata membicarakan pria lain kepada teman-temannya saat di kelas tadi, berbicara lancar tentang seorang pria yang dia sebut teman SMP dan juga mengatakan seluruh hal yang dia hafal tentang pria itu.

Pria yang bahkan Naruto tidak tahu siapa.

Dan haruskah Naruto mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka melihat Hinata berbicara berdua saja dengan Gaara seperti tadi? Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia tidak suka.

Tapi jika dia mengatakan itu, apa Hinata akan menganggapnya penguntit? Ayolah, dia hanya tidak sengaja mendengar dan melihat hal-hal tadi hingga membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Naruto." Pria itu masih tidak menoleh saat Hinata memanggilnya. "Apa kau benar-benar marah? Apa aku ada salah? Aku minta maaf deh." Suara gadis itu sedikit merengek. Hinata bukanlah orang yang tahan jika ada orang yang sedang marah padanya, apalagi jika dia tidak tahu kesalahannya.

Terjebak berdua dengan Naruto dalam mobil mogok di tengah hujan juga bukan hal yang bagus untuk hanya saling berdiam saja.

"Naruto. Setidaknya katakan sampai kapan kita di sini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Dari percakapannya, Hinata tahu kalau Naruto meminta tolong Menma untuk menjemput mereka. Tapi setelah itu, suaminya diam lagi.

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Dia hanya memajukan bibirnya sambil melihat hujan dari kaca depan mobil. Tak sadar jika tangannya yang bergerak jahil membuat satu foto terjatuh.

Bruk..

Hinata tersentak dan berjengit saat Naruto menatapnya. "Maaf!" ucapnya pelan. Dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan foto yang terpajang di dasbor mobil. Itu bukan kesalahannya.

Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk untuk mengambil foto itu. Hinata juga berniat membantu walau justru.. byurr … menjatuhkan minuman kaleng yang ada di antara tempat duduknya dan tempat duduk Naruto hingga membasahi kepala Naruto.

"Maaf!" ucapnya lagi dengan ekspresi takut saat Naruto menatapnya lagi. "A-akan ku-kubersihkan." Hinata meraih beberapa lembar tissue dan mengelap kepala Naruto yang basah juga merembet ke wajah Naruto yang ikut terkena basah.

Naruto hanya diam saat Hinata masih fokus mengelap wajahnya. Seketika kekesalannya hilang, jantungnya terasa berisik melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat panik dari dekat. Bayangan wajah Hinata yang jauh lebih dekat saat dia bangun tadi pagi kembali terlintas. Membuat dia harus mundur dan kembali membuang muka untuk menutupi rona wajahnya.

"Na-naruto, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata hanya ber-oh, setidaknya sekarang Naruto menyahuti perkataannya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, menciptakan keheningan yang terasa canggung. Hujan semakin deras dan Menma tidak kunjung muncul. Membuat Naruto kembali menghubungi adiknya itu.

"Tenang, dia sedang di jalan, mungkin sebentar lagi sam –Hinata?"

"Hg?" Hinata menjawab singkat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Baju berlengan pendek yang dia pakai hari ini ternyata membuatnya cepat kedinginan dalam situasi sekarang.

"Ya ampun, kau kedinginan?" Naruto melepaskan jaketnya saat Hinata mengangguk. "Pakai ini!" tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menyampirkan jekat itu ke bahu Hinata untuk menghangatkan tubuh istrinya itu.

"Tapi, kau… bisa kedingi-nan.." suara Hinata lemah walau belum gemetar. Dia kedinginan tapi tidak terlalu dingin.

"Tidak apa, aku pakai baju yang lumayan tebal. Kau saja yang pakai jaketnya."

Hinata mengangguk dan merapatkan jaket kain itu di tubuhnya. Dasar kain yang hangat yang untungnya tidak ikut basah karena tumpahan air tadi. Hinata melirik, melihat rambut Naruto yang masih sedikit lembab. "Rambutmu masih basah, apa kau tidak dingin?"

"Benar," Naruto mengusap rambutnya, "Tidak apa, ini tidak terlalu dingin, lagipula sebentar lagi Menma sampai."

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk. "Na-naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih." Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. "Tapi kenapa tadi kau marah?" lanjut Hinata dengan takut-takut.

Senyum Naruto memudar dan dia menatap istrinya dengan intens. Saat itu juga Naruto menghela nafas dan menyesali sikapnya tadi. Istrinya bahkan tidak tahu kesalahannya, tapi dia marah-marah tidak jelas. "Hanya sedikit stress karena tidak bisa menjawab quiz yang di berikan dosen. Maaf karena kesalnya terbawa sampai sekarang."

Hinata tersenyum, "Oh, tidak apa. Apa sekarang masih kesal?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu santai, "Tidak lagi." Hinata mengangguk senang, safir Naruto kini beralih ke jari Hinata. "Kau memakai cincinya, apa tidak ada yang bertanya?"

Hinata juga menatap cincin di jari manisnya kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja teman-temanku bertanya."

"Apa yang kau jawab?"

Hinata menatapnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kalau Naruto? Apa yang Naruto jawab ketika teman-teman Naruto bertanya?"

Sama seperti Hinata. Naruto juga terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap. Sejujurnya mereka ragu dan tidak menjawab apa-apa saat teman-teman mereka bertanya. Tapi untuk mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa menjawab, mereka merasa sedikit aneh.

'Aku tidak menjawab apapun saat mereka bertanya.'

Keduanya tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa, kalimat itu terasa seperti penolakan terhadap pernikahan mereka. Dan tiba-tiba mereka merasa tidak ingin menolak pernikahan itu meski mereka tidak pernah mengakui jika mereka menerimanya.

"Hinata,"

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu setelah cukup lama terdiam dengan pandangan masing-masing. Lama Naruto diam tidak melanjutkan perkataannya hingga membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening menunggu.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana…" Naruto menelan ludah terhadap keputusan yang tiba-tiba saja ingin dia coba. "Bagaimana jika kita…"

"Jika apa, Naruto?"

"Bagaimana jika kita berpacaran?"

"…"

"…"

"Hah?"

.

.

Bersambung

.

Lama update dan ceritanya malah gini. Maaf deh.

Ehm, aku mau curhat tapi bagi yang tidak suka membaca curhat nggak penting maka abaikan saja. Tulisan di bawah ini nggak penting kok. Bisa di katakan cuma aku tulis sebagai pajangan aja. Jadi nggak perlu di baca jika nggak mau.

Aku sebenarnya habis bersemedi setelah membaca fic karya KN-Yami 'Fanfiction dot NET'. Banyak pelajaran dan juga pengetahuan baru seputar ffn yang aku dapat disana. Tapi setelah membaca itu aku jadi merasa kehilangan mood untuk lanjut menulis. Setelah tahu sejarah ffn, aku merasa kalau ff itu bukan cuma sekedar cerita yang bisa bebas menulis apa saja.

Peraturan, tata cara, perkataan, proses, dan semuanya ternyata perlu di pikirkan lebih panjang. Bagaimana kacaunya keadaan ffn saat pertama kali para flamers muncul. Bagaimana peraturan ffn yang ternyata banyak di abaikan hingga membuat operator ffn harus menghapus banyak ffn di beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hingga perdebatan tentang pairing yang sebenarnya hanya merupakan peran pendukung suatu cerita.

Mirisnya, sering terjadi pertengkaran karena flame atau karena beberapa author tidak terima kritik dan saran.

Aku berpikir ulang tentang niat awal aku bergabung dalam dunia ffn. Aku ingin merealisasikan imajinasiku dalam cerita yang bisa ku bagikan kepada yang lain. Aku juga ingin punya teman bicara meski hanya seputar ff yang aku baca atau yang aku publish. Aku ingin mencari pelarian dari dunia nyata yang membosankan dan membuatku cukup lelah.

Aku merasa senang dan tidak menyesal bergabung di sini walau yah, aku harus menutup mata tentang apa yang mungkin bisa membuatku kesal. Aku abaikan dan bawa santai saja semuanya. Tapi semakin banyak aku mengenal hal-hal dalam dunia ffn, antusiasisme ku sedikit berkurang. Tapi aku tetap ingin menulis dan terus berbagi imajinasiku dalam bentuk cerita kepada para pembaca.

Apa yang ku baca dari 'Fanfiction dot NET' juga aku rasakan sekarang. bagaimana saat kita mencoba memberi saran yang benar tapi malah di abaikan. Atau bagaimana kita sudah menulis cerita dengan sepenuh niat malah mendapat protesan yang tidak penting.

Aku fine dan terima jika para pembaca memberi kritik dan saran atau mengomentari kesalahan yang aku punya dalam penulisan. Tapi saat aku menerima protesan yang tidak penting tentang ketidaksukaan mereka atas pairing tertentu atau perkataan-perkataan yang bilang ilfeel karena satu hal. Atau saat menerima perkataan yang langsung menusuk saat aku melakukan kesalahan yang bahkan tidak aku sengaja.

Aku merasa ingin sekali langsung berteriak dan mengoceh untuk membalasnya. Tapi aku lagi-lagi hanya membawa santai semuanya dan merespon dengan kepala dingin. Aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menulis balasan review agar tetap terlihat biasa dan tanpa emosi. Padahal aku sering tertawa jika mengingat aku sering membanting hp ku saat tengah kesal.

Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang kalau aku sangat senang menerima review penyemangat walau bahkan jika isinya hanya satu kata 'next'. Aku senang karena merasa ada orang yang suka dan menunggu cerita buatanku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menutupi kesal jika menerima perkataan-perkataan yang membuatku terpancing emosi. Entah itu di katakan langsung dari orang –orang yang ku kenal, atau dari pesan yang dikirim ke PM, atau bahkan melalui review yang… entah kenapa nggak nyambung dengan fungsinya.

Fungsi review adalah untuk mengomentari isi cerita atau penghubung komunikasi antara author dan readers. Lalu kenapa di jadikan tempat protes masalah yang identik dengan masalah pribadinya menyangkut kesukaan atau ketidak sukaan. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau dia ilfeel dengan semua cerita aku karena aku tidak hanya menulis pairing Naruhina. Dia bilang jika dia kurang suka jika melihat hinata di pasangkan dengan yang lain selain naruto. Jadi karena aku menulis pairing lainnya, dia merasa ilfeel.

Oh ayolah,, come on guys. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan satu pairing maka tidak perlu membaca fic dengan pairing itu. jika kalian menganggap satu karakter buruk karena selalu di pasangkan dengan banyak karakter lain yang berbeda maka cukup membaca pairing lain yang kalian suka.

Jika kalian selalu meributkan hal sepele maka cari hal yang lebih rumit. Toh, hidup kita sudah merdeka dan bebas. Jadi apa salahnya memanfaatkan kebebasan itu untuk memilih cerita yang kita suka. Jika ada cerita yang nggak kita suka maka cukup abaikan. Jika sudah terlanjur baca dan kecewa, maka tidak perlu repot menulis review. Atau jika benar-benar ingin menulis review maka tulislah kritik yang juga melengkapinya dengan saran. Jadi tidak hanya protes kosong tentang hal yang nggak penting.

Oke… aku bukan emosi di sini. Hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa tentang beberapa flamers yang ku rasa tidak mengerti tentang susahnya menulis. Aku tidak minta di puji atau apapun kok. Tahu jika ceritaku di baca banyak orang tanpa review atau faf dan follow pun tidak masalah asal banyak orang yang menunggu dan suka. Jika fic ku bisa menghibur itu sudah lebih dari sekedar membuatku senang.

Review kalian yang walau cuma isi satu kata 'next' aja udah benar-benar buat aku senang. Atau kalian yang mengingatkan tentang typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain, aku malah berterima kasih dan bisa memperbaikinya lain waktu. Aku senang. Aku nggak bohong.

Tapi jika harus bilang kalau kalian ilfeel, atau mengeluhkan tentang peran satu karakter yang sudah mirip … sesuatu yang buruk karena banyaknya di pasangkan dengan fair lain. Atau ribut tentang ketidaksukaan ini dan itu serta menjelejek-jelekkan karakter lain… itu rasanya nggak penting kan?

Maaf kalau aku banyak ngoceh kali ini. Aku tidak akan banyak menulis note lagi jika kalian tidak suka tentang curhatku kali ini. tapi ku harap kalian tidak terlalu salah paham tentang yang ku tulis sekarang. jika ada yang kesal karena tulisan ini atau merasa tersindir. Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya mood ku sedang bermasalah sekarang. jadi aku minta maaf.

Aku nggakkan banyak omong lagi lain kali kecuali untuk membalas review yang HANYA membahas tentang isi cerita atau hal lain yang SEKEDAR KOMUNIKASI UMUM ANTAR KITA. Itupun kalau kalian mau ngobrol singkat lewat review yang kalian kirim. Aku tidak masalah tentang cerita pribadi kalian, atau bahkan tentang antusias kalian cerita anime, atau request satu dua adegan, atau tentang kalian yang ingin tahu lebih tentang siapa aku, atau tentang obrolan lain yang tidak memancing emosi. Itu tidak masalah buatku dan akan aku ladeni.

But please. Jika tentang pairing yang kalian nggak suka dan maksa aku hapus atau semacamnya, unek-unek ketidaksukaan cerita, atau tentang kekesalan langsung tentang manga aslinya. Aku nggak akan komen apapun.

Aku cari damai saja sekarang. ini akan menjadi curhat pertama dan terakhirku jika ini mengganggu kalian.

Sampai di sini saja. Semoga cerita chapter ini menghibur. Dan lupakan saja curhatku di atas. Hanya sekedar berbagi unek-unek tentang harapanku pada para readers.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca, faf, follow, review penyemangat, doa kalian yang selalu berharap aku sehat, harapan kalian untuk cepat update, kritik saran yang membangun. Terima kasih. Aku senang dan berharap bisa menghibur.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan bagi yang masih ingin nunggu. Bagi yang ilfeel atau bahkan merasa jijik dengan karakter atau jalan ceritanya.. maka silahkan cari fic lain. Maaf jika menyinggung.

Sekali lagi maaf.

Salam, Rameen.


	6. Pembicaraan

"Ya ampun, Hina-chan kau kenapa?" Kushina berteriak tertahan melihat Hinata yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan jaket milik Naruto, berjalan pelan dan terlihat sedikit menggigil walau Naruto sudah berusaha merengkuhnya dari samping.

"Hinata hanya kedinginan saja, Bu." Sang suami mewakili istrinya untuk menjawab dan itu cukup membuat Kushina sedikit tenang, setidaknya Naruto ada disisi gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa istrimu ke kamar, berendam dengan air hangat jika perlu atau langsung saja selimuti dia."

Naruto mengangguk dan membimbing Hinata untuk berjalan menuju lantai atas, kamar mereka.

"Mereka kenapa, Menma-chan?" kini perhatian Kushina beralih kepada Menma yang tadi berjalan mengekor di belakang Naruto dan Hinata.

Menma mengangkat bahu, "Tadi Naruto menelponku agar menjemput mereka karena mobil mereka mogok. Saat aku datang, kakak ipar sudah kedinginan dan selama dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya diam tanpa bicara walau yah, Naruto terus memeluk Hinata di kursi belakang."

"Kakakmu memeluk Hina-chan?"

"Mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa dingin kakak ipar." Kushina hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh mendengarnya. Cukup lega karena Naruto tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

Naruto meneguk ocha hangat miliknya yang tadi di antar oleh Menma. Setelah itu, safirnya melirik seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di depan meja rias, menyisir rambut indigo miliknya.

Tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada orang itu hingga membuat orang itu cukup gelisah walau sebisa mungkin di tutupi. Orang itu menyadari tatapan Naruto tapi hanya diam, berpura-pura sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan menaruh gelasnya. "Ada ocha hangat yang di antar Menma, minumlah agar tubuhmu lebih hangat."

"Uhm." Orang itu hanya menggumam pelan dan menganggu singkat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi apapun itu, dia ingin agar semua keadaan jadi lebih baik. Membuka matanya, Naruto kembali menatap orang itu. "Hinata." Panggilnya pelan dan kembali mendapat respon gumaman.

"Aku ngantuk," ucapnya "Bolehkah malam ini aku tidur di ranjang?"

Hinata terdiam dan gerak tangannya terhenti. Berbagai pemikiran tentag hal tadi sore belum lenyap dan sekarang Naruto memperjelas keputusannya dengan hal baru? Hinata mengerti jika Naruto mengajaknya tidur seranjang dengan pertanyaan tadi. Dan itu semakin membuat jantung Hinata berdetak cepat.

"Uhm." Dia kembali mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana pun, Hinata selalu merasa kasihan jika terbangun di malam hari dan melihat Naruto meringkuk di sofa. Yah, mungkin apa yang di katakan dan di tawarkan Naruto bukan hal yang buruk, batinnya.

Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang setelah Hinata mengangguk. Membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping dan menutup matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata ikut berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah samping Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan lelap. Membuat Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum karena menyadari betapa tampan dan lucunya wajah itu ketika tidur.

Hinata berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Naruto, menatapnya dari dekat walau masih menjaga jarak. Mengingat kembali percakapan mereka di dalam mobil mogok yang mengurung mereka tadi.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Bagaimana jika kita berpacaran?"_

"…"

"…"

" _Hah?"_

 _Yah, hanya itu respon Hinata. Merasa cukup aneh dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa itu semacam pernyataan cinta yang sering di lakukan anak remaja setelah kencan pertama mereka? Tapi… bukankah mereka sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa berpacaran?_

" _Hinata?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah istrinya saat mendapati kalau Hinata terdiam melamun._

" _Hm?"_

" _Kenapa kau malah melamun?"_

" _Itu…" Hinata mengernyit bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan. "Kau tadi bilang… berpacaran?" Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap. "Err… bukankah kita sudah menikah?"_

 _Naruto menarik nafas sebelum mengangguk lagi. Selanjutnya dia menatap sang istri dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tahu. Kita sudah menikah. Tapi pernikahan ini terlalu cepat untuk kita, aku yakin kau berpikiran hal yang sama. Kita belum saling mengenal, belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang hal-hal kecil dari kehidupan kita sebelumnya._

 _Kita bahkan sedikit sulit jika hanya berduaan dalam satu ruang yang mengharuskan kita berdekatan. Dan ku pikir, bukan seperti itu sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan harusnya menyangkut hal yang lebih dekat dan juga lebih saling terbuka. Saling mengenal dan saling mengerti."_

 _Hinata terdiam dan berpikir ulang. Benar! Dia juga selalu memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Sadar jika pernikahan mereka terasa aneh dan sulit untuk menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan setelah hampir dua minggu, masih banyak yang belum mereka ketahui tentang pasangan masing-masing. Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya lebih lanjut._

" _Jadi," Naruto kembali bersuara "Kurasa tidak salah jika kita memulai semuanya dari awal dan secara normal. Cara pasangan lain pada umumnya. Saling berkenalan, pendekatan, ber-berpacaran, kencan, dan… menikah."_

" _Tapi kita sudah menikah." Bantah Hinata cepat._

 _Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku tahu. Maksudku itu adalah proses umum dan wajar dari sebuah hubungan. Dan karena hubungan kita langsung meloncat pada tahap pernikahan, membuat kita tidak merasakan tahap-tahap sebelumnya. Jadi.. apa salahnya jika kita menjalani tahap-tahap yang terlewat sekarang."_

" _Kenapa harus di mulai dari tahap pacaran? Apa tidak bisa kita langsung menjalani semua ke tahap sesungguhnya sebuah pernikahan?" tanya Hinata polos tanpa berpikir. Mungkin kinerja otaknya menurun karena rasa dingin._

 _Naruto mengangkat alis dan melihat Hinata dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas. "Langsung ke tahap pernikahan yang sesungguhnya?" ulangnya dan Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung menjadi suami istri sungguhan. Kita sebarkan tentang pernikahan kita, bertingkah suami istri romantis di depan umum, tidur seranjang, melakukan semua kegiatan dalam kamar bersama, dan… ah," Naruto melirik dengan tersenyum jahil, "Kita juga bisa langsung melakukan malam pertama."_

 _Ngiiiiiinggg… bruk.._

" _Aaaiiisshhh…" Naruto berdesis saat Hinata melemparnya dengan tas. "Kenapa kau melemparku?"_

" _Karena kau mesum."_

" _Sepertinya kau sangat paham tentang apa yang terjadi di malam pertama, ya?" Naruto kembali menggoda, dan Hinata hanya mendengus membuang muka, membuatnya terkekeh. "Itulah yang ku maksud, Hinata."_

 _Hinata mengernyit dan kembali menatap Naruto._

" _Kita akan selalu canggung dalam pembahasan pribadi seperti itu. Kenapa? Karena kita tidak terbiasa, merasa belum sepenuhnya saling mengenal dan terlebih… kita belum memiliki perasaan apapun. Pernikahan tidak akan berjalan lancar jika kita terus seperti ini."_

 _Kali ini Hinata menunduk mengerti. Perkataan Naruto memang benar. Mereka harus melakukan segala cara untuk bisa tetap bertahan pada pernikahan ini, tentunya mereka tidak ingin pernikahan itu hancur. Walau tidak mengakui, tapi mereka menerima pernikahan itu. Hanya saja perasaan canggung dan asing membuat mereka selalu memiliki jarak._

 _Apa yang harus mereka lakukan adalah berusaha mendekat. Dan memulainya dengan tahap pacaran sebagai langkah awal bukanlah hal yang buruk. Bukankah berpacaran memang di maksudkan untuk mengenal pribadi seseorang lebih dalam lagi?_

" _Hinata? Kau melamun lagi?" Hinata menggeleng dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih santai ke kursinya, mengeratkan jaket Naruto di tubuhnya karena rasa dingin itu kembali terasa. "Apa kau semakin merasa dingin?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto tanpa berpikir langsung menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Membuat gadis itu tersentak dan sedikit menegang. "Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin membantu mengurangi rasa dinginnya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada luar biasa menenangkan. Terbukti dengan Hinata yang kembali rileks dan menikmati pelukan hangat Naruto._

 _Pelukan yang sudah Hinata ketahui dari awal pernikahan mereka terasa hangat dan nyaman._

 _Tak lama, Menma datang dan mereka segera berpindah. Naruto duduk di belakang dengan Hinata agar tetap bisa memeluk gadis itu. Menma hanya menghela nafas diam melihat hal itu._

 _Flashback off_

.

Hinata menghela nafas saat mengingat kalau dia belum memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut rambut pirang sang suami. Tersenyum karena rambut itu ternyata terasa lembut di tangannya. Benar! Selama pernikahan mereka. Mereka sangat jarang bersentuhan.

Hanya pernah saling berpelukan beberapa kali tanpa sadar dalam tidur mereka dan Naruto pernah mencium pipinya sekali di pagi hari, juga mencium keningnya setelah pernikahan. Dan itu membuat Hinata makin yakin kalau semua yang di katakan Naruto benar. Pernikahan ini tidak akan berhasil jika mereka tidak membuat langkah perubahan.

Dia tersenyum dan mempersempit jarak. "Baiklah, kita coba hubungan ini bersama. Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya berbisik agar tidak membangunkan tidur sang suami. "Oh ya, pertama, kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku memiliki banyak mimpi tentang acara kencan bersama pacarku. Karena kau pacar pertama dan terakhirku, jadi kau harus melakukan semua yang ku inginkan, ne?"

Hinata semakin lebar tersenyum saat menyadari dia berbicara sendiri. Setelah merasa cukup, dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Mungkin dia ingin membaca buku sebentar di perpust kecil kediaman Namikaze itu sebelum tidur.

Ruangan itu sunyi dan sepi setelah kepergian Hinata. Tapi di balik kesunyian itu, seseorang yang ada disana tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Saat matanya terbuka dan menampilkan safir indah, ia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Mencoba bersama?" tanya pada diri sendiri, "Baiklah, kita coba bersama." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling di depannya. "Dan pertama, kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupku." Ucapnya pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Kakak ipar?"

Hinata mendongak saat suara Menma datang mendekat, dia tersenyum dan menutup buku yang dia baca. "Menma-kun, kau belum tidur?"

Menma menggeleng dan mendudukkan diri di kursi samping Hinata, menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja dan melirik buku yang ada di tangan Hinata. "Kau sendiri? Dimana suamimu?"

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit merona, "Aku belum bisa tidur dan ingin membaca buku sebentar. Naruto sudah tidur dari tadi."

"Berapa lama kau ada di sini?"

"Ehm, sudah lewat dari sejam?!" Hinata tidak yakin tentang seberapa lama ia di sana karena ia terlalu larut dalam bacaannya. "Kenapa? Dan kenapa kau belum tidur. Kau harus sekolah besok."

Menma mendengus, "Aku sudah besar, bukan anak SD yang harus tidur tepat waktu hanya karena alasan sekolah." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit merajuk, membuat Hinata terkikik geli. Hinata merasa bicara dengan Hanabi, sifat Hanabi dan Menma terasa sama, sok dewasa dan sok keren padahal masih memiliki sisi kekanankan yang keluar tanpa mereka sadari.

Drrrttt…

Menma melirik ponselnya yang bergetar dan menimbulkan nomor baru di layarnya, Hinata pun melihatnya dan hanya mengernyit, tak lama Menma langsung me-reject panggilan itu. "Kenapa di matikan?"

"Aku kurang suka panggilan dengan nomor baru."

"Dasar, bagaimana kalau itu panggilan penting dan mendesak. Bisa saja kalau orang yang kau kenal tiba-tiba kehabisan baterai sementara ada hal yang harus segera di sampaikan padamu. Dia hanya bisa meminjam ponsel orang lain, tapi karena itu nomor baru, kau menolak panggilannya."

Menma menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk karena merasa perkataan Hinata benar. "Ya baiklah! Aku tidak akan begitu lagi lain kali."

Hinata tersenyum, ternyata Menma lebih mudah di nasehati dari pada Hanabi. "Tapi Menma-kun, sebenarnya nomor baru tadi membuatku merasa familiar." Menma mengernyitkan alisnya bertanya, "Itu rasanya nomor Hanabi-chan."

"Hanabi?"

"Adik perempuanku yang menyiapkan kamar tidurmu waktu itu."

"Ah," Menma tersentak mengingat itu. kalau dia ingat lagi, gadis yang seusia dengannya itu memang sempat meminta nomornya sebelum dia pulang di pagi hari. Dia mengangguk dan mulai berpikir kalau itu benar-benar Hanabi. "Hah, mungkin aku akan menghubunginya nanti untuk memastikan." Lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tapi kakak ipar," kembali tatapan mereka bertemu, "Apa hubunganmu dan Naruto baik-baik saja? Maksudku, perasaan kalian… mulai tumbuh?"

Hinata terdiam. Menma bukankah pemuda yang tidak peka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia jelas menyadari jika pernikahan kakaknya yang mendadak itu tidak di dasari oleh cinta. Meski begitu, dia cukup salut karena kedua kakaknya menjalani pernikahan itu dengan baik sampai saat ini, walau dia yakin kalau keduanya belum melakukan apa hubungan yang seharusnya.

"Entahlah," Hinata menjawab pelan dan menaruh bukunya di meja. "Kami baru saja ingin mencoba langkah baru untuk membuat perubahan. Aku hanya berharap semua berjalan baik, karena sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pernikahan ini gagal."

Menma terdiam, dia tidak menyangka jika pernikahan yang tidak di sangka awalnya itu menjadi pernikahan yang ingin di pertahankan sedemikian rupa. Dalam hati dia kagum dengan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Hinata."

Hinata dan Menma menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri di dekat mereka dengan pandangan setengah terpejam. "Naruto, kau bangun?"

"Itu karena kau tidak ada. Dan Menma, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, menggoda istri kakakmu sendiri?"

"Naruto!" Hinata berteriak tertahan akan perkataan suaminya itu, "Menma-kun tidak seperti itu. kenapa kau bicara begitu sih?"

Menma mengangkat alis sambil menahan senyumnya melihat hal itu. Sementara Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tampak wajah seperti seorang anak yang tengah merajuk. Bibir mengerucut, kening berkerut dan mata yang menatap kesal. "Kau memanggilnya dengan suffix, tapi hanya memanggilku nama saja."

Hinata berkedip tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Naruto. Hal kekanakan dan di katakan dengan nada merengek yang… err lucu, bagi Hinata. Gadis itu melongo melihat Naruto berjalan dengan menghentak langkahnya dan pergi kearah dapur.

"Menma-kun," dia menatap adik iparnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa Naruto sering bertingkah begitu?"

"Hanya saat dia kelewat manja dan saat dia setengah sadar dari tidurnya."

"Setengah sadar?"

Menma mengangguk sembari tersenyum, dia berdiri dan meraih ponselnya. "Sebaiknya kau kejar dia sebelum dia melanjutkan tidur di dapur." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Menggeleng pelan dengan penyakit aneh kakaknya itu.

Naruto terkadang terbangun di tengah malam dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Dia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil manja yang akan mengatakan semua keinginannya dan akan merajuk jika ada yang membuatnya kesal dalam keadaan itu. Lebih parahnya, Naruto akan melanjutkan tidur di tempat lain jika tidak di bangunkan sepenuhnya.

Hinata kembali melongo saat Menma sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Tertidur di dapur?" tanyanya ulang dan saat dia sadar, dia segera berlari ke dapur.

.

.

Dan kini, Hinata mengangkat alis saat melihat Naruto yang duduk di meja konter dapur, matanya terpejam dengan sebelah tangan menyanggah pipinya. Satu gelas kosong dan sekaleng susu ada di hapadannya.

Hinata menghembus nafas pelan sebelum menghampiri sang suami. "Naruto?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hng?" Naruto bergumam dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Naruto membuka matanya setengah dan melihat Hinata, lalu safirnya beralih ke sekaleng susu di depannya. "Susu… hoahmm.. aku mau minum susu." Ucapnya sambil menguap. Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil alih pembuatannya.

Setelah jadi, Hinata menaruh segelas susu itu di depan Naruto dan duduk di kursi lain. "Kau bangun karena mau minum susu hangat?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kau tidak ada, jadi aku terbangun." Hinata tersentak dan entah kenapa wajahnya memanas, apa boleh dia anggap kalau Naruto tidak bisa tidur kalau dia tidak ada? Ugh, itu terlalu berlebihan Hinata, batinnya.

"Aku mencarimu, tapi kau malah ngobrol dengan Menma. Jadi aku mau minum susu hangat saja."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto seperti orang mabuk sekarang dan itu lucu di mata Hinata. Dia baru mengetahui kebiasaan aneh sang suami. Naruto membuka matanya dan meminum susu hangat itu setelah sebelumnya dia menguap.

"Huwaaa… panas… sshh…"

Naruto langsung menaruh gelas itu kembali ke meja saat di rasa lidahnya terbakar. Dia menoleh dan melihat Hinata tersenyum kikuk. "Err.. aku bilang itu susu hangat, tapi bukan berarti tidak perlu di tiup dulu." Ucap Hinata menjelaskan, yang sebenarnya tidak membantu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan kembali meminum susunya perlahan setelah di tiup.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka minum susu hangat di malam hari."

"Hanya terkadang saja." Ucap Naruto dengan nada biasa, sepertinya dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, batin Hinata.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bangun tadi?" tanya Hinata iseng. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan hasil analisisnya kalau tadi Naruto memang setengah sadar.

"Tentu saja karena aku haus dan ingin minum susu hangat." Hinata mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tadi pria itu bilang kalau dia terbangun karena Hinata tidak ada di sisinya, tapi sekarang dia bilang kalau dia terbangun karena haus?

Hinata mengerti satu hal sekarang, Naruto itu orang yang tidak mau mengaku dan gengsian. Huh, dia mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek dalam hati. Ternyata suaminya tidak sekeren perkiraannya. Tapi… Hinata tetap suka itu.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata harus kembali berpura-pura tidak tahu saat Naruto berbaring menyamping kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan intens. Mereka kembali ke kamar setelah Naruto menghabiskan minumannya, mereka berbaring di satu ranjang dengan posisi canggung.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hinata diam menatap plafon, sedang Naruto diam menatap wajah sang istri. "Hinata," setelah sekian lama akhirnya pria itu memulai pembicaraan walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. "Tentang apa yang ku bicarakan di mobil tadi… aku serius."

Hinata tetap diam dan kembali berpikir. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau itu serius dan dia sudah memikirkan hal itu. "Jadi, apa kau setuju denganku dan kita mencobanya bersama?"

Perkataan Naruto sama dengan yang dia katakan kepada pria itu saat pria itu tertidur tadi. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. Mencari kesungguhan di sana. "Kau sedang 'menembakku'?" tanyanya polos.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak karena hal itu, "Ya… anggaplah begitu." Jawabnya kemudian. Bukan ragu, hanya saja dia tiba-tiba canggung, seolah benar-benar 'menembak' seorang gadis. Oh sial, bukankah yang dia 'tembak' itu istrinya sendiri? Kenapa dia harus gugup begini?

"Kalau hubungan ini tidak berhasil?"

"Kau ingin pernikahan ini gagal?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Naruto. Aku hanya bertanya seandainya."

Naruto terdiam dan ekspresinya berubah tegas. "Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidupku, Hinata. Aku memilih untuk menjalani semuanya secara serius dari pada harus… merusak pernikahan ini."

Tanpa sadar, Hinata tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak tahu seberapa berartinya pernikahan itu bagi Naruto, tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau dia tidak sendirian dalam mengukir harapan tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Hah," dia menghela nafas untuk membuat tubuhnya lebih santai. "Baiklah, kita coba bersama." Naruto mengangkat alisnya meminta kepastian, "Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Hahaha…" seketika tawa Naruto langsung lepas tanpa bisa dia tahan. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi dadanya terasa sangat lega dan dia merasa sangat senang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha,, tentu saja karena aku senang." Ekspresi Naruto kembali tegas namun tetap lembut. Senyum masih bertengger di bibirnya. "Aku sangat senang kau menerimaku. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku punya pacar."

Hinata mendengus, "Ya, dan pacar pertamamu adalah istrimu."

Selanjutnya mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Entah keberanian dari mana, Naruto perlahan meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Sedikit canggung tapi membuat mereka lebih nyaman. "Langkah awal, bagaimana kalau kau memanggil namaku dengan suffix?" ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata berkedip, "Naruto-san?"

Senyum Naruto hilang, "Bukan 'san' tapi 'kun'."

"Kun-kun?" Naruto menatap kesal.

"Bukan hanya suffixnya, tapi namanya juga."

Hinata mengangguk, "Uzumaki-kun."

"Hei, kau juga Uzumaki." Teriaknya tertahan dan Hinata terkikik karenanya. Sadar jika dia di kerjai, Naruto semakin cemberut dan membalik badannya, membelakangi Hinata.

"Kau marah?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada jahil, Naruto tidak menjawab. "Hei, Naruto-san?" Naruto diam, "Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto memejamkan matanya kesal, Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Kun-kun?"

"Hinataaaa…"

"Hahaha…"

Kali itu, Hinata yang tertawa karena Naruto menggeram kesal sembari memanggil namanya. Ekspresi naruto yang berbalik dengan wajah kesal sukses membuatnya tertawa. Ya ampun, dia tidak menyangka jika memiliki suami yang begitu lucu.

"Diamlah!" Naruto berdesis kesal.

"Hahaha,," Hinata masih tertawa, "Kau.. haha… kau lucu Naruto… haha…"

"Diamlah dan panggil aku 'Naruto-kun'!"

Hinata tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk menahan tawanya, membuat Naruto kesal dan kembali memunggunginya. Naruto diam dan Hinata ikut diam. Selama beberapa waktu mereka diam menikmati waktu. Sunyi itu tidak lagi terasa canggung. Tapi terasa nyaman setelah pembicaraan yang terjadi.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih memunggunginya. Dia kembali menatap plafon dan berbisik pelan. "Oyasuminasai… Naruto-kun."

Set… "Hinata?"

Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur saat Naruto langsung berbalik dan memanggilnya. "Hinata bangun. Kau… kau barusan… memanggilku 'Naruto-kun', iya kan?"

"Tidak!" sangkal Hinata dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan bohong, aku mendengarnya." Naruto bersikeras dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Aku mendengarnya, kau mengucapkan Oyasumi dan menyebut namaku dengan suffix 'kun'."

"Kau salah dengar."

"Tidak mungkin!" Hinata hanya diam, tidak menjawab lagi. tapi dia tersenyum tipis karena Naruto terus bertanya merengek.. "Jangan bohong ttebayo.. ayo katakan lagi.." Hinata masih diam.. "Hinata-chaaannn.."

Blush

Senyum Hinata memudar dan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Malu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar Naruto tidak melihat. Tapi sayang, Naruto sudah melihatnya walau samar. Dan itu membuat Naruto yang kini nyengir lebar.

"Hinata-chaaann.." panggilnya lagi dengan nada melantun.

Ugh, Hinata membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto. "Hinata-chan sudah tidur?" Hinata menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala dan itu hampir membuat Naruto tergelak.. "Hinata-chan kenapa? Apa Hinata-chan kedinginan? Apa harus ku peluk lagi? Hinata-chaaaann.."

"Cukup, Naruto!" Hinata berbalik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Mengerjai dan menggoda istrinya itu ternyata cukup seru juga. Oh, Naruto akan sering melakukannya nanti. "Diamlah dan tidur."

Naruto diam dan menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya naik, menyelipkan rambut Hinata ke balik telinga. Membuat wajah kesal Hinata menghilang dan menambah rona wajahnya. "Aku akan tidur," ucap Naruto pelan dan lembut. "Jadi panggil namaku, Hinata-chan." Kini suaranya lembut tanpa nada godaan. Sepenuhnya meminta dengan serius.

Hinata menelan ludah, sedikit takjub dengan berbagai ekspresi sang suami yang dengan cepat berubah-ubah. Dan ekspresi tegas namun lembut Naruto adalah ekspresi yang sangat ia sukai. Ugh, wajahnya semakin memerah karena itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar lalu kembali manatap sang suami.

"Naruto-kun." Ucapnya pelan dan dadanya terasa tergelitik saat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Belaian di rambutnya terasa begitu menenangkan dan nyaman.

"Hm, sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Naruto, "Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan."

"O-oyasu-minasai… Naruto-kun."

Dan sekali lagi mereka mengunci tatapan sebelum dua pasang mata itu terpejam dan tertarik kealam mimpi.

.

.

To be continued

.

Hai semua… apa sudah bosan menunggu fic ini.. kuharap sih tidak. Oke, chapter ini berakhir dengan damai. Tapi chapter depan akan muncul konflik walau yang ringan saja. Sesuai yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, konflik ringan dan ceritanya santai. Jadi nggak perlu baper.

Dan oh ya,, aku jadi cukup bingung karena jadi banyak banget yang tanya aku laki/perempuan. Untuk itu, menurut pendapat kalian aja ya. Bukan nggak mau jawab atau sok-sok an simpan data diri. Tapi aku nggak mau kalau readers jadi baca cerita aku dari sudut pandang gender aku.

Aku merasa di aku sendiri. Saat aku tahu satu author perempuan, maka aku akan baca ceritanya dari sudut pandang seorang perempuan agar aku mengerti apa yang berusaha dia sampaikan dalam ceritanya. Nah aku nggak mau kayak gitu. Aku ingin readers baca cerita aku dari sudut pandang kalian masing-masing. Ku harap kalian mengerti, oke?!

.

Special Thanks to :

Fania HimeChan : Yups..

Alinda504 : Ehm, pembelajaran ya? Oke lah, aku ambil positifnya aja deh pokoknya, makasih supportnya..

Noor236 : Waaahh,, beneran kamu mau baca semua curhatku? Entar deh, bakal aku tulis dulu curhatnya setebal skripsi, baru aku kirim ke kamu, oke? ;p …. Iya, pacaran setelah nikah romantis kan, aku emang mau ambil kesan itu.. dan kalau tentang Gaara, kita lihat aja nanti,,, dan ini nggak akan discontinued kok.. selama aku sehat dan masih ada umur tentu akan aku lanjutkan..

Salsabilla12 : Iya, aku nggak akan terlalu ambil pusing semua itu kok sekarang. kalau mereka suka y abaca kalau nggak suka dan coment yang nggak-nggak aku skip aja… nah, udah tahukan jawaban Hina di chap ini.. tentang Gaara,, kita lihat aja nanti..

San : oke,, makasih atas sarannya. Tapi aku kurang ngerti sih tentang page mana yang kamu maksud.. apa aku harus kasih pembatas antara cerita dan kolom balas review? Maaf, aku kurang ngerti.. tapi apa nggak apa kalau aku nulis balasan review kayak ini? stelah cerita dan setelah tanda TBC…

ONE AY : Aku ngakak loh baca review kamu… cieee… cieee.. serasa godain anak SMP yang baru pacaran tahu nggak sih…

Kurumi Keiko : Siiiipp

Kurotsi mangetsu : hah, oke… aku nggak akan baper lagi deh, kecuali kalau lagi error.. hehehe… iya, aku setuju tentang Hinata yang mempengruhi Hinata-canon jika dipasangkan dengan pair lain.. tapi aku ngaku kalau aku juga suka liat hinata di pasangin dengan yang laina asal ceritnya menarik dan tidak selalu merugikan Hinata. Sejujurnya aku kurang suka jika satu fic membuat Hinata selalu tertindas.. untuk fic rifuki yang Au,, iya itu juga santai.. tapi kalau masalah magnet di jidat hinata… err… kamu tanya aja langsung sama hinatanya… oke?!

Ara dipa : Amiiinnn,, semoga aku sehat trus.. ehm,, hinata disini aneh? Aku setuju,, emang sengaja buat dia aneh.. tapi jangan dijitak dong.. kan kasian..

Ahaya Uzunami : Bener juga ya,, ambil sisi positifnya aja… (jika ada).. kalau isinya cuma kekesalan dia karena masalah pairing,,, kan repot… hadeh.. iya lah.. aku emang fokus aja ke readers yang suka kok,, bagi yang nggak suka.. ngapain di pikirin..

Vi2NHL : Oke dilanjut,, jawaban hinata udah tahu kan?! :D

Mauriceandreane : Okelah,, aku lanjutkan sampai tamat. Insya allah..

Maura Raira : Iya,, nggak aka nada orang ketiga atau keempat,, akan kubuat orang kesembilan aja.. hohoho… just kidd

Anggredta Wulan : Oke Wulan-san.. (boleh kupanggil begitu? Boleh nggak boleh deh!) … Iya,, shika emang jahil ya buat Temari uring-uringan? Pacaran setelah menikah kan romantis,, kita pernah bahas itu sebelumnya.. dan ya,, aku nggak masalah tentang kamu yang hanya baca NaruHina.. itu pilihan bebas setiap orang,, aku bahkan nggak mau baca cerita jika pairing utamanya satu karakter yang aku kurang suka… daaaaannnn… tentang my gender… kurasa udah aku jelasin di atas kalau aku nggak mau kalian baca cerita dari sudut pandangku.. jadi,,, tebak sendiri aja aku cowok pa cewek… :D

Ame : Syukur deh kalau kamu suka… makasih..

Ana : Waaahhh,,, aku klepek klepek loh karena kamu puji aku baik… tahu aja kalau aku baik, jujur, sopan, suka menolong, suka menabung… dan suka jahil juga… hehehe.. iyalah,, aku bakal tetap nulis kok sampai pada waktunya aku berhenti.. kamu juga sama,,, jangan berhenti review dan kasih semangat untuk setiap fic yang kamu anggap bagus.. yakinlah jika satu review saja membuat author senang,,. Dan oh,, masalah request kamu… aku cuma nanya ya.. nggak bilang kalau jawaban kamu bener… kalau fic nya aku publish berarti bener,, kalau nggak berarti nggak bener.. dan request nejisaku kamu itu,, mau jalan ceritanya gimana?

AnRe : Manis.. ya.. ntar aku kasih kopi biar pahit… hehehe.. jangan baper dong

8Blue : O-oh,,, anda tidak sama dengan Shion? Aku akan mencatatnya lain kali.. hehehe… dan gimana dengan chapter ini? di sini aku buat banyak scene NH nya karena kamu loh yang bilang belum puas karena NH nya sedikit.. yaaahh,, aku harap sih puas nggak puas kamu bakal tetap baca.. dan akan selalu aku usahain supaya kamu puas… walau nggak tahu apa yang harus di tulis… hehe

Davit sep : oke deh..

Kinkan chan : Ambil yang bagus, buang yang jelek… oke juga saranmu… iyelah.. aku akan tetap berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan… :D

Crimson : Makasih supportnya… iya,, mereka pacaran dulu.. step by step… betul?

Jafar4880 : boleh jika menurutmu fic ini layakk share,,.

Sagianto : Nggak kok,, di fic ini aku nggak terinspirasi dari film indo.. tapi memang beberapa adegan sempet nyontek dari film korea.. tentang gaara kita lihat saja nanti.. nah, masalah hinata suka nabrak tiang.. tanya aja langsung sama orangnya oke…?! Dan tentang aku laki/perempuan.. aku udah jelasin di atas kalau aku nggak mau kalian baca fic aku dari sudut pandang ku.. jadi,, menurut kalian sendiri aja.. aku laki/perempuan.

0000 : Kalau yang positif itu namanya concrit,, bukan flame.. mungkin bedanya cuma di bahasa.. nggak apa kok,, hal yang gitu justru bagus.. memberi saran yang bener.. oke makasih..

Vonya Maria Issakson : jangan sujud dong,, sepatuku belum dicuci soalnya… hahaha … oke makasih supportnya… dan kita doakan saja semoga naru dan hina emang jadi saling cinta..

Gimi HiNaru : Selama aku sehat dan masih bernyawa #nyanyi… selama ku bisa melanjutkan,, akan tetap kulanjutkan.. thanks

Ntha353 : lov u tu deh.. :D

Lulu-chan : oke aku lanjut… mksih.

Himarura Kiiromaru : thanks for your support.. itu sangat membantu.. iya,, aku bakal tetap lanjut.. semoga ceritanya nggak bikin kamu kecewa..

Odet : Ooh,, kau sudah membuatku tidak sutures lagi.. thanks ya.. entar aku beliin permen nano nano deh.. walau seperti katamu,, bakal aku cari yang asem semua… hohoho.. bercanda..

Uzu-AI : Waahh,, seneng deh kalo di puji.. bikin aku terbang.. hahaha.. iya makasih atas supportnya.. aku emang nggak suka dengan kecoa.. syukur deh kalau cara penulisanku semakin baik hingga kamu ngerti.. dan ya,, aku emang mulai menyelingi dengan pair lain walau tidak akan terlalu banyak…

Fariz313 : oke

Arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10 : Makasih atas sarannya.. iya aku ambil bagusnya aja sekarang… kan nggak enak kalau hatiku terus terasa ngejleb.. yakan? Dan kalau mau dapat pahala, pacaran aja setelah nikah.. :D

Ishida : syukur kalo ceritanya bagus,, makasih supportnya.. dan ini di lanjut.. :D

Yudi arata : Oke,, ini up datenya.. dan belum ada shion disini.. peran shion nggak akan terlalu banyak kok,, tapi mungkin akan muncul chap-chap depannya.. stay on..

Harimar : Hadeh.. kemarin ada yang bilang TBC itu mengganggu jadi aku ubah jadi bersambung.. ehh malah bikin kesel.. ya udah.. itu aku tulis 'to be continued'.. ini udah up lagi

Hera : hahaha,, iya siiip dah

Miftha Zoldyck : Eh,, entahlah.. tanya aja sama gaara.. tapi dia bilangnya kan nggak suka gadis bersuami jadi kita lihat aja nanti..

Megahinata : okeeee… :D

Ariko yoshioka : Kalau gaara,,, nggak kan jahat kok.. paling jahil dikit..

Pip : Iya… prinsip DLDR bagus sebenernya.. tapi orang orang malah nggak peduli dan tetap ngeflame.. bagus deh.. baca aja yang kamu suka.. itukan hak kamu.. dan syukur kalau kamu suka ceritanya.. stay on

Uchiha yuna : saling jatuh cinta sih kayaknya belom tapi mungkin baru saling suka.. iya,, kalau bisa endingnya akan aku usahakan cepat.. tapi nggak janji

Nanachan : salam kenal juga… wah seneng ada teman baru.. iya.. maksih saran dan supportnya.. semoga ceritaku tidak mengecewakan.

Uzuga NaruHina : oke..

.

Udah segitu aja.. makasih buat yang udah baca, review, faf, foll, kritik dan saran. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan.. see you next chap..

Salam, Rameen.


	7. Kencan

Drrrrttt dddrrrttt

Hinata segera meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas saat yakin jika ada panggilan di sana. Dia mengernyit saat melihat nomor baru tapi tetap mengangkatnya.

"Hallo.."

"…"

"Ya, aku Hinata, i-ini siapa?"

"…"

"Oh, Ga-Gaara-kun.."

Ckiiiittt…

Hinata terdorong ke depan saat Naruto mengerem mendadak mobil yang saat ini mereka naiki. Hinata menoleh ke samping dan menutup ponselnya dengan tangan sebelum berbicara, "Ada apa, Na-naruto-kun?"

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan polos kearah istrinya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Hanya ada kecoa yang lewat."

Hinata berkedip bingung akan hal itu, "Kecoa… lewat jalan raya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Sadar jika telponnya dengan Gaara masih terhubung, Hinata kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ya, Gaara-kun?"

"…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, tadi hanya ada kecoa yang lewat." Jawab Hinata santai tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto menatapnya tak percaya sambil geleng kepala. Apa alasan kecoa lewat harus di beritahukan secara jujur?

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Aku pergi dulu."

Hinata hanya menatap bingung Naruto yang diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Suaminya itu tidak lagi bicara setelah hampir menabrak kecoa lewat dan Hinata tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya. Dia hanya menghela nafas sebelum memakai tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil yang…

Ceklek ceklek

…terkunci.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Pintunya terkunci."

Naruto melirik istrinya yang masih menatapnya bingung. Dia sedikit menyamping agar dapat melihat istrinya dengan jelas. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan." Ucapnya yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Hinata. "Yang menelponmu tadi… Gaara?" Hinata mengangguk, "Kenapa dia menelponmu dan… kapan dia mendapat nomor telponmu ttebayo?"

"Hm," Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Kemarin dia menemuiku sebelum kau menjemput dan meminta nomor telponku. Aku juga aneh saat seorang pengeran kampus meminta nomor telponku tapi kurasa dia hanya ingin menyimpan nomor dari kenalan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Berhubung aku adalah orang yang kau kenal maka dia mau menyimpan nomor telponku. Lalu aku berikan nomor telponku padanya, setelah itu dia bilang akan menelponku jika butuh bantuan. Nah tadi dia menelponku bukan untuk minta bantuan tapi cuma sekedar memberitahu jika itu nomornya dan menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata yang dia rasa terlalu panjang. Dia tidak ingat jika istrinya adalah orang yang berbicara sepanjang itu. Ditambah lagi dia sedikit tidak suka saat Hinata menyebut Gaara 'pengeran kampus', apa istrinya tidak sadar kalau suaminya itu juga pengeran kampus?

Dan sebelum istrinya mengatakan hal lain yang lebih panjang, Naruto lebih dulu membuka kunci pintu mobil itu agar sang istri bisa keluar.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa."

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum tapi harus berhenti saat tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto, dia kembali menoleh kepada suaminya.

"Kita sekarang pacaran, ingat?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedikit merona, "Jadi kau harus mengatakan semuanya padaku, tidak boleh ada yang di sembunyikan. Mengerti?" lagi –Hinata mengangguk. Dan setelah Naruto tersenyum lalu melepas tangannya, Hinata langsung keluar mobil.

.

.

Naruto memandang tajam Gaara yang baru datang dan berjalan mendekat kearah rombongan mereka. Duduk di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa. Menyapa seperti biasa dan juga berbicara seperti biasa. Lalu apa yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam?

"Kenapa tadi kau menelpon Hinata-chan?"

Tiga pasang mata lainnya melirik kearah Naruto tapi yang hanya di perhatikan oleh pria pirang itu hanya seorang pria yang berambut merah di sebelahya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Naruto tersentak karena pertanyaan itu. Sial, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Hinata sedang bersamanya saat Gaara menelponnya tadi. Tidak ada masalah jikapun ia mengaku, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya begitu saja.

"Itu.. yah.. kau tahu kan kalau Hinata anak teman Ayahku, dan aku juga kenal dengan su-a-mi-nya," ucap Naruto menekan kata terakhir, "Dan tadi suaminya memintaku untuk bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menelpon istrinya?"

Naruto mengangguk puas akan jawabannya, tanpa mengindahkan dengusan Shikamaru, ia tetap berpura-pura santai dengan jawaban yang ia yakin tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan. Walau dia juga berpikir tidak ada yang perlu di curigai, sekalipun teman-temannya tahu perihal pernikahannya, itu bukanlah masalah. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto tidak bisa mengatakannya entah karena apa.

"Jadi," Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek, "Sekarang kau mata-mata yang di kirim suami Hinata untuk mengawasi aku?"

"Apa?" Naruto berteriak tertahan karena hal itu. Hey, seorang mata-mata seharusnya terdengar keren, tapi nada Gaara tadi seolah sama dengan mengatakan kalau Naruto anak buah dari suami Hinata. Sial, dia tidak tahu siapa suami Hinata, batin Naruto kesal. "Bu-bukan begitu… aiisshh terserahlah!"

Gaara menyeringai tipis saat Naruto membuang muka kesal. Mengabaikan Naruto, pria Sabaku itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dari tasnya dan menaruh itu di depan Shikamaru, mengundang Shikamaru untuk menaikan alisnya.

"Temari menitipkan itu untukmu agar kau tidak mengahabiskan bekalku lagi."

Shika menyeringai dan segera membuka bekal itu, menatap tertarik dengan makanan yang terlihat lezat di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia mulai memakan bekal itu dan mengangguk puas dalam hati karena makanan itu selezat kelihatannya.

Plak

"Ssshhh,,, sakit tahu.." Kiba meringis dan mengeluh saat Shika memukul tangannya yang ingin mencoba makanan di bekalnya, dia menatap cuek atas ringisan Kiba dan memeluk bekal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat yang lain hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah langka dari sahabat rusa mereka.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, kau pulang sendirian lagi?" Ino bertanya dengan nada manja seperti biasa. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang sahabatnya yang paling pendiam. "Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama dan santai bersama di café ataupun pergi jalan-jalan."

Hinata tersenyum miris, memang semenjak menikah dia jadi jarang keluar rumah selain kuliah. Dia pergi dan pulang bersama Naruto atas perintah Kushina dan jika dia ingin meminta izin untuk keluar dengan teman-temannya, entah kenapa dia tidak enak. Berada di rumah dan bercanda dengan Kushina terkadang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Maaf, Ino-chan… aku harus segera pulang dan juga aku tidak pulang sendiri. Aku di jemput."

"Kau di jemput siapa sih?" kali ini Sakura yang berbicara, "Atau mungkin kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah merona. Pacar? Ya, setidaknya sekarang dia memang punya pacar yang merangkap suami. Bukan hal yang terlalu buruk jika dia bilang kalau dia memang sudah punya pacar. Tapi jika teman-temannya ingin mengenal pacarnya, dia tidak yakin Naruto mau status mereka di sebarkan. Bagaimanapun mereka belum sepenuhnya siap jika pernikahan mereka di ketahui banyak orang.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu memerah Hinata-chan. Apa Sakura benar? Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tenten bertanya setengah histeris.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya kau move on dari kalungmu. Memang siapa pacarmu dan kapan kalian berkenalan atau kapan kalian resmi jadian?"

"Kau harus menceritakan hal itu pada kami, Hinata-chan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk saat teman-temannya memberondonginya pertanyaan yang bingung harus dia jawab bagaimana. "Kemarin?" ya ampun, apa yang dia katakan? Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengatakan kalau dia resmi berapacaran kemarin.

"Kemarin? Kemarin kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Apa kalian jadian kemarin?"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Hah, pertanyaan itu tidak habis-habis, batin Hinata. "Ya.." mungkin tidak salah jika dia hanya menceritakan sedikit, sedikiiiiiittt saja.. "Kami… jadian kemarin."

"Kyaaa.." gadis Hyuuga atau Uzumaki itu terlonjak saat ketiga sahabatnya berteriak bersamaan. "Terus-terus bagaimana? Apa yang dia katakan dan apa yang kau jawab?"

Hinata berkedip, untuk menjawab hal itu dia harus mengulang kembali ingatannya tentang kemarin, Naruto mengajaknya pacaran di dalam mobil mogok, terjebak hujan, malamnya berbicara santai hingga Naruto kembali menembaknya, dan… ia menerimanya. Ah, wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat itu.

"Ehmm.. itu… apa kalian belum mau pulang?"

Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten memutar bola mata mereka saat Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata-chan. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami dan kami bahkan belum tahu siapa nama pacarmu itu." cerocos Sakura seperti biasa. Dia tidak suka jika harus penasaran.

Dddrrttt…

Hinata tersentak karena ponselnya bergetar. Melihat nama sang suami di layar telpon itu membuatnya menggigit bibir. Takut jika ketahuan teman-temannya. Dia sedikit mundur dan mengangkat telpon itu dengan suara pelan, membuat ketiga temannya harus memasang telinga ekstra.

"Hallo.."

" _Hallo, Hinata-chan. Kau masih di kelas?"_

"Iya."

" _Itu… aku harus ke rumah Sasuke untuk meminjam beberapa buku dan beberapa alat untuk tugasku. Jadi.. bisakah kau pulang sendiri?"_

"Oh," Hinata melirik temannya yang masih sibuk menguping. Dan selintas ide untuk kabur membuatnya tersenyum, "Iya, tidak apa. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

" _Kau yakin? Maaf ya?"_

Hinata tersenyum mendengar nada penyesalan Naruto, itu membuatnya senang. "Tidak apa… Naruto-kun," dia mengecilkan lagi suaranya di kata terakhir. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tentang Ibu, aku akan bilang jika kau ada urusan jadi tidak perlu khawatir dia akan marah."

Terdengar helaan nafas di sana, _"Ya ampun, Hinata-chan. Yang ku pikirkan bukan Ibu, tapi aku khawatir dengan –ah, sudahlah. Kau pulang hati-hati ya. Jaa ne, Hinata-chan."_

"Jaa ne, Naruto-kun." Hinata mematikan telponnya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apa yang pria itu khawatirkan? Hinata berbalik dan menghela nafas lelah saat Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten masih menunggu penjelasannya. "Maaf, aku harus pulang duluan sekarang." dia dengan cepat meraih tasnya dan segera melangkah keluar kelas.

Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten hanya saling pandang dan terdiam.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar kalau Hinata menyebut 'Naruto-kun' tadi?" Tenten dan Sakura mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Ino. "Baiklah, ayo kita lihat siapa yang menjemputnya.

.

.

Hinata bernafas lega saat melewati koridor dan berada di lapangan depan kampus. Akhirnya dia bisa menghindari dan lari dari ketiga temannya itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir, Hinata selalu bermimpi untuk bisa bercerita ke teman-temannya jika nanti dia punya pacar.

Seperti Ino dan Sakura yang sering bercerita tentang mantan mereka dulu, atau tentang pria yang mereka sukai. Saat itu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan diam mendengarnya. Dia tidak punya orang yang dia sukai apalagi pacar, jadi dia tidak punya bahan yang akan dia bicarakan.

Hinata selalu berpikir jika nanti dia punya pacar, dia ingin sekali menceritakan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan pacarnya itu, bagaimana dia jatuh cinta, berkencan, dan bagaimana pernyataan cinta yang dia terima dengan senang hati. Dia selalu tersenyum jika membayangkan hal itu.. bercerita kepada teman-temannya tentang orang yang dia sukai.

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas saat sadar kalau sekarang dia justru menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan seseorang yang bahkan sudah resmi menjadi pendampingnya. Kalau saja hubungannya dan Naruto berjalan secara normal dan bertahap, dan juga seandainya dia menyukai Naruto, mungkin dia akan bercerita dengan wajah berseri kepada teman-temannya. Tapi…

"Hinata?"

Langkahnya terhenti dan dia mendongak saat namanya di panggil. Mendapatkan Gaara berdiri di hadapannya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Gaara-kun.."

"Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu, jika kau tidak sibuk."

Hinata berkedip bingung, lagi-lagi dia bertanya dalam hati kenapa Gaara meminta bantuan padanya? Apa pria itu tidak punya seseorang yang lebih dia kenal untuk di mintai tolong?

"Tolong… apa?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ikutlah denganku sebentar." Pintanya pada Hinata dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju taman kampus.

Tanpa menyadari ketiga sosok perempuan yang menganga tidak percaya melihat hal itu. Sahabat mereka yang baru mereka ketahui punya pacar, ternyata di jemput oleh seorang pengeran kampus, Sabaku Gaara.

"Jadi…" Ino bergumam pelan.

"Pacar Hinata…" lanjut Sakura dengan lirih.

"…Sabaku Gaara?" timpal Tenten dengan sedikit shock.

.

.

Hinata berjalan perlahan menghampiri seseorang yang familiar baginya. Seorang pria berambut hitam yang duduk santai di bangku taman kampus dengan kertas sketsanya. Tampa serius sedang melukis sesuatu di sana. Hinata tersenyum, yakin jika orang itu adalah orang yang dia kenal meski sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Sai-kun?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum. "Hinata?" ucapnya senang dan segera menggeser duduknya agar Hinata duduk di sebelahnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kau mencariku?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Sai santai dan menutup buku sketsanya, "Aku ke sini karena seorang temanku bilang di sini banyak gadis cantik yang bisa ku jadikan objek lukisanku. Dan aku juga mendengar jika kau kuliah di sini jurusan sastra. Oh ya, bagaimana kabamu?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau tidak berubah, mencari perempuan cantik hanya untuk di lukis. Kapan kau mencari perempuan untuk di jadikan pacar?" Sai mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Dasar. Oh ya, kabarku baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan ku rasa kau juga baikkan? Lama tidak bertemu ternyata kau semakin tampan, Sai-kun."

Hinata tertawa pelan saat melihat senyuman Sai yang terasa masih sama. Mereka hanya kenal setengah tahun di bangku SMP, setelah itu mereka pisah SMA dan jarang bertemu sampai Hinata mendengar jika Sai pindah ke Kumo. Tapi walau sebentar, hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Saat itu, Hinata masih sangat pemalu dan Sai susah beradaptasi hingga membuat mereka akrab.

"Kau juga semakin cantik. Oh ya… ini untukmu." Sai memberikan selembar kertas untuk Hinata. Gadis itu langsung mengambil dan membukanya, mata lavendernya membola dan menatap takjub apa yang tergambar di dalamnya.

Fotonya yang sedang duduk di taman kampus sambil menengadah menatap langit dengan tersenyum. Hinata berkedip, menyadari jika itu pasti di ambil saat dia duduk menunggu Naruto kemarin, sebelum Gaara datang.

"Ini… aku?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang tercantik yang bisa menjadi objek lukisku." Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sai yang terasa semakin pintar merayu.

"Yang tercantik? Bukankah dulu kau bilang aku paling tercantik yang pernah ada?" Sai hanya diam mendengar itu, memang, dulu Sai selalu memuji Hinata dengan mengatakan hal demikian. "Atau… sekarang kau sudah punya orang lain yang bisa menjadi perempuan paling tercantik yang pernah ada untuk objek lukisanmu?"

Pria itu berdecak sambil tersenyum, dia meraih beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Kau kenal dia kan? Tolong berikan itu padanya."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dia menatap takjub gambar seorang gadis yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan berbagai posisi dan ekspresi. Hinata baru menyadari jika gadis itu bisa secantik ini.

"Aku menggambarnya kemarin, tapi rambut, wajah, dan juga ekspresi membuatku tidak bisa berhenti melukis. Aku merasa sangat senang setiap kali menggerakkan pensilku untuk menarik garis membentuk wajahnya, rambutnya, apalagi matanya. Sampai aku menghabiskan tujuh lembar dengan gambarnya dalam semua ekspresi yang kulihat."

Hinata terdiam memandang wajah Sai yang terlihat begitu senang saat membicarakan gadis yang ada dalam gambar itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Sai yang begitu. "Apa kau menyukainya? Ino-chan?"

Sai menatapnya dengan tersenyum, "Jadi namanya Ino?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Kau menyukainya?"

"Suka?" Sai terdiam, selanjutnya dia meraih sebuah buku dari dalam tas kecilnya. "Suka adalah sebuah rasa yang kita rasakan pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Biasanya membuat kita merasa senang jika terus berada di dekat orang itu atau dapat melakukan apa yang kita sukai itu."

Hinata menggeleng melihatnya, "Sai-kun, kau… masih suka membaca kamus untuk semua pengertian kata-kata?"

Dengan santai Sai mengangguk dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas. "Aku hanya merasa senang menggambarnya. Ah sudahlah, dari pada itu… ku dengar kau sudah menikah?"

Wajah Hinata kembali biasa dan dia mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak tahu dari mana Sai tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa bercerita kepada Sakura, Ino, ataupun Tenten. Jadi dia pikir tidak apa jika bercerita dengan Sai. "Aku memang sudah menikah, sudah dua minggu."

Sai melihat tatapan sendu Hinata walau wajah gadis itu biasa saja. Dia menghela nafas dan menatap kearah lain. "Apa kau bahagia?"

"Hm?"

Sai melihat Hinata lagi, "Aku kau sedang atau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Hinata menggeleng, "Setidaknya kau tidak tersiksa karena menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai. Tapi… apa kau bahagia? Menikah tanpa cinta? Aku yakin jika ini perjodohan, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam. Apa yang Sai katakan sama seperti apa yang Menma katakan. Tapi Hinata masih belum tahu, apa dia bahagia atau tidak. Mungkin dia setidaknya bersyukur karena tidak mencintai siapun sehingga tidak tersiksa karena harus berpisah dengan orang itu. Tapi menjalani pernikah tanpa perasaan juga bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Status hubungan yang baru dia mulai dengan Naruto sekarang sebagai sepasang kekasih adalah sebuah bentuk permulaan yang mereka lakukan untuk perkembangan hubungan mereka. Tapi belum ada pembicaraan apa mereka akan mencoba untuk saling mencintai. Mereka hanya membicarakan kalau mereka akan mencoba untuk saling berusaha menjalankan pernikahan itu dengan baik.

Jadi Hinata masih bingung.

"Sudahlah," Sai melihat kebingungan itu dan tidak tega melanjutkannya. "Apa sekarang kau sudah selesai kuliah?"

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Kau mau pulang? aku bisa mengantar jika kau mau. Yah, asalkan suamimu tidak marah."

"Tidak usah. Aku mau pergi ke bioskop untuk nonton."

"Apa itu semacam kencan dengan suami?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak pergi nonton dengan suamiku. Aku pergi nonton dengan… teman. Yah, dia minta bantuanku."

"Huh," Sai mendengus. "Teman? Pria?" Hinata mengangguk. "Teman pria meminta tolong untuk menemaninya nonton di bioskop? Hinata, kau sudah menikah dan pergi dengan pria lain?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan nada tak percaya Sai. Apa Sai baru saja menuduhnya hal yang tidak baik? "Maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin membantunya."

Sai menghela nafas lelah, ternyata Hinata tidak berubah. Gadis itu masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti tentang perasaan atau hubungan dan gadis itu juga masih terlalu baik untuk menolak membantu seseorang. "Terserah kau saja, Hinata. Tapi aku hanya bilang satu hal. Bagaimana pun kau sudah menikah. Ada baiknya jika kau tidak terlalu sering bersama laki-laki lain."

.

.

Suasana di ruangan itu gelap. Terlihat dan terdengar sebuah film yang sedang bermain di layar besar di hadapan para penonton. Tidak terdengar suara penonton karena film yang di mainkan mampu mengambil perhatian penuh dari penonton.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut indigo itu. Matanya mengaraj ke layar besar di hadapannya, tapi pikirannya, masih melayang ke pembicaraannya bersama teman SMP nya tadi. Kebahagiaan dan perasaan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Juga tentang dia yang seharusnya tidak lagi berjalan bersama teman laki-laki lain.

Dia menghela nafas, masih sepenuhnya bingung dengan hal itu. Dari kecil dia sudah di wanti-wanti oleh sang Ayah agar tidak berpacaran atau pun dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Hal itu membuatnya tidak sedikitpun memikirkan masalah perasaan. Akibatnya, sekarang ia akan lebih cepat mengerti tentang rumus matematika aljabar linear di banding dengan perasaanya sendiri.

Gadis itu –Hinata berkedip saat merasa jika dia sudah mulai bosan di sana. Dia melihat kana kiri dan memajukan bibirnya saat temannya menonton belum juga datang. Padahal temannya itu yang mengajaknya menonton tapi kenapa orang itu belum datang juga?

Tap

Hinata menoleh ke samping saat merasa kalau ada yang duduk di sampingnya. Terdiam dengan mulut menganga melihat orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedip. Kedip. Dia tidak percaya jika dia sedang berada di dunia nyata sekarang. Apa ini mimpi?

Set

Kepalanya langsung menatap layar lagi saat orang itu mendorong dagunya agar menatap ke depan. Tapi dia kembali menoleh ke samping. Benar! Dia tidak salah lihat. Tapi… bukankah orang yang mengajaknya menonton adalah seorang pria berambut merah? Lalu kenapa yang datang pria berambut kuning?

Set

Lagi –kepalanya di tolehkan paksa orang itu agar menghadap ke depan. Bebal, Hinata kembali menoleh dan menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bingung. Membuat orang itu menghela nafas dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk merangkul Hinata dan membawa kepala dengan surai indigo itu ke bahunya agar Hinata tidak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata akhirnya.

"Diamlah dan tonton filmnya." Naruto ikut berbisik sembari masih menahan kepala Hinata agar tidak menoleh ataupun mendongak.

Hinata terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar, Naruto merangkulnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Mereka menonton berdua dengan posisi itu. Ugh, bolehkah Hinata menganggap ini kencan? Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum sembari menyamankan letak kepalanya.

Gerakkan Hinata yang menyamankan kepalanya membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ingatannya kembali pada setengah jam yang lalu.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Terima kasih, Teme. Aku pulang dulu ya."_

" _Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam malas atas ucapan Naruto. Bukan hal baru jika Naruto selalu mengandalkannya jika ada tugas. Sebenarnya sahabat pirangnya itu juga terkadang meminta bantuan Shika atau Gaara. Tapi karena Shika terlalu malas dan Gaara terlalu di lindungi oleh Kankurou serta Temari. Jadilah, Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk berkunjung saat banyak tugas._

" _Haha, jangan memasang wajah bosan begitu, Teme. Membantu teman itu adalah hal yang baik loh."_

" _Terserah dan pulanglah!"_

 _Naruto hanya terkekeh saat Sasuke mengusirnya. Dia akan membuka mobilnya saat sms dari Ibunya masuk dan menanyakan kemana ia dan Hinata pergi sampai belum pulang. Safirnya melebar saat tahu Hinata belum pulang. Bukankah tadi dia menyuruh Hinata pulang sendiri? Seharusnya istrinya itu sudah sampai rumah sejak lama._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat raut terkejut Naruto._

" _Ah bukan apa-apa, ini Ibuku yang menyuruhku cepat pulang."_

" _Ck," Sasuke berdecak, "Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan Gaara, Dobe."_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum dan segera pamit pulang. Dia tidak perduli lagi dengan perkataan atau ejekan Sasuke, dia sudah berpikir seribu tempat yang mungkin Hinata kunjungi. Sialnya, Naruto tidak tahu satupun._

 _Aku harus mulai menyakan tempat faforitnya nanti, batinnya kemudian._

 _Naruto menjalankan mobilnya kearah kampus, berpikir bahwa mungkin Hinata masih di sana karena ada pekerjaan. Tapi saat dia hampir mencapai gerbang kampus, ponselnya berbunyi. Mengerutkan kening saat nama Gaara tertera di sana._

" _Hallo.."_

" _Kau dimana?" tanya Gaara cepat dari sebrang telpon. "Bisa kau bantu aku?"_

" _Aku sedang ada urusan, Gaara. Bisa kau minta tolong orang lain saja?"_

" _Aku tidak yakin jika orang lain. Dengar," Gaara langsung to the point dengan maksudnya. "Tadi aku berjanji pergi menonton dengan Hinata. Aku menyuruhnya pergi duluan, tapi aku tidak bisa menyusul karena ada urusan. Jadi bisakah kau ke sana menggantikan aku?"_

 _Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar istrinya pergi dengan sahabatnya, "Apa? Kau janji pergi nonton berdua dengan Hinata? Sialan kau Gaara, dia sudah menikah. Kenapa kau masih sa—"_

" _Bioskop Hamura di jalan Hosiya blok 2. Dia membawa dua tiket dan aku menyuruhnya menitipkan tiketku ke penjaga luar agar dia bisa masuk duluan." Ucap Gaara cepat memotong omongan Naruto, "Jadi kau langsung kesana saja dan ambil tiketnya lalu gantikan aku. Oke, Jaa.."_

" _Oi Gaara, tung –Siaaall! Naruto mengumpat saat Gaara langsung memutus telponnya. Dan segera saja dia menuju bioskop tempat Hinata berada sekarang. Dia tidak ingin istrinya di sana sendirian._

 _Flashback off_

.

Naruto tidak tahu apa alasan Gaara mengajak istrinya nonton, dia masih kesal sebenarnya. Tapi dia juga senang karena Gaara menelponnya untuk menemani Hinata. Mungkin karena Gaara berpikir kalau dia dan Hinata saling kenal.

Ah, dia tidak peduli hal itu. Yang jelas dia senang karena sekarang dialah yang ada di samping Hinata, merangkul gadis itu di pelukannya dan menonton film romantis bersama.

Tidak berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata juga merasa sangat senang karena bisa bersama Naruto. Gadis itu masih belum mengerti tentang perasaan yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya tapi yang jelas, pertanyaan Menma dan Sai tentang apakah dia bahagia? Sepertinya dia tahu jawabannya, untuk saat ini, dia bahagia.

Senyum Hinata memudar saat dia merasakan remasan pelan di bahunya kirinya tempat tangan Naruto berada. Dia menebak apa sekiranya yang Naruto lakukan. Saat dia sedang mengira, tatapannya beralih kepada layar yang memainkan film. Matanya melebar saat adegan pemeran utamanya berciuman mesra tampil di layar lebar itu.

Beberapa suara teriakan tertahan penonton lain terdengar, begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya yang serasa bisa dia dengar dengan jelas. Dia menelan ludah saat berpikir jika Naruto sedang melihat adegan itu dan tanpa sadar membuat pria itu meremas bahunya pelan. Wajahnya seketika memanas jika membayangkan apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Tidak! Dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan sekarang. Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat remasan itu semakin menguat seiring dengan semakin intens adegan ciuman di film itu. Dan saat adegan ciuman itu berakhir, dapat dia rasakan tubuh Naruto yang kembali rileks dan remasan di bahunya menghilang.

Walau enggan mengakui, tapi Hinata suka bagaimana jantungnya berdetak saat Naruto meremas bahunya dan mempererat pelukannya. Dia… merasa sangat senang dan nyaman.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Naruto karena melihat Hinata yang tersenyum sendiri sambil memakan es krim. Setelah keluar dari bioskop, Naruto menjelaskan kenapa dia yang datang dan bukannya Gaara. Pria itu mengabaikan niat hatinya yang juga ingin tahu kenapa Hinata menerima ajakan Gaara.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk membeli es krim dan duduk santai di bagian depan mobil yang terparkir di area parkir bioskop. Namun, Hinata yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil memakan es krimnya membuat Naruto penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu ttebayo? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Hmft," Hinata menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tersenyum bukan karena lucu."

"Lalu?"

"Itu… menonton dan makan es krim bersama… adalah salah satu yang ingin ku lakukan jika punya pacar. Hal yang di lakukan di kencan pertama." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan semburat merah di pipi gembilnya.

Membuat Naruto terpana akan manisnya wajah itu. Tak hayal hal itu juga membuat wajah Naruto memanas. Kencan? Oh, mereka memang belum pernah melakukannya. Dan ini adalah kencan pertama setelah mereka mengambil langkah dalam mengembangkan hubungan mereka.

"Ehm," Naruto berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul. "Itu…" ucapnya pelan yang membuat Hinata menatapnya, "Kau… bisa menganggap ini kencan pertama kita jika kau mau." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan mata yang melirik kearah lain. Terlalu malu untuk menatap mata lavender indah sang istri.

Sementara Hinata terdiam dengan mata melebar, selanjutnya senyum manis terukir di bibirnya karena pertanyaan Naruto. Tanpa Naruto bilang pun, dia sudah berniat untuk menjadikan ini kenangan kencan pertama mereka. Tapi mendengar Naruto yang menyarankan langsung membuatnya lebih senang.

"Uhm." Dia mengangguk sekali dengan tersenyum manis. Hampir sanggup membuat Naruto lupa cara bernafas.

'Kenapa dadaku berdebar?' batin Naruto bingung. 'Ugh, dan kenapa dia… sangat manis… juga cantik?' pemikiran itu membuat wajahnya semakin memanas dan segera dia memakan cepat es krim di tangannya agar wajahnya kembali dingin. Walau yang ada, hal itu justru membuat giginya ngilu karena es krim yang dingin menyentak giginya.

Poor Naruto.

.

.

To be continued

.

Ehm,, apa chapter ini sedikit panjang? Yah, mulai banyak karakter lain yang muncul. Sesuai yang pernah aku bilang. Akan ada slight all pairing canon di sini walau hanya ku bahas sedikit. Dan untuk konflik, mulai muncul di chapter ini saat Gaara mulai mendekati Hinata. Konfliknya cepat selesai agar tetap ringan, ingat?! Bagi yang nanya sampai chapter berapa fic ini tamat, aku belum bisa prediksi, tapi kurasa nggak akan lebih dari 15 chap atau mungkin malah cuma sampai 10 chap… belum tahu juga sih. :D

Dan maaf karena di sini aku nggak bisa balas review… review kalian masuk tapi nggak bisa di baca… :'( hiks hiks hiks …. Tapi nanti kalau udah bisa di baca lagi, bakal aku balas sekaligus di chapter depan ya… maaf sekali lagi. Sebenarnya aku mau tunggu agar review bisa di baca agar bisa balas review kalian seperti biasa,,, tapi takutnya kelamaan. Jadi aku up date duluan… nggak apa kan?

Makasih untuk para readers yang udah review, faf, follow, share, kritik dan saran. Makasih atas support dan doanya. Aku senang akan hal itu. Sankyuu minna-san…

Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan.

Salam, Rameen.


	8. Cucu? Hah

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung." Ino, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tersenyum kepada pengunjung toko bungannya yang baru saja selesai membeli bunga. Dia beralih kepada beberapa buku catatan penjualan yang ada di meja depannya.

Biasanya dia akan berada di sisi rak-rak bunga untuk menyusun tokonya agar tampak semakin cantik. Tapi dia juga harus mengurus catatan penjualan, bukan? Karena itu lah dia duduk di sana sekarang.

Hari ini dia sendirian karena Sasame, anak tetangganya yang biasa membantu sedang ada tugas sekolah. Jadilah, dia harus mengurus catatan jika tidak ada pengunjung, dan harus membantu memilih bunga jika ada pengunjung.

Kling.. suara lonceng di pintu terbuka dan membuatnya mendongak. Dia tersenyum melihat seorang lelaki yang tampan masuk ke dalam toko bungannya. "Selamat datang di Yamanaka Flower." Sapanya ramah. Dia baru akan keluar dari balik mejanya saat lelaki itu justru menghampirinya.

"Barbie." Ino mengernyit saat lelaki itu menyebut nama boneka yang sering ia mainkan dulu.

"Maaf?"

"Kau cantik. Seperti Barbie."

Sekarang Ino terdiam dengan sedikit merona. Lelaki itu memujinya, menggodanya, atau menyamakannya dengan seseorang bernama Barbie. "Ehm," dia berdeham untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa anda sedang mencari bunga? Saya akan membantu."

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Barbie." Ucapnya lagi tak ingin pergi dari topic sebelumnya.

Sekarang Ino menghela nafas kasar saat mengira jika lelaki di depannya ini sedang menggodanya. Huh, apa ia anak remaja kecentilan hingga akan mempan jika di goda-goda? "Maaf Tuan. Jika anda tidak ingin membeli bunga sebaiknya anda pergi. Dan satu lagi, namaku bukan Barbie."

Ino berkacak pinggang saat lelaki itu justru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ino kan?"

"Eh?"

"Namamu Ino, benarkan?"

Tangan Ino turun, "Kau mengenalku?"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan selembar kertas diatas meja lalu kembali menatap gadis Yamanaka itu. "Aku hanya tahu namamu, itupun Hinata yang bilang." Ino tersentak saat nama sahabatnya di sebut. "Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menyapa saja. Aku permisi!"

Ino berkedip bingung saat lelaki itu sudah keluar dari tokonya. Dia mengambil kertas tadi dan membukanya, seketika matanya membulat dan berbinar menyadari siapa lelaki tadi. "Ya ampun, dia teman SMP Hinata-chan. Dan juga…" dia tersenyum menatap pintu toko yang tertutup, "…dia tampan."

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

Tok tok tok…

"Hn." Gaara tidak berpaling dari apa yang dia lihat di awal saat memberi respon kepada orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Dia sudah bisa menduga kalau itu pasti salah satu dari kakaknya. Tidak mungkin ada tamu atau temannya yang berkunjung mengingat ini sudah malam. Sedang kan orang tuanya, dia ragu jika orang tuanya bisa terbang dari Amerika ke Jepang dalam waktu setengah jam, mengingat dia masih mengobrol dengan Ibunya setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hai, Gaara!" mata jadenya melirik dan mendapati dugaannya tepat, yang datang salah satu kakaknya yang ternyata Kankurou.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau balas menyapaku dengan kata-kata yang sama?"

"Hai, Gaara!" ucap Gaara menyapa Kankurou dengan 'kata-kata' yang sama.

Hah, Kankurou menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang adiknya itu. "Kalau aku menyebut namamu, seharusnya kau menyebut namaku."

Gaara mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali menatap penuh pada foto di tangannya. Fotonya dengan seorang gadis yang berkostum kuda poni.

"Kau melihat apa sih?" Kankurou berdiri dan mengintip apa yang menurut adiknya lebih penting dari kehadirannya, dan saat netranya menangkap gambar itu, Kankurou hanya mendesah pelan lalu mengambil guling sebagai penopang siku tangannya. "Kau masih memikirkannya? Sudahlah Gaara, cari saja yang lain."

Gaara hanya diam mendengar itu.

"Ya ampun Gaara, aku bahkan mengaku kalau kau lebih tampan dariku. Akan banyak gadis yang suka denganmu, kau tidak perlu terus-terusan mengharapkan dia. Carilah pengganti!"

"Pengganti? Pengganti apa? dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku." Jawab Gaara dengan nada miris mengingat dia memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis dalam foto itu.

"Pengganti posisinya dalam anganmu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis, Kankurou?"

"Nilai sekolahmu berapa sih, itu bukan puitis, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Gaara tidak peduli, "Dengar Gaara, tidak baik jika kau terus mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak bisa kau raih."

Suasan hening setelahnya, Kankurou mengerti apa yang dirasakan adiknya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, melihat Gaara mempercayai dan menuruti orang lain di luar keluarga. Walau sekarang dia sudah punya sahabat, tapi saat gadis itu datang, Gaara hanyalah seorang anak penyendiri yang tidak suka berkomunikasi berlebih.

"Kita sudah pernah membahasnya. Kau cari pengganti, dan jangan cari pengganti dengan fisik yang mirip."

"Mirip?"

"Yah, gadis yang pernah kita temui di mall waktu itu. Ku akui dia punya mata dan fisik yang sama dengan gadismu itu, tapi sifat mereka berbeda. Bukan masalah sifatnya sebenarnya, hanya saja jika kau mencari orang yang mirip, itu tidak akan membuatmu mudah move on. Bahkan bisa saja kau akan melihat gadis itu sebagai gadis pujaanmu."

Kankurou berdiri dan menepuk pelan bahu adiknya itu. "Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik nanti. Kau adalah orang yang baik, Gaara."

Gaara hanya menatap kosong depannya setelah Kankurou pergi. Pegangannya pada foto itu mengerat, kembali ia menatap foto itu. Terlihat dia dan seorang gadis yang berdiri dan tersenyum manis. Seorang gadis yang bermata lavender dan... berambut pirang?

.

 _Flashback_

" _Kenapa kau disini sendirian?" seorang gadis 13 tahun bertanya pelan pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang seumuran. "Apa kau menangis?"_

 _Gaara, sang bocah laki-laki mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lalu menatap cemberut pada gadis itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah kantin di mana banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang bergerombol di sana._

" _Kau lapar?" sang gadis menyimpulkan ketika suara perut Gaara terdengar, juga tatapan Gaara kearah kantin. Membuat gadis itu menyodorkan kotak bentonya. "Ini, makan saja bentoku. Aku tidak sengaja memisahkannya karena kakakku membawakannya terlalu banyak."_

 _Gaara menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan datar namun penuh makna. Lalu meraih bento yang di berikan gadis itu karena dia memang sangat lapar. Dia tidak di beri uang jajan oleh kakaknya karena tidak ingin Gaara memakan makanan yang tidak sehat. Dari itu, Temari selalu menyediakan bekal._

 _Hanya saja, tatapan mengejek teman lelakinya membuatnya jadi malu. Dikatai anak mama karena masih membawa bekal padahal ia seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumur 14 tahun. Setelah itu, dia menolak bekal Temari. Atau dia tidak akan memakan bahkan tidak akan mengeluarkan bekal itu dari tasnya karena tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu._

 _Tapi apa boleh buat ketika perutnya lapar, dan bekal yang dia bawa tadi sudah terlanjur ia tinggal tanpa pengetahuan Temari di dapur. Dia juga tidak mengantongi uang. Jadilah dia hanya duduk sendiri di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah sembari menahan laparnya._

 _Dari itu, Gaara tidak menolak saat gadis itu memberikannya bekal._

" _Kalau kau tidak punya uang, kenapa tidak bawa bekal saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi dan membuat Gaara berhenti makan._

 _Sambil tertunduk dan berucap lirih dia menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin di ejek teman-teman lagi."_

 _Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya yang semula jongkok. "Apa mereka yang mengejekmu memberimu makan saat kau lapar?" Gaara tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Yang bawa bekalkan kau, yang makan juga kau, yang kenyang atau lapar kau juga. Kenapa harus mendengar kata-kata mereka?"_

 _Saat itu Gaara hanya bisa diam dan terus makan dengan pelan. Makanan yang dia makan sangat enak dan membuatnya mampu menghabiskan isinya._

 _Setelah hari itu, Gaara membenarkan kata-kata gadis itu. Dia tidak lagi menolak jika Temari memasukkan bekal ke dalam tasnya. Dia bahkan tidak ragu untuk meminta menu bekal yang dia sukai. Temari yang menerima permintaan adik bungsunya itu dengan senang hati mengabulkan._

 _Gaara tidak lagi menolak apapun yang jadi bentuk perhatian Temari padanya. Kelaparan dan sendirian yang pernah ia rasakan seolah membuatnya kapok._

 _Dan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu juga tidak lagi terjadi. Sampai saat festifal sekolah…_

" _Ayolah, cepat kesana dan sapa dia. Akan lebih bagus jika kau bisa berfoto juga." Kankurou, anak SMA yang menyatu dengan SMP Gaara, membujuk adiknya untuk menghampiri satu kios buatan kelas 9c yang menjadi kelas dari gadis yang sering Gaara ceritakan padanya._

" _Tapi rasanya aneh jika aku tiba-tiba menyapanya. Dia mungkin sudah lupa padaku."_

" _Ingatkan lagi dong."_

" _Lalu, kenapa dia memakai kostum aneh begitu?"_

 _Kankurou menepuk jidatnya saat Gaara banyak sekali bertanya. "Kelasnya pasti mendapat tema Fauna. Apa salahnya, dia tetap terlihat manis dengan kostum kuda poni itu. Apalagi rambutnya diikat seperti itu, dan warnanya juga pas."_

 _Gaara tidak menjawab apapun tentang penampilan gadis itu yang di sebut Kankurou. Dia hanya menatap dan selanjutnya… dia tidak sadar jika Kankurou sudah menariknya lebih dekat._

 _Dia melakukannya. Menyapa bahkan berfoto dengan gadis itu. Walau sesuai dugaannya jika gadis itu tidak ingat padanya._

 _Flashback off_

.

.

Hinata membasuh tangannya lalu mengeringkannya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengucek matanya pelan sebelum kembali menguap kecil dan berjalan membuka pintu.

"Kyaa…" dia berteriak tertahan saat mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan pintu tengah menatapnya sayu dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Na-naruto-kun?"

"Hng?"

"Kau… mau ke kamar mandi?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding sembari menutup kembali matanya. Membuat Hinata mengernyit dan melirik jam dinding yang masih dapat ia lihat sedikit. 01.25. Sekarang masih tengah malam, apa mungkin suaminya itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar –lagi? batinnya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan membangunkan Naruto pelan. "Naruto-kun, jangan tidur di sini, apalagi sambil berdiri. Kembalilah ke ranjang."

Naruto membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Eh?" tanpa bicara dia menarik tangan Hinata menuju ranjang. Dia segera menaiki ranjang dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hinata berkedip kaget dengan yang terjadi. Perasaan tadi dia masih berdiri di depan pintu, tapi sekarang sudah terbaring dalam pelukan Naruto.

Err… kebiasan setengah sadar Naruto ternyata cukup… mengagetkan?

"Naruto-kun?" Tidak ada jawaban. Hampir Hinata mengira Naruto tidur saat Naruto justru memanggilnya. "Hm?" dia bergumam pelan sebagai respon.

"Kenapa tadi sore kau janji nonton bioskop berdua dengan Gaara?"

Hinata terdiam. Naruto tidak membahas dan menanyakan apapun sebelumnya, lalu kenapa dia bertanya sekarang? "Ehm, itu… dia hanya –" ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar suara nafas teratur sang suami di tengah sunyinya kamar mereka.

Perlahan dia mendongak dan tersenyum mendapati Naruto sudah tertidur lagi. Sama seperti waktu itu. Ketika setengah sadar, Naruto mengatakan dan menanyakan semua hal dengan santai. Tapi saat pria itu sadar, dia akan menyangkal hal-hal yang mungkin tidak ingin di bahasnya. Jadi, bolehkah Hinata menyimpulkan kalau dia bisa menerima jawaban paling jujur dari Naruto saat suaminya itu setengah sadar?

Hinata terkikik pelan saat memikirkan hal itu. Ah, suaminya yang seperti itu menyenangkan juga.

"Tampan kah?"

"Hah?" Hinata tersentak saat Naruto berbicara masih sambil tertidur. Apa Naruto mengigau?

Safir itu terbuka dan menatap istri dalam pelukannya, "Apa wajahku tampan sampai kau lama melihatnya?"

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk pelan setelah berdiam sebentar. Dia rasa tidak masalah jika dia juga jujur saat keadaan Naruto seperti itu. Dan jantung Hinata hampir copot saat Naruto tersenyum manis lalu mengecup pipinya singkat. Dia merasa jika pelukan sang suami semakin mengerat.

Blush..

Ugh,, dia salah. 'Sepertinya Naruto yang sadar jauh lebih aman.' Batinnya.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang. Dan tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya jika pagi itu, dia akan tersenyum mendapati istrinya yang bergelung manja dalam pelukannya. Sepuluh menit lalu, saat membuka mata, ia sempat terkejut dengan posisi mereka yang lagi-lagi berpelukan. Tapi ia sadar jika dia harus mulai membiasakan diri. Lagi pula… dia merasa lebih senang memeluk sang istri daripada guling.

Dan dalam sepuluh menit selanjutnya, ia hanya menatap sang istri tanpa ingin membangunkan. Terkadang ia tersenyum melihat istrinya yang merapat ke dirinya seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan. Ekspresi tidur istrinya begitu polos, walau terkadang sempat berubah seperti seorang anak yang tengah merajuk. Tak jarang membuatnya mencubit gemas pipi gembil itu.

Rambut indigo panjang itu juga tak luput dari belaiannya. Dia akan mengeratkan pelukannya saat di rasa udara dingin berhembus dari sedikit celah di atas jendela. Ah, Naruto tidak menyesal dengan situasi pagi itu. Sangat jarang dia bisa leluasa dan lama memperhatikan wajah cantik sang istri. Dia mulai berpikir kalau dia memang beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti itu. Dan selanjutnya, mungkin dia akan sering melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia semakin tersenyum saat istrinya mulai bergerak terbangun. Matanya bergerak dan perlahan terbuka, menampilkan bola mata lavender yang sangat indah. Tatapan mereka bertemu, "Ohayou!" tanpa sadar ia menyapa dengan berbisik mesra.

"Hm, Ohayou!" balas sang istri lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Mungkin istrinya belum bangun sepenuhnya. Dan benar saja dugaannya, saat sang istri membuka mata selanjutnya, tatapan mata melebar yang lucu lah yang ia dapatkan. Membuatnya terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pipi sang istri.

"Itte.. kenapa kau mencubitku, Naruto-kun?"

"Karena kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, Hinata-chan." Sang istri mengembungkan pipinya dengan alis bertaut, tak lupa dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka tidak lagi merasa canggung, sungkan, tidak nyaman, asing, atau apalah itu. Tanpa di sadari atau tidak, mereka mulai menerima kehadiran satu sama lain dan lebih santai serta nyaman jika saling melempar gurauan.

Bukankah gurauan memang satu hal ampuh untuk mengusir kebosanan ataupun kecanggungan?

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" ujar Hinata sembari pelan-pelan memberi jarak pada posisi mereka. Hal yang di sadari Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"Hm."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?"

"Karena ku lihat kau sangat suka bergelung dalam pelukanku."

Blush… Hinata segera duduk dan menelan ludah jika ingat seberapa nyamannya posisi sebelumnya. Dia melirik saat Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Ugh, kau… ka-kau yang memelukku. Bukan aku."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

Hinata menoleh dan menatap tak percaya, "Kau tidak ingat? Kau bangun dan menarikku yang baru keluar kamar mandi menuju ranjang dan memelukku dengan sangat erat semalam." Hinata berbicara layaknya anak kecil lengkap dengan gerakan tangannya yang seolah memeluk sesuatu.

Dan sadar dengan tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya terpaku, dia segera mengalihkan tatapannya lagi kearah lain. Wajahnya memerah saat Naruto justru terkekeh di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar lucu."

"Diamlah!" nada merajuk itu tak pelak malah membuat Naruto semakin tertawa. Kesal dan malu, Hinata segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Blam… debaman pintu tak urung menghilangkan suara tawa menyebalkan sang suami.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, Hinata keluar kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya yang panjang sebatas lutut. Sambil mengeringkan rambut ia menatap Naruto yang berdiri di balkon kamar dengan dua cangkir minuman di tangannya.

Satu tangannya terangkat mengisyaratkan jika itu untuk dirinya. Tersenyum tipis, Hinata berjalan mendekat dan segera meraih gelas yang ternyata berisi minuman hangat pagi hari. Dia meniup pelan sebelum meminumnya. Ah, cappuccino hangat di pagi minggu ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Itu pertama kalinya mereka berdiri di balkon kamar dengan berdampingan. Menikmati waktu dengan segelas minuman hangat di pagi hari. Dalam diri mereka masing-masing, hal itu tidak akan mereka lupakan begitu saja.

"Ini hari minggu," Naruto mulai membuka suara "Aku ada janji untuk kumpul dengan teman-temanku seperti biasa. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa, hari ini aku juga ada janji untuk berkumpul bersama Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten."

"Dimana?"

"Entahlah, Sakura yang mencari tempatnya. Kami memang pindah-pindah tempat jika berkumpul agar tidak bosan."

Naruto tersenyum karena ingat kalau dia dan para sahabatnya justru menjadikan satu tempat sebagai tempat kumpul mereka di setiap kalinya. Yah, orang-orang memang berbeda. Para pria sepertinya suka jika punya 'markas' spesial. Sedangkan perempuan, mereka lebih suka travelling walau dalam hal sepele sekalipun.

"Ne Hinata-chan,"

"Ya?"

"Aku… masih penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan semalam."

Hinata terdiam. Ugh, kenapa Naruto harus membahas itu lagi? "Tidak ada kok. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau hanya bangun dan menarikku yang keluar kamar mandi lalu… me-meluk-ku." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Apa memang hanya itu, dia merasa melakukan hal lain tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Tapi… kenapa kebiasaan Naruto-kun aneh sekali?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Hinata dengan nada yang seolah kebiasaannya seperti kucing punya kaki lima. Safir itu menatap Hinata lembut sebelum mengacak singkat rambut Hinata yang masih basah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dari apa yang ku simpulkan. Jika ada sesuatu yang ku pikirkan sebelum tidur maka aku akan terbangun dan langsung bertanya atau membicarakan apa yang ku pikirkan sebelumnya."

"Di pikirkan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau ingat saat aku terbangun dan ingin minum susu malam itu?" Hinata mengangguk, "Saat itu, sebelum tidur aku… memikirkan jawabanmu tentang apa yang kukatakan di mobil mogok sore harinya. Aku ingin tahu dan mendengar langsung apa jawabanmu. Tapi karena susu yang terlalu panas, aku jadi bangun sepenuhnya, hingga aku menanyakan itu dengan sadar."

Hinata mulai mengerti, intinya, Naruto akan menanyakan apapun dan mengatakan semua dengan jujur dalam kondisi itu. Mungkin karena rasa penasaran pria itu yang sampai memikirkan sesuatu sampai terbawa tidur, hingga dia terbangun dan ingin mencari tahu langsung tentang semuanya.

Tunggu, berarti semalam, sebelum tidur Naruto memikirkan… Hinata melirik saat pikirannya menyimpulkan satu hal.

"Nah, karena semalam aku terbangun tanpa sadar lagi, jadi aku pasti mengatakan atau bertanya sesuatu, benarkan? Dan yang ingin kutahu, apa yang kukatakan semalam?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan maksud tersembunyi sambil menahan senyum, "Bukankah seharusnya Naruto-kun sudah tahu. Apa yang Naruto-kun tanyakan semalam seharusnya sama dengan yang Naruto-kun pikirkan sebelum tidur."

Naruto terdiam, mengingat apa yang menjadi penasarannya kemarin. Benar! Tidak salah lagi. "Itu… aku penasaran dengan…" Naruto menoleh dan tatapan mereka bertemu, "..alasan kau menerima ajakan Gaara untuk nonton berdua."

"Kau cemburu?"

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja, bukan hanya mengagetkan Naruto tapi juga berdampak sama bagi Hinata. Topik kecemburuan sudah pasti akan menyangkut tentang perasaan, topik perasaan sudah pasti akan mengakar pada perkembangan hubungan. Dalam hal ini, tentu saja hubungan pernikahan mereka.

Seketika mereka tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Sibuk dengan minuman mereka sendiri atau bahkan lebih menarik memperhatikan daun yang bergoyang tertiup angin pagi.

"Kau…" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk kembali bersuara, "…sudah menanyakan itu semalam." Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya namun tetap diam, "Dan aku… sudah menjawabnya semalam." Ujar Hinata berbohong, nyatanya, sebelum ia sempat menjawab Naruto sudah tertidur lagi semalam.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kau jawab apa?"

Kali itu pandangan mereka bertemu, "Aku sudah menjawabnya semalam."

"Iya, kau jawab apa. Aku… aku tidak ingat."

"Salah siapa yang malah tidur saat aku menjawab."

"Makanya beri tahu aku."

"Aku tidak suka menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dua kali."

"Eeeehhhh,,, kenapa begitu ttebayo?" Hinata mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang tampak lucu, "Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Semalam aku tidak dengar. Katakan lagi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Pelit!"

"Biarin."

"Huh.." Hinata terkikik saat Naruto mendengus dan membuang mukanya ke samping. Dia mulai ragu jika menikahi pria berusia 21 tahun. "Hinata-chan, jawab ttebayo. Kalau kau tidak jawab…"

"Apa? Naruto-kun mau mengancamku?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuang muka. Angin berhembus membawa kesejukkan dan ketenangan di pagi yang menyenangkan. Nyonya Uzumaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat awan dan langit yang cerah. Ah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Hinata-chan.."

"Hm?" Hinata bergumam tanpa menoleh.

Cuph… tap tap tap..

Senyum Hinata menghilang saat Naruto dengan cepat mengecup pipinya dan langsung berlari pergi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya menatap gelas yang masih mengepulkan uap, "Ya ampun, cappuccino ini sangat panas hingga kena wajahku." Tangannya naik dan mulai mengipas pelan wajahnya yang terasa memanas karena suatu hal. Tapi Hinata malah menyalahkan uap kopinya karena wajahnya memanas.

Nah Hinata, apa kau masih berpikir jika Naruto yang sadar itu lebih aman?

.

.

"Minato, kenapa kau ubah channelnya? Acaraku belum habis."

"Besok kau bisa menontonnya lagi, Kushina."

"Tidak mau. Kemarikan remotnya, aku mau nonton yang tadi." Kushina meraih remot tv yang ada di tangan Minato, tapi pria berambut kuning itu dengan mudah menjauhkan tangannya. Bahkan sampai Kushina hampir naik ke pangkuannya, pria itu tetap bersikap santai sambil menonton.

"Minato!"

Cuph.. Minato memanfaatkan posisi sang istri yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Kushina, membuat wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Set… klik..

Minato langsung menoleh saat ada yang merebut remotnya dan mengubah channel tv. "Kyaaa… Menma-chan memang yang terbaik." Kushina berseru senang saat Menma merebut remot itu dan mengganti channel dengan acara kesukaannya.

Minato menatap tajam sang anak saat istrinya langsung bersandar di bahu sang anak yang duduk di sampingnya. "Menma," panggilnya pelan, pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh, "Jika kau pemuda normal, bukankah seharusnya kau pergi berkencan di hari minggu seperti ini?"

"Dia sedang berkencan dengan Ibunya, Minato." Menma menatap sang Ayah dengan senyum kemenangan saat Kushina yang menjawab. Semakin membuat pria Namikaze itu kesal.

"Aku tidak punya seseorang yang bisa ku ajak berkencan, Ayah."

"Benarkah?" Menma mengernyit saat nada sang Ayah penuh dengan ketidak percayaan atas jawabannya. "Bukankah kau sering bertelpon atau ber-sms dengan seorang gadis akhir-akhir ini?"

Menma terdiam. Kushina langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Menma penuh tanya, selanjutnya dia menatap sang suami yang menatapnya tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Minato mengangguk. Kushina kembali menatap Menma, "Benarkah? Siapa? Dengan siapa kau dekat sekarang? Apa Ibu mengenalnya? Siapa namanya? Apa dia cantik? Kapan kau mengenalkannya pada Ibu? Menma-chan.."

Minato menahan tawanya saat sang anak yang di demo seribu pertanyaan oleh Kushina menatapnya kesal. Ah, salah siapa yang seenaknya merebut perhatian Kushina? Batin Minato penuh kemenangan.

"Menma-chan… ayo jawab!" rengek Kushina saat Menma hanya diam menatap tv.

"Kau mau tahu, sayang?" Ibu dan anak itu menoleh menatap kepala keluarga. Sang Ibu dengan pandangan penasaran, sang anak dengan pandangan waspada. "Kalau tidak salah, gadis itu mempunyai mata lavender."

"Lavender?" Kushina membeo, selanjutnya mata hazelnya melebar. "Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau gadis itu Hinata?"

Minato menepuk jidatnya, sementara Menma menganga tak percaya. "Ibu, aku tidak akan merebut kakak iparku sendiri."

"Lalu," tanya Kushina selanjutnya, "Jangan bilang kalau Neji?"

"Aku bilang seorang gadis, bukan seorang pria." Kali itu Minato sedikit bicara dengan nada tinggi. Kenapa istrinya tiba-tiba lemot. "Bukankah masih ada satu lagi keluarga Hyuuga yang masih single dan PEREMPUAN..?"

Kushina mengelus dagunya berpikir, "Oh,,, Hanabi!" serunya semangat. Menma menghela nafas lega. Walaupun rahasianya terbongkar, setidaknya sang Ibu tidak menuduhnya macam-macam. "Jadi kau dekat dengan Hanabi?"

"Kami hanya berteman, Bu."

"Kyaaa… Minato, kita akan berbesan lagi dengan Hikaru dan Hiashi.. apalagi Hanabi adalah anak yang ceria dan juga cantik seperti Hinata. Aku benar-benar beruntung." Kushina berseru senang sembari memeluk erat lengan sang suami dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Minato. Membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk puas.

Menma menghela nafas, "Ibu, aku bilang kalau kami hanya berteman." Gumamnya lirih yang tidak akan di pedulikan lagi oleh Kushina yang sudah terbang tinggi.

"Berisik sekali."

Ketiga pasang mata itu mengarah pada Naruto dan Hinata yang baru datang dengan penampilan rapi namun tetap santai. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kushina, "Apa kalian mau kencan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, dan Naruto yang menjawab. "Kami hanya ingin berkumpul dengan teman yang lain, Bu." Dengan isyarat, ia menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua di saat liburan seperti ini."

"Kami kan sudah bertemu setiap hari."

"Kau selalu saja menjawab," Kushina berkata kesal, "Oh iya. Ibu punya sesuatu untuk kalian. Tunggu di sini ya." Yang lain kecuali Minato hanya mengerutkan alisnya saat Kushina beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar. Tak lama, wanita itu kembali lalu menyodorkan sesuatu kepada anak sulungnya.

"Amegakure?"

Kushina mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan pertanyaan heran Naruto, "Berliburlah seminggu dan pergi ke sana. Bukankah kalian belum bulan madu. Jadikan itu bulan madu dan sekalian rayakan ulang tahunmu di sana. Ah, jangan lupa memberi Ibu cucu sebagai oleh-oleh."

Blush… wajah kedua suami istri itu memerah dan terdiam. Lain sekali dengan Menma dan Minato yang tersenyum penuh makna kearah mereka.

"I-Ibu… Kami… ma-masih har-harus kuliah."

"Libur seminggu tidak apa, kan?"

"Mak-maksudku.."

"Ah," Kushina memotong perkataan Naruto, "Tentang cucu? Tenang saja, Hina-chan bisa mengambil cuti." Hinata menunduk dengan wajah semakin merah mendengar itu, "Bukankah itu hadiah yang luar biasa untuk kita di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku yang ulang tahun, kenapa Ibu yang dapat hadiah juga."

"Apa salahnya. Saat hari di mana kau lahir, hari itu Ibu yang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Jadi –" Greb… Kushina terdiam saat Naruto langsung memeluknya. "Naruto?"

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku." Kushina langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Ah, anaknya yang satu ini sangat pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengubah suasana.

"Iya. Ibu juga senang bisa melahirkanmu dengan selamat. Jadi… kasih Ibu cucu, ya?"

Naruto langsung menarik diri dan menghela nafas saat usahanya mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak berhasil. Ibunya tetap membahas hal itu. "Ibu, kami ada di semester enam. Akan repot jika harus mengambil cuti."

"Jadi kau tidak mau membuat Ibumu senang?" yang lain menghela nafas saat Kushina sudah dalam mode merajuk. "Huuuwaaa… Minato-kun, anak kita tidak ingin membuatku senang. Padahal aku sudah memberikan semuanya untuk dia. Bahkan aku berjuang penuh saat melahirkan dia. Tapi dia tidak mau mengabulkan keinginanku, padahal aku hanya ingin cucu. Hiks hiks.. hiks…"

"Ssshhh… iya iya." Minato memeluk dan membelai lembut rambut merah panjang istrinya, ikut dalam permainan sekalian mengambil kesempatan, bolehkan? "Tenanglah Kushina, nanti kita minta pada Menma saja."

Menma mendelik mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Kenapa dia di bawa-bawa? "Huwaaaa… aku mau cucu…"

Kushina masih menangis Bombay dan lebay. Membuat Minato semakin memeluknya erat. Sementara Menma dan Naruto hanya menatap geli kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu over acting.

Tapi lain halnya dengan seorang gadis berambut gelap yang juga ada di sana. Dari tadi dia hanya diam, terkejut dan malu mendengar keinginan sang mertua. Dan saat melihat Ibu mertuanya menangis, dia merasa bersalah. Menggigit bibirnya, dia menunduk semakin dalam mendengar tangisan Kushina yang memenuhi ruang keluarga itu.

"Baiklah," satu gumaman lirih dari Hinata membuat yang lain terdiam dan menatapnya. "Cucu… akan kami coba." Ucapnya lirih. "Kami janji."

Seketika suasana benar-benar menjadi sunyi. Tiga orang menatapnya tak percaya, sedangkan seseorang di sampingnya membeku di tempat. Tidak ada yang bersuara membuat Hinata semakin menggigit kuat bibirnya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kyaaa…" teriakan Kushina memecah suasana, membuat Minato dan Menma tersentak kaget. "Kau gadis yang sangat baik, sayang.." dia segera beranjak dan memeluk sang menantu. "Ibu sangat senang mendengarnya. Kau menantu paling baik di dunia."

Minato dan Menma menggeleng melihat hal itu. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam menatap Hinata yang tersenyum senang dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Apa maksud istrinya? Apa istrinya itu menganggap serius ulah jahil sang Ibu dan terperangkap dengan mudah? Atau…

.

.

Mobil warna hitam dengan garis orange itu berhenti di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi. Membuat salah satu penumpang mengerutkan alis bingung. Dia menoleh menatap sang suami yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari tadi suaminya itu diam, dan sekarang menghentikan mobil di tengah jalan. Ingatannya kembali saat suaminya marah-marah tidak jelas saat mobil mereka mogok waktu itu.

Apa sekarang suaminya akan merah-marah lagi? kenapa suaminya suka berubah-ubah tanpa sebab?

"Na –"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata langsung terdiam saat Naruto memotong perkataannya. Saat safir biru itu menatapnya dengan intens, Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti tadi?"

"Ber-kata… apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentang kau yang ingin… mencoba memberi Ibu cucu."

Hinata mengerti sekarang. Dia menunduk dan pandangannya sendu. "Aku… hanya tidak tega melihat Ibu menangis seperti tadi." Naruto menghela nafas dan merileks kan tubuhnya yang tegang tadi saat mendengar jawaban sang istri. Jadi benar jika istrinya itu tertipu sang Ibu? semudah itu? "Aku tidak mau Ibu sedih, makanya aku… berjanji begitu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan diri. Jika saja yang tertipu ulah konyol sang Ibu adalah sahabatnya seperti Kiba atau yang lain, atau juga Menma atau Ayahnya, maka dia akan menertawakan mereka. Tapi sekarang yang tertipu adalah istrinya, dan efeknya malah terciptanya sebuah janji yang… Hah, Naruto hanya bisa menghembus nafas kasar.

"Hinata.." dia berucap pelan, "Apa kau belum terbiasa dengan sifat jahil Ibu?" Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung, "Dia tadi tidak benar-benar menangis, dia hanya pura-pura dan bercanda agar keinginannya terkabul."

Kedip. Kedip.. "Jadi Ibu hanya bercanda?"

Naruto hampir menepuk jidatnya saat sadar betapa lemotnya sang istri. Apa benar perempuan itu 20 tahun? Batinnya miris. Dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata.

Sang istri terdiam dan menatap ke depan, "Jika Ibu hanya bercanda, berarti janjinya di batalkan saja."

"APA?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat Naruto berteriak. Dia bisa jantungan jika sering begitu, "Kau mau membatalkan janji? Maksudnya,, kau tidak ingin memberi Ibu… cucu?"

"Bukankah Naruto-kun yang bilang kalau Ibu hanya bercanda? Berarti janji yang ku buat hanya karena aku tertipu, tidak masalahkan jika aku batalkan?"

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa hatinya tercubit. Apa Hinata hanya akan punya anak dengannya agar sang Ibu senang? Kalau Kushina tidak meminta, apa Hinata tidak mau punya anak dengannya?

Naruto terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejujurnya, dia hampir jantungan saat janji itu terlontar dari mulut sang istri. Perasaan ragu, bingung, senang, atau yang lainnya bercampur hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan kecewa mencubit hatinya saat tahu jika sang istri hanya melakukan itu demi Ibunya. Bukan demi pernikahan mereka.

Ah, apa yang dia harapkan? Hubungannya dengan Hinata saja hanya sebatas pacaran meski mereka sudah menikah. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, apalagi untuk mengerti perasaan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, "Jangan batalkan. Kau bisa membuat Ibu benar-benar sedih jika kau melakukan itu." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan selanjutnya, Naruto kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kalau Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, apa?"

"Apa Naruto-kun mau kita… punya anak?"

Ckiiittt…

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata terlonjak ke depan karena mobil yang di rem tiba-tiba. Dia menoleh kepada suaminya yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar, "Kenapa? Apa ada kecoa yang lewat lagi?" tanyanya, dan Naruto langsung menggeleng pelan begitu sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Dia kembali menginjak gas dan menelan ludah mengingat pertanyaan Hinata. Benar! Dia berpikir apa Hinata akan mau punya anak dengannya jika sang Ibu tidak meminta. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Apa rasa kecewanya tadi karena dia sebenarnya ingin punya anak sungguhan dari sang istri?

"Aku.." ucapnya pelan dengan pandangan masih fokus ke depan, "Aku sudah bilang hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Jadi… tentu saja aku ingin pernikahan ini terus bertahan sampai aku mati nanti. Dan tidak mungkin jika aku… tidak ingin ada penerus."

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata dengan polos. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban yang singkat dan jelas, bukan jawaban yang belibet dan harus di pahami lebih dulu.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak karena kelemotan Hinata terasa semakin jadi hari ini, "Iya, aku mau punya anak… denganmu." Suaranya memelan di ujung, "Mungkin nanti."

Dan sekarang, di saat otaknya memahami apa yang di jawab oleh suaminya. Hinata jadi sedikit menyesal sudah bertanya. Wajahnya kembali terasa panas dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain hanya bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

"Iya, aku sudah dapat tempatnya. Di café jalan Hokage, café Tobirama. Aku sudah di sini." Sakura berjalan sambil menelpon dengan santainya. Dia berjalan menuju satu meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana tanpa melihat apakah kursi bentuk sofa panjang itu sudah ada yang menempati atau belum. "Iya iya, aku akan pesan makanannya duluan."

"…"

"Hei Pig, jangan meminta yang susah dong.." ujarnya dengan nada naik.

"Berisik!" Sakura terdiam saat seseorang mendesis di sebelahnya, dia perlahan menoleh dan sedikit tersentak melihat pria ayam di sampingnya.

"…" suara di sebrang telpon masih terdengar. Saat ingatan tentang pria di sebelahnya itu melintas, dia jadi ingin balas dendam karena waktu itu dia sudah merasa sedikit di permalukan dan di buat kesal oleh sang pria itu. "…"

Dia tersenyum penuh arti saat Ino di sebrang telpon terus memanggilnya. "Iyaaaaa aku dengar,, jangan berisik dong. Akan ada orang yang terganggu jika kau berisik!" ucapnya dengan nada yang mampu menarik perhatian beberapa orang di café itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa? Karena saat dia mendengar dengusan kasar dari pria di sebelahnnya, itu sudah membuatnya tersenyum senang. "Iya.. aku tunggu ya… dasar Ino cere –Astaga!" dia terlonjak mundur saat ingin mengintip ekspresi kesal orang di sebelahnya malah di kagetkan dengan tatapan tajam orang itu dengan mata yang mendelik mengerikan.

Menelan ludah, dia menurunkan ponselnya yang sudah mati dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk angka dua. "Peace!" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Dia baru sadar jika mata hitam milik Uchiha bisa semengerikan itu. Sang bungsu Uchiha itu kembali menatap ke depan dengan raut datar. Membuatnya menoleh kearah lain untuk mencari meja lainnya. Sayangnya, tak ada meja lain yang kosong. Dia juga sudah memberitahu yang lain sehingga tidak bisa ganti café.

Ya ampun, tidak akan lucu jika acara kumpulnya dengan yang lain harus mengikutsertakan si Uchiha itu kan? Hah, dia menghela nafas dan berpindah tempat duduk ke sofa di depannya. Tempat duduk itu membentuk tempat melingkar dengan sofa yang juga melingkar. Ada dinding di belakang sofa hingga membuat tempatnya sedikit tertutup dari yang lain.

Ukuran sofa dan meja juga muat untuk rombongan yang ingin kumpul bersama. Suasana menyenangkan dan santai menjadi salah satu indokator Sakura untuk memilih café itu. Lalu, sekarang dia harus apa jika sang Uchiha itu mengusirnya?

20 menit kedepan, dia hanya bisa diam tanpa ingin bersuara. Tidak ingin membangkitkan si srigala yang terlihat sedang bad mood jika di simpulkan dari ekspresinya.

Dan lengkap sudah kesialannya saat rombongan sang Uchiha itu datang. Mungkin dia benar-benar akan di usir sebelum teman-temannya sampai.

"Yoo. Sasuke.. apa kau sudah lam –eh?" Kiba terdiam saat menangkap Sakura dalam netranya. "Bukankah kau anak sastra yang waktu itu? ehm…"

"Aku Sakura." Jawab gadis itu lesu, dia sepertinya lebih baik pergi lebih dulu dari pada di usir.

"Benar! Sakura. Kenapa kau ada di sini. Atau,, ah aku tahu. Apa kau pacarnya Sasuke? Waah,, Sasuke sejak kapan pertemuan kita jadi membawa pasangan?"

Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya diam dan duduk. Mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke untuk Kiba yang sekarang terlihat mengkerut. Memilih aman, Kiba juga memilih duduk di balik Shika untuk bersembunyi.

"Bukankah kau teman Hinata-chan?" Sakura mengangguk atas pertanyaan Naruto, "Kalau tidak salah kalian ada acara kumpulkan hari ini? kenapa kau di sini? Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Hei Forehead…" teriakan Ino membuat semuanya menoleh. Tiga gadis lain berjalan pelan menuju kearah mereka dengan wajah riang. Walau yang satunya tampak terkejut karena kehadiran seseorang di sana. Begitupun Naruto yang melihatnya. "Maaf kami lama. Tapi… kenapa kita gabung dengan mereka?"

"Nah," pertanyaan Ino membuat Kiba berteriak senang, "Itu ide yang bagus. Kita gabung saja bersembilan. Akan lebih seru kan?" pria berambut coklat itu menatap satu persatu sahabatnya meminta persetujuan. Dan tidak ada tatapan tajam atau pun protes menjadi satu sinyal positif baginya. "Baiklah, para ladies! Silahkan duduk,, sofa di sini masih luas."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Tenten mewakili semuanya.

Sasuke tetap duduk di tempatnya. Di sebrangnya duduk Ino, samping Ino ada Sakura, Hinata lalu Tenten. Sementara di samping Sasuke ada Gaara, Naruto, Shika, dan Kiba.

Duduk berhadapan di antara teman-teman mereka membuat dua suami istri itu hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang tanpa sapaan. Satu pertanyaan mulai menggelitik di pikiran mereka.

Hubungan yang tidak bermaksud di sembunyikan, sekarang malah ragu untuk di bongkar. Pertanyaannya, sampai kapan?

.

.

To be continued

.

Hai hai… Rameen kembali.. bukan untuk di makan ya… =D

Nggak banyak omong deh, langsung aja balas review. Ini balasan untuk review chap 6 dan 7. Kan aku janji balasnya sekalian kemarin. Oke.. lest go :

Yudi arata : Yups.. chap enam memang full romance naruhina. Nah untuk pandapat kamu tentang perasaan mereka yang udah muncul tapi mereka masih bingung, aku setuju. Di sini kan karakter keduanya aku bikin agak lemot dan tidak peka,, jadi mereka nggak ngerti dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan masih malu malu guk guk gitu buat ngaku… hahaha… oke,, next

Ara dipa : Kencan yang di atur Gaara? Sebenarnya itu aku yang ngatur, kan aku yang buat skenarionya… hahahaha… #AkuStress …. Tentang kecurigaan Gaara… bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi enggak… hehehe… maksih atas doanya yang slalu doain aku sehat… next

Nana chan : Oh tenang saja kalau sama saya… hehehe.. kalau bagi aku sih, setiap review itu penyemangat kecuali jika review yang negative. Kalau kamu bingung mau review, tulis aja bagian yang kamu suka di cerita atau keluarin unek-unek kamu tentang adegan atau scene yang buat kau greget… Cuma saran agar nggak bingung tulis review… kalau aku sih,, terserah readers mau review apa… sekalipun isinya cuma 'next' aku tetap senang dan berpikir kalau karyaku ada yang suka dan di tunggu.. =D … next

El nino : OMG,,, jadi kamu bangun jam dua pagi Cuma buat ngecek ff? kalau aku sih udah pasti bangunnya pagi kalau udah tidur… kecuali kalau lagi imsomnia… tapi… yah... syukur kalau kamu suka dan seneng..

Anna990 : Wah… jam 02.07 malam kamu masih baca ff..? kalau aku sih udah molor… hehehe… syukur deh kalau kamu suka.. semoga fic ini makin seru dan menarik sesuai kata kamu… :D

Kurogami no Ichimi : Makasih udah menunggu… semoga tetap suka…

ONE AY : Siiiippp pak boss…

Tsubasa Aoi : oke..

Anggredta Wulan : Iya,, mereka udah mulai terbuka dan lebih deket.. masalah dalam sebuah hubungan memang penting, kalau nggak ada maka hubungan akan terasa hambar, betul? #KayakAkuPernahAja…. Hehehe, kalau tentang Gaara… kita liat saja nanti apa tujuan dia sebenarnya.. dan tentang Shika,,, aku no comment deh sama soulmate ku yang itu,,, dia manis kan… :D

Noor236 : Ya,, dua orang konyol bisa serasi juga ternyata… hihihi… entahlah sampai berapa chap.. ada yang minta di panjangin biara nggak cepat selesai.. ada juga yang udah nggak sabar mau liat endingnya.. jadi bingung tapi mungkin nggak akan lebih dari 15 chap kok… :D

Salsabilla12 : Aaahhh,,, pacara setelah nikah emang romantis dan juga seru… kita bisa bertemu setiap hari sama pacar.. coba kalo belum nikah… ngucapin 'met bobo' aja lewat sms,,, iya kan? Hayooo ngaku… :D… dan begitulah… Naruto selalu kalah kalo lawannya gaara, sasuke, apalagi Shikamaru… aku suka kalo bikin dia kesel… hohohoho…

Himawari : Waaahhh,, senang ada readers baru datang… monggo neng duduk di kursi yang di sediakan… hehehe… salam kenal juga… ehm, jadi banyak yang pengen pacaran setelah nikah… nggak heran kalo tahun depan kantor KUA rame… khikhikhi…

Fania HimeChan : iya,, ini di next chapnya… masalah chapter,, aku belum tahu sampe chapter berapa.. tapi mungkin nggak akan lewat 15 chap kok…

8Blue : Nah nah nah… chapter enam bagus? Romantis nggak? Apa masih bagus chap tiga?... sejujurnya,,, chapter enam itu aku buatin khusus buat kamu loh yang bilang kurang puas dengan chapter lain selain chapter tiga… jadi… aku sengaja banyakin naruhina… chapter ini juga,, naruhinanya sudah aku usahain banyak dan greget… semoga kamu suka deh…

blankZack : Hahaha,,, hayooo lohh.. udah di kira gila kan sama temennya… nggak usah bingung-bingung mau kasih masukan apa.. ngasih saran untuk salah satu scene aja bakal aku pertimbangin kok… dan makasih ya atas doanya, om/sis… :D

LuluK-chan473 : Apa iya aku pinter bikin orang baper? Nggak ngerasa tuh… #SokInnocent… Iya, nggak penting cwe/cwo… yang penting ceritanya tetap lanjut… hahahaha… dan jangan senyum senyum sendiri… entar ada cwe rambut panjang yang suka ketawa sendiri loh,, nemenin kamu… ohohohohh..

Uchiha yuna : Aku nggak tentu updatenya kapan.. kalo ceritanya selesai di ketik, langsung di update… tapi aku usahakan biar cepet.. Iya,, gaara intingnya tajam ya… udah curiga aja sama naruhina… hehehe… makasih udah nungguin…

Ana : Oke,, janji sudah di tepati… fic ini juga udah di up… sesuai saran kamu kalo di fic sebelah saku yang suka neji.. walau ide awalku,, neji yang suka sama saku.. tapi udahlah… dan yah… kemarin memang kurang romantis,, soalnya aku sedikit… sedikiiiiiiiiiiiitttt gimanaaaaa gitu sama karakter sakura… jadi harap maklum… so… next

AnRe : Hahahaha,,, iya… naru-kun nggak modal ya kencannya… ntar aku nasehatin deh… gimana konfliknya? Emang nggak serius kok,, yang ringan-ringan aj..

Vi2NHL : Ehm,, menurutmu siapa yang suka Hina… Gaara dengan gadis 'kuda poni'nya… atau Sai dengan 'gadis barbie'nya…?

Uzu-AI : Oke, buat kamu yang susah berekspresi di depan otouto… aku pikir saat keluarga sibuk menjadi moment yang pas buat kamu… yah,, walaupun gimana ya… keluarga sibuk ehhh kamu malah santai di kamar? Ck ck ck ck…. Bagus! :D hehehe aku juga sering gitu sih… kalo keluarga sibuk dan di rumah rame,, rasanya mengungsi dan menyendiri di kamar lebih baik… hohohoho… dan tentang KE-CO-A… kita sudah sama-sama tahu siapa nama kecoa merah itu.. hahahaha… dan oh tenang saja,,, fic ini nggak ada mesin yang bisa ngegas-ngegas kok.. jadi jantung kamu aman… :D

HitamPutih904 : Makasih atas pujiannya yang membuatku terbang… :D

Helena Yuki : Ehm,,, banyak yang bilang pacaran setelah nikah itu manis… aku jadi ikut pengen deh..

NoName : siiiippp… aku usahakan biar cepet update..

Harumi Tsubaki : errr… oke… aku akan usahakan cepet up date dan lebih panjang di setiap chap… walau nambah 10 word tetap lebih panjang kan? Hehehe… :D

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : Ehm,, poin interes dan indicator tersendiri untuk menebak gender seseorang? Aku jadi pengen tahu bagaimana untuk mendapatkannya, agar aku juga bisa menebak dengan cara yang sama… :D dan yaaaahhh.. aku juga setuju tentang pandangan kamu tentang seorang female.. tapi awal aku suka anime naruto aku juga nggak inget.. karena pertama kali aku nonton Cuma ikut-ikutan kakak aku aja,, di tambah saat itu aku baru kelas 5 atau 6 SD jadi nonton Cuma buat suka-suka aja… itupun saat naik SMP dan naruto nggak di tayangin lagi, aku lepas dari semua anime… mulai suka lagi saat aku udah kuliah… dan saat itu aku malah suka detektif conan yang juga aku suka dari SD… bahkan ff pertama yang kubaca adalah ff DC… setelah mengumpulkan semua tentang DC lengkap, aku mulai denger kalau naruto tamat… jadi tertarik untuk mengulang dari awal.. aku download semua manga scan dari pertama kali sampai tamat.. download anime, movie, ove, SD, dan juga mulai baca fic Naruto… dan yaaahhh.. seperti kamu yang terpeleset setelah membaca yang itu itu itu dan itu… aku jadi lebih condong ke naruto dari DC… sampai aku buat akun dan publish cerita karena tertarik tentang Naruto… tentu pair utama yang aku suka NaruHina.. bahkan aku udah suka NaruHina dari sejak kelas enam SD… tapi aku tetap tidak memihak atau bahkan membenci pair lain kok… kalau karakternya sih… adalah satu dua yang bikin aku ilfeel.. tapi nggak jelek-jelekin juga… hah,,, jadi panjang nih… udah deh segini aja… :D

Aftermoon : Iyaaaa… Menma nyadar nggak ya tentang Hanabi? Hehehe :D dan syukur deh jika interaksi mereka lucu…

Mrsmarina81 : siiiippp dah… :D

AnnyTriyani : Ehm, aku beli gula dulu deh biar bisa di aduk langsung sama cerita nya… hihihii

Noct : Waahh.. nggak nyangka kalo fic ku kayak AC yang bisa menyejukkan dan bikin adem… hehehe… ntahlah tentang gaara.. dia terlalu miterius bagiku… hahaha..

FaJaR-T : Nggak perlu ngebut-ngebut lah bacanya… ntar nabrak loh… apalagi kalau ada kecoa lewat.. hehehe… makasih deh udah baca,,, seneng kalo readers fic ini bertambah…

Mega hinata : Syukur kalo nggak bosan nunggunya… takutnya udah pada lari semua.. hehehe

Guest (Mifta) : Udah di lanjut kok… dan kurasa kamu akan jadi gila beneran kalau senyum senyum sendiri terus-terusan… :D

Dx : ….?

Midoriya utsugi : Syukur kalo fic nya bagus… nggak akan discontinue kok,,, selama aku sehat dan bernyawa tentunya… makasih udah support… dan makasih doanya…

Kurumi Keiko : oke dah…

Maura Raira : amiin,,, kuuasahain deh biar bisa cepet up.. coba tebak perasaan gaara ke hinata gimana? Aku juga bingung kenapa review kadang nggak bisa di baca… buat para author lesu buat nulis… hehehe…

NR10 : makasih…

Pip : Ehm,, kalo hubungan yang semakin dekat itu tanpa suffix? Pernah denger sih tapi kurang paham juga… dan di sini aku masukin scene itu untuk pemanis aja… kan lebih lucu gitu… hehehe.. tapi entar aku cari tahu lagi deh… makasih… :D

Harimar : oke,,, dilanjuuuuut.. kalo bingung mau review apa… komen aja tentang scene yang kamu suka dan bikin kamu greget… atau saran adegan yang kamu mau… atau sekedar doain aku sehat dan tambah keren aja nggak masalah kok… hahahaha… #Maksa

Crimson : yosh! Kalo nggak ada kritikan maka ku anggap ini sudah memuaskan bagi kamu… bolehkan? Hehehe… untuk MenmaHanabi ditunggu ya…

Kuma : oke romance nya ditambah deh… gimana chap ini?

Vonya Mari Issakson : nah,,, ini nih… mulai mengaitkan judul dan jadwal updte… kalo semuanya kilat,, aku takut kena sambar… nggak lucu kan kalo aku gosong… hahahaha… ya ampun jangan sampe kena sambar… bercanda kok… :D iya.. aku usahain ya… update kilat dan tambah buat mereka smakin manissssssssssssssssss sperti katamu…

Sagianto : Aku senyum waktu kamu bilang mereka udah mulai berani, aku nyengir saat kamu tanya Kushina kapan jahil lagi, aku ngikik waktu kamu tanya maksud gaara jahil,,, nah aku ngakak waktu kamu bilang aku transgender… hei… jangan bilang gitu dong,,, kan berabe kalo yang lain jadi tahu kalo aku emang transgender… hehehe.. bercanda kok… jangan anggap serius…. Aku juga nggak kebayang kalau aku emang transgender… tenang aja.. dari lahir aku itu emang udah jadi (…) kok. Jadi bukan transgender… #Note : titik-titik dalam kurung isi sendiri… :D

Mr. Regi-Sama : Makasih,, syukur kalo fic nya bagus… iya,, insya allah nggak akan aku discontinue kok… to be continue aja cukup… :D

Safa sani : Aku nggak khawatir tentang pesan dan sudut pandang kok… aku percaya para readers punya pandangan yang lebih baik dari aku… jadi aku mau readers nangkap pesan tulisan aku menurut pandangan mereka masing-masing… pokonya gitulah… aku juga suka bingung kalo mikir sudut pandang orang lain… jadi aku pengen readers bisa puas dengan sudut pandang kalian sendiri… errr… omonganku kok belibet ya… ah pokonya gitu deh,,, Hehehhe :D

Leonardo391 : oke dilnjut..

Arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10 : Tulus, mulus, lulus, terus, us-us? Banyak loh yang ujungnya us…. Hahahahaha :v …. Oke dilnjuuuuut..

Orochimaru-Chan : oke..

Yumi ishiyAma : siiiippp…

Galanggemilang436 : yosh…

Alinda504 : Kalo sekarang,,, Gaara itu gimana menurut kamu? Oke ini di lnjuuut..

Bougenville : bingun mau review? Bilang aja aku tambah keren dan kece selalu… hohohoho… #Abaikan… cukup support singkat aja cukup kok… :D

Freedom Friday : Kependekan? Entar aku panjangin 10 word ya… :D

Ame : iya,, aku galau banget karena nggak bisa baca review… hiks… hikss.. huwaaaaa… aku nangis lagi…

All Guest : Makasih untuk para readers yang jadi guest… aku suka jika readersnya bertambah… maaf kalo lama update sampe bikin kalian baca dua kali… sebenernya sih mau buat kalian baca seratus kali ulang… hehehhe… Enggak kok,,, disini manisnya alami,, nggak pake pemanis buatan… pemanis buatan itu bisa bahaya kalo untuk orang yang amandel… :D khukhukhu…

.

Oke,, cukup sekian deh dari aku.. sempet kehilangan mood karena nggak bisa baca review dan nyapa para readers… pas review udah bisa dibca lagi,, aku langsung nulis cepat loh… hehehe…

Oke semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan…

Salam, Rameen.


	9. Chapter 9

Di sebuah café yang sederhana namun menyajikan keakraban bagi seluruh pengunjung dan juga tentu pelayanan yang ramah serta yang utama makanan yang lezat tak kalah dari restaurant mewah. Tapi kali ini, bukan tentang café itu yang akan di bahas. Melainkan satu kelompok pada satu meja ukuran family yang di tempati dua rombongan.

Satu kelompok para cowok keren, satu kelompok para cewek cantik. Apanya yang aneh? Tidak ada. Karena disini tidak membahas keanehan apapun.

"Wah, jarang-jarang kan kita kumpul dengan para gadis cantik. Iya kan?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hoaaaahhhmm…"

Kiba seakan ingin membanting gelas melihat respon dari keempat temannya. Apa-apaan itu? "Oi oi, apa kalian tidak senang jika ada cewek cantik? Dimana semangat masa muda kalian?"

"Kau jadi mirip Lee."

"Terserahlah!" Kiba mengabaikan ejekan Shika dan beralih pada empat cewek cantik di depannya. "Maaf ya atas kelakuan mereka, mereka memang tidak suka perempuan."

Set… ting… duk… ppffftt…

Kiba merinding merasakan aura membunuh di sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan para gadis di depannya yang terkekeh geli. "Jadi, siapa yang kau maksud tidak suka perempuan?" Tenten seolah menyiram bensin pada api.

"Eng…" Kiba melirik dan menelan ludah. Oke, setidaknya dia akan membuat suasana lebih hidup walau harus dia yang mati muda. "Sasuke!" tunjuknya dengan gemetar saat pelototan Sasuke semakin mengarah tajam.

"Jika aku tidak suka perempuan, maka kau orang yang ku bunuh lebih dulu." Tidak nyambung!

Ugh, merasa tercekik ya, Kib? Pria berambut coklat itu kembali melirik, mencari mangsa. "Shikamaru.." tunjuknya dengan sedikit santai karena tahu jika temannya yang itu tidak terlalu suka marah.

"Hoaaahhhmm,,," Shikamaru menguap santai, "Jika aku ternyata gay, maka kau yang akan jadi uke-ku."

"Hiiii,,, najis!" Kiba langsung geser tempat duduk. Yah, setidaknya kekehan para cewek itu lumayan walau dia yang harus jadi korban.

"Oke,, eng… Naruto.. yah.. dia tidak suka cewek. Dia lebih suka dengan bandul kalung." Ucap Kiba lantang, hampir membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Sial –"

"Loh, bukankah Naruto sudah menikah?" perkataan Ino yang memotong umpatan kesal Naruto membuat yang lain melirik sahabat kuning mereka. Naruto dan Hinata terdiam, sementara Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Menikahpun, dia akan jadi seorang suami dari seorang perempuan. Memangnya kau mau jadi Uke Naruto?" sela Shika cepat.

"Apa sih Shika, kenapa dari tadi kau menyebutku uke terus? Apa kau tertarik padaku?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Shika acuh tak acuh. Pria Nara itu tidak terlalu peduli, dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus repot membantu teman pirangnya itu. Yah, sebut saja refleks dari Si Jenius yang setia kawan.

Mereka semua tertawa lagi. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan penasaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lalu? Sepertinya semua sahabatmu normal. Jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang tidak normal." Kini Ino yang ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak suka perempuan, tidak mungkin aku senang kalian ada di sini."

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan asal." Gaara membuka suara sambil melirik Kiba, "Padahal kau sendiri yang tidak pernah punya pacar."

Kiba mendengus kesal, "Berisik, Gaara. Bukankah kau sendiri juga tidak pernah pacaran?"

"Tidak mungkin," Sakura menyela "Gaara kan sedang pacaran dengan Hinata, sekarang."

Bbrruuuuussss…

Air minum Naruto menyembur mendengar itu. Dia mendelik kearah Sakura yang menyebarkan gossip paling menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Benarkah Gaara pacaran dengan Hinata-chan?" teriak Kiba dengan tidak elitnya. "Bukankah Hinata-chan sudah menikah?"

"Hah?" Tenten ber-hah mendengar tuturan Kiba. "Menikah? Kabar dari mana? Hinata-chan itu sedang pacaran dan pacarnya ya si Sabaku itu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat merasa delikan Naruto semakin tajam.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jujur saja. Kami melihatmu di jemput Gaara kemarin." Ujar Ino semangat dengan kesimpulan yang dia, Sakura, dan Tenten dapatkan saat melihat Hinata berjalan bersama Gaara hari sabtu kemarin.

"Ti-tidak," Hinata membuka suaranya, berhasil mengambil eksistensi Naruto sepenuhnya. Dan seseorang yang menyadari ekspresi tegang Naruto, tersenyum tipis di balik wajah datarnya. "Itu… kalian sa-salah."

"Salah?" Sakura mengernyit penasaran.

"Ke-kemarin, aku dan Ga-gaara-kun…" Naruto mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, "..itu… kami hanya kebetulan bertemu. La-lagipula kami hanya berjalan bersama menuju taman kampus sambil ngobrol biasa."

"Heee benarkah?" Ino bertanya histeris. "Hah, padahal aku pikir akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan pacar yang keren, Hinata-chan."

Tidak mempedulikan omongan Ino, Naruto sedikit bernafas lega, "Lalu siapa pacar yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?" set… Naruto kembali tegang.

"Itu…" Hinata melirik teman-temannya singkat sebelum kembali menunduk, "…pa-pacarku… dia…"

"Ya ampun, cepatlah, Hinata. Siapa namanya?" Tenten tidak sabar.

Ugh, Hinata ingin menangis karena di introgasi sebegitunya. "Pa-pacarku itu…"

Tenten menatap penasaran, Sakura menatap kepo, Ino menatap harap.

"Naruto-kun!"

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

"Naruto-kun!"

Sembilan pasang mata itu melirik kearah asal suara yang memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada manja. Dari arah pintu masuk café, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang melambai kearah mereka, atau tepatnya, satu orang dalam rombongan mereka.

Hah, helaan nafas dari lima pria yang ada di sana terdengar berjamaah.

"Naruto-kun," gadis berambut pirang itu berlari kecil dan langsung menyisipkan diri di antara Naruto dan Gaara. Tak tanggung, tangannya langsung melilit di lengan kanan Naruto. "Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu di sini. Pasti jodoh. Iya kan?"

"Huh," Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten mendengus mendengar kalimat aneh itu. Bertemu darimana? Jelas jika gadis itulah yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa kalian semua diam. Tidak masalahkan jika aku ikut bergabung?"

"Masalah tentu saja. Masalah yang sangat besar." Sindir Sasuke yang dari tadi terlihat bad mood.

Mengabaikan Sasuke, gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan manja. Membuat seorang gadis di sana memandang dengan dahi berkerut kesal. Apalagi pada jalinan tangan mereka yang melilit merambat bak tanaman anggur.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, kau sudah makan?"

"Kami disini sedang makan, Shion."

"Apa sih, Nara. Jangan ikut campur ya." Shion semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Naruto. Membuat pria pirang itu menghela nafas dan mengernyit tidak suka melihat tatapan kesal sang istri.

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hinata-chan.' Batin Naruto

Tatapan tidak suka dan juga kesal yang di tangkap Naruto dari tatapan Hinata membuatnya ingin segera pindah tempat duduk, walau tidak mungkin. Entah kenapa, Naruto seolah melihat Hinata sedang cemburu. Dia tidak peduli jika itu hanya perasaannya saja, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat sorot mata itu dari lavender Hinata.

"Lepas, Shion!" ucap Naruto datar.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan menyuapimu jika kau sulit makan."

"Lepas, Shion!" nada Naruto mulai naik, mengundang lirikan Shika dan Gaara.

"Ti-dak ma-u!" jawab Shion yang semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Lepas!" ucapan Naruto kali itu dengan nada dingin penuh ancaman. Cukup membuat Shion sedikit takut tapi tetap tidak ingin melepas pelukannya di lengan Naruto. "Lepas, kataku!" bentak Naruto sembari menghentakkan tangannya.

Shion berjengit dan mundur, menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Tak hanya Shion, aura dingin dari Naruto yang biasanya ceria benar-benar sanggup mengambil eksistensi penuh dari yang lain. Termasuk Hinata yang menatapnya tak percaya tapi juga penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Na-naru-to-kun?" ucap Shion terbata dengan tatapan nanar.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas singkat sebelum ia berdiri. "Aku ke toilet dulu." Dia berujar datar lalu berlalu ke toilet yang ada di bagian belakang café.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terlihat mulai kembali fokus pada makanan mereka. Tidak ada yang mau bersuara lebih dulu.

"Na-naruto-kun, dia… dia membentakku?" terlihat Shion masih sulit menerima kenyataan. Pasalnya, selama ini Naruto tidak pernah membentaknya sampai seperti itu. Paling juga Naruto hanya akan berusaha menjauh tanpa kata-kata kasar apalagi bentakan. Jadi wajar jika gadis itu tampak shock. "Tidak mungkin.."

Shion menatap yang lain dengan pandangan bingung, "Tidak mungkin kan? Naruto-kun pasti sedang kesurupan."

Oh ya ampun, Kiba ingin menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat. Kesurupan katanya? Jangan melawak!

"Dia normal sampai kau datang." Ujar Gaara singkat.

"Intinya, kalaupun dia kesurupan, maka dia kesurupan aura jahat yang kau bawa." Timpal Shika.

Dddrrrtt..

Hinata tersentak dengan getaran ponselnya. Dia cukup kaget mendapati nama Naruto ada di layarnya. "Maaf, aku… mau angkat telpon." Lirihnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar. Begitu yang lain mengangguk, dia segera berdiri dan berjalan menepi.

"Hallo..?"

" _Ke belakang dekat toilet. Sekarang!"_

"Hah?" tut tut tut… sambungan terputus menyisakan Hinata yang bengong. Dia melirik teman-temannya yang masih sibuk menggeleng kepala karena racauan Shion. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke toilet, tampat yang suaminya katakan.

Hinata berjalan sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok sang suami yang dia yakini berada di luar toilet. Dan saat dia melihat Naruto yang bersandar di sisi dinding agak jauh dari toilet, dia segera mendekat.

"Naruto-kun?" Safir itu melirik dan secepat kilat membawa Hinata ke pelukannya. "Na-naru –"

"Jangan!" Hinata terdiam, tidak jadi protes ataupun memberontak. "Jangan menunjukkan tatapan seperti tadi lagi, Hinata."

"Tatapan?"

"Tatapanmu saat melihat Shion menempel padaku. Jangan tunjukkan tatapan itu lagi. Aku tidak suka!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa perduli beberapa orang yang lewat di sana. Dia juga tidak mengerti, tapi melihat Hinata menatapnya seperti tadi seolah membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seolah ia selingkuh di depan istrinya sendiri. Dia tidak suka dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto. Dia tidak sadar dengan tatapan yang ia keluarkan. Tapi sejujurnya, dia tidak suka saat ada gadis lain yang seenaknya menggandeng ataupun menempeli Naruto di depan matanya. Hinata merasa ingin menarik Naruto menjauh dari gadis manapun yang berusaha mendekati suaminya.

"Baiklah," jika itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman, mungkin lain kali dia akan berbicara langsung saja jika ada yang dia tidak suka. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan, sudah seharusnya mereka saling terbuka dengan apapun masalah mereka. "Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya lagi. Aku mungkin akan langsung berteriak di depanmu jika tidak suka dengan sesuatu."

Dirasanya Naruto yang mengangguk di bahunya, "Iya, kau teriak saja, marah saja jika ada yang tidak kau suka. Jangan hanya diam dengan tatapan seperti tadi."

Hinata menghela nafasnya yang terasa ringan, ia tersenyum sembari memegang sedikit baju kemeja Naruto. "Sudahkan? Lepaskan, Naruto-kun. Orang-orang melihat."

"Sebentar lagi saja, Hinata-chan." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Membuat gadis itu merona dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Hubungan mereka terasa unik. Mereka kadang merasa jika hubungan itu terasa ganjil, kadang juga merasa hubungan itu bagai kebahagiaan, tapi di sisi lain, mereka merasa memiliki beban baru atas apa yang tidak sengaja mereka sembunyikan. Mereka belum siap jika mengatakannya, tapi juga tidak ingin jika ada orang lain yang merangsek masuk.

Ah, keduanya baru pertama kali menjalin hubungan. Dan itu terasa begitu rumit walau sebenarnya sangat sederhana.

Naruto melepas pelukannya setelah beberapa menit, tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merona dan segera menundukkan kepala. Mengusap singkat rambut indigo itu, "Kau kembalilah duluan, aku masih ingin ke toilet. Kecuali jika kau mau ikut."

Dia terkekeh saat Hinata semakin merona dan memukul lengannya pelan tanda malu. "Aku duluan saja." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai istriku secepatnya, tunggu saja… Hime." Pria itu melangkah memasuki toilet. Tidak butuh sampai masuk ke biliknya, dia hanya mencuci wajah di wastafel dan mengeringkannya. Selanjutnya dia sudah berjalan keluar lagi. "Aku akan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kiba." Gumamnya.

Tapi rencana pertukaran tempat duduk itu sepertinya tidak perlu bagi Naruto, karena ia sudah tidak melihat Shion lagi disana. Yang lain menatapnya sekilas saat dia duduk di kursinya.

"Dia sudah pergi jika kau menanyakan Shion." Ujar Kiba cepat. Yang hanya di tanggapi lirikan tidak perduli dari Naruto.

.

.

"Huuuwaaa…. Naruto-kun membentakku… hiks hiks…" beberapa pengunjung taman tampak menatap geli Shion yang menangis berteriak di taman.

"Sudahlah Shion, sudah ku bilang pacaran saja denganku."

"Tapi kau bukan Naruto-kun. Rambut Naruto-kun kuning, bukan merah. Huuwaaa…" Sasori menghela nafas saat gadis di sampingnya terus menangis. Tadi dia hanya kebetulan lewat di depan café bersama temannya, tiba-tiba saja Shion memanggilnya dan langsung berlari keluar. Menangis dan mengadu tentang Naruto, membuat Sasori terpaksa membawanya ke taman. Tempat umum untuk segala ekspresi.

"Rambutku kuning, un."

Sasori mendengus dan melirik kesal kehadiran Deidara di sana. Yah, dia memang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Deidara dan sedang membicarakan tentang seni saat tadi Shion memanggilnya. Dia menyuruh Deidara membeli minuman, tapi makluk itu kenapa harus cepat kembali? Batinnya.

"Wajah Naruto-kun tampan, bukan manis kayak perempuan. Huuuwaaa…" dia menangis lagi. mengambil minuman yang di tawarkan Deidara dan kembali menangis.

"Dia tidak suka padamu, Shion."

"Dan aku tidak suka kalian. Hiks hiks hiks…"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, un."

"Huuuwaaa…"

Sasori dan Deidara mengelus dada mendengar teriakan itu lagi dan lagi. Dan dua menit selanjutnya, tangisan itu berhenti seketika. Membuat dua pria itu mengernyit dan menoleh. "Naruto-kun mengejarku."

"Hah?"

"Itu, dia menyusulku ke sini, dia pasti mau minta maaf." Shion segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri seseorang. "Naruto-kun," sapanya riang saat berhasil menarik tangan orang itu, "Kau menyusul kesini untuk minta maaf kan?"

"Maaf?" orang itu bertanya bingung.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura. Rambut dan matamu hitam, ah aku tahu, kau mengecat rambutmu dan memakai kontak lensa kan? Tidak perlu menyamar untuk mengikutiku, kau ingin minta maafkan?"

Orang itu mengernyit semakin dalam. Dia menggeleng pelan saat mengira jika Shion mungkin tidak waras.

"Shion-chan, dia bukan Naruto, un."

Ah, orang itu tahu kenapa gadis itu terlihat seperti orang gila yang melibatkannya. Ternyata kakaknya terlibat. "Maaf, aku sibuk!" ucapnya dan langsung melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Shion yang lagi-lagi menangis di samping Sasori dan Deidara.

.

Orang itu berjalan sambil menghela nafas ringan. Tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya bisa mengenal gadis aneh seperti tadi. Atau mungkin kakaknya adalah pria brengsek yang membuat para gadis patah hati? Tapi dia mungkin lebih banyak membuat gadis patah hati.

"Menma?"

Orang itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh saat mendengar suara yang dia sering dengar akhir-akhir ini. melihat seorang gadis yang menghampirinya dengan tersenyum manis, walau sebenarnya Menma lebih suka dengan ekspresi lain gadis itu daripada harus terus selalu tersenyum dibuat-buat. "Hanabi!"

"Hei," Hanabi tersenyum lebar dan berhenti di depannya. "Kau di sini?"

"Ya."

"Sedang apa?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Sendiri?"

"Sekarang berdua denganmu." Hanabi tersenyum semakin manis.

"Aku juga sendirian."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama?"

"Ok."

Senyum Hanabi terasa masam saat semua pertanyaannya di jawab singkat dan dingin. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka sering berkomunikasi lewat telpon, mengirim pesan, atau juga bertemu setelah sekolah –tepatnya Hanabi yang menghampiri Menma setelah pulang sekolah. Dia hanya bersabar dengan sikap dingin pemuda itu.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal Hanabi? Dia itu bukan tipe penyabar yang selalu bersikap anggun. Tak jarang barang-barang di sekitarnya akan melayang jika dia sedang marah. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia harus bersabar ekstra.

"Uhm, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah."

"Ini sudah mulai sore, apa kau ingin mencari cemilan?"

"Hn."

Hanabi menarik nafas dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan, "Kalau beg –Hei.." teriaknya saat Menma sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Cukup! Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan rencana 'harus bersikap manis'di depan pemuda itu.

Bruak..

"Akh.." Menma meringis pelan dan melirik ke bawah, melihat sebelah sepatu kain yang ia yakin adalah benda yang mendarat di kepalanya. Matanya melirik kearah Hanabi yang menatapnya kesal.

"Aku sudah terlalu sabar dengan sikapmu itu. Aku tidak mau lagi." ucap Hanabi dengan setengah berteriak.

Menma tersenyum dan meraih sepatu itu, dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan bungsu Hyuuga itu. "Baguslah jika kau tidak tahan lagi dengan senyuman palsu itu," Hanabi tersentak dan emosinya turun seketika.

"Aku melihatmu bertengkar dengan kakak lelakimu, berdebat dengan kakak perempuanmu, di marahi Ibu dan Ayahmu. Semua ekspresimu yang keluar saat moments itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada senyum anggun yang selalu kau paksakan."

Hanabi mematung. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dari Menma kepadanya. Wajahnya memerah setelah mencerna perkataan bungsu Uzumaki itu. Dan saat pemuda itu berlutut memasangkan sepatunya, Hanabi ingin pingsan di tempat.

Apalagi jika Menma sedang tersenyum padanya. Dia sangat tampan! Innernya berteriak.

"Ayo. Kutraktir Dango." Menma berjalan lebih dulu dengan senyum ajakan di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku mau Takoyaki." Protes Hanabi masih dengan setengah linglung.

Menma tersenyum dan mengangguk walau tanpa menoleh. Dengan cepat Hanabi menyusulnya dari belakang. Kali ini dengan senyum lebar yang biasanya, bukan senyum anggun yang dipaksakan.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!"

Yang lain mengerutkan kening begitu panggilan itu terdengar. Mereka baru saja keluar café dan berniat meneruskan rencana masing-masing. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah mereka keluar, sang Uzumaki sudah kembali bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Itu… kau pulang denganku saja."

Hinata tersentak, begitupun dengan yang lain. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Batin mereka. "Oi, Naruto. Apa kau mau mengajaknya kumpul di rumahku?" Kiba yang menjadi tuan rumah untuk tujuan mereka selanjutnya angkat bicara. Yah, walau hanya satu perempuan yang sudah menikah, cukupkan untuk memeriahkan suasana?

"Maaf Kiba, aku tidak ikut kalian. Aku mau langsung pulang." jawab Naruto dengan mata yang hanya melirik sekias ke temannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajak Hinata-chan?" kali ini Inolah yang bersuara. Mereka memang berniat pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi tidak salahkan jika memastikan kemana tujuan salah satu di antara mereka? Apalagi jika perginya dengan seorang pria yang… tidak terlalu mereka kenal secara akrab.

"Itu… Ibuku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan, katanya ada yang mau di omongin."

Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh ria. "Kalau begitu," Tenten berjaan mendekat dengan tersenyum manis, membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah kau memesan makanan itu untuk keluargamu?" ujar gadis cina itu sambil menunjuk bungkusan di tangan Hinata.

"Iya. Ini untuk Ibu, Ayah, Hanabi dan Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata detail.

"Nah, karena kau akan ke rumah Naruto dulu, tidak akan enak jika dingin. Jadi… ya… aku bersedia untuk mengantar itu ke rumahmu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kurir makanan, Tenten-chan?" sindir Sakura.

"Berisik, Sakura." Tenten hanya mengubris pelan lalu kembali menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh harap. Hinata yang sedikit ragu dengan tujuan Tenten, akhirnya menyerahkan makanan itu untuk di antarakan. Yang tentu saja mengundang senyum lebar Tenten. "Aku akan mengantarnya langsung dan aman. Kau tenang saja."

Hinata hanya tersenyum gelid an mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo Hinata-chan."

.

.

Kini, dua keturunan Adam dan Hawa itu duduk diam di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau bersuara lebih dulu. Bahkan setelah tadi mereka bertemu di dekat toilet, keduanya tidak banyak menyumbangkan suara dalam obrolan teman-teman mereka.

Perasaan yang tidak mereka mengerti menjadi salah satu factor yang mereka pikirkan hingga lebih memilih untuk diam berpikir dari pada berbicara. Begitupun sekarang, mereka masih berusaha menyelami dan mencoba mengerti apa perasaan itu. Hingga jalan yang di tuju, terasa berbeda.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kita lewat jalan ini?"

"Ng,, itu…" Naruto menatap tidak fokus, mencoba mencari jawaban terbaik? "Itu… sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku minta maaf."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "Berbohong apa?"

"Ya… Sebenarnya Ibu tidak ingin bicara padamu. Aku bilang begitu agar kita bisa memisahkan diri dari mereka dan… jalan berdua."

"Untuk?"

Naruto menghela nafas dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang mudah namun sulit. "Untuk…" ugh, bagaimana mengatakannya? Katakan saja Naruto, itu tidak salahkan? Batinnya. "Ini kan hari minggu Hinata-chan. Dan kita pacaran."

"Lalu?"

"Ck, ya itu.. tentu saja berkencan… berdua." Ujung kalimat, suara itu memelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Tapi saat mendengar kikikan dari sebelahnya, safir Naruto langsung melirik. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng, "Naruto-kun lucu. Kenapa susah sekali bilang kalau mau kencan?"

"Eh? Kau juga mau kencan denganku?"

"Uhm, tentu saja aku mau. Aku bahkan punya banyak rencana dalam berkencan." Ujar Hinata dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Ah, Naruto ingat sekarang, Hinata memang pernah mengatakan padanya yang sedang pura-pura tidur jika gadis itu akan melakukan semua rencananya dalam kencan karena Naruto adalah pacar pertama dan terakhir Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat itu. "Baiklah, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu sungkan jika akan mengajakmu berkencan mulai sekarang." Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Lalu? Kau mau kita kemana sekarang?"

"Hm…" Hinata menepuk pelan dagunya dengan telunjuk. Berpikir. Hal yang membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar. 'Istriku sangat imut,' batinnya. "Ah ya… bagaimana kalau kita ke Time Zone." Seru Hinata antusias.

"Kau ingin kesana?"

"Iya, tapi dengan permainan lengkap. Aku sangat ingin bermain seharian dan sampai puas di sana. Aku ingin mencoba semua permainannya."

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat antusias Hinata yang bagai anak kecil. Dia baru sadar seutuhnya jika Hinata memang kekanankan, dan dia suka. "Baiklah, aku tahu di mana permainannya lengkap. Kita kesana sekarang ttebayo!"

"Yeay!"

.

.

"Nah, ini minumannya. Ayo diminum, Tenten-chan."

"Terima kasih, Bibi."

Tenten dengan tersenyum menerima dan menyesap minuman yang di buatkan Hikaru. Tidak sia-sia dia ke sini, mendapat tawaran mampir yang tidak akan di tolaknya, apalagi jika Neji ikut bergabung di ruang tamu itu.

"Bibi juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot mengantar titipan Hinata ke sini."

"Tidak apa," Tenten menaruh gelasnya, "Kan sekalian, rumahku searah jadi tidak repot. Aku pikir makanannya akan jadi dingin kalau kelamaan, soalnya Hinata akan ke rumah Naruto dulu jadi aku yang mengantarnya."

"Oh begitu," ujar Hikaru mengangguk, "Oh ya, tadi kalian membicarakan karate?"

"Begitulah, Tenten juga anggota klub karate di kampusnya." Neji ikut dalam pembicaraan. Memang, sebelum Ibunya membawa minuman tadi, dia dan Tenten membicarakan tentang olahraga itu.

"Wah hebat dong. Neji dulu juga ikut klub itu saat masih kuliah. Dia bahkan pernah ikut turnamen walau nggak masuk final karena di kalahkan oleh adik iparnya sendiri."

"Ibu.." Neji protes karena kekalahan itu harus di ungkit.

Tenten tersenyum melihat Neji yang protes lucu, tambah tampan, batinnya. "Tapi… adik ipar? Maksudnya?" ia sedikit aneh dengan kalimat itu. Apa mungkin Neji sudah menikah dan adik ipar yang di maksud adalah adik istrinya? Oh, Tenten bisa patah hati.

"Iya adik ipar. Namanya Naruto, kalau tidak salah dia juga kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu, kan?"

"Naruto… maksudnya Uzumaki Naruto anak Ekonomi?"

"Mungkin. Dia itu yang mengalahkan Neji di turnamen itu sampai Neji tidak jadi masuk final. Eh, sekarang mereka jadi saudara ipar."

Tenten mengedipkan mata tidak mengerti. Dia masih tidak tahu kenapa Naruto dan Neji jadi saudara ipar. "Saudara ipar? Kenapa?"

"Ya iyalah, setelah Hinata dan Naruto menikah, tentu saja Naruto dan Neji jadi saudara ipar."

"…" Tenten terdiam mendengar hal itu. Hinata menikah? Apa dia salah dengar? "Me-ni-kah?" ucapnya terbata dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua Hyuuga itu. "HINATA-CHAN MENIKAH?"

.

.

"Haaacccyyiii…" beberapa orang melirik saat dua orang itu bersin secara bersamaan.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya bersin biasa. Naruto-kun juga bersin."

"Begitulah. Hehehe…" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar, "Jodoh mungkin."

"Hah, Naruto-kun bilang sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak!" pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita main apalagi?"

"Hm, balap motor?" Hinata menunjuk suatu permainan yang ada di sudut. Permainan balap motor dengan motor mainan yang seukuran motor asli dan terhubung dengan layar 3D di depannya. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka segera ke sana.

Sesuai perkataan Naruto, Time Zone itu sangat luas dengan permainan yang lengkap. Hinata tidak pernah ke sana. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menghilangkan stress bersama sahabatnya di sana. Jadi Naruto sudah terbiasa di sana.

Pria pirang itu tidak menyangka dengan antusias sang istri. Hinata seperti anak sepuluh tahun yang di ajak main ke sana. Tapi dia tidak sedikitpun malu, justru sikap Hinata yang seperti itu tampak lucu dan manis di matanya. Membuatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum dari awal. Aneh, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Dia tidak suka saat melihat pandangan Hinata kepadanya saat ada Shion tadi. Tapi jika melihat Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa, dia merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan sangat menyenangkan. Kalau kata Kiba sih, itu tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta.

Ah, jatuh cinta. Naruto terperanjat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Merasa begitu cepatnya dia jatuh dalam pesona sang istri. Tapi… apa Hinata merasakan hal yang sama? Dia saja masih bingung.

"Lebih ke kiri, Hinata-chan."

"Ini berat."

Naruto bergerak dan duduk di belakang Hinata. Memegang stang motor sambil membantu Hinata menggerakkannya. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mereka tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Wajah keduanya merona dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Naruto seolah memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Tapi tak satupun yang ingin melepaskan diri. Justru mereka semakin seru bermain bersama, mengalahkan mesinnya untuk menang dan mencapai finish lebih dulu.

Setelah beberapa menit. Mereka berpindah ke permainan lempar bola basket. Permainan yang mudah dengan peraturan yang mudah. Lempar bola hingga masuk ring dan lakukan sebanyak mungkin agar mendapat tiket yang juga banyak. Tapi masalahnya…

"Aku belum pernah bermain basket, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu mengadu dengan manja.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin main ini?"

"Aku ingin mencoba semuanya. Ajarin aku.." sekarang gadis itu merengek imut. Membuat Naruto blushing dengan jantung berdebar.

"Ugh, baiklah akan aku ajarkan." Pria itu kembali berjalan ke belakang Hinata. Mengarahkan tangan gadis itu agar memegang bola dengan benar dan melemparnya dengan kekuatan sedang. Tidak terlalu kuat juga tidak terlalu lemah.

Plung..

"Yeay, masuk!" Hinata berteriak girang sambil memeluk Naruto begitu ia berbalik. Padahal itu baru bola pertama. Seiring waktu, semakin sering Naruto merasa jantungnya seperti hampir lepas. Tapi…

'Aku akan sering mengajak Hinata-chan kesini.' Naruto tersenyum dengan pemikirannya. Yah, melihat Hinata yang senang dan tertawa lepas seperti itu adalah satu hal baru yang mengagumkan baginya.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju area parkir setelah puas bermain-main. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Ah, hari minggu yang sangat menyenangkan, apalagi dengan kencan kedua mereka.

"Bonekanya lucu sekali, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum melihat tampang Hinata. Boneka itu adalah hadiah yang mereka tukar dengan tiket setelah permainan. Yah, lima jam bermain, tentu saja menghasikan banyak tiket. Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan berhenti di samping mobil. "Hinata-chan, kemarikan ponselmu."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Nih," Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya yang memegang sesuatu di hadapan Hinata. Gantungan handphone berbentuk kristal kecil khusus untuk pasangan yang mereka dapatkan sebagai promo karena sudah memenangkan tiket lebih dari 400.

Hinata tersenyum dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan cepat dan hati-hati Naruto memasangkan gantungan itu di ponselnya dan ponsel sang istri. Itu adalah benda couple pertama yang mereka dapatkan dari kencan kedua mereka, jika cincin pernikahan tidak di hitung.

"Cantikkan?" Naruto menyodorkan ponsel itu dan Hinata mengangguk senang. Mereka mendekatkan ponsel mereka dan saling membenturkan pelan gantungan kunci itu. Masa bodo dengan kelakuan mereka yang benar-benar kekanakkan seharian itu. yang penting mereka senang.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan seketika saling mengunci. Tawa mereka memudar meski senyuman itu masih ada. Pelan, tanpa sadar, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Bibir peach sang istri adalah tujuannya. Semakin wajah itu mendekat, semakin jantung mereka begitu terasa berisik.

Lavender Hinata tertutup begitu jarak mereka semakin menipis. Selanjutnya, nafas masing-masing mulai terasa hangat di wajah mereka. Semakin dekat, dekat, dekat, dan…

Dddrrrtt

….getaran ponsel Naruto membuat mereka berjengit kaget. Ah, gangguan yang basi tapi tetap menyebalkan. Hinata segera menunduk dan memeluk erat bonekanya begitu tatapan mereka bertemu dan membuat salah tingkah.

"Ha-hallo.." Naruto menggigit bibir saat suaranya terdengar gugup.

" _Naru-chan? Kau kenapa?"_

"Ehm," Naruto berdeham mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang berisik. "Tidak apa. Kenapa, Bu?"

" _Benarkah? Itu, apa sekarang kau masih bersama teman-temanmu? Hinata belum pulang sampai sekarang."_

"Hinata bersamaku, kami baru akan pulang."

" _Oh, jadi kalian sedang kencan?"_ Naruto mendelik mendengar godaan sang Ibu, _"Kalau itu sih tidak apa walau kalian tidak pulang. Bukankah tiket ke Ame kau bawa? Ibu tidak keberatan jika kalian langsung bulan madu malam ini juga."_

"Ibu…" Kushina tertawa di ujung sana saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada merajuk. Sudah lama dia tidak membuat anaknya itu merajuk. "Hah," Naruto menghela nafas setelah sambungan itu terputus. Ibunya dengan mengesalkan mematikan telpon masih dengan tertawa puas.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak dan menoleh, ingatannya kembali membuatnya diam sebentar. "Ibu… dia menanyakan di mana kita sekarang." Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah masih merona. "Kita pulang sekarang." lagi –Hinata mengangguk.

Gadis Uzumaki itu memasuki mobil saat sang suami membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan tak lama, suaminya sudah menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

"Naruto-kun, ini susah."

"Oh ya?" Naruto mendekat saat melihat Hinata kesusahan menarik-narik sabuk pengaman yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba macet. "Sini, aku saja."

Mereka terdiam, saat Hinata menoleh dan wajah mereka begitu dekat. Jarak itu kembali begitu dekat dan tidak ada yang ingin menjauh. Yang ada, sang suami semakin mendekat. Mencoba mengulang melakukan hal yang tadi tertunda.

Dddrrtt….

Dan getaran ponsel Hinata kali ini kembali menggagalkannya. Naruto segera menarik sabuk pengaman Hinata dan memasangkannya sebelum dia duduk di balik kemudi dengan diam. Menunggu Hinata menjawab telponnya.

Rambut pirang itu menjadi sasaran kekesalannya yang sudah dua kali gagal melakukan sesuatu kepada sang istri. Awalnya memang tidak terpikir untuk hal itu. Tapi saat Hinata terlihat tidak menolaknya, dia jadi yakin dengan kelakuannya. Tapi kenapa harus gagal? Dua kali. Dengan alasan yang sama.

Keinginan yang semakin ingin dia lakukan itu sukses membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dasbor mobil.

"Naruto-kun," dia menoleh saat Hinata memanggil.

"Sudah? Siapa?"

"Ibu, dia bilang makanan yang tadi aku belikan untuk mereka sangat enak dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka memanaskannya untuk makan malam."

"Ah, benar juga. Kita belum makan malam. Apa kita mau makan malam dulu, atau langsung pulang?"

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja."

"Yosh! Aku tahu kedai ramen yang enak."

"Ramen?"

"Tidak apa kan?"

.

.

"Jaa ne, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menghela nafas melihat kedipan Tenten padanya sebelum gadis cina itu berlalu. Dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau waspada. Pasalnya, saat tadi mereka sedang berkumpul. Tenten langsung menariknya menjauh dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata sesak nafas seketika.

' _Aku masih penasaran dengan nama pacarmu… Nyonya Uzumaki.'_

Ugh,, Hinata menghentak kakinya pelan saat mengingat bagaimana Tenten menggodanya tadi. Dia tidak menyangka jika kunjungan Tenten ke rumahnya membuat gadis itu tahu satu rahasianya. Rahasia tidak sengaja yang ia ciptakan.

Awalnya Hinata hanya pasrah dan meminta maaf karena Tenten bilang ia kecewa lantaran Hinata menyimpan rahasia sepenting itu dari yang lainnya. Hinata sudah siap jika memang Tenten ingin menyebarkan berita itu walau Hinata pasti akan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tapi, disaat Hinata pasrah. Tenten malah bersedia menyembunyikan rahasia itu dengan satu syarat. Hinata tersenyum geli dengan syarat itu. Hinata sudah bisa menduga jika sahabatnya itu punya perasaan khusus pada kakaknya. Dan begitulah, Tenten meminta bantuannya agar bisa dekat dengan Neji sebagai imbalan dia yang ikut menjaga rahasia pernikahan Hinata.

"Ya ampun," Hinata merasa dia seperti punya hutang saat punya rahasia. Kenapa di awal dia harus bilang kalau Naruto sudah menikah? Kalau dia mengaku pada teman-temannya jika pacar yang dia maksud adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah menikah. Dia bisa di kira selingkuh. Satu-satunya cara ya membongkar pernikahannya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali?" dia berteriak kesal sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bak anak kecil merajuk. Dia benar-benar tidak berniat punya rahasia sepenting itu loh dari teman-temannya.

Hinata mengelilingkan pandangannya kearea kampus. Sudah pulang kuliah. Tapi dia tidak bisa pulang karena harus mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok di rumah Sakura nanti malam. Sakura dan Ino yang menjadi kelompoknya pun sudah mencari bahan masing-masing yang mereka bagi sebelumnya. Sementara Tenten tidak ikut mata kuliah yang sama.

Di semester enam. Mereka sudah ada mata kuliah pilihan. Membuat mereka berpisah dari Tenten yang mengambil mata kuliah dengan SKS lebih kecil karena tidak cukup dengan SKS yang dia dapatkan semester itu.

"Aku harus memberitahu Naruto jika akan menginap di rumah Sakura-chan."

"Hinata?" gerakannya terhenti saat ada yang memanggil, dia menoleh dan mendapati Sabaku Gaara sudah berdiri di depannya. "Apa kau sudah selesai kuliah?"

"Uhm, begitulah." Jawab Hinata tersenyum. Dia tidak jadi meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas.

"Maaf menggangu lagi. tapi…"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Gaara memutus perkataannya sendiri. Ada apa dengan pengeran kampus itu? "Tapi kenapa, Gaara-kun?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong lagi. Bolehkah?"

.

.

Naruto mendelik dan menggeram kesal saat lagi-lagi melihat sang istri bersama pria lain. Apa maksudnya itu? dengan sahabatnya pula. Segera saja, pria 21 tahun itu keluar dari mobil dan dengan cepat menghampiri sang istri.

"Hinata!"

Hinata dan Gaara menoleh mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang kentara sekali tengah kesal. "Naruto-kun?"

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang!"

"Jadi kau supir Hinata?"

Naruto mendelik –lagi mendengar itu. Dalam hati Naruto berdecak kesal. Pertama Gaara mengatainya mata-mata, lalu mengatainya orang suruhan, sekarang di bilang supir? "Kau ngajak berantem ya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus dan menatap Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya lagi.

"Tapi Naruto-kun… itu…"

"Hinata akan pergi bersamaku." Cukup! Panda merah itu sepertinya memang cari masalah. Hampir saja Naruto mengamuk jika Hinata tidak menariknya menjauh.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata berbisik pelan agar tidak terdengar Gaara yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau membelanya? Kau mau pergi dengannya? Lagi? apa sih urusan kalian?" pria pirang itu bertanya dengan wajah menekuk kesal. Dia sangat ingin tahu kenapa Gaara selalu mengajak Hinata pergi. "Kenapa kau selalu mau di ajaknya pergi?"

"Gaara-kun meminta tolong padaku."

"Tolong apa?"

"Itu…" Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Gaara yang minta untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun. Sebagai seorang yang baik, Hinata harus menjaga kepercayaan… kan? "Itu… pokoknya aku hanya membantunya. Oh ya, aku juga akan menginap di rumah Sakura-chan malam ini karena ada tugas."

"Aku tanya apa urusanmu dengan Gaara?" desis Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang, Naruto-kun."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" nadanya mulai naik.

"Gaara-kun tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu."

"Tapi aku suamimu."

"Naruto-kun –"

"Apa kau selingkuh dengannya?"

Deg… Hinata terdiam. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang langsung menyesali perkataannya. Dia menuduh Hinata dengan nada tinggi sampai Hinata tersentak kecil dengan mata terbelalak. Oh shit! Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Hinat –"

"Aku…" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto sambil mengalihkan tatapannya. "..aku akan menginap di rumah Sakura. Dan aku akan pergi bersama Gaara-kun." Hinata berjalan pergi, tiga langkah, Hinata berbalik. "Aku tidak selingkuh, dasar kuning!"

Naruto terdiam saat Hinata berteriak mengejeknya dan berlari menuju Gaara lalu mereka pergi bersama. Seketika, Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dan berpikir. "Haha.." Naruto tertawa hambar, "Sepertinya dia marah."

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Thanks to :

Billyyo566 : oke

Anna990 : asal jangan terlalu banyak ngemil aja… :D

Ana : Sama-sama… maksih doanya..

Midoriya utsugi : Mau nulis cerita? Silahkan, kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu ntar aku kasih tahu. Aku juga nggak terlalu bisa nulis kok. Aku tunggu karya kamu..

Hitamputih904 : Masalah up date aku nggak bisa mastiin. Soalnya aku kalo lagi mood, ya nulisnya cepet tapi kalo lagi males bisa lama. Nah begitu selesai langsung kau up.. jadi nggak nentu.. makasih..

Fajar Kun : Interaksinya udah aku coba tingkatin sembari nyeling dengan pair lain. Oh, aku baru ya? Kenapa ganti? Yup… silahkan faf..

Fetus-chini : Waaahh.. masih ada yang inget adegan itu ya? Iyaaa… aku emang nyontek di sana. Maklum, authornya nggak inovatif… hehehe… jadi jangan kaget kalau 20 % ceritanya nyontek sana-sini. Tapi 80 % lainnya ide sendiri. Amiin doanya.

Hime-Chan : Makasih udah suka dan nunggu :D

Riz4l : Nah, kurasa sih kalau 1x sehari nggak ya.. ini aja udah hampir seminggu. Mungkin 1x seminggu. Tapi nggak pasti juga sih. Soalnya aku akan langsung update jika selesai nulis. Tergantung mood, bisa cepet selesai, bisa juga lambat… :D

Ishida : Iyalah. Kushina kalo nggak jahil kurang hidup karakternya… betul?

Megahinata : oke :)

Nana chan : Oke… makasi..

Fania HimeChan : siiip

Harimar : amiin buat doanya.. makasih. Menurutmu, apa Gaara akan jadi orang ketiga yang berbahaya? Tentang rahasia mereka… masih belum bisa prediksi.. :D

8Blue : Rahasia Gaara udah ketahuan? Emang rahasianya apa sampai deketin Hinata? Jangan sampai ketipu loh… :D #NyengirLebar…

Arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10 : Nah… alternative apa yang seru menurutmu? Cara tegang, cara biasa, atau cara humor?

Helena Yuki : Nggak niat di sembunyikan kok.. mereka masih bingung aj… makasih..

Luluk-chan473 : yah, biasalah Kushina emang ngebet banget kalau masalah cucu dan menantu..

AnnyTriyani : Nah… aku lagi bokek nih.. nggak bisa beli gula… gimana dong? Hehehe :D iya… tunggu aja kapan hubungan mereka terbongkar.

Salsabilla12 : Naruto kan emang kelewat dari radar aman kalau udah deket Hime… :D ntar kita tunggu aja kapan naru bertindak buat ngasih cucu…

Shonia : okeee

Himeko Utshumi : Mungkin… yang jelas gaara nggak akan jahat kok… :D

mrsmarina81 : siiippp… stay on..

Davit504 : Nggak… kalo mereka ngakunya pacaran… bisa dikira selingkuh. Kan temen naruto tahunya hinata udah nikah,,, begitupun dengan teman hinata..

Ara dipa : Banyakin word cerita itu harus mikir.. kalau balas review buat penghilang stress karena komunikasi sama readers. Tapi tetap aku panjangin kok word-nya.. makasih doanya… :D

Aftermoon : fuwafuwa itu gimana sih? :o …. Masalah gaara kayaknya belum selesai deh… hehehe

Namelia : pengen sih… tapi bingung tentang konfliknya… tapi ntar aku pikirin.. oke?

Sagianto : yang di taksir gaara? Ehm,,, entahlah… hehehe #AuthorBikinKesel…

Kurumi Keiko : Sippp

NHL : Aduuuhhh… lemonnya ntar bayangin sendiri aja ya… oke…

Itakun : Nah,,, scene MenmaHanabi di atas aku buat karena kamu nungguinnya kan? Yah… maaf kalo interaksi mereka kecepatan.. soalnya kan pairing lain cuma sekali lewat aja… aku setuju tentang gambaran keluar naruto yang lagi ngumpul.. emang aku buat hangat, ceria, dan nyaman..

Archilles : Okeee.. yuhuuuu

Freedom Friday : Yeaaayy… siiipp

Anarchy41 : Hinata hamil? waduh… nyerempet ke 'adegan' kalo ada prosesnya… ntar tunggu aja… hinata hamil-nya.. bukan prosesnya… prosenya nggak ada..

Maura Raira : Nah,, cewek yang sama gaara itu masih samar-samar… berpikirlah serius dan tanyakan pada gaara siapa cewek itu… :D

Pip : Paksa aja Naruhina biar cucunya cepet datang.. nggak ngerti masalah review..

Orochimaru-Chan : Maaf lama update… aku suka kehilang mood soalnya.. :(

Yudi arata : Kayaknya sih gitu… nambah lagi Hyuuga jadi Uzumaki.. iya keduanya masih bingung sama perasaan masing-masing.. maklumlah.. kan keduanya lemot. :D

Anggredta Wulan : Yah.. kita berdoa aja semoga naruhina nggak terlalu lemot dalam perasaan. Yang disukai gaara masih samar-samar ya? Ntar kita cari tahu lagi…

Vv3 : Dari awal aku bilangnya disini nggak ada konflik serius kok.. konfliknya ringan aja dan cepet selesai… jadi ya konfliknya gitu-gitu aja tapi meningkatkan perkembangan hubungan naruhina… kalau masalah misteri gaara… sepertinya memang masih misteri karena bisa jadi ketipu sama petunjuk… hahaha… :D peace

Safa sani : Temen naruto tahunya Hinata udah nikah… begitupun teman hinata yang tahunya Naruto udah nikah… nah kalo mereka ngaku pacaran… bakalan di kira selingkuh dong karena pacaran dengan orang yang udah nikah… sementara mereka masih canggung untuk bongkar rahasia…

Uzu-AI : Amiin doanya… dan instingnya oke loh… bisa nebak kapan aku update… tapi kali ini nggak bisa nebak kan?... :D

.

Oh hei minna… aku mau tanya… genre hurt-conform itu sebenarnya kayak gimana sih? Masalah pelik yang terus datang… atau masalah yang terus datang hanya pada satu karakter utama? Aku masih bingung… so.. mohon bantuannya..

Salam, Rameen.


	10. Sakitnya tuh terbongkar

Brak ting ting…

Menma melirik kearah Naruto yang menaruh kasar segelas cangkir kosong dan empat botol bir ke atas meja. Selanjutnya pria pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa dan membuka satu botol bir dengan wajah menekuk kesal.

"Aku tidak mau peduli jika nanti kau mabuk." Ujarnya acuh tak acuh. Dia sudah tahu kenapa kakaknya itu terlihat seperti kucing kehilangan ekor sekarang. Dan ketidakhadiran sang kakak ipar malam itu semakin memperjelas kenapa raut wajah Naruto kusut.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan empat botol bir." Dia menegak gelas pertama setelah berkata dengan nada ketus, "Aaahhh…" wajahnya mengernyit saat cairan itu terasa di tenggorokkan.

Menma menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu. Naruto pulang dengan wajah cemberut tadi sore. Membanting tas dan sepatu hingga kepala Menma jadi sasaran. Saat ditanya ada apa, maka kakaknya akan menjawab…

' _Dia pergi dengan seorang panda. Padahal aku suaminya. Dan dia mengataiku kuning. Dan hei… kenapa kau bertanya-tanya? Jangan ganggu aku.'_

..sebaris kalimat yang menurut Menma sangat tidak dia mengerti. Dan karena Naruto selalu memarahinya jika bertanya, akhirnya Menma memilih diam.

"Kau mau minum?"

Menma melirik, "Aku masih delapan belas tahun. Walau sudah legal, aku tidak mau." Naruto mengangguk cuek dan kembali menegak birnya. "Aku tidak mau membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat saat mabuk!" yah tentu saja, orang mabuk bisa berbuat apa saja. Dan karena orang tuanya sedang pergi maka hanya ia yang kemungkinan membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Ck, berisik! Ke kamar sana, belajar lalu tidur. Bocah sepertimu harusnya tidak boleh tidur malam-malam."

"Ini masih jam setengah sembilan," Menma mematikan tv di hadapannya lalu berdiri, "Dan aku bukan bocah. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun!" ucapnya setengah merajuk sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang 'masih delapan belas'? lalu kenapa dalam waktu kurang dari semenit langsung berubah jadi 'sudah delapan belas'?" Naruto menuangkan minumannya lagi, "Seharusnya dia konsisten. Masih bocah atau sudah dewasa?!"

Dan minuman itu kembali tertelan di tenggorokkan.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

.

Pagi kembali datang, memulai hari baru bagi setiap makhluk. Kecuali kelelawar yang justru akan mulai tidur. Udara terasa segar seperti halnya setiap pagi menyambut.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pria 21 tahun, putra pertama dari Minato dan Kushina. Tampak masih lelap tertidur di ranjangnya yang besar. Keadaan ranjang yang berantakan pun tidak menjadikannya risih dan tetap tertidur dengan nyaman.

Sampai saat kesadaran mulai datang, safir biru yang tadinya tertutup mulai terbuka, menangkap kabur keadaan sekitar. Dan saat penglihatannya jelas, dia mengernyit saat mendapati hal ganjil di depan matanya. "Kenapa ruangannya terbalik?"

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tapi tetap saja semua yang dilihatnya terbalik. Tak ambil pusing, dia mendudukkan dirinya dan sadar jika dia tadi berbaring dengan kepala yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ranjang. "Hm, ternyata kepalaku yang terbalik. Hoooaammhh…"

Dia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu turun dari ranjang. Berjalan keluar, menuruni tangga dan berhenti saat bertemu dengan sang adik di ruang keluarga.

"Tumben kau rajin sekolah?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

Menma melirik dan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang selalu rajin sekolah. Dan jika melihat keadaanmu tadi malam, aku jadi semakin yakin tentang pentingnya pendidikan." Segera setelah mengatakan itu, Menma melangkah pergi.

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Apa maksudnya? keadaanku semalam?" Naruto mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan, dapur menjadi tujuannya. Tapi baru saja lima langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti.

Melihat gelas dan empat botol bir yang kosong ada di atas meja, Naruto menarik nafas, berusaha mengingat sampai di mana acara minumnya semalam. Dan saat safirnya melirik kearah sofa, tubuhnya kaku.

Ia seolah bisa melihat seseorang yang berbaring dan memeluk bantal sofa, seseorang berambut kuning, bermata biru, berkulit tan, dan memakai baju yang sama dengannya. Itu refleksi dirinya tadi malam.

' _Sakitnya tuh disini, didalam hatiku. Sakitnya tuh di sini, kau memilih dirinya… huuuwaaaa… Hinata-chaaaannn…'_

Sosok halusinasi itu bernyanyi dan berteriak sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto terhuyung ke depan saat mengingat hal konyol yang ia lakukan semalam. Sejak kapan ia hafal lagu-lagu dangdut yang ada di hp Kiba? Dia melirik tajam botol bir yang sudah menyebabkannya jadi mabuk dan seperti orang gila.

Tapi belum sempat dia melangkah untuk membanting botol itu. Tiba-tiba sepasang kaki yang menghentak diatas meja membuatnya melirik. Menatap naik dari kaki, badan, dan kepala seseorang yang berdiri di atas meja.

Matanya melebar, refleksi sosoknya semalam yang berdiri sambil menghentakkan kaki di atas meja dan sibuk memencet-mencet remot tv tertangkap di safirnya.

' _Hinata-chaaannn… angkat telponnya… kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya? Angkat dong…'_

Sosok itu menjadikan remot sebagai hp dan memajukan bibirnya saat merasa kesal.

Bruk… Naruto terduduk di lantai. Dia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke kaki sofa seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bertindak seperti itu saat mabuk? Dia harus menjauhi segala jenis minuman itu. benar-benar menjauhi –tunggu!

Dia tersentak dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Berlari cepat menuju kamarnya… brak …pintu di buka kasar dan matanya berkeliling. Mencari benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak hampir jatuh di sudut ranjang. Segera dia meraih ponsel itu dan membuka aplikasi Line yang ada di dalamnya. "Astaga!" dia bergumam lirih dengan sorot mata ironis kearah barisan pesan yang dia kirim tanpa sadar semalam.

' _Hinata-chaan, kenapa tidak pulang?'_

' _Hinata-chan masih marah padaku?'_

' _Maaf maaf maaf,, pulang dong… Hinata-chaaannn…'_

' _Kenapa tidak di jawab.. pulanglah sayaaaang… apa kau masih bersama panda merah itu?'_

' _Kau selingkuh ya?'_

 _Emoticon menangis…_

' _Ayo pulang,, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memelukmu..'_

' _Aku mau tidur denganmu,,, istriku sayang…'_

Bruk…

Tubuh itu terjatuh miring ke atas ranjang dan menatap kosong depannya. "Aku sudah gila… aku sudah gila… aku sudah gila… aaaaarrggg…." Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya dan berteriak frustasi.

.

.

Hinata turun dan tersenyum kepada supir taxi yang telah mengantarnya. Setelah taxi itu pergi, dia berbalik dan menghela nafas sebelum melangkah memasuki area tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Dia tersenyum kepada bibi pembantu yang menyambutnya pulang.

Setelah mengetahui jika kedua mertuanya sedang pergi bahkan sejak kemarin. Hinata langsung melangkah ke kamar. Sedikit ragu karena tahu jika Naruto belum pergi ke kampusnya.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar. Mengangkat tangannya ragu, tapi tetap mengetuk pintu bercat coklat itu. tok tok tok… tiga kali mengulang, barulah pintu itu terbuka.

Menampilkan seorang pria yang berdiri canggung dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan berantakkan. Pria itu berdiri sambil menempel di pintu, mengetuk-ngetuk pelan sisi pintu sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketahuan orang tuanya setelah menyembunyikan barang.

Hinata menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati sang suami yang bahkan enggan bertatapan dengannya. Tentu saja, jika sang suami menyadari apa yang dia kirimkan padanya saat mabuk semalam. Sudah semestinya suaminya itu bersikap canggung dan malu. Hinata bahkan harus merasakan dampak dari Line yang di kirim Naruto semalam padanya. Dan dia memijit pelipisnya saat Menma menelponnya dan menceritakan keadaan Naruto yang… ah, sudahlah.

Melihat Hinata berjalan melewatinya menuju lemari. Naruto segera menutup pintu dan menggigit bibirnya singkat saat mengunci pintu. Safirnya melirik sang istri yang melepaskan sepatu serta tasnya lalu membuka lemari. Menelan ludah sebentar, dia berjalan mendekati orang lain di kamar itu selain dia.

"Kau… menginap di mana semalam?" tangannya saling bertaut saat menanyakan hal itu kepada Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menginap di rumah Sakura-chan untuk mengerjakan tugas."

Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di belakang Hinata, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil baju di lemari, membuatnya seperti mengurung sang istri antara tubuhnya dan lemari.

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya dan tak bergeming dengan posisi mereka.

"Kau masih marah?" suara itu hampir berbisik di telinganya. Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Hari ini kau ada kuliah?"

"Jam sembilan nanti."

"Bolos saja." Hinata melirik atas ajakan itu. Kenapa dia harus bolos? "Dan kita… kencan." Perkataan yang menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Hinata.

Hinata diam tidak menjawab ajakan itu. Sebenarnya dia lelah. Dia tidur jam tiga semalam. Setelah mengerjakan tugas, Ino dan Sakura mengajaknya pesta piyama dan menghabiskan malam dengan saling curhat. Dan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan sopannya membuka pesan di ponselnya saat dia di kamar mandi.

Karena ponselnya tidak terkunci, jadilah semua pesan yang masuk dari Naruto… dibaca oleh keduanya. Dan sudah bisa di tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jika sebelumnya hanya Sakura dan Ino yang curhat dan bercerita, maka setelah itu, dia yang harus banyak bicara karena introgasi mematikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ugh, belum lagi tuduhan mereka yang bilang kalau Hinata menyembunyikan rahasia dan sejuta cara serta ancaman agar Hinata menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi secara mendetail dan terperinci, termasuk kejadian malam pertama mereka. Hei… jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajahnya semalam.

"Hinata-chan?" panggilan Naruto memutus lamunan Hinata. Dia berbalik dan langsung menyesal saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka, tangan Naruto yang masih terulur juga menambah dramatisnya suasana.

Entah apa yang cocok selain dramatis, romantis? tragis? ironis? Tidak. Karena genre fic ini drama maka aku sebut itu dramatis.

"Maaf," Naruto kembali membuka suara "Maaf karena sudah menuduhmu kemarin. Aku menyesal, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf."

Hinata menahan senyumnya mendengar perkataan itu. Mengangguk pelan, dia lalu menunduk karena merasa jika wajahnya memanas. Tapi tak lama karena tangan Naruto sudah membawa wajah itu kembali mendongak dan kembali bertatapan.

"Jadi… kau mau kencan hari ini? Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku dan kau boleh meminta apa saja seharian ini. hm?"

"Tapi kuliahnya?"

"Bolos sehari saja, Hinata-chan." Wajah memelas Naruto tentu tidak bisa di tolak bukan. Dari itu, Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk dan di sertai senyum manis di bibirnya.

Naruto ikut tersenyum karena itu dan wajahnya mendekat, mengeleminasi jarak yang memang sudah dekat. Menginginkan sesuatu yang pernah tertunda. Tidak salahkan?

"Naruto-kun.." tangan Hinata terangkat dan menahan dada sang suami, menimbulkan gurat kekecewaan dan pertanyaan di wajah sang suami.

"Kenapa?" suara itu berbisik.

"Kau…" Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya, "…bau."

"Hah?"

Lavender itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi polos dan berkedip ringan, "Mulutmu bau alcohol dan badanmu…"

Naruto langsung menarik dirinya dan mengendus-endus badannya. Oh, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam hingga badannya sangat bau sekarang. "hehehe…" dia nyengir dan tertawa hambar kepada sang istri sambil berjalan mundur. "Aku… mandi duluan ya…" dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan… blam …menutup kasar pintu itu.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat raut lucu sang suami ketika sedang malu. Tak lama, dia memegang bibirnya yang sudah HAMPIR TIGA KALI di sentuh sang suami. Walau semua gagal. Wajahnya memanas dan dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan untuk meredam jeritannya.

.

.

Mobil itu kembali berhenti di area kampus. Hampir sebulan, dan orang-orang sudah mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran mobil itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Uhm," Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang hampir tidak pernah hilang dari kemarin. Menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berkencan dengan sang istri membuatnya sangat senang, walau harus bolos kuliah. Tidak apakan, sekali-sekali?! "Oh ya Hinata-chan… itu…"

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Ehm… tentang tiket yang di berikan Ibu. Kau tidak masalahkan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah saat mengingat tujuan dari tiket itu, dia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah menunduk. Membuat Naruto tersenyum gemas.

Cuph

Hinata tersentak dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja di kecup singkat oleh sang suami. Naruto terkekeh dengan ekspresi kaget Hinata, "Mulai sekarang, kupikir tidak salah jika aku… memberikan ciuman sebelum kita kuliah. Hm?"

Alarm batas memerahnya wajah Hinata seolah berbunyi mendengar itu. Tapi mulutnya hanya terbuka tutup tanpa suara. "Kau tidak menjawab? Ku anggap artinya kau setuju."

Hinata memajukan bibir bawah karena Naruto yang seenaknya. Tapi… sebenarnya dia memang tidak menolak kok. "Ehm, aku pergi dulu."

"Hinata-chan."

"Hm?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Gaara lagi."

Hinata menatapnya dan berkedip polos dua kali, "Kalau dekat pria lain, boleh?"

"Tidak!"

"Hahahaha…" Hinata tertawa saat Naruto menjawab dengan hampir berteriak. Oh, sifat jahilnya tetap ada ternyata. Dan Naruto semakin kesal karena lagi-lagi dia termakan ulah jahil sang istri. "Kau lucu, Naruto-kun."

"Diamlah, Hinata. Jangan tertawa."

"Hahahaha –" tawa itu seketika berhenti saat lagi-lagi pipinya menjadi tempat mendaratnya bibir Naruto. "Ugh, aku pergi dulu."

Giliran Naruto yang terkekeh begitu Hinata buru-buru keluar dari mobil dengan wajah penuh dengan warna merah dan gadis itu langsung berlari tanpa menoleh. "Hahaha… istriku memang sangat lucu."

.

Seseorang dari lantai dua memperhatikan mobil itu yang terparkir lama. Saat seorang gadis keluar dan langsung berlari. Refleksi samar-samar seseorang yang tertawa dalam mobil. Mata jadenya melihat hal itu dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

Selanjutnya, dia berbalik dan berniat kembali ke gedung kampusnya.

Bruk… tapi harus berhenti karena menabrak seseorang.

"Ya ampun,, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong." Orang yang dia tabrak duduk sambil memunguti barang-barangnya sambil menggerutu. Dan setelah selesai dia berdiri dan menatapnya tajam, "Ah, tuan Sabaku ternyata. Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati saat berjalan?"

"Aku sudah hati-hati. Kau yang menabrakku." Ucap Gaara datar dan santai.

"Mana mungkin, kau yang menabrakku."

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, Shion. Puas?"

Shion mendengus mendengar Gaara yang tidak ikhlas meminta maaf, "Kau tidak minta maaf dengan ikhlas."

"Memang." Ucap Gaara lalu berjalan pergi dengan cuek meninggalkan Shion yang mencak-mencak di tempat.

.

.

Tatapan safir itu menajam kearah punggung seseorang yang duduk tak jauh di depannya. Tangannya terkepal dan bibirnya maju karena kesal. Dia masih ingat saat orang itu membuat dia dan istrinya bertengkar kemarin lusa.

"Kau ingin melubangi punggunya?" Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan sahabatnya, "Ck mendokusai." Sang Nara berdecak kesal. "Hei, apa masalahmu dengan Hinata dan Gaara?"

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh seketika. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu masalahku dengan Hinata dan Gaara?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar dengan pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke dan Kiba sedari tadi?" Naruto berkedip dan menoleh, mendapati tatapan tajam penuh selidik dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Dengan cepat dia tahu jika ada yang tidak beres. Dia kembali menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan yang kau lakukan jam dua malam kemarin?" safir itu berkedip bingung dan semakin membuat decakan Shika terdengar walau dosen masih terus mengoceh di depan. "Ingatlah lagi apa yang kau lakukan saat mabuk. Merepotkan!"

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti saat Shika membuang wajahnya dan memperhatikan dosen di depan. Dia memutar otaknya. Apa ada yang dia lupakan malam itu? Apa dia melakukan hal konyol lain selain bernyanyi tidak jelas, berdiri di atas meja dengan remot, dan mengirim puluhan Line kepada istrinya? Dia rasa sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Periksalah daftar panggilan keluar di ponselmu." Shikamaru kembali bersuara. Cukup kesal dengan kelemotan berpikir sang Uzumaki.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek daftar panggilan keluar sesuai perkataan Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian, keningnya berkerut, sedetik selanjutnya, matanya melebar.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Huwaaaa…." Naruto masih menangis tidak jelas karena tidak satupun Line-nya dibalas oleh Hinata. Dia meraih ponselnya lagi dan membuka kontak telpon. Memajukan bibirnya sambil menggeser ke atas daftar nama yang tersimpan di sana._

 _Dan saat matanya menangkap nama Gaara, dia segera menekan tombol 'call' dengan wajah menantang. "…"_

 _Dia mengernyit saat telpon di angkat tapi tidak ada suara. "Oi… kau masih di sana?" tidak ada jawaban, "Ck. Dengar ya, jangan dekati Hinata-chan lagi… kau mengerti? Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau mendekatinya lagi… aku tidak suka… dasar panda merah.."_

 _Meracau marah-marah dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Merasa kesal tidak di jawab, dia mematikan sambungan itu. "Dasar jelek, kenapa tidak jawab sih."_

 _Dia kembali menggeser ke atas nama-nama di kontak itu dan kembali menekan tombol 'call' di nama Kiba. "Hallo.."_

" _Yo, Kiba… sahabatku yang paling baik…"_

" _Kau menelponku jam satu malam untuk memujiku? Terima kasih."_

" _Aku tidak memujimu," suara orang mabuk itu membuat helaan nafas terdengar di sebrang telpon, "Hei… kau tahu caranya tidur? Gampang… hanya perlu memeluk istrimu… tapi dia tidak pulang jadi bagaimana aku tidur… huuuwaaa.. dia tidak pulang… Hinata-chan, istriku yang manis itu memilih pergi dengan panda merah… kau tahu lagunya? Sakitnya tuh di sini…"_

 _Naruto sudah sibuk bernyanyi tanpa tahu jika Kiba sudah membeku di rumahnya karena info yang di dengarnya secara mendadak._

 _Setelah bernyanyi, Naruto kembali menggeser ke atas kontak di ponselnya. Tersenyum lebar mendapatkan nama Sasuke.. "Hn."_

" _Selamat siang, tuan Uchiha."_

" _Kau mabuk, dobe? Jangan libatkan aku di waktu tidur malamku."_

" _Huh, aku tidak mabuk," tangannya menggerak-gerak menyangkal, "Aku… mau bilang kalau istriku di culik, Temeeee… di culik panda warna merah. Padahal aku warna kuning, tapi dia lebih memilih warna merah. Apa aku harus mengecat rambut?"_

" _Kau sangat mabuk rupanya? Siapa yang kau maksud istri?"_

" _Tentu saja Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan yang cantik, baik, lucu dan jahil… kau tahu, kami menikah di restaurant loh.. hehehe…"_

 _Naruto berkedip saat sambungan itu terputus karena dia tidak sengaja menekan tombol merah di sana. Hah, menghela nafas, dia kembali mencari nomor sahabatnya. "Sahabat, untuk selamanya… kau dan aku sahabat… yang saling berbagi cerita…" ujarnya bernyanyi sambil masih mencari satu nomor sahabatnya yang terakhir._

" _Ketemu!" ujarnya senang dan kembali menelpon nomor yang ia dapatkan. "Selamat siang, Shikamaruuuu…" ucapnya riang begitu sambungannya terangkat. "Kau sedang apa?"_

" _Tidur!"_

" _Kau memang selalu tidur ya… tapi aku tidak bisa tidur… Hinata-chan tidak ada jadi aku tidak bisa memeluknya. Dia pergi dengan panda merah dan meninggalkan aku.. hiks hiks… dia pergi, Shikaaa… huwaaa…"_

 _Disebrang sana, Shikamaru menggaruk malas rambutnya. Ini pertama kali Naruto punya masalah sampai mabuk. Dan itu karena seorang panda? Merepotkan ya… Shika!_

" _Kenapa Hinata bisa sama Gaara?"_

" _Hei… jangan menyebut namanya… kau menyebalkan.." dan Naruto langsung memutus kembali sambungan itu. Melempar ponselnya asal dan meraih guling sebelum mulai kembali bernyanyi dan akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan._

 _Tanpa ia sadari jika kelakuannya itu membuka rahasia mereka. Baik kepada teman Hinata, maupun kepada temannya sendiri._

 _Flashback off_

.

Raut wajah nelangsa hadir di wajah tan itu. Dia menatap Shikamaru dan hanya menerima tepukan prihatin di bahunya. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Kiba yang masih menatapnya dan hanya menelan ludah saat menerima tatapan yang siap menyerbu.

"Kau kemarin tidak masuk, jadi bersiap-siaplah hari ini. oke?" ucapan seorang Shikamaru yang biasanya penuh dengan solusi sekarang terdengar seperti ejekan baginya. Dalam hati, dia kembali menangis.

.

.

Shikamaru memberikan selembar uang 1000 yen kepada kasir minimarket itu setelah sang kasir menyebut harga satu rokok yang ia beli.

"Terima kasih." Sapaan ramah itu tidak di gubrisnya dan langsung melenggang pergi. Berdiri santai di depan minimarket itu untuk menunggu seseorang yang mungkin sekarang masih menghitung barang di kasir.

Dan saat orang itu keluar lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya, Shikamaru membuntuti orang itu. Suara alarm mobil yang di matikan membuat Shikamaru berjalan memutar. Sembari orang itu memasukkan barang ke jok belakang, ia segera membuka pintu kemudi dan duduk di dalamnya.

"Hei ka—" umpatan kesal orang itu terhenti ketika menangkap seorang rusa duduk di balik setir mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau merampok mobil orang?"

"Aku lapar. Cepatlah masuk dan kita cari makan."

Huh, orang itu mendengus dan segera menutup pintu setelah memasukkan semua barang belanjaannya. Dia memang lebih suka belanja di minimarket dari pada supermarket yang akan menghabiskan waktu saat pembayaran.

Orang itu berjalan dan masuk ke kursi penumpang samping pengemudi sebelum mobil itu melaju pergi. "Kalau kau lapar, beli saja sendiri. Kenapa mengajak orang lain?"

"Itu salahmu yang tidak lagi membuatkan aku bekal."

"Aku bukan Ibumu yang harus membuatkan bekal untukmu setiap hari." Shikamaru menganggap ucapan itu angin lalu. Dan menyalakan rokoknya, "Hei, aku tidak suka asap rokok." Berdecak pelan, Shikamaru mematikan rokok yang baru di nyalakannya itu.

"Cerewet!" ejeknya kepada orang itu dengan mata yang tak sedetikpun teralih dari jalanan di depan.

"Kenapa kau malah memakai mobil orang cerewet? Dan kenapa kau di sini, bukankah ini masih jam kuliah?"

"Kau sangat perhatian padaku rupanya, sampai tahu jadwal kuliahku."

"Aku tahu karena kau sekelas dengan Gaara. Aku hanya perhatian pada Gaara saja."

"Hm, aku kasian kepada suamimu nanti."

Temari mendelik saat Shikamaru kembali membahas tentang suami. Hei, dia masih sigle, kenapa harus terus membahas tentang itu sih? Dia membuang muka dan perjalanan mereka jadi diam. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara saat Shikamaru menanyakan mau makan apa, dan di jawab 'Terserah!'

Temari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada adiknya. Apa memang jam kuliah berakhir atau pria di sampingnya memang bolos. Dan saat balasan itu dia dapatkan, dia hanya mendengus.

"Kau memang membolos. Dasar pemalas!"

"Aku malas dengan pelajaran selanjutnya. Lagi pula aku juga malas kumpul dengan yang lain sekarang." Temari mengernyit mendengar itu, bukankah lima sahabat itu akan kumpul jika ada waktu? Lalu kenapa pria itu bilang malas? Apa persahabatan mereka sedang ada masalah? "Tidak ada masalah apapun." Jawab Shika seolah bisa membaca pikiran Temari.

"Sasuke dan Kiba sedang mengintrogasi Naruto sekarang. Dan aku tidak ingin terlibat, sedangkan Gaara, entah kemana, mungkin perpustakaan."

"Kau cukup rajin menjelaskan, padahal aku tidak bertanya." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis akan sifat tsundere perempuan itu. Jelas sekali jika perempuan itu penasaran dengan cerita yang selalu dia lontarkan jika mereka bersama. "Tapi… mengintrogasi apa?"

Senyum itu melebar saat akhirnya rasa penasaran perempuan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan. "Tentang pernikahannya dengan seorang Hyuuga."

"Oh, pernikahan itu." untuk pertama kalinya, Shikamaru menoleh saat mendengar jawaban santai itu. "Kau tahu tentang pernikahan itu?"

Temari mengangguk, "Aku, Gaara, dan Kankurou berada di restaurant itu saat tiba-tiba acara pernikahan mendadak di gelar dengan uniknya."

Ckiiittt… mobil itu di rem mendadak.

Mengabaikan protesan Temari, Shikamaru menatapnya dengan raut tidak bisa di baca, "Jadi Gaara tahu tentang pernikahan itu dari awal?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Kami menyaksikan semuanya dari awal walau tidak ikut bergabung. Dan kenapa kau memberhentikan mobil ini seenaknya?"

Mulai mengerti situasi, Shikamaru mengumpat kesal. "Panda merah sialan!" desisnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" dia kembali menjalankan mobil. Sekarang otaknya sedang bekerja. Ini mungkin bukan masalah darurat, tapi tetap saja masalah. Naruto bahkan sampai stress karena Gaara mendekati Hinata. Dan apa maksud panda merah itu dengan mendekati Hinata sementara sudah tahu kebenarannya.

Oh, Shikamaru tidak akan diam saja jika sudah terlanjur memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum saat sang adik masih memasang wajah kesal padanya. "Kau masih marah padaku?" Sasuke membuang muka, tidak menjawab. "Kau lucu jika merajuk, seperti kau 13 tahun lalu yang masih suka menagis jika aku tidak mau main bersamamu. Ah, coba gembungkan pipimu seperti dulu."

Itachi terkekeh saat bukan raut imut yang dia lihat, justru delikan dari sepasang mata sang adiklah yang menyambutnya. "Matamu tetap indah, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam dan raut kesal itu menghilang seketika. Itachi masih mengenali titik lemahnya. Yah, setiap pujian tulus Itachi tentangnya masih menjadi senjata ampuh untuk membuat bungsu Uchiha itu terdiam.

"Diamlah!" ucapnya kemudian.

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menatap langit-langit cafe. "Jadi… kapan kau akan menyusul Naruto dan membawa menantu ke rumah?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Itachi menyeringai. Tidak sulit baginya untuk tahu kegiatan sang adik termasuk apapun masalahnya. Dan introgasi yang di lakukan adiknya kepada Naruto tadi, sampai di telinganya yang juga pasti membuatnya tahu jika Naruto sudah menikah. "Kapan kau menikah?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi justru kembali bertanya.

"Setelah kau menikah."

"Berarti kau akan menikah tiga bulan lagi?"

"Apa?"

Itachi kembali tertawa melihat respon sang adik yang menurutnya lucu. Apalagi jika wajah stoic itu terlepas. "Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Kau tidak bilang akan menikah secepat itu?"

"Sekarang aku sedang bilang padamu. Ibu bahkan sudah tahu." Tatapan Itachi beralih dan dia tersenyum, "Aku akan melamarnya minggu depan."

"Huh, Izumi-neechan akan tertimpa sial jika menerimamu."

"hei, seharusnya kau mendukung dan mendoakanku." Itachi berdiri dan meraih kunci mobil serta ponselnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Izumi sudah menungguku."

"Makananmu bahkan belum datang."

"Untukmu saja."

Sasuke semakin menatap kesal pada kakaknya. Padahal kekesalannya karena Itachi menjadikannya pewaris tunggal perusahaan masih terasa. Dia yang harusnya masih bisa bebas, akan langsung terjebak di perusahaan setelah lulus kuliah. Dan Itachi itu seenaknya jadi fotographer setelah melimpahkan tugas berat padanya.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Seorang pelayan datang memberikan pesanannya dan pesanan Itachi. Membuat moodnya semakin jelek karena harus makan sendiri. Tapi dia juga malas jika harus pergi dan mencari tempat lain untuk sekedar duduk.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, dia mengelilingkan pandangannya. Berhenti pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat sedang mencari meja kosong.

"Kau.." panggilnya dan beberapa orang, khususnya para gadis yang dari tadi menatapnya langsung menoleh. Termasuk Sakura. "Kemari!"

Sakura berkedip bingung dan menunjuk dirinya, Sasuke berdecak, "Iya, kau yang berambut pink. Kesini!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang dan melangkah maju, siap untuk menyemprot Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya kesal jika bertemu. "Kau –"

"Duduk dan makan!"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Duduk di sini dan kau boleh memakan makanan itu." Sakura melirik makanan yang tersaji. Errr… itu gratiskan? Dia tidak harus bayar untuk itu kan? Baiklah, dia duduk dan menurut.

Siapa yang nolak makanan gratis. Padahal kalau Sasuke itu teroris, bisa saja di makanan itu ada racunnya. Iyakan?

Sasuke menatapnya malas dan dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh sambil terus makan. "Jangan diam saja, bicara!"

"Bicara apa?"

"Terserah!"

Sakura mengangkat alis, dan mulai bercerita… atau tepatnya… menggosip. Membuat raut wajah Sasuke semakin kesal, dan itulah yang memang Sakura inginkan. Heh, seenaknya saja menyuruh ini-itu kepadanya. Rasakan jika ratu gossip berbicara.

.

.

Malam selasa, Hinata di introgasi Ino dan Sakura. Hari rabu, Naruto di introgasi Sasuke dan Kiba. Hari kamis, pukul sebelas siang, di kantin kampus. Keduanya terduduk dengan wajah memelas melihat berbagai makanan tersaji di atas meja. Tak tanggung, Kiba memesan semua jenis makanan dan minuman dari beberapa kedai di kantin kampus.

Keberadaan Sasuke, Shika, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten juga pasti membuat semakin banyak jumlah makanan yang tersaji dan harus di bayar. Kata mereka sih, itu pesta selamatan untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Karena resepsi seharusnya datang dari pihak pengantin, maka pesta itu juga harus di bayar oleh sapasang pengantinya.

Naruto mendekat kearah sang istri yang duduk di samping, "Hinata-chan, kau membawa uang cas yang lebih?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Naruto-kun, punya uang yang cukup untuk ini?"

"Kebetulan sedang kosong."

Mereka berbicara dengan suara rendah sambil menatap tak lepas kepada makanan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Naas, keduanya sedang tidak bawa uang dan letak mesin ATM jauh dari kampus. Lalu? Apa sepasang pengantin baru harus mencuci piring untuk pesta mereka?

"Nah, makanan special untuk orang special dalam acara ini." ujar Kiba menyajikan makanan kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Yang hanya bisa membuat dua orang itu menelan ludah. Bukan karena tergiur, tapi karena makanan yang di pesan Kiba adalah makanan dengan porsi lengkap dan ukuran jumbo.

"Kau mau membunuh kami ya?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara kesal. Membuat orang-orang di sana menahan tawa mereka.

"Tidak mungkin kami membunuh sahabat terbaik kami yang baru jadi pengantin. Kalau kami membunuhmu, siapa yang akan membayar semua ini."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Dan tatapan Hinata serta Naruto semakin miris.

"Pengantin… baru?" suara terbata itu terdengar dan mereka menatap, mendapati Shion yang berdiri dengan mulut menganga, mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh kaku mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan. "Siapa yang jadi pengantin baru? dan kenapa kau menyebut pengantin baru kearah Naruto-kun?" dia bertanya pada Kiba dengan wajah… menyedihkan.

"Sudah jelaskan? Naruto dan Hinata yang jadi pengantin barunya."

1

2

3

"Huuuuwaaaaa….." dan tangisan itu kembali terdengar menjauh saat Shion berlari pergi dengan berurai air mata.

Semuanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya aku kasian padanya.." ucap Kiba penuh prihatin.

"Tenang saja, dia punya dua orang yang akan selalu di sampingnya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" kembali mereka menatap tamu tak di undang, pandangan Naruto ngeri melihat siapa yang datang. Satunya sih tidak apa walau membahayakan dalam jarak jangkau istrinya, sedangkan satunya… membahayakan dalam jarak jangkau makanan.

"Sai-kun?" telinga Naruto memanas mendengar pengucapan penuh kegembiraan dari Hinata masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Pandangan tajam ia arahkan kepada makhluk pucat yang duduk di samping istrinya dan Ino.

Sementara Ino… tidak perlu di tanyakan bagaimana bintang-bintang di matanya muncul.

"Hm. Aku temanmu kan? Jadi aku harus ikut dalam pesta ini." Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, yang itu teman Hinata. Lalu kau siapa?" suara Kiba yang di tujukan untuk seorang pria lain yang datang bersama dengan Sai yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, Aku Chouji. Aku teman Sai dan dia mengajakku ke sini karena bisa makan gratis katanya." Chouji menoleh kearah penjual dan mengangkat tangannya, "Paman, aku pesan tiga prosi lagi ya."

Gubrak… dan Naruto sukses terjungkal dalam imajinasinya.

.

Sepuluh menit cukup membuatnya jengah. Walau awalnya dia tidak peduli, tetap saja tatapan itu mengganggu. Dia menoleh, balas menatap kepada sepasang mata onyc yang dari tadi memperhatikannya. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Semua perhatian kini beralih padanya, dan saat yang lain menyadari ke mana tatapannya, maka mereka hanya diam.

"Tidak."

"Kau suka padaku?" kini semua orang di sana hampir tersedak.

"Tidak."

"Oi oi.. ada apa dengan kalian? Gaara, kenapa kau bicara begitu pada Sai?" Kiba menengahi sorot pandang Gaara dan Sai yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat. Tapi kedua orang itu lebih tertarik saling pandang dari pada menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba.

"Sabaku Gaara, anak 9a SMP Miroshiku," pegangan Gaara mengerat di sendoknya walau wajahnya tetap datar, "Anak laki-laki yang sering di ejek anak mama karena selalu membawa bekal setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman belakang sekolah…" Sai tersenyum lebar, "..dengan mata yang memperhatikan seseorang dari jauh."

Tangan Gaara terkepal dan dia kembali melihat makanannya, enggan melihat Sai yang menjelaskan detail kegiatannya di sekolah saat SMP.

"Waaahh,, Gaara memperhatikan seseorang? Itu hal yang langka, siapa yang dia perhatikan?" Kiba justru terlihat antusias.

"Temanku…" Sai tersenyum saat jade Gaara meliriknya, "..seorang gadis yang cantik."

"Waaahh Gaara, kau ternyata suka seseorang juga ya?" Gaara mendelik saat Kiba tak berhenti mengoceh.

"Apa lebih cantik dari Barbie?" Ino bertanya pelan kepada Sai yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sai menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja Barbie lebih cantik." Ino merona dan tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya, membuat Sakura dan Tenten menatapnya geli.

"Ino, kau seperti cacing kepanasan." Sakura mengejeknya tapi hanya dibalas kedipan polos dari Ino yang hampir membuat gadis musim semi itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Jadi, kau punya pacar?" kali ini nada malas Sasuke yang bertanya kepada Gaara, dia cukup penasaran dengan temannya yang satu itu. Terlalu… datar.

"Kurasa tidak," Sai menjawab lagi "Apalagi jika gadis itu sekarang sudah jadi milik orang lain."

Gaara kembali menatap makanannya dan malas meladeni Sai. Sementara di sudut yang lain, tatapan Shika tidak lepas dari gerak-geriknya. Gaara yang menyukai teman Sai, Gaara yang masih mendekati Hinata walau tahu gadis itu sudah menikah, dan Gaara yang tidak ingin mendebat apapun serta ekspresinya saat menghindar.

Sudah tercatat dan terekam jelas oleh Shikamaru. Puzzle tinggal di hubungkan.

.

.

"Nah, ingatkan? Kalian harus santai, tidak boleh memikirkan kuliah, tugas, atau yang lainnya. Nikmati saja liburan kalian. Kalian juga akan pulang seminggu lagi, lebih dari itu tidak masalah asal kalian membayar sendiri sisanya. Jadikan waktu kalian di sana sebagai pendekatan diri, aku tahu kalian masih belum terlalu mengenali satu sama lain. Makan malam bersama setiap hari, dan yang paling penting, bawakan oleh-oleh untukku. Tidak perlu barang, tapi… CUCU. Paham?"

Naruto dan Hinata meringis pelan akan ocehan Kushina yang terasa lebih berat dari koper mereka.

"Ibu, kami pergi liburan, bukan berperang."

"Tepatnya kalian bulan madu, jadi tidak boleh protes!"

Menma hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi nanar sang kakak, sementara Minato hanya menggeleng pelan akan kelakuan istri yang seribu kali lebih antusias dari pada Naruto dan Hinata sendiri. "Sudahlah Kushina, kalau kau terlalu banyak memberi nasehat, yang ada mereka stress dan tidak bisa memberimu cucu."

"Benarkah?" Kushina berjengit panik. Minato mengangguk. "Oh, baiklah. Ibu tidak akan banyak bicara lagi. Jadi kalian jangan stress ya, oke?!"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya. Hei… sebegitu inginnyakah Kushina akan CUCU…?

Dan hari itu, pasangan pengantin baru itu berangkat ke Ame yang kata sang Ibu sih dalam rangka 'bulan madu'. Pergi dengan berbekal nasehat, dan pulang dengan pesanan oleh-oleh istimewa untuk kelangsungan keluarga Uzumaki. Tidakkah itu berlebihan?

Hei Kushina, kau sukses membuat mereka jadi lebih stress dari apa yang di bayangkan.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Cut… syuting di lanjutkan beberapa hari lagi.

Untuk kisah bulan madu mereka, akan aku ceritakan di chapter depan dengan full NaruHina scene… eitttzzz… nggak janji deh. Yang jelas, chapter depan akan aku banyakin lagi scene NaruHina-nya. Di sini teman-teman mereka sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Proses introgasi sengaja nggak aku ceritakan, memberi para readers kesempatan untuk berpikir sendiri bagaimana ironisnya nasib mereka saat di introgasi.

Untuk kasus Gaara… bagi yang mengira cewek kuda pony yang di sukai Gaara adalah Shion, sepertinya kalian harus kecewa. Di chap ini mungkin sudah jelas siapa cewek itu. tapi bisa juga masih samar-samar. #Untuk yang penasaran tentang Gaara.

Untuk MenmaHanabi, sama seperti yang lain, kisah mereka akan selintas saja, tapi jika banyak yang suka maka akan aku usahakan tambah scene-nya. Mereka saudara ipar yang tidak terikat, jadi kupikir nggak salahkan kalau punya hubungan lain.

Untuk yang menunggu SasuSaku, maaf karena aku nggak pernah dapat feel mereka. Jadi maaf karena scene mereka justru garing dan tidak hidup. SaIno, mereka akan aku lintaskan scene yang manis-manis aja. ShikaTema, anggaplah keduanya tsundere, saling suka tapi saling gengsi. NejiTen masih sedikit, yang ini juga aku masih kesulitan untuk nemuin celanya. Jadi bagi pair lain mungkin akan tiba-tiba dekat atau bahkan tanpa cerita mereka udah bersama.

Kembali ke NaruHina. Hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik dan chap depan hubungan mereka akan naik derajat. Dan untuk cucu… kita liat saja nanti kapan jadinya.

Oke, segitu aja.

.

Special thanks to :

Safa sani, ONE AY, Anggredta Wulan, Davit504, Salsabilla12, Fania HimeChan, Uzu-AI (Gabut apa ya?), yy, Vonya Maria Issakson, Bougenville, Ren asbhel, ishida, itakun, angelloner, Noor236, Kurotsuhi mangetsu, Shonia, Luluk-chan473, Archilles, ana, 8Blue, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, NHL, Nenggeulis, Namelia, sararapratiwi, Ame, Anna990, Lariri, ara dipa, yudi arata, Name ryuu-kun, nana chan, Orochimaru-Chan, Guest, billyyo566, midoriya utsugi, titoallstar, AnnyTriyani, AnRe, Sena Ayuki (Panggil Rameen saja, kalau ramen-cup, aku serasa beneran jadi mie. Dan sebenernya aku nggak terlalu suka manis. Salam kenal juga.), Kurumi keiko, sagianto, Guest, pururukuru, megahinata, KAMEN READER SATRIA BACA HITAM.

.

Maaf reviewnya nggak dibalas, sudah di up, eehhh bagian balasan review lupa di tulis. Jadi ngedit dari hp, makanya cuma tulis nama, beberapa dibalas cuma selintas. Untuk yang nanya sifat Hinata, disini aku buat karakter Hinata jadi orang yang polos, lugu, baik, lemot, dan jahil. Kekanankan gitu deh alias OOC. Jadi beda dari canon ataupun RTN. Makasih yang udah doain dan juga udah nunggu fic ini.

Salam, Rameen.


	11. Bulan madu

Kota Ame memang pantas di sebut kota hujan. Lihat saja, setelah dua jam perjalanan dengan pesawat dan baru sepuluh menit mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara Ame, hujan sudah mengguyur dengan derasnya. Membuat mereka yang tanpa persiapan menjadi terkurung di bandara hingga satu jam. Untunglah taxi yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang dan membawa mereka menuju sebuah villa sederhana yang telah di pesan Kushina.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata bernafas lega setelah menginjakkan kaki di dalam villa yang akan mereka tempati selama seminggu. Villa yang bagus dan sederhana, walau begitu, lingkungannya yang indah dan terawat membuat villa itu terasa lebih nyaman.

"Akhirnya sampai." Naruto tersenyum mendengar helaan nafas Hinata yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan beberapa hiasan di ruang tamu villa itu. Ada dua kamar, dan Naruto langsung membawa koper mereka ke salah satu kamar.

Naruto tertegun melihat kelopak-kelopak mawar yang ada di atas ranjang dan juga dekorasi kamar yang terasa seperti kamar pengantin. Dalam hati, dia sudah bisa mengira jika sang Ibu memesan villa dengan content bulan madu sehingga beginilah pemandangan yang ia dapatkan.

Menghela nafas, Naruto berjalan dan menaruh koper itu di samping lemari. Tak lama Hinata datang dan tersenyum kagum akan dekorasi kamar itu. Apalagi jika melihat ranjang yang begitu cantik, rasa lelah membuatnya ingin segera berbaring di sana.

Dengan cepat Hinata berjalan menuju ranjang. Naruto menoleh dan menatap ranjang di sampingnya, mungkin berbaring di sana bukan masalah, batinnya. Dalam langkah yang sama, keduanya berjalan menuju ranjang. Naruto langsung menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang, sementara Hinata yang berjalan cepat tidak sempat mengerem, hingga…

Bruk

…mereka membeku dengan posisi mereka. Naruto yang terlentang di ranjang dengan Hinata yang tengkurap menindih di atasnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga hembusan nafas pun terasa jika saja keduanya tidak menahan nafas. Amethys dan safir itu melebar tanpa suara.

"Kyaa…" dan dalam hitungan detik, keduanya terlonjak duduk dan menciptakan jarak setelah teriakan kecil Hinata. Jangan tanya apa warna wajah keduanya. Bahkan mereka menelan ludah tanpa ada yang berani menoleh.

"Ehm,, hujan…" Hinata membuka suara dengan kata yang ambigu, "Dingin…" Naruto mengernyit dan melirik walau masih ragu untuk menoleh, kenapa istrinya bilang 'dingin'? Apa gadis itu minta di peluk? Ugh, Naruto menggeleng dalam hati. "Aku a-akan bu-at mi-minuman yang hangat."

Naruto tersentak dan lega bersamaan. Malu sendiri dengan pikirannya yang sudah kemana-mana. "Aku… ak-akan menyusun pakaian kita dalam lemari." Ucapnya memberi tugas pada diri sendiri. Hinata mengangguk tanpa di lihat oleh Naruto dan langsung berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar dengan kecepatan shunsin no jutsu.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup dan keduanya menghela nafas lega dengan tubuh yang merosot. "Hampir saja." Gumam keduanya bersamaan di tempat berbeda tanpa sepengetahuan satu sama lain.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

T semi M in this chapter

.

"Perapian rumah memang sangat berguna di kota ini."

Hinata mengangguk setuju akan perkataan sang suami. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berdua di depan perapian dengan segelas minuman hangat setelah mereka makan malam. Hujan masih belum berhenti walau tidak sederas empat jam lalu saat mereka sampai di Bandara. Menghangatkan diri di depan perapian menjadi pilihan mereka yang terbaik.

"Di sini udara memang selalu dingin jadi akan lebih menguntungkan jika memiliki perapian seperti ini." timpal Hinata mendukung.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan menyesap minuman masing-masing lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di antara mereka. Keduanya duduk di kursi rotan kecil dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun," tatapan keduanya bertemu saat penggilan sang istri terdengar, "Bukankah ulang tahunmu lusa?"

Naruto terdiam lalu mengangguk, "Benar! Ah, sudah 22 tahun aku hidup. Waktu tidak terasa, begitu cepat berlalu. Tapi kalau mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi, rasanya seperti hidup lebih dari seratus tahun."

Hinata tersenyum dan setuju akan hal itu. "Lalu, Naruto-kun mau hadiah apa?"

"Hadiah?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Naruto-kun inginkan?"

"Hm," Naruto menatap sekeliling sambil berpikir. "Aku ingin dua hal." Tangannya terangkat menunjukkan angka dua dengan jari, Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Pertama, aku ingin sebuah syal buatan tangan."

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau mau? Akan aku buatkan."

"Kau bisa merajut?" Hinata mengangguk, "Wah, baguslah. Buatkan aku syal yang bagus ya, Hinata-chan."

"Iya, tapi… mungkin baru akan selesai dalam seminggu. Itu akan terlambat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu." Jawab Hinata sedikit sedih. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu tepat di hari ulang tahun sang suami. Ah, seharusnya dia bertanya dari sebulan yang lalu. Tapi jika di ingat, sebulan yang lalu mereka bahkan belum saling kenal.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggunya sampai jadi." Naruto berucap riang, tidak masalah jika hanya menunggu seminggu. Apalagi jika sang istri yang membuat sendiri apa yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan. Lalu yang kedua?"

Naruto terdiam dan senyumnya memudar, dia menoleh, memandang api yang berkobar di atas tungku. Apa yang dia inginkan selanjutnya? Itu bukanlah suatu barang, itu adalah sesuatu yang bahkan akan sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan jika belum takdirnya. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku… ingin membuat Ibu bahagia." Ucapnya lembut dengan nada pelan, sedikit ragu, juga terdapat harapan di sana. "Apa yang membuat Ibu bahagia, aku ingin mewujudkannya. Karena senyum Ibu adalah hadiah terindah bagiku."

Hinata tertegun dan menatap intens suaminya. Hinata tidak pernah mengira jika sedalam itu kasih sayang Naruto kepada seorang Ibu. Dia tersenyum dengan hati yang menghangat, dia mendapatkan suami yang baik bahkan yang terbaik dari semua pria yang pernah ia temui.

"Ibu pasti sudah sangat bahagia memiliki anak yang sangat menyayanginya." Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar pujian itu dari sang istri. "Tapi… apa yang Ibu inginkan ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos penuh pertanyaan.

Naruto menelan ludah dan menarik nafas singkat sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Itu… sesuatu yang Ibu inginkan untuk menjadi… oleh-oleh." Ucapnya perlahan dengan nada yang jelas dan lembut.

"Benar!" Naruto tersentak saat respon Hinata terlihat senang dan antusias, err… istrinya mengerti maksud yang dia katakan bukan? "Kita belikan saja Ibu oleh-oleh yang banyak," bahu Naruto yang tadinya tegang merosot turun "Bagaimana kalau besok? Kita jalan-jalan sekalian mencari oleh-oleh untuk Ibu dan yang lainnya. Kalau kita mencarinya saat ingin pulang, pasti buru-buru. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menarik nafas dan menarik diri dari pembicaraan, tatapannya kembali ke perapian, dia hanya bergumam pelan saat Hinata sudah bertanya apa saja yang harus mereka beli sebagai oleh-oleh.

Aaarrggg,,, Naruto menggaruk kasar rambutnya. Apa Hinata tidak ingat dengan apa yang selalu Ibunya bilang? Kushina tidak butuh oleh-oleh barang, tapi cucu. CUCU. Dan demi Kami-sama, Kushina bahkan sudah mengulang pesan itu berkali-kali sebelum mereka pergi. Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa lupa?

.

.

"Naruto-kun, lihat ini." sang suami mendekat dan melihat sepasang topi rajut yang di tunjukkan sang istri. "Bagus kan? Ku dengar Menma dan Hanabi sedang dekat. Bagaimana kalau kita belikan saja topi rajut couple ini untuk mereka?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bisa merajut? Kenapa harus membeli?"

"Iya, tapi lihat gambar ini. Ini bukan rajutan, tapi cetakan yang di gabungkan dengan rajutan benangnya. Gambarnya mirip dan memang untuk sepasang kekasih, dan aku jelas tidak bisa membuatnya."

Hinata sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena merasa kemampuannya terbatas, tapi Naruto malah terkekeh melihat sang istri yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan. "Baiklah, kita beli saja. Tapi…" Hinata menatap Naruto heran, "Kenapa harus untuk mereka? Kenapa tidak untuk kita saja?"

"Naruto-kun, apa salahnya membelikan ini untuk mereka?"

"Hei, sekarang ini kita lah pasangan sesungguhnya. Mereka bahkan belum pacaran." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Hinata lebih dulu memilih barang untuk orang lain dari pada untuk mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas dan kembali melihat barang-barang lainnya. Mereka sedang berada di toko yang menjual pernak-pernik, barang-barang buatan tangan, hiasan rumah, gantungan kunci, dan banyak lainnya. Kemarin mereka sampai di sore hari hingga tidak sempat jalan-jalan, jadi hari ini, mereka sudah siap dari pagi dan sudah jalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat sambil mencari oleh-oleh.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau baju rajutan ini kita beli untuk Ayah dan Ibu?" Hinata mengambil sepasang baju couple yang membuat Naruto semakin cemberut.

'Lagi-lagi barang rajutan dan untuk pasangan. Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan tidak membeli untukku dan untuknya? Malah membelikan orang lain.' Naruto membatin kesal.

"Naruto-kun?" pria itu mengangguk singkat. Ekspresi merajuknya membuat Hinata tersenyum tapi tetap tidak melakukan apa-apa agar suaminya berhenti cemberut. "Ini," Hinata memberikan sepasang topi dan dua pasang baju agar Naruto yang memegangnya selama mereka memilih yang lain.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa bajunya dua pasang?"

"Orang tuaku dan orang tuamu, dua pasang." Hinata mengangkat dua jarinya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali berkeliling melihat-lihat. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengikuti dari belakang dengan tangan penuh belanjaan.

"Kyaa,, ini manis sekali.." Naruti segera mendekat sebelum Hinata memanggil seperti sebelumnya, "Lihat, maniskan? Bagaimana kalau ini kita beli untuk Neji-nii?"

Naruto mengernyit saat Hinata memilih kerajinan tangan berbentuk burung hantu, apanya yang manis dari burung mengerikan itu? Dan juga, dari yang bisa Naruto lihat, sepertinya kerajinan itu juga bisa menjadi untuk pasangan. Pertanyaannya… "Memang Neji punya kekasih?"

Hinata tersenyum misterius dengan pertanyaan itu, pikirannya sudah melayang ke sahabatnya yang bercepol dua. Tenten. Gadis cina itu menyukai Neji dan Hinata akan senang kalau mereka benar bisa bersama, jadi tidak salahkan jika Hinata lebih dulu mempersiapkan barang pasangan untuk dua orang yang baru jadi calon pasangan?

"Sudah, kita beli saja. Kalau nanti Neji-nii punya pacar, dia bisa langsung memberikannya."

Naruto tersenyum mengejek saat mengingat ekspresi Neji ketika ditanya Hikaru tentang kekasih. Tampang merajuk yang ingin menangis itu membuat Naruto terkekeh sendiri. "Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?"

"Hah, tidak apa kok… pacarku." Hinata merona mendengar kata yang baru pertama kali di ucap suaminya itu. ugh, rasanya aneh di sebut pacar oleh suami, tapi… rasa deg-degan itu terasa seperti remaja belasan tahun yang baru mengenal cinta dan kata pacar. Hinata suka.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang merona, yah, setidaknya dia sudah punya pacar merangkap istri walau itu hasil perjodohan. Saat wajah Neji kembali melintas, dia kembali terkekeh.

"Kau seperti orang aneh jika tertawa sendiri begitu."

"Walaupun aneh tapi aku ini suami mu loh, Hinata-chan." Dan sulung Uzumaki itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi gembil sang istri. "Kau manis sekali."

Hinata langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Mereka kembali melihat-lihat barang lainnya hingga Hinata kembali berhenti dan meraih sesuatu, dia berbalik kearah Naruto dan tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto mengangkat alis dan mencuri pandang apa yang di pegang Hinata.

"Apa itu ttebayo?"

"Ini sesuatu untuk barang couple kita." Jawab Hinata yang membuat mata Naruto berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk, "Apa, apa, lihat dong, Hinata-chan."

"Tadaaa…" Hinata menunjukkan benda itu ke depan Naruto dengan riangnya. Sementara senyum Naruto memudar dan di gantikan kerutan dalam di keningnya.

"Ini barang couple kita?" Hinata kembali mengangguk, "Benang wol?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mulai sewot. Hei, adik, Ibu, Ayah, bahkan kakak iparnya dapat barang bagus dan unik, lalu kenapa dia hanya mendapat benang?

Hinata terkikik melihat raut miris Naruto terhadap benang itu. "Bukan benangya, Naruto-kun." Pandangan mereka bertemu, "Bukankah kau ingin sebuah syal? Aku akan membuatkan dua syal untuk kita berdua, mirip dan unik yang hanya akan jadi milik kita berdua. Itu juga benda couple kan?"

Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Barang yang dia inginkan akan menjadi barang couple mereka yang lain dan itu buatan tangan khusus dari sang istri. Naruto berpikir untuk meloncat atau berteriak sekarang.

Dan akhirnya, hanya senyuman lebar yang menghias bibirnya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan "Terima kasih karena kau menganggap hubungan ini sangat special."

Hinata kembali merona dan tersenyum akan ucapan itu. Tentu saja hubungan mereka special, pernikahan adalah hubungan paling menakjubkan bagi Hinata. Tanpa ikatan, tanpa pengetahuan, tanpa rencana, dua orang bisa bersatu dalam sebuah kehidupan bersama hanya berlandaskan perasaan yang sifatnya pun mengagumkan. Itu adalah hal paling menakjubkan bagi Nyonya Uzumaki itu.

.

.

Berpasang-pasang mata kini menatap padanya, tatapan kagum beberapa pria dan juga wanita seolah melihatnya sebagai makhluk paling manis yang pernah ada. Wajah putih yang cantik dengan pipi gembil dan mata bulat lucu, memakai jas hujan warna kuning sebatas lutut dengan aksesories bulu-bulu di pinggir tudung jas itu, serta gambar kucing manis yang terukir imut di bagian depannya.

Oh, dia terlihat so cute…

"Errr,, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau dapat dari mana jas hujan ini?"

"Entahlah, Ibu yang memberikannya sebelum kita pergi, sebagai persiapan katanya. Dan benar saja, sekarang ini sangat berguna ttebayo!"

Hinata mengerti jika jas hujan sebagai persiapan di kota yang selalu turun hujan. Saat mereka keluar dari toko tadi, hujan sudah kembali turun walau tidak deras dan sang suami langsung sigap mengeluarkan dua jas hujan cantik untuk di kenakan. Dan inilah hasilnya, dia terlihat sangat imut dengan jas hujan itu hingga mengundang beberapa tatapan dari yang lain.

Hinata menoleh ke samping dan melihat Naruto yang baru selesai memakai jas hujan itu, dan mata lavender itu terpaku melihat suaminya yang tampak manis dengan jas hujan itu. "Naruto-kun?" pria itu menoleh, "Kau manis sekali.." ucapnya dengan riang.

Tak sadar jika sang suami justru cemberut. "Apa sih, Hinata-chan. Aku ini laki-laki, aku lebih tepat jika kau panggil tampan dari pada manis."

Hinata terkikik mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang merajuk, tapi memang benar kok kalau pria itu manis. Jas hujan yang unik berwarna biru itu di padukan dengan wajah Naruto yang entah kenapa jadi manis di pandangan Hinata. Membuat hampir semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

Sraakk..

Hinata berkedip saat Naruto membuka satu payung kecil di depan mereka. "Naruto-kun, itu untuk apa? Kita kan sudah pakai jas hujan."

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum, mengecup sekilas pipi itu sebelum merangkul sang istri. Membuat pipi Hinata merona seketika. "Sssttt…" Naruto berbisik pelan, "Jangan menolak Hinata, apa kau tak sadar dengan tatapan para pria di sana? Mereka melihatmu tanpa memandangku, kalau aku merangkul mu begini, setidaknya mereka harus tahu kalau kau…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya di akhir membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau aku apa?"

"Mmm,, kalau kau milikku." Ucapnya dengan cepat tanpa melihat Hinata yang kini lagi-lagi bersemu. Jangankan Hinata, dia sendiri saja wajahnya memanas saat mengucapkan itu. "Dan juga," dia kembali membuka suara saat sudah mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Jas hujan itu biar kita tidak kebasahan."

"Lalu payung?"

Mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Hinata, Naruto tersenyum "Biar romantis." dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda sang istri. Ugh, sepayung berdua itu adalah lagu lama, tapi bagi Naruto, itu tetap membawa kesan romantis yang sama sampai akhir dunia.

"Ayo, pacarku!" suaranya meninggi di bagian 'pacarku', membuat beberapa pria di sana menghela nafas lesu yang menimbulkan senyum kemenangan Naruto. Huh, enak saja memandang istri orang di depan suaminya. Naruto bukan pria yang suka jika istrinya di lihat pria lain dengan pandangan suka.

Mereka berjalan bersama di bawah payung yang membuat jarak mereka hilang. Sebelah tangan Naruto masih setia merangkul bahu Hinata, dan tangan yang lain memegang payung itu. Sementara belanjaan mereka tadi, sudah masuk ke dalam tas gendong yang di bawa Naruto.

Mereka menjadi pusat bagi sebagian orang yang berlalu lalang atau berteduh di suatu tempat. Aura keromantisan keduanya menguar seolah terbawa angin dan berhembus di seluruh kota. Membuat senyum Naruto tak pernah hilang. Dalam hati dia akan mengucapkan seribu terima kasih kepada sang Ibu yang sudah memilih tempat terbaik ini untuk acara bulan madu mereka.

Ah, mungkin setelah resepsi pernikahan. Mereka akan bulan madu kedua di tempat ini lagi. Membayangkan hal itu, membuat Naruto seperti orang gila yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" akhirnya, kernyitan bingung yang di timbulkan Hinata berbuah pertanyaan.

Naruto menoleh dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita mencari café dan meminum yang hangat dattebayo?" dan Hinata mengangguk cepat menyetujui.

.

.

Safirnya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Menoleh ke samping dan tak mendapati sang istri di sana, dia menoleh menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam lima sore. Dia tidur dua jam. Setelah dari jalan-jalan tadi, mereka pulang dan mengganti pakaian. Melihat sekilas belanjaan mereka dan berakhir tidur siang berdua karena terlalu lelah.

Lalu kemana istrinya sekarang?

Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu, tapi jendela yang terbuka dan angin yang masuk mengambil perhatiannya. Dia mendekat dan melihat keluar, hujan lagi-lagi turun, hanya berhenti sekitar tiga jam dan kembali turun lagi walau tidak deras.

Dan safirnya melirik begitu melihat seseorang yang bermain hujan di taman, senyumnya muncul melihat betapa senangnya seseorang itu bermain hujan. "Ya ampun, dia benar-benar suka hujan ya?" dia bertanya pada diri sendiri, "Seperti anak kecil saja." Dia berjalan keluar, menghampiri orang yang sedang bermain hujan di sana, mungkin ikut bermain bukanlah ide yang buruk.

.

.

Rintik hujan masih tetap sama, tidak deras dan tidak berhenti. Angin berhembus tapi tidak membuatnya kedinginan, justru senyum yang terpajang manis di bibirnya membuktikan bahwa dia bahagia. Dia meloncat kearah rerumputan yang terlihat basah oleh hujan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, berlompatan dan berputar di bawah hujan sambil sesekali berteriak girang.

Tangannya terangkat, merentang merasakan hujan, mendongakkan wajah dan memejamkan mata menikmati tetes air yang jatuh membasahi. Ah, senyumnya semakin melebar. Dia berputar, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, terus berputar hingga… bruk …dia berhenti saat menabrak sesuatu.

Matanya terbuka dan terdiam begitu lavendernya menangkap atensi sang suami di sana. Dia mengerjap perlahan saat menyadari jika dia sudah berada dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Ya ampun, kau suka sekali menabrak sesuatu ya?" ucap sang suami dengan nada bercanda walau wajahnya serius.

Dia berkedip dan tersenyum, "Setidaknya kali ini aku tidak menabrak tiang." Sang suami mendengus dan tersenyum seraya satu tangannya mengacak rambut indigonya yang basah.

Mereka masih saling melempar senyum dan tatapan, menikmati waktu bersama di bawah hujan. Hingga akhirnya wajah sang suami mendekat membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tapi itu malah membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar, dia meraih rambut Hinata dan mencium rambut itu lembut.

Hinata mengernyit saat tidak merasakan apapun selain tubuh Naruto yang mendekat, dia membuka matanya dan menoleh, berkedip tak percaya saat sang suami lebih memilih mencium rambutnya. Dan saat suaminya menatapnya sambil tersenyum jahil, Hinata memberengut dan memajukan bibirnya. Merasa di kerjai.

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau kenapa? Dan kenapa tadi kau menutup mata? Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" pertanyaan berturut itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Tidak tahu, ah." Dia memukul bahu suaminya dan berbalik kesal. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, tarikan di tangannya membuatnya berbalik dan matanya melebar saat secepat kilat bibir mereka sudah menyatu.

Matanya melirik, menatap wajah tan yang begitu dekat dengannya, mata safir itu terpejam saat bibir mereka menempel. Hanya menempel dengan sedikit tekanan. Beberapa detik kemudian, safir itu terbuka dan langsung menatap ke amethyst Hinata, membuatnya lupa cara bernafas untuk sesaat.

Angin berhembus pelan, membelai keduanya dalam detak jantung yang mulai berisik. Menenggelamkan keduanya dalam netra indah milik pasangan masing-masing. Tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada yang menjauh.

Dan saat pendangan mereka melembut, Hinata merasa kecupan lembut mulai di berikan Naruto. Tatapan mereka masih bertemu di kala kecupan-kecupan itu semakin sering bertambah. Membuatnya menyerah dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan dari sang suami.

Naruto tersenyum saat lavender itu terpejam, dia ikut menyembunyikan safirnya dan kecupan itu mulai berubah menjadi ciuman dalam. Semakin dalam saat Hinata mulai membalas. Saling menghantarkan perasaan masing-masing lewat lumatan lembut namun mampu melemaskan syaraf-syaraf keduanya.

Tak ada yang menolak saat lidah mulai menyapa dan tangan mulai bergerak mempererat pelukan. Detak jantung yang beriringan dengan riuh rinai hujan menjadi background paling indah yang mengalun di telinga mereka. Menghantarkan sejuta rasa nyaman dan hangat di hati keduanya.

Dan saat angin kembali berhembus, ciuman itu terlepas. Membuat safir dan amethyst kembali bertemu dalam desah nafas yang terengah. Senyum hadir menghilangkan kegugupan dan kecanggungan yang sempat tercipta.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan saat kalimat itu terucap dari Naruto, seluruh sel di tubuh Hinata terasa lemas membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam pelukan sang suami. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata. Matanya masih menatap dalam ke mata Hinata, mencoba menyampaikan keseriusan atas perasaan yang baru ia yakini bernama cinta.

"Satu bulan," ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang berlomba bersama rinai hujan, "Satu bulan kita saling mengenal dan bersama. Hanya satu tahap normal yang kita jalani tapi semua perasaan yang terasa membuatku terus berpikir dan mencari kebenarannya.

"Suka melihat senyummu, kesal melihatmu dengan yang lain, gugup dan nyaman saat bersamamu, selalu memikirkanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu…" tangan kanan Naruto naik menangkup pipi gembil istrinya, "…kata Kiba, itu tanda-tanda orang yang jatuh cinta."

Naruto menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana prosesnya. Aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang kurang mengerti tentang perasaan. Tapi, Hinata, aku benar-benar senang jika bisa selalu bersamamu. Entah ini terlalu cepat atau bagaimana, tapi aku yakin kalau inilah yang sesungguhnya aku rasakan.

"Aku bodoh, Hinata. Sekalipun jika aku salah menafsirkan perasaan ini, aku ingin membuat kesalahan itu menjadi suatu kebenaran mutlak. Aku…" Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Aku ingin mencintaimu, Uzumaki Hinata. Tahap perkenalan, pendekatan, pacaran, tunangan, menikah. Kurasa hanya satu tahap saja yang ingin ku jalani dengan normal, karena aku ingin langsung meloncat ke tahap terakhir,, hanya bersamamu."

Keduanya terdiam, merasakan detak jantung yang semakin parah. "Hinata…" wajah itu kembali mendekat, "Kau mau kan?" dan sebelum bibir keduanya kembali bertemu…

"Hinata… Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan bangun ttebayo… kenapa kau pingsan?"

…tubuh itu sudah tak kuat bertahan.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghela nafas melihat tubuh sang istri yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Dia berjalan mendekat dan membaringkan diri di samping Hinata. Menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sudah empat jam istrinya pingsan.

Dia memajukan bibirnya. Pingsannya Hinata membawa rasa khawatir dan rasa kesal sendiri baginya. Tubuh Hinata yang pingsan dalam keadaan basah membuatnya harus segera mengganti baju sang istri sebelum gadis itu sakit. Belum lagi dia yang harus masak dan makan malam sendirian. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton tv atau membaca buku sambil menunggu kantuk atau menunggu istrinya sadar. Membuatnya seperti seorang duda kesepian.

Naruto menggeleng ngeri dengan pikiran itu. Dia tidak mau begitu. Dia jelas masih ingin menikmati waktu bersama sang istri yang baru ia sadari ia cintai.

Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, safir biru itu mengarah menatap intens wajah cantik malaikat yang ada di sampingnya. Perlahan memandangi satu-persatu bagian wajah itu. Bulu mata lentik, mata yang terpejam, hidung mungil yang mancung, bibir yang…

Naruto menelan ludah mengingat ciuman pertama mereka tadi, begitu hangat dan memabukkan. Tanpa sadar dia mendekat, mencuri satu kecupan di bibir peach Hinata sebelum menarik diri dengan cepat. Tidak ingin melakukan hal lebih sementara Hinata masih tidak sadar. Dia kembali menatap istrinya, turun, dan semakin turun.

Ingatan saat mengganti baju Hinata tadi kembali melintas, seperti sebelumnya, dia mengganti baju Hinata tanpa melihat walau tetap saja Imanjinasi yang lain sudah meliar.

"Aaarrhhgg… Kuso!" umpatnya pelan sambil mengacak rambutnya dan membanting diri menghadap langit-langit. Beberapa kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya, dia akhirnya memejamkan mata dan ikut terjun kealam mimpi.

.

.

Ctar..

Kilat dan petir kembali menyambar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.55 malam. Dan lavender itu mulai terbuka, sedikit mengernyit merasakan dingin yang berhembus di kulit tangannya. Dia mengerjap berapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membuka mata.

Ruangan itu hanya di sinari lampu tidur, angin yang berhembus membuat suara di jendela. Sesekali guruh, kilat, dan petir datang meramaikan suara hujan.

Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya dan menyadari jika dia sendirian di ranjangnya. Mencoba bangkit, dia semakin mengernyit merasakan dingin saat selimutnya jatuh. Membuatnya sadar jika dia hanya menggunakan baju tidur tipis tanpa lengan sebatas lutut. Dia tidak ingat memakai pakaian itu walau dia ingat sang mertua yang memaksanya memasukkan baju itu ke dalam koper.

"Naruto-kun?" dia mulai memanggil sang suami, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Naruto-kun!" dia turun dari ranjang karena lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang lampunya menyala. Dan saat pintu yang tak terkunci itu dia buka. Hinata hanya bisa melongo melihat suaminya yang terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup dengan kepala menunduk.

"Apa dia tidur?" tanya Hinata lalu menghampiri sang suami. " Naruto-kun bangun.. Naruto-kun.." dua kali guncangan, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang menekuk dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. Membuat Hinata menghela nafas, "Apa kau bangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar lagi dan pindah tidur di sini?" tanyanya dengan kepala menggeleng. Kebiasaan itu ternyata menyusahkan juga.

Tidur di kamar mandi dalam cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, bagaimana kalau masuk angin?

Hinata kembali membangunkan suaminya dan mengajaknya pindah, "Ayo kita kembali ke ranjang." Naruto bangun dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan langsung menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa memapahnya pelan.

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang sudah kembali tidur sesaat setelah mereka berbaring disana.

' _Jika ada sesuatu yang ku pikirkan sebelum tidur maka aku akan terbangun dan langsung bertanya atau membicarakan apa yang ku pikirkan sebelumnya.'_

Gadis itu menarik nafas dan semakin menatap intens suaminya yang berbaring miring menghadap padanya saat kata-kata Naruto kembali teringat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini?" tangannya terangkat dan membelai rambut pirang itu. Saat udara semakin dingin, dia bangkit dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka. Tapi saat ia menarik selimut itu, tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tarik jatuh ke dalam palukan hangat Naruto.

Hinata terdiam dan mendongak, menatap Naruto yang masih terpejam walau pelukan pria itu mengerat. "Kau sudah bangun?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Naru.."

Naruto tersenyum dan membuka matanya, "Aku suka kau memanggilku begitu… Hime."

Hinata terdiam, temaramnya kamar itu menyamarkan rona di pipinya karena panggilan baru sang suami. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanyanya lagi mencari topic lain. "Kau sudah sadar kan? Tidak setengah sadar seperti tadi?"

"Tadi?"

Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya cemberut, "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau tadi kau tidur di kamar mandi?"

Naruto berkedip dua kali sambil berpikir, "Oh… sepertinya begitu." Dia menatap Hinata dan nyengir lebar saat Hinata semakin menekuk wajahnya, "Jangan cemberut begitu. Apa kau kehilangan saat aku pindah tempat tidur?"

"Aku hanya takut kau masuk angin karena tidur di kamar mandi seperti tadi." Hinata mendengus, "Tapi… apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini? Bukankah kau hanya akan terbangun tengah malam jika ada yang kau pikirkan sebelum tidur?"

"Apa yang ku pikirkan?" Hinata mengangguk, "Memang apa yang kita bicarakan terakhir kali… sebelum kau pingsan."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi sore, tanpa sadar tangannya memegang bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya sudah terjadi tadi sore. Gerakan kecil itu tak luput dari pandangan Naruto, membuat pria itu tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir itu lagi.

Hinata tersentak dan menatapnya kaget tapi tidak bersuara. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu saat raut wajah Naruto berubah serius namun tetap lembut. "Hinata-chan… ini sama seperti saat aku mengajakmu pacaran. Kau tidak langsung menjawab dan membuatku penasaran sampai terbawa mimpi. Jadi… bisakah kali ini kau menjawabnya?"

Naruto mendekat dan menempelkan kening mereka. Menatap lebih dekat lavender yang membola lucu di sana. "Aku mencintaimu." Ulangnya lagi.

Semenit kemudian, dia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Mulai memperdalam saat tidak menerima penolakan dari Hinata. Tapi saat ciumannya ingin turun ke leher, tangan Hinata mendorong dadanya pelan. Membuatnya menatap penuh tanya pada sang istri. Apa Hinata menolak? Batinnya.

"Hal ini…" Hinata bersuara tanpa menatap, "..hal yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih… atau suami istri?"

Naruto mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang ingin tahu apa status hubungan mereka sekarang. Masih meneruskan hubungan tahap pacaran mereka atau sudah mulai naik menjalani pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Naruto tersenyum karena dengan pertanyaan itu, Hinata seolah sudah memberi harapan jika gadis itu juga ingin menaikkan status hubungan mereka ke tahap yang sesungguhnya.

Konyol memang, mengingat mereka tetaplah dan sudah pasti pasangan suami istri. Tapi permainan awal yang mereka ciptakan terasa penting untuk pembicaraan tentang perubahan status mereka.

Naruto mengganti posisi mereka dan perlahan menindih tubuh mungil itu, lalu menelusupkan wajahnya di leher jenjang sang istri. Menghirup dalam aroma memabukkan di sana dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Dia memberi beberapa kecupan di leher putih itu, menjilat dan menciptakan warna lain di sana. Desahan pelan sang istri yang mengalun indah di telinganya membuat perutnya bergejolak.

"Naruto-kun?" gadis itu kembali menuntut jawaban.

"Hm, hal yang di lakukan suami istri." Jawabnya dengan nada berat lalu melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan. Dan saat keduanya mulai menikmati malam. Waktu berjalan semakin larut. Menghantarkan perasaan mendalam yang membuncah lewat sentuhan, tatapan, dan kata-kata penuh makna.

.

.

Pagi itu, udara terasa lebih dingin. Tapi kedua anak manusia itu tampak masih sangat nyaman dalam tidur mereka. Saling berpelukan di bawah satu selimut dengan tubuh polos, membagi kehangatan yang di butuhkan.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan sang wanita membuka mata, menemukan wajah lain yang tertidur tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah dalam waktu singkat, tapi kesadaran tidak membuatnya bergerak menjauh. Dia justru tersenyum memandang wajah itu yang tertidur nyaman.

Tak lama, dapat ia rasakan pelukan yang mengerat di pinggangnya sebelum safir di depannya terbuka. Menatap sayu kearahnya dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Ohayou!" suara itu berucap serak.

"Ohayou, Naru-kun!" Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar akan panggilan itu. Naruto bergerak dan memberi kecupan hangat di kening Hinata sebelum kembali menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Lagi-lagi kalimat itu belum bisa ia jawab. Rambutnya di belai lembut dan tangan tan itu menangkup pipinya lalu kembali mendekat, "Terima kasih untuk yang semalam. Terima kasih juga,, telah menjadi istriku." Bisikkan itu membuat lavendernya terpejam. Mencari kenyamanan dari detak jantung yang bertalu.

Kecupan lain di rasanya di pipi sebelum dia kembali membuka mata. Pandangan safir itu begitu meneduhkan, membuat Hinata ingin selalu menatapnya. Tangannya terulur dan menarik wajah tan itu mendekat. Melumat singkat dan lembut bibir Naruto, membuat pria itu terpaku di tempat. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun!" ucapnya pelan setelah melepas ciumannya. "Terima kasih juga, karena telah menjadi suamiku."

Naruto menatapnya dalam, seolah masih mengharapkan kalimat lain dari mulut sang istri. Tapi setelah cukup lama, tidak ada lagi kalimat yang keluar, bahkan tangan itu kembali di tarik. Naruto menghela nafas pelan tapi tetap tersenyum walau tipis. Dia senang dengan ucapan selamat itu, dia juga senang dengan ucapan terima kasih itu. Tapi… dia juga sangat mengharapkan ucapan yang lain.

Tangannya kembali mempererat pelukan mereka dan dia menelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher sang istri. Aroma itu, sungguh membuatnya candu. "Hinata.." suara itu terdengar berat dan sedikit kecewa.

Hinata membalas pelukan itu dan memberanikan diri mengucapkan kalimat yang di tunggu-tunggu sang suami. "Naruto-kun," sang pria tidak menjawab, "Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

END

.

.

.

Bercanda :D

Bersumbaaaaang

.

.

Yeay! Status mereka udah ganti lagi… hahahaha

Special thanks to :

Yudi arata : (MenmaHanabi… entar aku tambahin lagi deh.. untuk Gaara,, walau perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi tetap akan ku berikan pasangan kok. :D….)

Noor236 ; aim fanficker ; ana ; Himeko Utshumi ; ara dipa ; safa sani ; Anna990 ; itakun ; Kurumi Keiko ; NN ; Luluk-chan473 : (Makasih untuk kalian yang udah doain aku dan support. Apa chap kemarin bikin sakit perut? Sengaja… hehehehe… ini udah lanjut,,, still stay on ya.. untuk safa-san yang bacanya sambil makan, ku harap tidak sampai masuk hidung… hehehe)

Ren ashbel : (fic penghianatan gimana maksudnya?)

Uzu-AI : (Gabut? Aku nggak gitu kok… aku udah kerja dan kebetulan emang lagi banyak waktu luang aja. Dan kalau kamu merasa adegan Naruto mabuk mirip satu drama,,, iya, aku emang nyontek dari drama korea 'My love from the star'.. ku pikir akan cocok kalau di pakai untuk karakter Naru yang mabuk…)

Sanghokage : (kenapa jadi nyasar ke Ino? Coba deh baca lagi gimana penulisan aku saat pendeskripsian gadis di foto yang di simpan Gaara. 'Mata lavender dan… berambut pirang?' … ada petunjuk sendiri disana karena aku nggak asal nulis tanda baca tertentu tanpa maksud.. hehehe… :D )

Maura Raira ; ONE AY ; Salsabilla12 ; yy ; Reichan Hiyukeitashi ; fetus-chini ; Davit504 ; sararapratiwi ; billyyo566 : (Oke… makasih karena udah nggak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya. Berarti fic ini bagus… kan? Untuk yang pada sakit perut, beli obat ya… hehehe… yang minta chap ini panjang… udah aku panjangin dan full NH scene.. senang? … dan ya… kita doakan saja mereka benar-benar bisa bawa oleh-oleh untuk Kushina… )

Hyuga : (Nah nah nah… coba kamu lebih perhatikan tanda baca dan penulisan yang aku pake di sana. 'Bermata lavender dan… berambut pirang?' … titik-titik dan tanda tanya di sana tidak aku tulis tanpa maksud loh… ada artinya sendiri.. coba tebak kalau kamu emang penasaran.. )

Namelia : (Gila ya… tega banget suami mu sampe nimpuk pake sandal… kasihaaannn… coba sekalian aja pake high heels… hehehe… just kidd… )

Anggredta Wulan : (Semakin jelas cewek yang di sukai gaara? Semoga kamu nggak salah penafsiran. Untuk Kiba… entar aku kasih pasangan juga kok… )

Ame ; Harimar ; Eiriko yoshioka ; Guest ; Orochimaru-Chan ; Shonia pecinta naruhina ; Sena Ayuki ; Namikaze Ichza ; Taupik354 ; Fania HimeChan ; Mr. Regi-Sama ; AraAra : (Oke, makasih atas support kalian… ini udah di lanjut.. MenmaHana nggak ganggu kok… Dan untuk Sena-san… aku masih sering sakit perut kalo baca reviewmu tentang imajinasi mengenai aku… udah gitu aja…)

Aru Hasuna 2409 : (Waahh,, aku senang deh kalau kamu suka.. panggil aja 'Rameen',,, nggak usah pake senpai.. aku belum senior dalam hal menulis. Makasih… :D )

Nana chan : (SH lagi? bakal aku pikirin nanti deh… :D )

Lovekorosensei : (Aku nggak begitu tahu sih tentang penggunaan suffix… makasih atas informasinya… aku buat percakapan mereka tentang suffix itu agar lebih lucu aja respon mereka… dan juga menurutku jika Hinata atau Naruto saling manggil dengan suffic itu terdengar lebih manis… gitu aja sih… tapi tetap makasih kok atas infoya… :D )

NHL : (Kalimat author dalam cerita ya? Maaf kemarin aku khilaf… hehehe… iya deh nggak akan aku pake lain kali… makasih kritik n sarannya :D )

AnnyTriyani : (Waduh,,, maaf kemarin reviewnya nggak dibalas,, maklum ada sedikit kesalahan teknis. Di chap ini aja beberapa review aku gabungin balasannya. Tapi walau nggak dibalas, review kalian semua tetap aku baca kok. Dan aku senang atas support serta doanya… makasih.. )

.

Makasih untuk perhatiannya di chapter ini. Beberapa review kalian aku gabungin balasannya, tapi namanya tetap aku tulis kok, soalnya ada yang bilang kalau lebih baik panjangin word dari pada panjangin balasan review, jadi aku singkat aja. Bagi yang ngerasa, jangan tersinggung ya, hehehehe… aku nggak marah kok, cuma menuruti saran agar mempersingkat balasan review...

Dan karena chap ini udah NH full,, mungkin chap depan lebih banyak scene selingan.. Apa feel di chap ini terasa?

Salam, Rameen


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata's Pov

Aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya, seperti yang dia katakan tentang dirinya, aku juga bodoh. Aku tidak mampu menafsirkan apa yang sedang aku rasakan.

Kami bertemu dan langsung menikah. Dalam sekejab, semua terasa berbeda. Aku tidak sendirian lagi di malam hari, aku tidak sendirian lagi saat pergi dan pulang kuliah, aku tidak sendirian lagi saat menonton tv, dan aku tidak sendirian lagi setiap kali aku membuka mata.

Kebersamaan itu membuatku selalu merasakan hal lain. Hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, senang jika berhasil menggoda dan mengerjainya, kesal saat melihatnya bersama perempuan lain, kecewa saat dia menuduhku selingkuh, berdebar saat dia menatap dan menyebut namaku.

Perlahan, aku selalu memikirkannya. Ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dan apa yang dia rasakan di setiap kebersamaan kami. Selalu ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan saat kalimat itu terucap. Aku membeku. Semua hal yang ingin aku tahu tentang perasaannya seolah terjawab dalam satu kalimat saja. Kalimat yang membuat jantungku berdetak begitu berisik, kalimat yang membuatku tak mampu berkata-kata.

Jika bisa, sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak girang dan melompat senang. Tapi yang ada, tubuhku kaku, dan semakin dia mengungkapkan semua yang dia rasakan. Semakin aku merasa tubuhku jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Saat aku bangun dan tak mendapati dirinya di sampingku, rasa takut dan khawatir terlintas di benakku. Aku memanggilnya, mencarinya, dan lega saat menemukannya.

Aku sadar dia bukan seorang pria yang sempurna. Dia ceroboh, dia unik, dia sederhana, dia baik, dia juga selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum. Terkadang dia membuatku khawatir, tapi terkadang dia membuatku sangat nyaman.

Dan saat tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuhku. Menuntut jawabanku atas perasaannya. Berbicara tentang hubungan kami secara nyata. Aku tak sanggup melarikan diri. Aku takut jika aku berlari maka aku tidak menemukannya lagi saat aku kembali.

Aku meragukan hal yang sudah sangat jelas ku percayai. Dia mencintaiku. Dan saat wajahnya mendekat, aku tahu berapa penting desah nafasnya dalam hidupku. Dan akhirnya, hal yang dilakukan suami istri. Kami benar-benar melakukannya.

Kembali aku penasaran. Aku penasaran apa yang dia rasakan saat menciumku. Aku penasaran betapa berisik detak jantungnya saat menatapku dan menyentuhku. Aku penasaran seberapa besar aliran listrik yang mengalir dalam darahnya setiap kali dia menyebut namaku penuh damba. Aku penasaran seberapa gila ia tentang sesuatu yang mampu menarik kewarasan itu terjadi.

Apa yang kurasakan, aku penasaran apa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dan saat pagi kembali tiba, aku membawa kesadaranku pada kenyataan jika dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Kalimat yang kembali ia ucapkan, terima kasih yang ia ucapkan. Mampu membuatku begitu berharga di matanya.

Kuucapkan hal yang sama, terima kasih dan selamat ulang tahun. Syal yang ia inginkan belum bisa ku berikan, tapi aku senang karena bisa memberinya hal lain tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tersenyum karena dapat memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Hinata.." detak jantungku berdetak resah saat suara berat yang terdapat kekecewaan terucap darinya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia dengar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Kuucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang mewakili perasaan yang aku yakini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata's Pov end

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

"Hah…" Sakura menghela nafas dan menaruh kasar penanya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat baris-baris soal di bukunya belum ia selesaikan. "Hinata kemana sih? Kenapa tidak masuk terus?"

Bruk.. dia menoleh saat Ino menaruh buku di mejanya. "Lihat saja tugasku."

"Huh, kalau menyontek punyamu, sama saja seperti mengerjakan sendiri. Otakmu kan tidak jauh beda denganku."

"Dasar forehead, setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sesama otak standar, dilarang saling menghina." Ujar Tenten menengahi… atau memperparah. "Lagipula kalau kau terus menyontek dengan Hinata-chan, bagaimana kau bisa maju, Sakura."

"Hah, diamlah jika kau tidak mau meminjamkan tugas."

"Sudah ku bilang lihat saja punyaku. Itu aku kerjakan dengan bantuan Sai."

"Teman Hinata itu?" tanya Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Baiklah, mungkin pria itu tidak terlalu buruk dalam pelajaran, batin Sakura sambil meraih buku tugas Ino. "Kelihatannya kau semakin dekat dengan makhluk pucat itu, Pig."

"Begitulah, kau tahu. Dia mengajakku kencan nanti malam. Kyaaa…"

"Huh.." Tenten mendengus. Raut kesal tampak di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Ino bersuara. "Kau seperti kesal dengan Sai."

"Habis dia tidak melukisku. Hei, dia melukis Sakura, Hinata, dan bahkan dia melukismu berlembar-lembar. Tapi dia tidak melukisku."

Sakura dan Ino terkikik mendengar keluhan Tenten. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi?" Ino tersenyum, "Awalnya dia memang melukis banyak gadis cantik hanya untuk apresiasi dari kegemarannya. Tapi saat dia melihat dan melukisku, dia jadi tidak ingin lagi melukis yang lain. Semua atensinya hanya mengarah pada Barbie yang cantik seperti aku."

Tenten dan Sakura mengernyit melihat betapa narsis sahabat mereka itu. Mengabaikan Ino yang masih sibuk narsis sendiri, Sakura menanyakan kemana perginya Hinata, biasanya Tenten tahu.

"Dia sedang bulan madu ke Ame."

"Apa?" dua yang lain berteriak kaget mendengar perkataan Tenten. "Dasar Hinata. Mentang-mentang sudah menikah, dia bahkan tidak bilang kalau mau bulan madu."

"Dia takut kau akan ikut jika dia bilang."

"Diam kau, Pig."

"Hahaha… makanya cari pacar sana. Ups," Ino melirik Tenten, "Tenten juga harus cari pacar kan? Kalau aku sih sudah punya Sai."

"Sakura, boleh dia aku cekik?"

"Silahkan!"

Ino semakin tertawa melihat raut sewot kedua sahabatnya. "Diamlah Ino. Aku sudah punya target kok."

"Siapa?" Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tahu jika Tenten bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Dan… uh-oh.. Sakura menyadari sesuatu. 'Hinata sama Naruto, Ino sama Sai, Tenten sama targetnya. Jadi tinggal aku yang…' Sakura memajukan bibirnya merana. Sial, dia juga harus segera cari target.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk dengan pandangan ke ponselnya saat Temari datang dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan seloyang kue kepada tetangg baru. Terkadang Gaara berpikir, apa Temari menganggapnya seorang perempuan yang cocok menjalani tugas seperti itu? Maksudnya, kenapa tidak Temari saja yang memberikannya langsung?

Dengan decakan kesal, Gaara berjalan menuju rumah di samping rumahnya. Dia sudah mendengar jika ada tetangga baru di sana. Temari bilang orang yang tinggal di sana adalah tetangga lama mereka yang sempat pindah ke Iwa, lalu sekarang kembali lagi karena anak mereka akan meneruskan kuliah di Konoha, Universitas yang sama dengan Gaara.

Tapi Gaara tidak ingat jika dulu mereka punya tetangga, atau mungkin karena Gaara saja yang terlalu pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi. Terserahlah!

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka setelah Gaara menekan bel sampai tiga kali. Di sana Gaara bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang membuka pintu.

"Ini," Gaara menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia pegang, "Kakakku menyuruhku untuk memberikannya ke sini, kami tetangga sebelah rumah."

Gadis itu masih menatapnya sambil mengambil apa yang di berikan Gaara. Pandangannya yang terus tertuju pada Gaara sebenarnya membuat pria itu risih, tapi dia juga merasa perlu untuk memperhatikan gadis itu lebih lama. "Gaara-nii?"

"Kau kenal aku?"

"Ya ampun," Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah kau Gaara-nii? Astaga, Niichan sudah besar dan… tampan." Ucapnya penuh semangat. Membuat Gaara hanya mampu berkedip pelan.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu tidak melunturkan senyum gadis itu.

"Niichan lupa? Ini aku, Matsuri. Kita teman kecil dulu dan kita sering main sama-sama." Satu kerutan mulai muncul di kening Gaara. "Niichan tidak ingat? Itu… kita sering main bersama. Kita juga sering berkemah di taman rumah Niichan. Tidak ingatkah?"

Matsuri mulai memajukan bibirnya karena Gaara tak kunjung mengingatnya, padahal dia sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gaara, temannya dulu yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Matsuri menundukkan wajahnya dan rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Cengeng!" ejekan itu terdengar.

"Biarin." Gadis itu cepat menjawab. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia cengeng? Dari dulu, dia memang cengeng sampai-sampai Gaara selalu memanggilnya… "Eh?" Matsuri mendongak dan mendapati Gaara yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. "Gaara-nii… ingat?"

Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya ke halaman rumah tetangganya itu, melihat beberapa tumpukan batu yang memang di buat sebagai tempat duduk di halaman itu. "Ayo!" ajaknya tanpa melihat dan lebih dulu berjalan kearah batu-batu tadi. Pria itu yakin jika Matsuri mengikutinya.

Saat dia mendudukkan diri dan menoleh, dia tersenyum lagi saat Matsuri duduk di sampingnya. "Gaara-nii sudah ingatkan? Benarkan?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu artinya apa?"

"Iya, aku ingat." Gadis itu tersenyum saat akhirnya Gaara mengaku. Awalnya Gaara memang lupa, tapi orang yang menjadi temannya waktu kecil bisa di hitung dengan jari. Dan temannya yang sering memaksanya berkemah hanya satu orang. Gaara tidak ingat namanya, tapi Gaara ingat jika selalu memanggil gadis kecil itu dengan sebutan 'cengeng'.

"Kau sudah besar, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Delapan belas tahun. Aku pindah ke sini karena ingin kuliah di sini."

"Memangnya SMA sudah kelulusan?"

"Belum sih, tapi aku di sini ikut dengan orang tuaku yang mengurus beberapa hal. Minggu depan aku kembali untuk ujian akhir dan setelah kelulusan baru aku benar-benar pindah kesini."

Gaara mengangguk mendengarnya. Memang, Matsuri pindah ke Iwa saat gadis itu kelas empat SD. Sebenarnya mereka juga pernah bertemu enam tahun lalu saat Gaara dan keluarganya ke Iwa dan menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupu Matsuri. Tapi pertemuan itu hanya beberapa jam jadi tidak terlalu di ingatnya.

"Niichan tidak kuliah?" Gaara menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa di rumah saja? Apa Nii-chan tidak kencan dengan pacar Nii-chan?"

Gaara menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sorot datar sebelum kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Eeehhh,,, bukankah waktu itu Nii-chan suka dengan seorang gadis? Itu… gadis kuda pony yang berfoto dengan Nii-chan. Yang fotonya pernah Niichan tunjukkan padaku enam tahun yang lalu?"

Gaara menghela nafas ketika memasuki topic itu. Pria itu tidak sadar jika privasinya telah diketahui beberapa orang. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Tapi Niichan suka kan? Cinta? Bahkan dulu Niichan menceritakannya dengan raut bahagia." Gadis itu menuntut. Pada dasarnya dia bukanlah gadis yang terlalu cerewet, tapi jika bersama Gaara yang irit kata, dia terbiasa untuk selalu berbicara.

"Bukan cinta," Gaara menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Aku… hanya sekedar suka padanya. Aku suka melihat senyumnya. Melihat dia yang tertawa. Hanya sebatas itu kurasa."

"Jadi karena itu Niichan tidak sungguh-sungguh mengejarnya?" sebelah alis Gaara terangkat, bertanya darimana gadis itu tahu kalau Gaara sungguh-sungguh atau tidak dalam pengejaran gadis kuda pony itu. "Jangan menatapku begitu, aku tahu kalau Niichan tidak bertindak banyak untuk mendapatkannya."

Gaara mendengus, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Gaara-nii harus memperjuangkannya. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Nii-chan yang terlihat semangat jika membicarakan seseorang. Ku rasa dia gadis baik yang cocok untuk Niichan, jadi kejar saja dan langsung tembak." Matsuri mengangkat tangannya dengan gaya menembak.

Pria berambut merah itu menggeleng, "Dia sudah menikah."

"Apa?" gadis itu berekspresi kaget yag lucu.

"Dengan sahabatku."

"Nani?"

"Sebulan yang lalu."

"What?!"

"Dan sekarang mereka sedang berbulan madu."

"HAH?!

Dan Gaara sukses tertawa.

.

.

Bruk… Klonteng… Prang..

Hinata membuka matanya kaget dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Terhenti dan kaget melihat keadaan dapur yang… kacau.

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang apa?"

"Hehehe… sedang… me-masak?"

Kepala Hinata miring, "Masak apa?" pria itu hanya menelan ludah dan menggaruk kepalanya. Hinata menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Dia berjalan dan mengambil beberapa alat dapur yang jatuh. "Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?"

"Kau pasti masih lelah, aku tidak mau mengganggu." Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya dan membereskan beberapa bagian dapur, dan suaminya gesit membantu.

Hinata tidak menoleh dan tetap diam. Wajahnya memerah mendengar kata 'lelah' dari Naruto. Semenjak malam itu, beberapa hari ini Hinata memang sering tidur karena 'lelah'. Kata Naruto sih, mumpung mereka masih berlibur dan bulan madu. Jadi… yah begitu… pokoknya begitu.

"Kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah. Aku yang akan memasak." Ucap wanita itu akhirnya. Naruto yang merasa bersalah jadi cemberut. Padahal ia ingin menciptakan makan malam romantis untuk istrinya. Dia sengaja tidak membangunkan Hinata agar bisa memberi kejutan pada wanita itu. Tapi sepertinya, keadaan dapur yang berantakan sukses membuat Hinata benar-benar terkejut.

"Maaf." Gumamnya lirih. Mendengar itu, Hinata menoleh dan tersentak saat suaminya tertunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa," Hinata menghampirinya dan menangkup wajah tertunduk itu lalu tersenyum. "Kau ingin makan malam yang romantis kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku yang memasak. Kau yang menyiapkan ruangannya. Bagaimana?"

Safir Naruto berbinar saat merasa masih ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dengan cepat dia mengangguk. Membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum. Dia berjinjit dan mencium bibir suaminya cukup lama dengan lembut sebelum menarik diri dan langsung kembali menghadap konter dapur untuk memasak.

Naruto yang dia tinggal masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Saat dia mulai sadar, dia tersenyum dan mendekati sang istri. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan mesra membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah. Setelah itu dia tersenyum puas lalu berjalan pergi menuju ruang tengah.

"Ugh, dasar Naruto-kun!" wajah itu semakin memerah.

Brukk.. brak.. sraak.. 'Itte…' Hinata menoleh mendengar suara gaduh itu lalu kembali menggeleng. Sepertinya, walau hanya menghias ruangan dan meja. Naruto tetap membutuhkan waktu lebih.

.

.

Di kompleks perumahan yang terlihat bersih dan menyenangkan itu, terlihat seorang pria yang sedang mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan. Terlihat jika anjing itu jinak dan penurut, karena tanpa diikatpun, si anjing tetap mengikuti langkah tuannya.

"Yosh, Akamaru! Sore ini kita jogging dan lomba siapa yang sampai rumah lebih dulu, setuju?"

"Woof.." anjing yang pintar karena langsung merespon apa yang di katakan tuannya.

"Baiklah kit –"

"Woof woof…" Akamaru menarik-narik ujung jaket sang tuan saat tuannya baru mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ng? Ada apa, Akamaru?" Kiba –nama si tuan anjing itu menoleh saat Akamaru menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. Seorang gadis yang terduduk di pinggir jalan dengan wajah meringis. "Apa dia terluka?" Kiba bertanya pada Akamaru yang di jawab gelengan pelan, "Baiklah, kita ke sana saja untuk melihatnya."

Keduanya berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut coklat yang masih terduduk di pinggir jalan. "Hei, kau kenapa?" gadis itu menoleh saat Kiba bertanya. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu hanya memandangnya dengan raut yang tak di mengerti oleh Kiba.

Pria Inuzuka itu berjongkok di hadapan sang gadis lalu melihat lebih fokus, sepatu gadis itu patah di bagian hak sepatunya. "Kenapa kau duduk di sini? Apa kau terjatuh?" tanyanya lagi, tapi sang gadis tidak menjawab. Membuat kepala Kiba terasa gatal.

"Sepatumu lepas," ujar Kiba lagi sampai meraih sepatu itu, lalu dia menatap gadis tadi yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Hei, jangan menangis, aku bisa memperbaiki sepatunya kok."

"Hiks.. hiks… huuuwaaa…"

"Eeehhh…" Kiba melotot saat gadis itu jadi menangis sungguhan. "Ke-ke-kenapa kau me-nangis? Cup cup… jangan menangis dong.."

"Hiks hiks…" gadis itu masih menangis, membuat Kiba tambah bingung.

"Woof… woof.." Kiba menoleh saat Akamaru bersuara, anjing itu mengendus-endus kaki sang gadis yang terlihat tanpa sepatu.

Melihat itu, Kiba memeriksanya. Dia sedikit menaikkan celana jeans ketat gadis itu dan terlihatlah bagian mata kaki gadis itu yang memar kebiruan. "Hei, kakimu memar." Ia menatap sang gadis dengan panik, "Kau terjatuh?" sang gadis akhirnya mengangguk, "Kakimu sakit?" lagi –sang gadis mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis tadi? Seharusnya kau bilang saja.."

"Hiks.. habis…" Kiba berkedip saat akhirnya gadis itu bersuara, "Habiss… hiks… kau… lebih peduli… hikss.. pada se-patunya dari pada.. aku.. jadi aku me-nangis… hiks.."

Kiba sweatdrop seketika. Hei, wajar kalau dia mengira gadis itu menangisi sepatunya yang patah. Gadis itu diam saja saat dia tanya. Bukan salah Kiba dong? Jerit batin Kiba membela diri.

Hah, dia menghela nafas dan berbalik, memberikan punggunya pada gadis itu. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah lebih peduli pada sepatumu. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawamu ke klinik terdekat. Naiklah!"

Saat gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk leher Kiba, pria itu tersenyum saat menyadari jika gadis itu penurut juga. Gadis penurut yang aneh dan… Kiba menoleh melihat wajah itu dari dekat …gadis itu cukup manis. Dia tersenyum dan mulai berjalan. "Ayo, Akamaru!"

Kiba berjalan santai dengan gadis di punggungnya dan kedua tangannya yang memegang sepatu. Di sampingnya, Akamaru berjalan mengiringi. Sesekali dia bertanya tentang gadis itu. Nama, rumah, umur, sekolah. Semua dia tanyakan, dan untung saja gadis itu bukan tipe Sakura atau Ino. Kalau iya, bisa di pastikan kepala Kiba sudah benjol karena terlalu banyak tanya.

Tak lama, terlihatlah sebuah klinik dengan pintu bertuliskan open. Dia tersenyum dan tanpa ragu melangkah ke sana. "Permisi!"

"Ya, ada yang bisa di bantu?" salah satu petugas administrasi bertanya.

"Nona ini, kakinya memar dan mungkin terkilir. Bisakah dia mendapat perawatan?"

"Oh, bisa. Siapa namanya?"

Kiba menoleh, menyuruh gadis itu menyebut sendiri namanya walau Kiba sudah mengetahuinya. "Aku.. namaku Tamaki." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar. Perawat itu menuliskan namanya dan beberapa hal lainnya. Setelah itu mempersilahkan mereka menuggu sebentar.

Klinik itu tidak terlalu besar, jadi tidak akan terlalu lama menunggu.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi tunggu. Sedangkan Akamaru, dia menunggu di depan klinik.

"Tamaki-chan?" mereka menoleh saat seorang gadis berambut hitam menyapa Tamaki. "Kau di sini? Kenapa?"

"Ah, Mirai. Itu.. kakiku mungkin kseleo karena aku jatuh tadi."

"Hm, itu karena kau suka sekali memakai sepatu tinggi." Tamaki mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Mirai mulai ceramah. Tanpa sadar jika wajah lucunya itu sempat menarik atensi sang pria Inuzuka. "Oh, itu siapa? Pacarmu?"

Tamaki merona dan menggeleng saat Mirai menyangka Kiba adalah pacarnya. "Bukan. Dia…" Tamaki melirik ragu sebelum kembali menatap temannya, "Dia Niichan yang menolongku tadi."

Kiba ingin tertawa rasanya saat di panggil 'kakak'. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia di panggil kakak. Bahkan seorang anak kenalan Naruto yang bernama Konohamaru saja tidak memanggilnya kakak.

Mirai hanya ber-oh. "Lalu, kenapa kau di sini, Mirai?"

"Ibuku pindah kerja di sini."

"Bibi Kurenai pindah ke sini?" Mirai tersenyum. Ibunya adalah seorang dokter yang awalnya bekerja di klinik pusat tengah kota. Tapi karena suatu alasan, Kurenai meminta pindah ke klinik sederhana di sana. "Wah, jadi aku akan di obatin Bibi Kurenai dong." Tamaki tersenyum, "Jadi kau disini menemani Ibumu?"

"Tadi sih iya, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pergi."

"Kemana?"

Mirai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi lebih dulu pintu depan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria berjaket dan berkacamata berjalan masuk menghampiri mereka. Mirai tersenyum dan berdiri. "Paman…" ujarnya menyapa orang itu.

Pria itu berhenti di depannya. "Hm, maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa. Ayo, aku perkenalkan dengan temanku." Mirai menarik pria tadi mendekati Tamaki dan Kiba. "Nah, Tamaki-chan. Kenalkan, ini pacarku. Paman Shino."

"Paman?" Tamaki dan Kiba bertanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Hehehe…" Mirai tersenyum lebar, "Itu… hanya panggilanku untuknya saja." Ucapnya setengah berbisik ke Tamaki.

Tamaki mengangguk. Sedang Kiba melihat Shino dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Heran dengan penampilan pria itu yang nyaris tiada cela yang terbuka. Semua tertutup dengan jaket, celana, dan kacamata. Dia sedikit berjengit saat Shino menoleh menatapnya dari balik kacamata.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan suara yang datar dan dingin dari Shino. Berbeda sekali dengan suara yang dia keluarkan saat tadi berbicara dengan Mirai.

Kiba menggeleng, "Eng… berapa usiamu?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Apa itu penting?"

Kiba berkedip, "Tidak juga sih, tapi… kau… berpacaran dengan anak SMA?" tanyanya lagi. Kiba tahunya Tamaki itu gadis SMA kelas dua, dan Mirai yang merupakan teman Tamaki berarti gadis SMA yang sama.

Kacamata Shino berkilat, "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Itu…" Kiba mulai merasa dingin seketika, "Hanya… aku hanya bilang jika dia gadis SMA dan kau… mungkin 25..?"

"Lalu?"

Glek… Kiba menelan ludah saat merasa jika tatapan Shino semakin menajam. Keringat mulai turun dan akhirnya, dia menggeleng lalu diam.

Disisi lain, Tamaki langsung menarik Mirai mendekat lalu berbisik. "Kau yakin dia baik padamu?" tanya Tamaki dengan nada ngeri karena juga merasakan aura Shino.

Mirai meringis dan tersenyum kikuk, "Paman Shino… baik kok. Percayalah. Dia memang begitu orangnya." Jawab Mirai juga dengan nada berbisik.

Ceklek

Pintu ruang periksa terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum kepada pasiennya yang telah selesai dengan pemeriksaan. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kehadiran Shino. Dia berjalan mendekat. "Shino, kau datang?"

Shino mengangguk. "Aku ingin menjemput Mirai, sensei."

Kiba menganga, jadi pria aneh itu memacari anak gurunya? Kiba jadi semakin bertanya berapa usia Shino sesungguhnya.

"Oh, kalian akan kencan?" goda Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Membuat Mirai merona dan salah tingkah, sementara Shino..? tak usah di tanya karena ekspresinya tak terlihat. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam, oke? Jaga putriku, Shino."

"Aku mengerti."

Kiba sweatdrop mendengar betapa formalnya Shino kepada Kurenai. 'Oi oi… kau yakin sedang berbicara dengan calon mertua?' teriak batinnya.

Setelah Shino dan Mirai pergi. Perawat mengatakan jika Tamaki adalah pasien selanjutnya. Kiba menghela nafas saat akhirnya dia menunggu sendirian. Dia telah berjanji akan mengantar gadis itu pulang, jadi dia harus menunggu sampai selesai, kan?

.

.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah melihatnya kan?"

"Anggap saja kau belum lihat, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menghela nafas akan kelakuan Naruto. Posisi mereka sekarang? Naruto sedang menutup mata Hinata dan menggiring wanita itu menuju ruang tengah villa yang menjadi tempat makan malam romantis mereka. Padahal, Hinata ikut dalam mengatur ruangan dan meja itu. Tapi Naruto tetap kukuh ingin semua berjalan seperti dia yang menyiapkan kejutan sendiri untuk Hinata.

Jadi, setelah mereka berpakaian rapi walau hanya di dalam villa. Naruto langsung menutup matanya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Saat ku hitung sampai tiga, kau baru boleh buka mata. Oke?" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk saja. Tidak ingin membuat suaminya itu merajuk. "Satu… dua… tiga… tadaaaa…"

Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum dan melirik ruangan itu. Dia terdiam saat melihat beberapa dekorasi tambahan yang belum dia lihat sebelumnya. Meja yang di hias lilin dan beberapa mawar di vas. Makanan yang sudah tersaji yang Hinata yakin masih hasil susunannya sendiri tadi.

Peralatan makanan juga masih sama. Hanya ada tambahan lilin dan mawar. Ah, jangan lupakan kelopak mawar yang bertabur di lantai membentuk jalan seolah menjadi karpet merah dari tempat mereka berdiri menuju meja makan itu. Lampu yang di matikan tidak membuat ruangan itu gelap karena beberapa lilin lain juga di letakkan di beberapa sisi ruangan. Juga tambahan aroma lavender yang Hinata yakin dari aromaterapic yang ada di dekat lilin.

Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto yang masih tersenyum. "Kapan kau menyiapkan sisanya?"

"Saat kau sedang mandi dan berganti pakaian." Naruto menjawab, "Sudahlah, ayo tuan putri, makan malam telah menunggu."

Hinata tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto lalu mereka berjalan pelan di atas kelopak mawar menuju meja. Dalam hati Hinata bertanya, drama apa yang sudah menjadi sumber inspirasi Naruto. Ia sering melihat kejutan yang seperti itu di drama tv, itu sudah hal yang biasa. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika akan semenakjubkan ini saat dia merasakannya sendiri.

"Nah, silahkan duduk!" Hinata hanya tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang di tarik suaminya. Naruto mengelilingi meja dan duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Naruto meraih remot dan menyalakan musik player yang mengalunkan irama romantis. "Nah, sempurna. Sekarang kita makan."

Ugh, bolehkah Hinata menangis dan mengucap seribu terima kasih kepada orang tuanya yang telah menjodohkannya dengan pria seperti Naruto? Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sebahagia ini setelah menikah. Walau awalnya dia menolak.

Mereka makan dengan nikmat. Terkadang mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Terkadang juga Naruto merayu dengan keahlian yang setara dengan anak SMP. Bukannya membuat Hinata merona, justru membuat Hinata tertawa. Alhasil, karena kesal di tertawakan Hinata, pria itu cemberut dengan wajah yang lucu. Sukses semakin membuat Hinata tertawa lepas.

Setelah makan, Hinata lagi-lagi tidak menyangka dengan rencana sang suami. Dia menolak awalnya, dia tidak terlalu bisa untuk itu, tapi Naruto memaksa dengan alasan kalau dia juga tidak bisa jadi mereka cukup melakukan gerakan biasa saja.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat saat jarak mereka sangat dekat dalam balutan musik indah yang mengalun. Mereka berdansa. Bukan dansa hebat dan mengagumkan. Hanya menggerakkan kaki maju mundur dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

Tangan Hinata di leher Naruto, sementara tangan pria itu di pinggang Hinata. Jarak yang dekat dan tatapan mata yang tak beralih membuat suasana yang entah sejak kapan menjadi mengalir romantis tanpa candaan. Mencoba mendalami waktu dan menikmati kebersamaan.

Perasaan mereka, semakin tumbuh dengan indah. Terlalu sempurna untuk melihatnya tanpa hambatan apapun. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk menyadari dan mengakui perasaan itu sebelumnya. Dan apapun hambatan kedepannya, mereka ingin menjalaninya berdua.

"Hinata.."

"Hm?"

Suara mereka yang nyaris berbisik tetap terdengar saking tenangnya suasana. Naruto menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang istri. "Aku bahagia. Terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto tidak terlalu sering mengucapkan cinta. Tapi pria itu selalu mengucapkan terima kasih setiap kali dia bahagia. Hinata tidak tahu seberapa bersyukurnya Naruto akan kebersamaan mereka.

Hinata mengagguk dan mempererat pelukannya di leher Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Anata!"

Ucapan itu, sanggup membuat Naruto terpaku sesaat. Selanjutnya ia semakin menekan tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh Hinata melengkung ke belakang. Tangan Naruto tetap setia memegang pinggang sang istri. Dia melebarkan kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan mereka.

Naruto mulai mengecup leher jenjang di hadapannya. Membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan semakin melengkungkan punggungnya kebelakang, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan sang suami. Sentuhan itu begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, mampu membawa detak jantungnya semakin terasa di seluruh tubuh.

"Naruhh.." desahnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Tersimpan segunung perasaan yang membuncah di sana. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, mengecup lembut bibir peach yang membuatnya candu.

Lumatan kecil mampu menghantarkan listrik bagi keduanya. Mata mereka terpejam menikmati waktu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke dalam gendongan lengan kekar sang suami. Matanya terbuka begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, mempertemukannya dengan safir meneduhkan Naruto.

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

Pelan, Hinata mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang suami yang melangkah mantap menuju kamar mereka. Menutup pintu dengan kaki dan memulai malam panjang bersama. Siapa yang perduli seberapa sering mereka terbuai. Toh, waktu memang sedang menghanyutkan keduanya.

Dan Kushina… bersiaplah mengendong cucu.

.

.

"Iya, Bu." Hah, Menma menghela nafas setelah menutup telpon.

"Ada masalah?"

Menma melihat ke hadapannya. Menatap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang bertanya dengan raut penasaran. Dia menggeleng dan meraih minumannya sebelum bicara. "Biasa. Ibu jadi sering 'menasehatiku' sejak Naruto pergi ke Ame. Hah, dan pria kuning itu masih dua hari lagi di sana."

Hanabi terkekeh mendengar keluhan Menma. Sepertinya hobi Kushina dalam menasehati harus terus berlanjut. Jika tidak ada Naruto, maka Menma yang kena sasaran. Mungkin saat keduanya sudah mulai benar-benar dewasa. Maka cucu merekalah yang mewarisi nasehat-nasehat 'penting' Kushina tentang pola makan, aturan pulang, pemahaman tanggung jawab, dan lain-lain.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika Ibumu peduli? Kau bisa menang dari Ayahmu."

Menma menyeringai mendengarnya. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa menang dari sang Ayah dalam merebut perhatian sang Ibu. "Benar!" ucapnya dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab meski baru mengenal beberapa minggu saja. Keduanya sering bertemu dan berbicara.

Sifat ceria Hanabi dan gaya santainya serasa pas dengan sikap sederhana Menma yang tidak terlalu suka hal merepotkan. Bagi Menma, seorang gadis akan lebih asik dan seru jika tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bersikap anggun. Dan Hanabi menjadi dirinya sendiri sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu. Hanabi mengerti jika tidak ada gunanya menjadi orang lain hanya untuk mengejar sesuatu.

Jati diri itu penting. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita tahu dan bebas mengapresiasikan apa yang kita inginkan dan apa yang kita rasakan. Menjadi orang lain untuk meraih sesuatu bagaikan menulis perjanjian tak kasat mata. Apalagi jika dalam cinta. Padahal, tidak ada perjanjian dalam cinta. Jika seseorang mencintai orang lainnya, maka dia juga harus menerima apa adanya orang itu. Benar?

"Hei, apa kau dengar pertandingan sepak bola antar SMA lusa nanti?"

Hanabi mengangguk, "Iya. Aku berniat pergi dengan teman-temanku."

"Oh." Menma hanya ber-oh dan melanjutkan makannya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di café. Biasalah, kebiasaan mereka jika pulang sekolah.

Hanabi mengernyit saat merasa ada hal lain dari tanggapan Menma. Seperti… kecewa? Oh tidak! Hanabi hampir menepuk jidatnya. Mungkinkah Menma ingin mengajaknya nonton berdua? Kalau dia pergi dengan teman-temannya, tidak mungkin Menma akan mengajaknya lagi.

"Tapi…" Hanabi memainkan sedotan minumannya sambil menunggu lirikan Menma, "..sepertinya tidak akan seru jika pergi dengan teman-temanku. Mereka tidak terlalu suka bola. Mereka pergi hanya untuk melihat para pemainnya yang mereka sebut tampan."

Hanabi menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghela nafas. "Hah, pasti akan lebih seru kalau pergi dengan orang yang memang suka bola."

Menma menatapnya dengan raut datar. Sedikit aneh saat Hanabi langsung merubah pendapatnya dan mengeluh. Biasanya gadis itu akan tetap pada pilihan pertamanya. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu di kala Hanabi sesekali melirik. Menma tersenyum tipis. Menangkap maksud tersembunyi sang bungsu Hyuuga.

"Benar! Akan membosankan jika pergi dengan orang yang tidak suka bola. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku saja?"

Hanabi tersenyum dalam hati. Rencananya berhasil! Innernya berteriak. "Kau suka bola?" tanyanya ragu, dan Menma mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah, kau bisa menjemputku jam dua sore besok lusa."

Menma mengangguk dan kembali menikmati makannya. Ah, mereka hanya berpura-pura memakai trik. Padahal keduanya sama-sama tahu apa yang di inginkan dari trik tersembunyi tersebut.

"Aku biasanya sering nonton dengan Naruto jika ada pertandingan begitu."

"Kalian cukup dekat ya." Menma mengangguk akan perkataan Hanabi. "Hah, seberapa lama mereka di sana. Oh ya, kudengar kota Ame di sebut kota hujan."

"Benar!"

"Huh, apa serunya kesana kalau hanya bisa terkurung di villa tanpa bisa jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya menurutmu pergi kemana biar seru."

Hanabi tersenyum dan mulai memikirkan tempat-tempat yang ingin dia datangi. Terkadang, gadis itu terlalu panjang berbicara walau Menma tidak pernah keberatan mendengarnya. Saling berbagi pengalaman dan keinginan membuat mereka dekat dan tidak sungkan untuk saling berbagi cerita.

"Tapi… aku tidak sabar menunggu Hinata-nee pulang. Kira-kira dia bawa apa ya sebagai oleh-oleh?" Hanabi menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Membuat Menma tersenyum. Bukan karena wajah manis Hanabi, tapi oleh-oleh yang di sebut Hanabi mengingatkannya kembali pada nasehat panjang Kushina kepada sepasang pengantin baru itu.

"Yang pasti mereka harus membawa oleh-oleh wajib untuk Ibuku." Ucapnya setengah tersenyum.

Hanabi berkedip bingung, "Untuk Ibumu? Memang apa yang Ibumu inginkan?"

Menma mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum semakin lebar. "Cucu. Ibuku ingin cucu. Yah, dengan kata lain, aku mungkin akan punya keponakan. Entah seberapa stressnya mereka saat mendengar permintaan Ibu yang itu."

"Haha.." Hanabi ikut terkikik geli. "Untuk itu, mereka harus bekerja keras."

"Benar. Sangat keras setiap mal –"

Kata-kata Menma terpotong saat mereka sadari kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Keduanya memalingkan wajah yang merona karena topik tabu yang tanpa sadar mereka bicarakan.

"Ehm." Menma berdeham untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya. Tapi itu tetap membuat mereka canggung. Sesekali mereka saling lirik dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Uh-oh… sepertinya topik itu terlalu dini untuk remaja polos delapan belas tahun seperti mereka.

.

.

Camilan, parfum, BB cream, sabun cuci, pengharum ruangan, sabun mandi. Tenten berjalan sambil melirik barang-barang dalam keranjang belanjanya. "Ah, shampoo." Ucapnya dan berjalan menuju tempat shampoo di supermarket itu.

Dia memang terbiasa berbelanja sebulan sekali jika persediaan di rumahnya habis. Dan saat dia berbelanja, dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Tapi Tenten selalu menikmatinya. Dia berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat sambil menuju kearah tempat shampoo.

Dan saat dia melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya berdiri di depan bagian shampoo, dia tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri. "Neji-san?" sapanya ramah dan semakin melebarkan senyum saat Neji menoleh.

"Tenten."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kau disini?" Tenten melirik, susunan shampoo wanita. "Apa kau sedang membeli shampoo untuk Hanabi?" Neji menatapnya dan menggeleng. "Untuk Bibi Hikari?" lagi –Neji menggeleng. "Lalu kau berdiri di sini dan melihat shampoo wanita untuk siapa?"

Neji kembali menatap susunan shampoo itu. "Untukku." Jawabnya santai.

Tenten terdiam. Neji memakai shampoo wanita? "Kau… pakai shampoo wanita?"

"Ada masalah?" Neji berucap sambil mengambil satu merk shampoo. "Shampo wanita lebih mengandung banyak pelembab dan formulanya lebih bagus."

Tenten mengerjap. Dia tidak pernah tahu perbedaan shampoo laki-laki dan wanita. Tapi sekarang dia tahu. "Oh.. lalu kau memakai merk itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk botol yang di pegang Neji. Pria Hyuuga itu mengangguk. "Kau hanya pakai shampoo?"

Neji menggeleng dan menaruh botol shampoo itu di keranjang belanjanya. Dia meraih botol lainnya. "Conditioner?" ucap Tenten pelan,

Neji mengambil lagi yang lain "Pelembab?" tanya Tenten lagi mulai menganga,

Neji mengambil lagi, "Krim masker?"

Neji mengambil lagi. "Tonic?"

Neji menoleh dan menatapnya datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Astaga!" gumamnya lirih. "Dia memakai rangkaian shampoo lengkap? Aku saja hanya memakai shampoo dan conditioner. Terkadang juga hanya shampoo. Tapi dia…" Tenten menoleh dan sadar jika Neji sudah berlalu.

"Hei…" dia melangkah untuk mengejar Neji. Tapi tiga langkah, dia kembali. Melihat susunan botol sampo di sana dan mengambil botol-botol yang sama dengan yang di ambil Neji tadi. Mungkin dia akan mulai memakai perawatan lengkap juga.

Oh, andai Tenten tahu jika Neji hanya akan memberitahu orang-orang tertentu tentang perawatan rambutnya. Tenten pasti berteriak senang kalau tahu dia masuk dalam daftar orang-orang tertentu tersebut.

Fokus ke Neji. Terlihat dia berdiri dengan pandangan berpikir sambil menunggu urutan di kasir.

'Kenapa aku begitu saja memberitahunya?' batin Neji bingung. Rahasia perawatan itu hanya di ketahui keluarga Neji. Pria itu tidak ingin orang lain tahu karena malas dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang saat mengetahui tentang itu. Tapi dia begitu saja mengatakan itu kepada Tenten.

Batinnya mengatakan jika dia merasa nyaman dengan gadis itu hingga tanpa sungkan bercerita hal privacy. Dan di sisi lain, Neji tidak ingin mengakui dan lebih memilih bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Tapi… tatapan gadis itu tadi hanya berupa keterkejutan, bukan ejekan. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Neji tidak terlalu resah.

.

.

"Aku pergi duluan." Shikamaru berdiri sambil menghembuskan rokoknya. Sasuke mengangkat alis dan ikut berdiri. Mereka keluar dari area kampus bersama. Hari itu hanya mereka berdua yang ada kelas tambahan. Hm, biasalah orang jenius yang mendapat SKS berlebih. Sedangkan Gaara mengambil kelas lainnya.

"Kau mau ke suatu tempat.. atau tidur?"

Shikamaru membuang rokoknya dan memasukkan tangan ke saku. "Ada seorang gadis merepotkan yang harus ku temui."

"Khe," Sasuke mendengus, "Sepertinya kau memang suka padanya. Sulung Sabaku itu."

"Ck, mendokusai." Shika mengaluarkan kunci motornya dan naik segera. "Aku duluan." Ucapnya lalu melaju dengan motornya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menghela nafas.

Bungsu Uchiha itu melangkah menuju mobilnya dan baru akan membuka kunci saat seseorang memanggilnya. "Hei, kau.." Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat alis saat gadis yang mengejarnya terlihat cemberut saat ia berbalik. "Huh, ternyata kau lagi."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ini," gadis itu memberikan sebuah dompet. "Tadi jatuh."

Bungsu Uchiha itu mengambil dan memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke saku. Dia tidak perlu memeriksa isinya bukan? Setidaknya dia tahu kalau gadis itu bukan tipe pencuri. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sang gadis berkedip saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke kepadanya. Tumben sekali pria itu akan lebih dulu memulai percakapan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengantar ke tujuanmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah." Sasuke berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dengan santai. Saat dia menutup pintu…

Blam blam

…dia menoleh ke samping dan sudah mendapati gadis tadi duduk di sampingnya. "Aku mau pulang." ucap gadis itu tanpa melihat. Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau kelihatan kesal?"

"Hah?"

"Kau selalu kelihatan kesal jika bertemu denganku. Apa aku ada salah?" Sebenarnya tidak penting bagi Sasuke untuk bertanya. Toh, dia tidak peduli jika memang berbuat salah pada orang lain. Tapi untuk saat itu, mungkin tidak buruk membunuh kesunyian.

"Memangnya kau ingat berapa kali kita bertemu?"

"Tidak!"

Twich… satu perempatan muncul di kening gadis itu. Kalau Sasuke tidak mengingat pertemuan mereka, kenapa Sasuke tahu kalau dia selalu memasang tampang kesal setiap kali mereka bertemu? Apa bungsu Uchiha itu sedang mempermainkannya?

"Jadi, di mana kita pernah bertemu? Dan apa alasanmu hingga marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil masih memfokuskan kemudinya.

"Huh," gadis itu mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Pertama, kita bertemu setelah bertabrakan tidak sengaja. Kau mengambil ponselmu dan pergi begitu saja. Padahal saat itu ponselku yang jatuh jadi rusak dan aku harus memungutinya sendiri. Kau bersikap seolah itu memang kesalahanku."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya mengingat kejadian itu. Apa dia memang pernah mengalami itu?

"Kedua, kau membentakku saat kita ada di café sebelum akhirnya rombongan kita berkumpul bersama."

Ah, Sasuke ingat. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang menabraknya dan menelpon dengan suara keras di sampingnya saat mereka di café. "Itu karena kau sengaja membesarkan suaramu di samping telingaku."

Gadis itu tersentak dan membuang muka. "Itu pembalasan karena kau sudah meninggalkanku setelah menabrakku."

Sasuke menggeleng. Bukankah tabrakan itu juga salah gadis itu. "Lalu?"

"Ketiga. Kau menyuruhku duduk dan makan di mejamu dengan nada perintah yang menyebalkan. Lalu kau menyuruhku berbicara sendiri selama kita makan."

"Huh, bukankah kau malah senang di suruh berbicara? Bahkan kau memanfaatkan itu untuk membicarakan gossip yang tidak penting tanpa peduli bahwa aku sudah memasang tampang membunuh."

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya saat perkataan Sasuke benar adanya. Yah, dia memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk balas dendam agar pria pantat ayam itu juga kesal. "Itu pembalasan karena kau sudah menyuruhku seenaknya saja."

"Baiklah. Bukankah itu berarti kita sudah impas?" gadis itu berkedip, "Jadi kenapa sekarang kau masih memasang wajah kesal itu?"

Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah seketika. Dia melihat ke luar dari jendela mobil dan enggan kembali menatap.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Jalan Byoukogu, blok 2. Rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno." Jawabnya singkat masih tidak menatap. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dia yang kehilangan kata-kata membuat senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami, tangannya melingkar memeluk dan matanya terpejam, tapi dia masih mendengar alunan suara sang suami yang sedang menceritakan dongeng dari buku cerita yang mereka beli tadi siang.

Sesekali dia tersenyum saat suaminya mengubah suara lucu mirip di cerita itu. Suasana itu begitu menyenangkan.

"Dan setelah berhasil keluar dari goa. Kuda pony itu berlari menuju arah timur tempat di mana belahan jiwanya menunggu. Tapi… dia berhenti saat langkahnya menghadapi jembatan panjang yang harus ia lewati. Dengan hati-hati dia melewati itu dan kembali berlari menuju sang belahan jiwa."

Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat gambar seekor kuda yang berlari dalam buku cerita itu. Dia semakin menyamankan kepalanya. Ah, rasanya sudah sangat lama dari saat Ibunya membacakannya cerita sebelum tidur. Dan sekarang, dia meminta suaminya untuk bercerita yang tentu tidak di tolak oleh sang suami.

"Lucu," satu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulutnya menghentikan suara suaminya. "Kudo pony itu cantik dan lucu."

"Hinata-chan, kudanya laki-laki. Kenapa cantik?"

"Tidak apa kan? Toh namanya hewan pasti di bilang cantik jika memang cantik." Dia tidak mau mengalah. "Oh," dia tersentak dan mendongak. Menatap suaminya yang juga menatapnya. "Aku pernah menjadi kuda pony loh, Naruto-kun?"

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk, "Kapan?"

Hinata berkedip dan berpikir sejenak. "Ehm, saat aku kelas tiga SMP. Kelas kami mendapat tema fauna saat ada festival sekolah. Jadi aku memakai kostum kuda pony saat itu." Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil membelai rambut lembut istrinya.

"Kuda pony dengan bulu kepala indigo?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Saat itu rambutku di cat."

"Cat?"

"Cat semprot yang akan hilang jika di cuci." Hinata tersenyum lebar. ". Aku juga cantik dengan rambut pirang. Rambutnya aku ikat pony tail dan memakai kostum kuda pony. Jadilah aku di bilang benar-benar mirip kuda pony. Bahkan saat itu kelas kami yang paling banyak menerima tamu yang ingin berfoto denganku."

"Wah, mungkin kau akan membeli kostum itu juga agar bisa melihat kau memakainya."

Hinata mengangguk dan mereka tertawa bersama. Hinata kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup buku yang di pegang Naruto. "Kau mau tidur?" Hinata mengangguk. "Ceritanya?" Hinata menggeleng, membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan menaruh buku itu di nakas samping ranjang lalu mematikan lampu dengan remot.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang istri lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

"Besok kita pulang jam berapa, Naru-kun?"

"Jadwalnya jam sepuluh pagi."

Mereka kembali diam. "Hinata?"

"Hm?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit. "Sebenarnya… aku masih penasaran. Kenapa kau mau pergi nonton berdua dengan Gaara waktu itu. Juga… kemana kalian pergi hari itu?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap Naruto yang melihatnya penasaran. Mungkin tidak apa jika menceritakannya kepada Naruto. Dia yakin Naruto tidak akan membocorkan rahasia. Lagi pula, dia tidak ingin ada rahasia di tengah-tengah mereka. Hinata setuju dengan pemikirannya dan saat Naruto kembali menuntut dia menjawab.

"Gaara-kun minta tolong untuk mendekati seorang gadis."

"Gadis?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia tidak pernah mengajak seorang gadis menonton. Jadi dia meminta bantuanku untuk sekedar latihan. Dan kalau hari itu. Kami pergi mencari hadiah karena Gaara bilang ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kakak perempuannya. Dia menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya karena dia malu jika ada orang lain yang tahu."

Naruto berkedip setelah Hinata diam. Gaara mengajak seorang gadis nonton dan memberikan hadiah pada Temari? Hah, omong kosong apa itu? Naruto membatin aneh. Itu bukanlah tipe Gaara. 'Itu pasti hanya alasan panda merah itu agar bisa pergi dengan Hinata.' Batinnya cemberut. Kesal akan sikap sahabatnya.

Tapi dia bisa cukup lega sekarang, karena Gaara sudah tahu kalau mereka menikah. Jika Gaara masih nekat mendekati istrinya. Oh, jangan salahkan Naruto jika pasien rumah sakit bertambah.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memutuskan pikirannya dan menoleh kepada sang istri tercinta. Ah, Naruto tersenyum sendiri menyebut kata itu. "Ya?"

"Kita jadi tidur?"

Naruto megangkat alis dan tersenyum menggoda, "Memangnya kau ada rencana lagi? Seperti melakukan sesuatu misalnya?" tatapan jahil itu membuat wajah Hinata merona dan menunduk.

"Mesum."

"Hahahaha…" tawa itu lepas walau hanya sebentar. "Kita tidur saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kenapa begitu?" Hinata mendongak dengan wajah bingung. Jangan bilang jika suaminya merajuk karena dikatai mesum dan tidak jadi melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Bukannya Hinata ngebet, Hinata cuma nurut aja kemauan suami.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya ya?" kembali cengiran Naruto melebar.

"Mou, aku serius. Apa kau marah?"

Pria Uzumaki itu menggeleng melihat kelakuan sang istri yang lucu di matanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Naruto menenggelamkan wajah sang istri ke dadanya. "Hanya saja kita memang harus istirahat akan kembali besok. Lagipula kau pasti masih lelah karena tadi sore kita sud –aww.."

Naruto terkekeh saat Hinata mencubitnya karena malu. Bisa di lihat betapa merah wajah istrinya itu. Oh, itu menyenangkan.

Meninggalkan percakapan mereka. Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku bahagia. Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Hm. Aku mencintaimu, Anata."

Dan malam, membawa mereka larut dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

Tobe continued

.

.

Oke… kembali TBC. Mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi menuju akhir. Kita lihat aja nanti.

Di awal aku tulis Hinata's Pov untuk menceritakan perasaan Hinata karena aku merasa chap-chap sebelumnya kebanyakan hanya menceritakan perasaan Naruto. Jadi begitulah sudut pandang Hinata dan perasaannya.

Yups. Di chap ini udah ketahuan siapa yang Gaara suka. Dia nggak terlalu jadi orang ketiga. Aku memasangkannya sama Matsuri. Awalnya sih mau aku pasangain sama Saara. Tapi di mangannya Gaara terlihat 'sedikit' lebih perhatian pada Matsuri. Jadi aku pasangin mereka berdua.

Menma Hanabi aku usahain buat lebih manis karena ternyata banyak yang nunggu. Pokoknya di sini mereka udah deket dan sudah mulai tumbuh perasaan.

Untuk Kiba. Di manga chap 700. Terlihat Kiba berdua sama cewek rambut coklat yang aku denger-denger sih namanya Tamaki. Jadi aku pasangin mereka bersama.

Shino hanya sekali lewat di sini. Dia aku pasangin sama Mirai, anak Asuma dan Kurenai. Sebenarnya aku masih nggak tahu Mirai itu cewek apa cowok. Tapi dari beberapa fic yang aku baca dia itu cewek dan udah sering di pasangin sama Shino. Berhubung di mangan aslinya Shino nggak terlihat deket sama cewek manapun kecuali Hinata. Jadi aku pasangin keduanya.

Untuk pair lain hanya berupa selingan. Jadi akhirnya juga belum tentu semua harus bersatu. Sebatas mereka saling suka aja udah cukup kurasa. Nah, kalau NaruHina. Aku masih bingung untuk ending. Apa Hinata yang hamil harus di ceritakan atau tidak aku juga masih galau. (Menerima saran. :) loh..)

Dan juga, aku ucapin terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah review, faf, foll, kasih masukan dan kasih perbaikan. Terima kasih. :D

Special thanks to :

ONE AY ; didiksaputra ; Namikaze Ichza ; Fania HimeChan ; Gimi HiNaru ; Kurumi Keiko ; PredeX ; Reichan Hiyukeitashi ; No Name ; nana chan ; Uzu-AI ; NHL ; LuluK-chan473 ; Awong Tse ; Helena Yuki ; Fajar Kun ; yudi arata ; Davit504 ; Taupik354 (NTHA353) ; AnnyTriyani ; Hime-chan ; Salsabilla12 ;  Anna990 ; mrheza26 ; Mouri Rini ; billyyo566 ; megahinata ; Muhammad905 ;  aftermoon : (oke semuanya. Ini udah lanjut bagi kalian yang minta lanjut. Terima kasih atas support kalian. Iya, chap kemarin emang aku bikin manis dan syukur kalo feelnya kerasa. Bagi yang meluk guling, caciaaaannn deh loh… hehehe… dan uh-oh… hei hei.. kalau malam pertama NaruHina nggak di sensor, fic ini rate-nya naik dong… huft… dan aku belum berminat untuk menaikkannya ke sana. Untuk Awong Tse, kalau aku masih bernafas dan masih mampu, aku nggak akan hiatus kok.. :D Makasih sekali lagi… :D … )

Shonia pecinta naruhina : (belum tahu juga untuk scene Hinata yang hamil. Masih bingung… kalau gender aku sih *piip… hahaha… aku udah bilang kalau aku lebih nyaman jika kalian baca fic aku dengan sudut pandang kalian masing-masing tanpa harus tahu aku laki/perempuan. Jadi ya gitu.. cukup tahu kalau aku Rameen. Oke… bye bye.. )

Yy : (nggak apakan di kira kuntilanak sekali-kali… aku di kira pocong aja nggak masalah.. hohohoho… ah, terima kasih doanya. :D)

Ara dipa : (pas baca review kamu bagian kata terakhirnya yang 'ehehe'.. aku langsung ke inget kakashi loh.. nggak tahu kenapa.. mungkin karena ekspresinya kalau ketawa buat aku berimajinasi dengan eksresi kamu.. hahahaha… )

Aru Hasuna 2409 : (Ya udah, terserah kamu manggil aku apa. ehm, aku masih sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau sekarang sih udah selesai. :D,,, )

Safa sani : (Bagaimana cerita Gaaranya, udah tahu kan siapa cewek di fotonya.. dan oh ya.. aku udah siapin ruang UGD loh kalau jantung kamu berhenti mendadak lagi… tapi semoga sih nggak ya… hahahaha… tuh di atas aku tulis TBC lagi kok… kapok banyak yang jantungan karena tulisan END. Ahhahahaha…)

Anggredta Wulan : (Yosh… kamu benar tentang cewek di foto gaara… kamu mendapatkan satu set peralatan makan special dari Rameen… jangan lupa pajak hadiah di tanggun sendiri… heheh just kidd. Iya. Cewek itu Hinata kok… )

Crimson : (Aku bingung kenapa arsip ini suka di sebut arsip kesepian. Tapi iya deh,, kalau ada kesempatan aku bakal tulis NH lagi.. :)…)

Lluvia Pluviophile : (Makasih udah faf n foll.. ini belum selesai kok… mungkin masih satu atau dua chap lagi… makasih udah baca… :D..)

.

Yosha! Makasih semuanya. Sampai jumpa chap depan… bye bye… aku usahain selesai sebelum ramadhan walau NGGAK JANJI.. soalnya aku pengen hiatus selama ramadhan… tapi nggak tahu juga sih.. kita lihat saja nanti… hohohohoho…

Salam, Rameen.


	13. Debat

"Tadaima.." ucapan dengan dua suara itu terdengar ke ruang keluarga. Keduanya melangkah dengan senyum saat adik dan kedua orang tua mereka datang menghampiri.

"Okaeri.." jawab ketiganya. Namun satu wanita berambut merah dengan tersenyum riang langsung berteriak senang. "Kyaaa… anak dan menantuku sudah pulang. Bagaimana, apa cucuku sudah jadi?"

Err… bolehkah Naruto dan Hinata berteriak? Sementara Minato dan Menma hanya facepalm mendengar pertanyaan yang langsung tanpa basa basi itu keluar dari Nyonya besar Namikaze. Apa mungkin selama seminggu hanya itu doa Kushina kepada Kami-sama?

"Kushina, mereka bulan madu hanya seminggu, mana mungkin sudah jadi." Minato mengingatkan dengan nada canggung karena bahasan itu sungguh… membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kushina bersuara dengan cuek, "Kalau mereka berusaha siang dan malam, lalu bisa saja Hinata itu sangat subur hingga cucuku langsung jadi. Bisa kan? Lagi pula mereka sudah menikah sebulan. Jadi pertanyaanku tidak salah dong."

Naruto dan Hinata serasa ingin mengubur diri saja mendengar kalimat frontal Ibunya. Ayolah, mereka bahkan belum duduk setelah pulang tapi sang Ibu langsung menagih 'oleh-oleh' yang susah di dapatkan.

"Hoekk.."

Mereka menoleh panik saat Hinata bersuara ingin muntah dan menutupi mulutnya. Membuat senyum Kushina langsung mekar. "Lihat… lihat… menantuku sudah hamil… iyakan Hina-chan?"

Hinata tambah merona mendengar itu. Dia menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kikuk, "Aku mungkin hanya masuk angin saja, Bu. Cuaca di sana benar-benar dingin."

Kushina mendelik kepada Naruto. "Naru-chan, apa kau tidak pernah menghangatkan istrimu sampai dia bisa masuk angin?"

Gubrak… Minato dan Naruto hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Kenapa dengan kalimat Kushina hari ini? mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Ibu… kenapa aku yang di salahkan. Aku sudah selalu menghangatkan dia kok."

Astaga! Giliran Menma dan Minato yang menepuk jidat sambil menggeleng kepala. Ibu dan anak sama saja ternyata.

Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengar itu, sementara Naruto langsung menutup mulut karena keceplosan. "Oh, jadi kalian sudah berusaha keras? Baguslah, aku tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya. Ah, seharusnya kalian lebih lama di sana. Ne..?!"

Dan sebelum Hinata pingsan. Minato sudah menyarankan agar keduanya langsung masuk kamar untuk istirahat. Mendengar itu, Kushina setuju dan akhirnya melepas keduanya. Membuat helaan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut Naruto dan Hinata.

.

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di area kampus. Setelah seminggu mereka tidak ke sana, akhirnya kegiatan normal mereka kembali seperti semula. Walau tentu saja ada yang berbeda setelah pulang dari acara bulan madu itu.

"Terima kasih, anata."

"Hm, tidak masalah. Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

Naruto jadi semakin berani menggoda istrinya yang selalu saja membuat Hinata menghela nafas. Sejak kapan suaminya menjadi sering memanfaatkan keadaan? Itulah yang akhir-akhir ini di tanyakan hati kecil Hinata.

Tapi meskipun begitu. Dia tetap menuruti keinginan Naruto yang terkadang tidak masuk akal.

Hinata melepas sealbeat-nya dan mendekat, membuat Naruto tersenyum menunggu. Dan saat Hinata mencium pipinya, giliran Naruto yang menghela nafas.

"Kenapa di pipi?"

"Kau tidak bilang di mana."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya karena Hinata semakin pintar berkelit. "Baiklah, aku akan menunjuk tempatnya langsung dengan prakteknya." Hinata tidak sempat menghindar saat Naruto menariknya mendekat dan melumat bibirnya dalam dan lembut. Membuat mereka lupa tempat untuk sesaat.

Setelah cukup, keduanya memisahkan diri. "Nah, untuk besok dan seterusnya. Kau sudah tahu tempatnya bukan, Hi-na-ta-chan?" Naruto nyengir lebar saat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah merona.

"Dasar mesum." Ucapnya lalu segera keluar dari mobil sebelum Naruto kembali menariknya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat kepergian istrinya. Tak lama, senyumnya menghilang dan ekspresinya serius. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan melihat kearah gedung kampusnya yang terlihat dari tempatnya berada. "Saatnya sedikit marah-marah." Ucapnya lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

Pria Uzumaki itu berdiri angkuh di depan meja yang di tempati Sabaku Gaara. Membuat pemilik meja hanya memandangnya dengan datar namun penuh pertanyaan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan dekati Hinata-chan lagi." ucapan yang jelas, padat, singkat, dan mampu membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Bahkan setelah pulang dari bulan madu kau masih tidak percaya padanya?"

"Bukan padanya, tapi aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

Gaara memasukkan buku yang sebelumnya dia baca ke dalam tas lalu mengancingkannya dengan santai. Selanjutnya dia kembali mendongak, menatap sahabat pirangnya itu dengan senyum mengejek. "Aku tidak mau. Aku masih ingin mendekatinya."

"Gaara!" pria Sabaku itu menyeringai saat Naruto berteriak padanya. "Berani kau mendekatinya lagi, ku hajar kau. Dasar panda jelek."

Gaara mengangkat bahu cuek, "Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?"

"Karena aku suaminya. Suami Uzumaki Hinata!" seruan tegas itu membuat Gaara terdiam menatapnya.

"Apa itu penting?" Gaara berdiri dan menatap Naruto lebih tajam, "Kalian hanya di jodohkan. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak bahagia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai. Dan seharusnya dia berhak dekat dengan siapa saja yang membuatnya nyaman."

"Sialan. Dia mencintaiku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku juga mencintainya dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Kau paham?"

Gaara terdiam dan tetap menatap Naruto yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah garang. Lama dia menatap pria pirang di depannya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Naruto menjadi risih dan menurunkan tangannya. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya berulang kali dan menelan ludah saat rasa risih itu semakin menjadi.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu ttebayo?"

Gaara mengerjap dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi kecuali dalam hubungan teman. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Apa-apaan itu? tadi Gaara ngotot menantangnya, sekarang pria panda itu dengan mudah menuruti kata-katanya? "Kau serius kan?"

"Kau ingin aku bercanda dan tetap mendekati istrimu?" Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat, membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Pilihan yang bagus. Sekarang apa kau sudah selesai? Aku ada urusan."

Naruto berpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu, dan setelah diam cukup lama, dia kembali membuka mulut. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Gaara?"

"Huh?" Gaara menaikan alisnya akan pertanyaan itu. Apa Naruto serius bertanya begitu padanya? "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Hinata bilang kau memintanya untuk menemanimu menonton bioskop kemarin karena kau ingin berlatih untuk mengajak seseorang yang kau sukai."

"Oh, itu…" Gaara menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. "Itu hanya trik agar istrimu mau menonton denganku."

Naruto kembali ke wajah kesalnya, "Jadi kau serius mendekati istriku?" sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah lagi menjadi lebih serius. "Gaara, apa kau menyukai Hinata?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil sebuah foto yang selalu tersimpan di sana dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Pria Uzumaki itu mengangkat alis melihat foto itu, "Ini… fotomu dan Shion? Kapan kalian berfoto? Kau mengenal Shion dari awal?"

"Itu bukan Shion."

"Hah?" Naruto kembali memperhatikan foto itu. Gadis bermata lavender dan berambut pirang yang tersenyum di samping Gaara dengan kostum kuda pony. Dan saat ingatannya memutar ulang percakapan dengan sang istri. Matanya melebar, "Ini Hinata-chan?" Gaara mengangguk, "Jadi kau… sudah kenal dengan Hinata sejak SMP?"

Kembali Gaara mengangguk, "Tapi… kenapa Hinata tidak cerita apapun tentangmu?"

"Karena dia tidak ingat padaku," Naruto mengangkat alis, membuat Gaara mengangguk. "Kami hanya pernah bertemu kembali lalu tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu. Saat hari festival, aku di paksa Kankurou untuk bisa berfoto bersama dengannya. Aku tidak membahas apapun untuk mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama kami."

Oh, andai Gaara tahu kalau Hinata menabrak tiang di sore hari yang sama dengan hari pertemuan pertama mereka sehingga membuatnya lupa dengan memory seharinya. Mungkin Gaara akan merobohkan semua tiang yang membuat Hinata lupa padanya.

"Jadi," Naruto menunduk dan memandang foto di tangannya dengan lebih jelas. "Kau memang menyukai Hinata-chan?" tanyanya lirih. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan menikah dengan gadis yang di sukai sahabatnya sendiri. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyeruak hatinya. Gaara pasti sakit hati, batinnya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya menyukainya." Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Aku hanya menyukai caranya bicara, caranya tersenyum, caranya menghibur orang-orang dan memberi semangat kepada orang lain. Perasaanku tidak sampai pada level cinta yang membuatku patah hati. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Gaara…" Naruto tersenyum tipis padanya. Perasaannya sedikit tenang setelah Gaara bicara begitu, setidaknya dia tidak merebut siapapun dari siapapun.

"Jadi, kau sudah selesai? Aku benar-benar ada urusan."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus, "Kau ada urusan apa sih, sebentar lagi kita ada kelas."

"Aku harus mengantar seseorang untuk pulang ke Iwa." Jawab Gaara dengan tersenyum lebar yang membuat alis Naruto naik.

"Apa dia perempuan?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Asal menebak. Kau hanya akan tersenyum seperti tadi jika sedang membicarakan Ibumu dan Temari. Tadi kau juga tersenyum saat kita membicarakan Hinata-chan. Mereka semua perempuan, jadi saat kau tersenyum waktu mengatakan tentang 'dia' orang yang ingin kau antar, aku menyimpulkan jika dia perempuan."

"Menurutmu aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada perempuan?"

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku kau hanya bisa tersenyum seperti tadi kepada perempuan yang membuatmu nyaman. Aku selalu menganggapmu pria yang lembut tapi dingin di luar, tipe yang hanya mampu nyaman jika bersama seorang perempuan yang berarti baginya."

"Kau jadi lebih pintar setelah menikah, atau… setelah bulan madu." Gaara tersenyum jahil, "Aku jadi penasaran apa saja yang kau lakukan selama bulan madu."

Wajah Naruto memerah tanpa sebab yang jelas, "Oi oi,, apa yang kau pikirkan ttebayo?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu memerah begitu."

"Apa?" Gaara semakin tersenyum lebar dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri canggung di tempat. "Dasar panda jelek." Umpatnya kemudian.

.

.

Di kediaman Namikaze, suasana tampak sepi setelah jam makan malam berlalu sejak sejam yang lalu. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama tidurnya dan melihat Hinata yang duduk bersandar sambil membaca atau melihat sesuatu. Dia segera menghampiri sang istri dan meraih sang istri agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Hinata menujukkan buku yang ada di tangannya. Buku yang menunjukkan gambar-gambar pengantin dengan berbagai gaun. "Buku apa itu?"

"Ibu menyuruhku memilih gaun untuk resepsi pernikahan kita."

"Huh, bukankah itu terlalu cepat. Acaranya akan di lakukan saat kita lulus kuliahkan?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil terus menatap buku di tangannya, "Ibu bilang kalau resepsinya akan di majukan saat ulang tahunku. Pernikahan kita sudah dua bulan bahkan kita sudah bulan madu sebulan yang lalu, jadi akan terlalu lama jika menunggu sampai kelulusan."

"Mereka tidak bilang padaku." Gumam Naruto pelan. Membuat Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya dengan berkedip.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika acaranya di majukan?"

Naruto menatapnya dan mengecup keningnya, "Bukan begitu, aku suka kok, hanya kaget saja." Dia tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada sang istri.

"Menurutmu bagus yang mana?" Hinata menunjukkan foto pengantin dengan dua gaun yang berbeda. Satu terlihat sederhana namun sangat cantik dengan pernak-pernik berbentuk bunga. Satunya lagi terlihat anggun dengan rangkaian mutiara di bagian pinggang hingga ke bahu. Gaun pengantin wanita. Sementara untuk pria hanya berupa jas yang mengikuti warna dari gaun wanita.

"Yang ini lebih cantik," jawab Naruto dengan menunjuk gaun berpernak-pernik berbentuk bunga. "Akan sangat manis jika untukmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku suka yang ini." Hinata menunjuk gaun satunya. "Lebih anggun. Aku suka."

"Tidak, yang ini lebih bagus."

"Naruto-kun, aku yang memakainya jadi aku ingin yang ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya pendapatku, Hime."

"Hanya ingin saja."

Naruto berkedip tidak percaya akan jawaban itu. Perasaannya saja atau Hinata sedikit aneh? Setelah dua minggu mereka pulang dari bulan madu, istrinya menjadi berbeda. Hinata akan memaksakan kehendaknya dan tanpa ragu merajuk jika tidak mendapatkannya segera.

Lebih suka berdebat tentang hal sepele yang berakhir dia akan merajuk jika kalah, tapi akan marah-marah jika tidak di ladeni, juga akan tersinggung jika lawannya sengaja mengalah.

"Dekorasi kamar pengantinya bagus warna merah atau hijau ya, Naru-kun?"

Naruto berhenti dengan pemikirannya dan kembali menatap buku yang juga menunjukkan contoh dekorasi kamar pengantin. Dekorasi warna merah yang romantis dan dekorasi warna hijau yang menenangkan. "Warna hijau lebih bagus, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi aku suka warna merah."

"Lagi-lagi kau bertanya tentang hal yang sudah kau pilih. Kalau kau bertanya padaku seharusnya kau juga mendengar pendapatku."

Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya dengan cemberut, matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, "Apa Naruto-kun marah padaku?"

"Ap –tidak, tidak ttebayo. Aku tidak marah." Naruto segera mengeratkan rangkulannya, "Sssshh,, cup cup.. jangan nangis, sayang. Aku tidak marah kok."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu aku mau warna merah." Ekspresi takut Naruto kembali menjadi wajah kesal. Dia tetap tidak berubah, batinnya pada Hinata. "Sepakat warna merah."

"Hinata-chan, hijau saja ya? Kan tadi gaunnya sudah pilihanmu jadi kamarnya pilihanku." Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Naruto untuk mengalah, tapi tatapan Hinata masih seolah mengajaknya berdebat yang kalau tidak di ladeni… maka wanita itu akan merajuk.

"Merah, anata. Lebih romantis. Kalau hijau itu seperti lumut, nanti kita berasa tidur di gedung tua yang berlumut."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar alasan itu. "Err,,, merah itu seperti darah, Hinata-chan. Kita akan terasa seperti tidur di ruang operasi. Itu mengerikan ttebayo."

"Ruang operasi itu putih, anata."

"Hijau juga bukan berarti lumut, sayang. Hijau ya?"

"Merah."

"Hijau."

"Merah. Sudah sepakat." Dan Hinata melipat bagian foto dekorasi itu. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas karena perdebatan itu selesai dengan kekalahan di pihaknya. Tidak masalah karena Hinata tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Selanjutnya, kau mau gaya pelaminan yang mana, anata?"

Dan Naruto harus kembali menemani istrinya berdebat hingga istrinya lelah dan tertidur di dadanya. Dia tersenyum dan menyingkarkan buku itu, lalu menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu tidur. Dia mengecup kening istrinya dengan penuh cinta lalu ikut terlelap bersama sang bidadari surganya.

.

.

Setelah semua pemilihan yang mereka sepakati malam itu, besoknya Kushina langsung mengajak mereka ke beberapa WO yang akan mengurus pesta pernikahan keduanya. Mengurus tema pernikahan, dekorasi gedung, gaun pilihan mereka, kamar pengantin, dan lain-lain.

Setelah pulang kuliah, mereka akan langsung mengurus hal-halnya. Jika Naruto sibuk, maka Kushina yang akan menemani Hinata. Jika Hinata sibuk, maka Naruto mengurus semuanya sendiri. Tidak adil memang, tapi kata Kushina, sebagai laki-laki Naruto harus bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu sendiri.

Dengan semua hal menyibukkan yang mengambil waktu mereka selama dua minggu, tidak heran jika Hinata sering kelelahan dan terlihat sedikit pucat. Terkadang dia tidak bernafsu untuk makan, atau bisa juga menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk tidur. Membuat Naruto khawatir padanya. Tapi sang istri hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum.

Seperti kali ini…

"Hhmpp.." Hinata menutup mulutnya saat rasa mual di perutnya kembali terasa, membuat keluarga yang lain menatapnya cemas. Mereka semua sedang makan malam saat itu.

"Hina-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Bu. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"Makanya, kau harus mendengar kata-kataku. Istirahatlah dan biarkan aku saja yang mengurus semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit di hari acaranya, Hime."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya atas ocehan Naruto. Suaminya jadi lebih cerewet akhir-akhir ini. "Aku kan juga ingin mengurus pernikahanku sendiri, Naru-kun."

"Kakak ipar tenang saja. Hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi, sisa persiapannya biar aku dan Hanabi yang mengurusnya. Jadi kakak ipar bisa istirahat." Menma menawarkan diri, "Dan kau juga harus menjaga istrimu dengan baik, Naruto."

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku sudah tahu tanpa harus kau bilang."

"Naruto-kun, jangan bicara begitu pada Menma-kun. Dia sudah baik mau membantu persiapan pesta pernikahan kita."

Naruto semakin menekuk wajah melihat senyum kemenangan Menma. Sepertinya Naruto mulai setuju dengan Ayahnya yang bilang kalau harus berhati-hati dalam menjaga istri jika dekat dengan Menma. Entah kenapa bungsu Uzumaki itu sangat pintar mencari cara dan mencari perhatian.

"Dasar playboy." Umpat Naruto kesal dalam hati.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas saat melihat istrinya masih sibuk mencatat sesuatu yang dia kira daftar para undangan untuk pernikahan mereka. Segera saja dia mendekat dan mengambil semua kertas dan pena yang berserak di ranjang lalu memasukkannya ke nakas samping ranjang. Membuat Hinata cemberut.

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus istirahat."

"Sedikit lagi…" suara Hinata yang merengek hampir selalu berhasil pada Naruto, tapi untuk kali ini, dia tidak ingin kalah dan mengakibatkan istrinya semakin lelah.

Naruto menaiki ranjang dan membawa istrinya berbaring dalam dekapannya. "Kau yang bilang kalau kau tadi kelelahan. Jadi seharusnya kau istirahat, sayang. Bukannya semakin bekerja."

"Tapi –"

"Besok boleh di lanjutkan." Hinata tidak menjawab yang sudah bisa di duga Naruto jika sang istri merajuk. Dia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap sang istri yang wajahnya kusut namun tetap manis. "Kau sangat manis, Hime."

Hinata semakin mendelik mendengarnya. Dia mendengus dan membuang muka, membuat Naruto terkekeh karena lucu.

Dia mulai meraih pinggang sang istri kemudian mengecup pipi gembil Hinata. "Jangan marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu mengurusi pesta itu sampai melupakan aku." Hinata tersentak dan menoleh, menatap suaminya dengan wajah bersalah. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dalam hati karena rencananya agar Hinata tidak merajuk berhasil. "Aku cemburu, Hime."

Hinata segera memeluk Naruto erat saat suaminya merengek dengan nada manja. "Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya." Dan senyum Naruto melebar tanpa Hinata ketahui.

Baiklah, setelah sampai sini, kenapa tidak di lanjut saja sampai akhir. Batin Naruto menyeringai.

Dia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata dan memberikan kecupan lembut di sana. Mencoba memberitahu sang istri apa yang dia inginkan. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengelus lembut punggung suaminya, mengerti akan apa yang coba di sampaikan Naruto.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah dalam pasangan. Jika cinta sudah berbicara, maka pengertian yang luar biasa akan tercipta hingga mampu menyelesaikan masalah apapun jua. Yah, meski masalah besar sekalipun.

Apalagi jika masalahnya hanya sepele seperti membujuk istri yang merajuk. Itu sih hal gampang, terutama bagi sulung Uzumaki itu.

"Aku bahagia, terima kasih, Hinata."

"Hm, aku mencintaimu, anata."

.

.

Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya cepat membelah jalan raya menuju rumahnya. Dia sedang berada dalam kelas saat Ibunya menelpon dan mengatakan jika Hinata pingsan. Jadi, tanpa ijin dan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan dosen yang kesal, dia terus berjalan untuk pulang.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah, dia segera turun dan berlari menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu dan terdiam melihat dokter yang sedang merapikan alat periksanya dan juga kehadiran kedua orang tuanya serta adiknya di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Hinata-chan kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir tingkat tinggi. Tapi selanjutnya dia hanya mengernyit saat Ibunya hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Dorkter."

"Iya, Nyonya Uzumaki harus menjaga dirinya agar tidak kelelahan dan harus istirahat yang cukup."

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk. Minato berjalan keluar untuk mengantar dokter itu sementara Naruto masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah bodohnya. Saat dia sadar, dia langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang yang di atasnya ada Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Ibu?" dia menatap Ibunya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Kushina tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan, "Tidak apa. Hinata baik-baik saja, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan. Kau harus menjaganya agar tidak terlalu menyibukkan diri. Ne?"

Naruto menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Dan juga," dia kembali menatap Ibunya dengan wajah bingung. "Terima kasih atas oleh-olehnya. Ibu sangat senang."

"Hah?" Naruto hanya berkedip mendengar apa yang Ibunya katakan, "Maksudnya? oleh-oleh apa?"

"Entahlah, memangnya apa yang Ibu minta sebagai oleh-oleh dari acara bulan madu kalian 6 minggu lalu?" Kushina berkedip jahil sambil tersenyum senang tanpa di tutupi. "Ahh, rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan melompat senang. Tapi aku tidak ingin membangunkan Hina-chan. Jadi aku tunda nanti saja."

"I-ibu tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Menma mengeluarkan suaranya dan berjalan mendekati Ibunya. "Oleh-oleh yang Ibu inginkan sudah ada dan kau harus menjaganya." Menma mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kushina, "Ayo, kita keluar, Bu. Sepertinya dia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk berpikir."

Kushina terkikik dan mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Setelah menutup pintu. Menma mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sesuatu pada seorang gadis Hyuuga.

' _Kita akan ganti status.'_

' _Huh?'_

' _Menjadi paman dan bibi.'_

' _Benarkah?'_

' _Hn, 8 bulan lagi.'_

Dan semenit kemudian, bisa di pastikan kediaman Hyuuga heboh.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. Setelah mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk berpikir, akhirnya senyum dan genangan air mata hadir di wajah Naruto. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata yang saat ini berbaring di sampingnya sambil mengelus sayang rambut indigo lembut sang istri.

"Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia,, terima kasih, Hinata!"

Ucapan itu tak berhenti terucap dari bibirnya yang masih terus tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan dia dapatkan dengan cepat. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan seluar biasa ini, kini dia rasakan tanpa tahu bagaimana lagi cara mengungkapkannya. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Hanya ucapan terima kasih yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Dia juga akhirnya menyadari kenapa sifat Hinata yang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Mungkit itu bawaan dari bayinya. Dan dia semakin senang karena selama ini dia selalu menuruti keinginan istrinya, termasuk keinginan sang istri yang ingin selalu berdebat. Dia tertawa pelan saat membayangkan mungkin saja jika anaknya nanti adalah anak yang juga suka berdebat dengannya dalam hal-hal sepele tentu saja. Dia tidak akan mengharapkan debat serius yang mengarah pada pertengkaran.

Pelukannya melonggar saat terasa gerakan dari Hinata. Dia tersenyum menatap istrinya mulai membuka mata, bola mata lavender itu, entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat menakjubkan baginya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ng?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap pelan dan mengucek matanya, hal yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis di mata Naruto. "Kapan aku tidur?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu merapikan rambut Hinata ke belakang, "Kau tadi pingsan. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku pingsan?"

"Karena kita akan ganti status lagi." Hinata tersentak dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kecewa di campur sedih, membuat Naruto terperanjat. "Hi-hinata-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Kita ganti status lagi?" Naruto mengangguk ragu, "Naruto-kun mau menceraikanku?"

Safir itu terbelalak seketika. Apa yang di katakan istrinya? Cerai? Tidak, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu. "Apa yang kau katakan, sayang? Siapa yang ingin bercerai?"

"Tapi tadi Naruto-kun bilang kita ganti status lagi. Bukankah suami istri adalah status final. Kalau kita ganti status lagi berarti jadi berganti dengan janda-duda yang berarti kita ber –"

"Hei hei… tu-tunggu dulu.. kau salah paham." Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Hinata saat dia mengerti kemana pemahaman Hinata yang salah arah. "Bukan status hubungan kita yang berganti.."

"Lalu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut rata Hinata, "Disini ada seseorang yang akan mengganti status kita menjadi orang tua." Jawabnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

Tangan Hinata bergerak, ikut mengelus perutnya dengan pandangan masih mengarah pada suaminya. "Be-benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk. "Benarkah?" suaranya bercampur dengan nada bahagia membuat Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Benarkah?" kali itu Naruto tidak lagi mengangguk, dia langsung menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, Hime. Itu benar, kau hamil. Anak kita. Sudah sebulan." Hinata langsung membalas pelukannya sambil tertawa pelan. Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama dengan saling memeluk erat.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata menarik diri dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar. Membuat alis Naruto terangkat.

"Aku mau anak laki-laki."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa menyadari senyum Hinata menghilang, "Iya, tidak masalah mau laki-laki atau perem –" Naruto terdiam begitu menyadari tatapan tidak suka sang istri. Dalam hati dia facepalm saat menyadari arti tatapan itu. Tatapan ingin berdebat.

"Ehm, anak perempuan akan lucu."

Senyum Hinata kembali dan dia menggeleng, "Tidak, anak laki-laki yang manis."

"Hei, laki-laki seharusnya tampan. Bagaimana kalau anak perempuan yang cantik dan manis, sepertimu."

Wajah Hinata merona dan tetap meneruskan pilihannya. "Tidak, anak laki-laki. Berambut pirang."

Naruto berkedip dan membayangkan anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang. Membuatnya tersenyum karena senang. 'rambut pirang bagus juga.' Ucapnya dalam hati. "Tidak, rambut indigo akan lebih bagus." Jawaban yang berbeda sekali dengan hatinya, tapi dia harus tetap meneruskan perdebatan ini bukan? Senyum Hinata seolah mengatakan 'iya'.

"Rambut pirang, Naru-kun. Dan bola mata biru safir."

'Rambut pirang dan mata safir biru? Itu akan sangat mirip denganku.' Batin Naruto tersenyum,"Tidak, matanya akan lebih indah jika lavender sepertimu."

"Ehm, garis di pipi seperti tanda lahirmu."

Naruto rasanya ingin berteriak senang membayangkan anaknya seperti gambaran Hinata, tapi yang terucap… "Pipi yang mulus dan gembil sepertimu akan membuatnya tambah lucu."

"Ahh,," Hinata kembali menyandarkan dirinya ke dada bidang Naruto. "Anak laki-laki, rambut pirang, mata biru, garis di pipi.. ehm pasti sangat lucu.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tidak lagi menjawab. Perdebatan itu selesai begitu Hinata memutus kontak pandangan mereka. Tidak masalah jika berakhir dengan kemenangan yang selalu di tangan Hinata. Dia tetap senang.

"Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih, sayang."

Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak, menarik wajah sang suami mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat lembut dan tetap tersenyum di sela-selanya. Ciuman yang syarat akan rasa bahagia, terima kasih, kasih sayang, cinta. Mereka bersyukur dan akan selalu bersyukur akan semua itu.

Merasa cukup, Hinata menarik dirinya dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku mencintaimu. Naruto-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

"Kyaaa… Hina-chan, menantuku yang paling cantik, paling baik, paling hebat, paling imut… ayo ke sini sayang. Ibu sudah memasakkan makan malam yang enak untukmu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar pujian mertuanya yang terlampau banyak. Tentu saja dia menantu yang 'paling' bukan, kan dia menantu satu-satunya.

Mereka duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersaji berbagai macam jenis buah yang kelihatannya… asam.

"Nah, lihat, Ibu sudah membelikanmu banyak buah yang asam. Kau sedang ingin makan buah yang asam kan?"

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya dan menggeleng pelan, membuat Kushina terdiam aneh. Sementara para pria hanya menghela nafas karena sifat sok tahu Kushina. Walau biasanya sih Kushina selalu benar. "Kau tidak mau makan yang asam?" Hinata menggeleng, "Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Ehm,, sea food yang pedas."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar itu, "Benarkah? Kebetulan Ibu sudah memasaknya tadi. Nanti akan bibi sajikan. Tapi…" Kushina melirik buah-buahan yang ada di depannya dengan bingung, "..bagaimana dengan buah-buah ini?"

"Ah, tenang saja." Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil buah-buahan itu dan membagikannya pada Menma, Naruto, dan Minato. "Nah. Menma-kun, Naru-kun, dan Ayah yang akan menghabiskan semuanya. Jadi tidak akan mubazir." Jawabnya ceria tanpa menghiraukan tatapan nanar ketiga pria dan tawa tertahan Kushina.

"Err… kakak ipar?" Hinata menoleh, "Aku… sedang tidak berniat memakan buahan yang asam di malam hari." Hinata cemberut dan matanya berkaca-kaca… membuat Menma menelan ludah sambil mengalihkan tatapannya. "Ugh, baiklah. Kurasa buah asam di malam hari tidak buruk juga."

Naruto dan Minato terkekeh melihat Menma yang biasanya menang kini tidak berkutik.

"Naruto-kun dan Ayah juga harus menghabiskan buahnya ya."

Dan senyuman ayah anak itu menghilang seketika.

"Sayang, buahnya di simpan saja ya. Kan juga tidak akan mubazir?"

"Tidak, aku ingin kau memakannya, sayang."

Kalau biasanya Naruto meladeni perdebatan itu. Maka kali ini lebih baik jika dia diam. Pandangan mata istrinya bukanlah padangan berdebat, tapi pandangan memaksa.

Melihat Menma dan Naruto yang mati langkah, membuat rencana Minato untuk protes menjadi buyar. Dia lebih baik diam dari pada harus kalah dan mati langkah seperti kedua putranya. Huh, siapa mau kalah sama menantu?

Minato berkedip saat merasakan sebuah tatapan. Dia menoleh dan menghela nafas saat mendapati pandangan dan senyuman mengejek sang istri yang seolah mengatakan 'kau kalah juga sama menantu', membuat Minato merasa kalah bahkan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Poor Minato.

.

.

Jam satu malam di kota Konoha. Apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pada penduduknya? Banyak hal tentu saja. Ada yang masih menikmati music di club-club malam. Ada yang masih stress dengan tugas atau pekerjaannya. Dan sebagian besar ada yang sudah terbang kealam mimpi.

Tapi tidak untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Lihatlah, wajahnya menekuk dan beberapa menit sekali ia akan menguap. Tapi dia tetap harus fokus menyetir untuk mengelilingi kota.

"Ya ampun, di mana kedai ramen yang buka di jam satu malam?"

Yah, begitulah kiranya yang terjadi. Sang istri yang tiba-tiba saja ingin makan ramen di malam hari membuatnya harus keluar rumah malam itu. Hinata tidak ingin menunggu sampai besok, juga tidak mau di masakan ramen instan yang ada di dapur. Hinata hanya ingin makan ramen hangat yang di jual para pedagang dan benar-benar ingin memakannya saat itu juga tanpa bisa di tunda.

Perdebatan yang memakan waktu sepuluh menit pun sudah bisa di pastikan dengan kekalahan di tangan Naruto.

"Hooaahmmm.." dia kembali menguap. "Baiklah. Aku harus tetap berusaha. Demi Hinata-chan dan demi anakku. Semangat, Naruto!"

.

.

Walau bilangnya semangat sih, tapi… "Tetap saja tidak mungkin ada kedai yang buka malam-malam begini."

Naruto berjalan lesu memasuki rumahnya. Dia sibuk memikirkan hal apa yang harus dia katakan pada Hinata agar istrinya itu tidak merajuk, tidak marah-marah, dan tidak menangis.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari dapur. Dia menoleh dan mengerutkan kening saat lampu dapur menyala. Dengan rasa penasaran, dia melangkah menuju dapur. Dan terdiam saat mendapati sang istri yang makan ramen dengan lahap di meja makan.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh. "Hai, sayang."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Makan ramen?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan mendudukan diri di samping sang istri. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak mau makan ramen instan? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memasakkannya untukmu."

"Habisnya Naruto-kun lama sekali beli ramennya. Aku sudah lapar jadi aku masak yang ada saja." Naruto menghela nafas saat Hinata nyengir dengan polosnya. Perjuangannya selama sejam di jalanan kota malam serasa sia-sia karena sang istri sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa atau bahkan memuji perjuangannya. Membuatnya jadi murung.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya diam. Naruto tidak lagi bicara dan menunggu istrinya selesai makan agar mereka bisa kembali ke kamar bersama. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata selesai makan dan menatapnya aneh.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?"

Pria itu menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Hinata mengangguk, "Kita kembali ke kamar ya, aku sudah mengantuk." Lagi –Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar.

Naruto mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, di samping Hinata yang masih terduduk memandanganya heran. Punggung Naruto yang di tunjukkan padanya semakin membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Naru-kun?"

"Sudah malam, tidurlah."

Hinata ingin menangis rasanya saat suara dingin Naruto menjawab singkat. Dia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Apa mungkin Naruto marah karena dia memaksa suaminya untuk membeli ramen tadi? Tapi bukankah suaminya bilang tidak masalah? Lalu kenapa sekarang Naruto seperti marah padanya?

"Hiks.."

Safir Naruto yang terpejam langsung terbuka dan terduduk saat mendapati istrinya menangis dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah. "Sayang, kau kenapa?"

"Naruto-kun yang kenapa?" Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kenapa Naruto-kun bicara dingin begitu, apa Naru-kun marah? Apa aku berbuat salah? Hiks.."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Dia tidak sadar jika sudah membuat istrinya bersedih. Tadi dia hanya merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Karena tidak mendapat ramen, dia juga takut dan khawatir kalau Hinata sampai marah atau merajuk. Tapi saat dia melihat Hinata sudah makan ramen di rumah tanpa menunggu hasil yang dia dapatkan, Naruto merasa apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia.

Dia hanya merasa… kurang berharga. Yah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja hingga dia jadi bersikap seperti tadi. Dia menyesal sekarang dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi lain kali.

"Hinata, aku tidak marah kok."

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-kun bicaranya dingin sekali. Naruto-kun juga berbaring membelakangi aku. Aku pasti ada salah sampai Naru-kun marah."

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut indigo lembut terurai itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti tadi. Maaf ya." Naruto mendongakkan wajah Hinata hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Hatinya serasa di cubit saat melihat wajah istrinya basah oleh air mata. Hinata menjadi sangat sensitive sejak sebulan yang lalu, atau sejak dia hamil.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kelelahan. Maaf."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku yang minta maaf. Naruto-kun pasti kelelahan karena aku memaksa untuk membeli ramen di malam hari begini. Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. Aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Cuph

Hinata terdiam saat Naruto mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Suaminya tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak keberatan. Apapun yang kau inginkan, katakan saja. Aku justru tidak suka jika kau menyimpan apa yang kau inginkan karena takut. Jadi katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukannya dan tidak akan marah, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto, membuat pria itu tersenyum. "Sudah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Kau harus istirahat. Besok aku akan belikan ramen yang enak untukmu. Kau mau?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan kembali berbaring, membawa Hinata ikut berbaring dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tak lama, Hinata sudah tertidur dengan lelap, membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, sayang. Maaf karena aku masih egois. Aku janji akan jadi lebih dewasa agar aku bisa memahamimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan berusaha jadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk keluarga kecil kita nanti." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lembut dan lama, "Selamat tidur, Hime. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Baiklah, aku tahu ini lama up date. Aku lagi sibuk karena ada acara di tempat kerja, lumayan bikin sakit semua nih badan, jadi nggak sempet nulis. Karena banyak yang bakal menghantui kalau aku hiatus, jadi aku nggak bakal hiatus dan selama bulan puasa, aku bakal up date sekitar jam 8-11 malam.

Jadi bagi readers yang mudah baper, bacanya malam aja. Kalau kalian bacanya siang trus baper pas scene romantisnya, terus kepengen, kan bisa ngurangin pahala puasa.. atau kalau imajinasi kalian meluas, bisa batal loh… (khususnya bagi readers yang mengharapkan rate M).. aku sudah mengingatkan, memang nggak ada yang ekstream di sini, tapi tidak ada salahnya mewanti-wanti sesuatu. Hohohoho… :D

Yosh! Di sini Hina udah hamil. Nggak terlalu banyak di ceritain bagaimana prosesnya dan apa saja yang terjadi. Aku nggak mau jadi terlalu panjang dan nambah chapter yang berujung kalian bosen nungguinnya. Jadi bakal aku buat lebih ringkas biar cepet end.

Chap depan ending trus chap 15 epilog. Epilognya bakal aku ceritain generasi kedua. Yah, untuk yang masih nunggu. Kalau udah bosen nunggu, anggap aja selesai di sini atau juga bisa selesai di chap depan tanpa harus nunggu chap 15. Chap depan cerita tentang pesta pernikahan mereka dan juga lahirannya.

Oke, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua readers.. khususnya untuk :

Kurumi Keiko ; ONE AY ; Salsabilla12 ; NHL ; Mouri Rini ; PredX ; Desi rei Hime ; NU Snow Detector ; ishida ; Fania HimeChan ; luchida-chan ; Anggredta Wulan ; Uzu-AI ; Davit504 ; Second09 ; yudi arata ; Taupik354 ; Hinamikaze ; itakun ; ; Noor236 ; Maura Raira ; Vita ; Anna990 ; Shonia pecinta naruhina ; nana chan ; ara dipa ; Nananana ; Namikaze Ichza ; megahinata ; AnnyTriyani ; Mr. Regi-Sama ; modoriya utsugi ; Orochimaru-Chan ; billyyo566 ; Hime-chan ; Agung645 ; himawari ; Ame ; Luluk-chan473 ; Iwa ; Namelia : (Oh haii.. makasih udah review, support, doain biar sehat. Semoga kalian semua juga sehat biar bisa baca fic ini dan review lagi… hohoho… oke.. banyak yang minta Hinata hamil di ceritain, aku ceritain tapi cuma dikit di atas doang. Soalnya kalau kepanjangan bakal nambah chap lagi… hehehe… oke, ini aku udah up lagi walau lama… next nya bakal aku usahain cepet kok.. thanks minna…)

Pbalqisf : Review pertamamu? Nggak masalah.. oh ya, typo tanda baca yang kamu maksud itu di mana? Kasih tahu aja biar aku bisa perbaiki lain kali.. makasih udah baca dan review… :D

Aru Hasuna 2409 : Yupz,, sekarang aku udah kerja. Masalah gender. Kalo menurutmu aku cowok, ya udah. Nggak masalah kok di kira cewek atau cowok.. hehehe … dan yah, aku nggak jadi hiatus saat ramadhan.

AnRe : 'romantisnya sayang'… maksudnya?

Yy : Maaf deh karena cerita Hinata hamilnya Cuma sedikit dan kurang lucu, iya nggak sih? Aku lagi buntu ide dan takut jika jadi kepanjangan dan bikin bosen.. :D oh,, jadi kalau cerita aku bayangan kamu lucu aja ya… jangan sampai kalau nanti aku buat cerita serius yang mengharu biru kamu juga mikirnya lucu… kan nggak nyambung.. :D

Sena Ayuki : Oh haiii Ayuki-chan… hariku? Lumayan menyenangkan :D.. kalo masalah kostum, aku nggak pernah pake kostum kuda pony.. jadi terserah aja sama imajinasimu.. aku udah nggak kaget lagi… dan yah… masalah adegan lemon, kalo nggak di skip, rate-nya naik dong. Ini bukan menyambut bulan puasa, tapi emang dari awal rate-nya aku bikin T, dan juga aku kurang mahir dalam buat adegan itu.. jadi yang aman-aman aja deh… bakso atau somay? Keduanya aku suka. :D

ana : Ehmm,,, emng banyak maunya ya… :D just kidd… oke deh, nggak masalah nggak review, apa mau diisiin pulsa? Entar aku transfer ya… 100… hehehehe…

.

Next, aku usahakan cepet. Dan mari kita berdoa bersama agar fic ini selesai dalam seminggu ini. amiin. Oke, semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan.

Oh ya, Rameen minta maaf lahir batin ya. Kalau ada salah mohon di maafkan, kalau ada hutang mohon di ikhlaskan. Hehehe… semoga puasa kita di terima dengan baik (bagi yang menjalankan)..

Sekian.

Salam, Rameen.


	14. Uzumaki Boruto

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Chapter 14 – Uzumaki Boruto

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya waktu yang di tunggupun tiba. Di gedung mewah di tengah kota Konoha. Tergelar acara pernikahan meriah dan ceria. Kenapa ceria? Karena tema yang di pakai bukanlah mewah nan anggun yang membuat siapapun kagum. Tapi tema yang di pakai adalah tema santai yang mampu membuat para undangan merasa nyaman.

Terdapat meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi di samping kiri kanan ruangan, sementara di tengahnya terbentang karpet merah yang menjadi altar pernikahan. Tidak ada pengucapan janji suci hari itu karena kedua mempelai telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Hanya sekedar pemberkatan ulang dan menyematan cincin serta pemotongan kue.

Dekorasi yang penuh warna juga menu makanan yang ringan, membuat para anak-anak yang datang bersama para orang tua terlihat senang bermain dan menikmati makanan. Pesta itu lebih terkesan seperti pesta umum dari pada pesta pernikahan yang biasanya berjalan hikmat dan sacral.

Pesta yang sekaligus menjadi pesta ulang tahun itu juga menjadi alasan bagi Hinata dan Naruto untuk menaruh balon-balon penuh warna di sudut-sudut ruangan. Yang jelas, pesta itu seperti kombinasi pesta anak-anak dan remaja yang juga bisa di nikmati oleh orang dewasa.

Beralih ke salah satu ruang rias pengantin. Terlihat mempelai wanita yang begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih dengan rangkaian mutiara yang tertata rapi di gaun itu dari pinggang hingga sebelah bahunya. Rambut indigonya di sanggul cantik dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menambah kesan manis.

"Naruto adalah orang bodoh yang beruntung."

"Aku setuju!"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan pendapat teman-temannya, dia masih terdiam terpaku melihat penampilan istimewa sang istri yang membuatnya tak mampu berkedip. Dia dan teman-temannya mengunjungi ruang rias pengantin wanita untuk setidaknya kumpul sesaat sebelum acara. Dan saat mereka masuk lalu di suguhi pemandangan menawan sang pengantin wanita, Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan apapun tanggapan teman-temannya.

Dia perlahan berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan tersenyum hangat menyambut kehadirannya. Rasa bahagia dan kehangatan seolah membuncah di hatinya. Membuatnya langsung meraih tubuh mungil nan lembut itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hime." Bisiknya tepat di telinga sang istri. "Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar bisikkan yang tak ubahnya dari mulut Naruto. Selalu ia dengar ucapan yang sama setiap hari, membuatnya merasa sungguh bahagia dan merasa benar-benar diinginkan.

"Err,,, bisakah kalian menyadari kehadiran kami."

Kedua pengantin itu melepas pelukan dan menoleh sambil tersenyum canggung. Membuat yang lain tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten berjalan mendekat dan berteriak senang atas kecantikan sahabatnya. Mereka berfoto bersama yang sama sekali tidak mengajak Naruto yang berperan sebagai pasangan Hinata. Membuat Naruto cemberut dan pundung di pojokan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," ucap Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang kusut seperti itu, dia mengeluarkan kameranya dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kita juga bisa foto bersama, bukan?"

Dan terciptalah dua rombongan yang berfoto di ruang rias itu. Membuat Menma dan Hanabi yang baru datang hanya melongo tak percaya. "Ini acara pernikahan atau acara persahabatan? Kenapa mereka berkelompok begitu?"

Menma hanya menggeleng merespon pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan," yang lain menoleh mendengar penggilan itu. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau berfoto di samping suamimu? Kenapa kalian justru berpisah. Apa itu bisa di sebut berfoto dengan pengantin?"

Yang lain saling menatap dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengangguk lalu bergabung bersama. Berdiri di samping Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di tengah dan memberikan kamera mereka pada Menma dan Hanabi. "Kami akan berfoto bersama, jadi fotokan kami ya."

Hanabi ingin segera membanting kamera itu seketika. Dia yang memberi saran dan sekarang dia harus menjadi tukang foto? Hey,, itu tidak adil!

.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua."

Setelah acara foto-foto itu, mereka sekarang duduk bersama di ruang rias itu sambil menunggu acara di mulai. Yang lain mulai memberi selamat serta beberapa kado kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hm, ini kado dariku." Sai memberikan sebuah kado berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup besar, mengundang beberapa tatapan dari yang lain. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan barang lain kecuali itu. Ku harap kau suka."

"Tunggu!" Naruto menyela, "Apa maksudmu 'kau suka?' kado itu untuk kami berduakan? Seharusnya 'kami' bukan 'kau'."

Sai mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak bilang jika hadiah itu untuk mu. Hadiah itu hanya untuk Hinata-chan."

Twich… kedutan tak kasat mata muncul di kening Naruto. Dia lupa jika bukan hanya Gaara, seharusnya dia juga mengadakan pertemuan empat mata dengan Sai.

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah." Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sai dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sai-kun."

"Sama-sama, Hime."

Twich… kedutan lain muncul di kening Naruto dan Ino. Membuat yang lain menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem.." semua mata kini tertuju pada orang yang baru saja muncul di ambang pintu. "Acaranya akan segera mulai. Lebih baik, kalian semua menunggu di luar." Hikaru mengingatkan.

"Ah, baiklah bibi." Semuanya mulai berjalan keluar.

Menyisakan kedua mempelai dalam kesunyian yang nyaman.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengangguk, "Setelah hari ini, kau harus istirahat. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kau lelah kita tidak perlu berdiri lama di pelaminan. Aku tidak mau kau dan anak kita kelelahan."

"Tenanglah, Naru-kun. Aku tidak apa. Aku ingin menjalani hari ini sampai selesai. Aku sangat senang bisa berdiri bersamamu di pelaminan."

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Sayang… aku tidak bisa memberikan hal yang paling indah di dunia. Tapi aku akan membuktikan kalau aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan padamu dan keluarga kecil kita nantinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku, bersedia menikah denganku walau berawal dari perjodohan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku bahagia. Terima kasih karena telah mencoba bersamaku. Terima kasih karena telah membuka hatimu untukku. Kita mungkin masih muda, tapi akan ku coba untuk menyingkirkan keegoisan dan sifat kekanakanku agar memberi yang terbaik untukmu. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan kedepannya.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap kau juga bahagia seperti aku bahagia." Naruto menunjukkan apa yang dia genggam. Sebuah kalung yang sangat cantik dengan ukiran 'NaruHina' di balik bandulnya yang berbentuk permata. Naruto memasangkan kalung itu dengan perlahan, membuat Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di lehernya yang tersingkap karena rambutnya di gelung.

Selesai, Naruto mengecup singkat leher istrinya lalu kembali mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Jika aku boleh mewakilkan permohonanmu hari ini. Maka aku ingin mewujudkan impian dan kebahagiaan kita bersama. Sampai status kita menjadi kakek-nenek."

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Air mata yang turun serasa mewakili isi hatinya. Dan Naruto dengan lembut menghapus air mata itu. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih atas semuanya, Naruto-kun.." dia memeluk suaminya erat, "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau adalah pemberian Kami-sama yang terindah untukku."

"Iya, Hime. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata mendongak. "Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk pasti, "Kalau begitu… maukah kau…"

.

.

Musik mulai di mainkan, pintu mulai terbuka dan para undangan mulai berdiri, menyambut pengantin yang keluar dan berjalan saling bergandeng tangan dengan begitu anggun. Tapi suasana yang seharusnya sacral itu berubah menjadi suara tawa tertahan dari para undangan.

Terlihat senyum sang mempelai wanita masih terpasang manis, tanpa menyadari senyum sang mempelai pria begitu… miris? Entahlah!

"Hinata-chan.." sang pria berbisik sambil terus berjalan. "Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?"

"Itu lucu untukmu, Naruto-kun. Lihat, semua tamu tersenyum senang."

Naruto meringis dalam hati. Apa Hinata begitu tidak pekanya? Para tamu jelas saja tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum senang melainkan senyum yang terasa mengejek, menertawakan, heran, atau apalah itu.

'Hah, sabar, sabar Naruto.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati, 'Tidak masalah selama Hinata tidak merajuk. Tidak terlalu buruk kok, kau hanya memakai sandal bulu berbentuk kepala anjing berwarna pink dan jas yang juga pink. Tidak buruk, bukan. Itu tetap nyaman, yah, apalagi dengan tambahan buket bunga yang seharusnya di pegang Hinata menjadi kau yang membawa. Tidak masalah. Mungkin Hinata lelah membawa buket bunganya. Yah, tidak masalah.' Batin Naruto nelangsa.

Mereka sampai di hadapan pendeta yang hanya akan memberkati mereka. Rasanya Naruto ingin mengubur diri saat pendeta itu menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah yang tak dapat di artikan.

"Ehm,, acaranya bisa di mulai kok, pak pendeta. Tidak usah di hiraukan hal itu."

"Baiklah."

Dan pemberkatan singkat itu di lanjutkan dengan pertukaran cincin yang kembali mereka lakukan sejak pernikahan awal mereka. Sorak tepuk tangan para undangan menggema begitu kedua pengantin berciuman.

.

.

"Mereka sangat manis."

"Kau juga sangat manis." Wajah Ino memerah akan perkataan Sai padanya. "Dan lebih manis lagi jika kau berganti status jadi pacarku."

Ino menoleh dengan mata melebar dan di sambut senyuman dari Sai –yang walau kata orang senyum itu aneh, tapi bagi Ino itu senyum –yang manis.

Sai kembali menghadap ke depan, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mencium pipiku."

Cuph… satu kecupan dan status mereka pun berubah.

.

.

"Oh, maaf." Sakura menarik tangannya saat dia tanpa sengaja ingin mengambil minuman yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar lalu mengambil dua gelas. Tanpa bicara, dia memberikan gelas yang satunya pada Sakura dan langsung di ambil oleh gadis Haruno itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Minumannya enak."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak datang bersama pacarmu?"

"Hn."

"Apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kita berkencan?"

"Hn."

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menahan tawa saat rona tipis menghiasi pipi sang bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

Shikamaru memandang bosan acara di depannya. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah kembali menguap.

"Hooaahhhhmmmmmppppttt…"

"Hahaha…"

Pria Nara itu mendelik saat Temari memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka menguap. Dengan wajah kesal, dia mengunyah dan menelan kue itu dengan nikmat.

"Dasar pemalas." Ejek Temari dengan mendengus, mengalihkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas karena Shikamaru memakan kue yang dia berikan dengann santai.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat perhatian padaku sampai menyuapiku dengan sangat baik." Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Shikamaru saat Temari mendelik. "Yah, tidak buruk sebagai langkah awal untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

Dan selanjutnya, tidak hanya anak-anak yang berkejaran di acara pernikahan itu.

.

.

Chouji tersenyum senang dan meraih beberapa kue ke dalam piringnya. 'hehehe,,, perbaikan gizi yang menyenangkan.' ucap batinnya.

"Apa akau ingin menghabiskan semuanya?"

Chouji menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan yang menatapnya tajam. Seorang perempuan berkulit hitam namun terlihat manis. "Oh, tidak. Maaf, aku hanya ingin mencicipinya saja." Jawabnya dengan nada murung.

"Huh," perempuan itu mengambil salah satu jenis kue dan menaruhnya di piring Chouji, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. "Jika kau orang yang suka makan, kau harus mencoba kue itu. Itu adalah kue yang wajib di cicipi oleh orang pecinta kuliner."

Chouji melebarkan matanya dan menatap kue di piringnya. "Benarkah aku harus mencicipinya?"

"Aku jamin rasanya enak."

Chouji mengangguk dan memakan kue itu, selanjutnya dia memuji kue itu karena sangat enak. "Kau benar, kue ini sangat enak.. eh?" Chouji menaikkan alisnya saat perempuan itu sudah berjalan pergi. "Hei, namamu siapa?"

"Karui." Jawab perempuan itu tanpa menoleh.

.

.

"Ki-kiba-nii.." gadis itu memanggil pelan pria yang ada di sampingnya, "Apa tidak masalah jika aku ikut ke sini? Aku tidak mengenal teman-temanmu."

"Tidak masalah.. hehehe… sudah, nikmati saja pestanya. Ayo! Kita coba makanan di sana."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat makanan dan Kiba menyipitkan matanya saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya juga berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Gaara!"

Seorang pria berambut merah menoleh, begitupun dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya. "Kiba."

"Yoo… wah, apa sekarang kau punya pacar?" Kiba tersenyum jahil sambil mengerling kearah gadis yang ada di samping Gaara.

"Hn. Namanya Matsuri."

"Oh, hai. Aku Kiba. Dan ini Tamaki." Kiba mengenalkan dirinya dan gadis di sampingnya, membuat Gaara juga melihat kearah Tamaki.

"Akhirnya kau dapat pacar." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Ap-apa… itu… hei… kau sendiri juga akhirnya punya pacarkan? Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Gaara menoleh pada Matsuri dan mengajaknya pergi. Meninggalkan Kiba yang cemberut.

"Dasar panda itu. Seenaknya saja menggodaku punya pacar."

"Memangnya Niichan sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan polos Tamaki entah kenapa membuat Kiba salah tingkah.

.

.

"Baiklah, bagi para sigle. Harap mendekat karena sebentar lagi akan ada pelemparan bunga pengantin." Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada pembawa acara yang menyampaikan moment puncak yang tak kalah di tunggu.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan ke depan dan tersenyum pada para tamu yang sebagian terlihat berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mereka menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu keduanya berbalik dan…

1

2

3

Bunga di lempar dan melayang di udara. Membuat beberapa orang berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika bunga itu malah mengarah pada seseorang yang tidak memperhatikannya. Sehingga…

"Awasss!"

Greb..

Tenten terdiam saat Neji memeluknya dan menangkap bunga yang hampir jatuh mengenai kepala Tenten. Mereka terdiam dengan situasi yang mengundang sorakkan tamu. Saat keduanya sadar, langsung saja keduanya memisahkan diri dengan canggung.

Neji, yang sadar jika dia memegang bunga, semakin merasa malu dan tanpa sadar memberinya kepada Tenten, membuat Tenten membeku dan dengan canggung menerima bunga itu. Dan saat tepukan serta sorakkan menggema, Neji sadar telah semakin membuat drama picisan gratis untuk para undangan.

Ugh, kenapa udara terasa panas? AC mana AC…?

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum melihat acara pernikahan mereka yang berjalan meriah dan melihat teman-teman mereka yang terlihat senang. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam dan semakin mengerat seiring rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berkedip kearah satu tempat yang membuatnya ingin menyaksikan sesuatu. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Naruto hingga pria itu menoleh. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Hinata tersenyum. Mencoba berbicara dengan pandangan mata.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya saat Hinata tersenyum padanya sambil sesekali melihat kearah tempat alat music hiburan di sudut ruangan. Lima detik kemudian, dia menggeleng.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menggeleng dengan pandangan memohon.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum menyeramkan.

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

Dan Hinata melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Saat itu jugalah… Naruto K.O

.

"Ehmm… test test…" Naruto semakin gugup saat perhatian undangan kini mengarah padanya. Dia menggenggam erat microfon di tangannya dan menelan ludah. "Test… 1 2 3 test…"

Tangannya mulai dingin saat tatapan orang-orang mulai terasa menusuk. Dia menatap Hinata yang mengangguk –lagi dengan tersenyum 'manis'.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan.

"Semuanya," dia mulai bersuara. "Terima kasih atas kehadirannya dalam acara pernikahan ini. Aku dan Hinata, serta semua keluarga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Aku senang atas kehadiran kalian semua. Aku harap kalian senang dengan acaranya."

Dia mulai rileks saat para tamu mulai mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan sekarang, aku di sini akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk istriku tercinta." Yah, inilah yang membuatnya menggeleng hingga akhir pada Hinata. Dia mengerti jika istrinya memintanya untuk bernyanyi, masalahnya…

"Kau yakin suaramu tidak akan membuat telinga kami rusak, Dobe?" Naruto memajukan bibirnya saat ejekan itu mulai terdengar.

"Yah… entahlah…" jawabnya ragu, membuat yang lain hanya menghela nafas. Naruto kembali melihat Hinata yang terus tersenyum senang menatapnya. Oke, ini tidak akan seburuk itu. batinnya. "Baiklah, sebuah lagu untuk istriku tercinta.

~ Doushite? Doushite? Naite Umerete

Itsuka nakarete hoshi ni dattekundarou?

Bokura wa doushite doushite osowattenai noni

Namida no naka shikatawa shitterun darou?

Koboreru shizuku wa taema naku sosogareta ijou no takashi de

Michibikareru mama yuruyaka ni sotto tsutatte higarunda…

Kokoro kara karada e karada wa koroko e

Tsunaru ikutsu mo no karamiatta rasen no moyou

Sono hitotsu ni mirai wa mieta nara nagameteiru kono sora mo

Hora fuchuu ni mieru ~

Naruto bernyanyi sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata yang ikut tersenyum padanya. Yah, walau Naruto harus mengindahkan tatapan memohon para undangan agar dia berhenti bernyanyi, tapi dia rasa melihat Hinata yang merajuk dan marah-marah akan lebih buruk dari pada menerima tatapan tidak suka para tamu.

Setengah lagu, dia mulai menikmati dan seutuhnya senang karena Hinata tidak memandangnya memohon agar berhenti. Dia tidak sadar betapa sakitnya telinga sebagian tamu mendengar suaranya. Tapi siapa peduli, selama senyum manis dari istrimu terarah padamu. Kau akan mengabaikan semuanya. Bukankah begitu eh, Naruto?

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar antara senang dan lega saat dia selesai bernyanyi. Tapi Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan microfon yang masih tergenggam di tangannya.

"Hinata.." dia mulai berbicara, membuat para tamu diam. "…aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Tapi aku merasa harus selalu mengucapkannya setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap kali aku melihatmu."

Hinata tersenyum, bukan hanya dia tapi para tamu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kita tidak bertemu dan mengenal seperti pada umumnya. Kita tidak jatuh cinta dan mulai menjalani hubungan normal pada umumnya. Kita langsung menikah bahkan di saat kita hanya mengetahui nama kita masing-masing. Mungkin awalnya kita menolak pernikahan ini karena terlalu cepat. Tapi seiring waktu setelahnya, aku merasa tidak ada yang terlalu cepat.

"Semua berjalan sangat normal bagiku. Bagaimana aku merasa nyaman dan senang berada di dekatmu. Bagaimana aku begitu bahagia melihat senyummu. Bagaimana aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang sangat menakjubkan ini. Semua berjalan normal pada prosesnya." Naruto kembali mengatakan apa yang dia katakan saat di ruang rias sebelumnya. Walau begitu, Hinata tetap senang.

"Sekarang, aku berterima kasih padamu, Hinata. Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku, terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimaku, terima kasih sudah mau mencoba bersama dalam hubungan ini, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Dan juga…" Naruto menarik nafas dan tersenyum, "..terima kasih atas hadiah yang kau berikan untuk melengkapi keluarga kecil kita nantinya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuat kalian bahagia. Dari itu, Hinata… teruslah berada di sampingku dan teruslah mencintai aku seperti aku mencintaimu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan segera mengangkat gaunnya untuk berlari, membuat sandal bulu yang sama seperti Naruto juga terlihat di kakinya. Beberapa tamu tersenyum dan dia tidak peduli, dia berlari menuju sang suami yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Dan begitu sampai, dia langsung melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan mengangkatnya lalu mereka berputar berapa kali. Senyum mereka melebar diiringi suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan meriah para tamu undangan yang ikut berbahagia.

Setelah cukup, Naruto menurunkan Hinata dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum senang. "Aku mencintaimu, anata."

"Terima kasih, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Tsuma."

Dan suara tepuk tangan kembali menggema begitu sepasang pengantin itu berciuman di sana.

.

.

Gaara tersenyum melihat hal itu, di sampingnya ada Matsuri yang menatapnya aneh. Membuat Gaara menoleh dan menaikan alisnya.

"Gaara-nii masih bisa tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang Nii-chan sukai berciuman dengan pria lain di depan mata Nii-chan?"

Matsuri bertanya polos sambil berkedip santai membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis dan kembali melihat pasangan yang masih larut dengan romantika mereka sendiri.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukainya sampai level cinta, jadi tidak heran jika aku masih bisa tersenyum, bukan?" dia melirik dan Matsuri hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

Gaara kembali tersenyum dan menatap Naruto yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Kembali dia teringat dengan percakapannya dan Naruto hari itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perempuan yang dia anggap nyaman. Tidak heran jika itu Ibunya atau Temari. Dia juga tersenyum melihat Hinata bahagia karena dia menyukai Hinata walau hanya dalam konteks teman. Tapi Matsuri…

Dia melirik, melihat Matsuri yang tersenyum menikmati acara. Gaara kembali tersenyum dan sadar kalau hari ini dia lebih banyak tersenyum dari biasanya.

"Mungkin saja,"

"Hah?" Matsuri menoleh dan ber-hah saat Gaara kembali bersuara.

"Mungkin saja senyumku akan hilang jika gadis yang kusukai melakukan hal yang sama dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Gaara-nii suka gadis lain?"

Gaara tersenyum –lagi dan mengangkat bahu lalu kembali menolehkan tatapannya ke depan, ke tempat pelaminan yang masih menunjukkan kebahagiaan kedua mempelai. 'Naruto, mungkin selanjutnya aku akan benar-benar tersenyum untuk waktu lama.' Ucapnya tersenyum dalam hati.

Matsuri memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti atas sikap Gaara dan akhirnya kembali mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Hanabi berkedip saat melihat Menma yang berdiri di balkon dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada taman belakang gedung. Dengan minuman di kedua tangannya, Hanabi berjalan menghampiri.

"Hei,"

Menma menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hei."

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Hanya mencari angin. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum jika di dalam. Kedua pengantin itu benar-benar melakukan lovey-dovey di depan umum. Huh.."

Hanabi terkikik saat Menma mendengus, dia memberikan satu gelas minuman yang dia bawa untuk Menma. Dia mengangguk singkat saat Menma mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi. Mereka sedang di landa asmara, terlebih, itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka merasakan cinta. Dan semoga menjadi cinta terakhir dengan orang yang sama."

Mereka tertawa dan menikmati minuman mereka. Suasana balkon yang menenangkan begitu membuat mereka nyaman. Tidak canggung dan juga tidak sepi walau tidak ada yang berbicara. Sudah terbiasa dan mereka tetap menikmati suasana itu.

"Hei, Hanabi."

"Hm?"

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, hubungan mereka lucu juga ya?"

"Naruto-nii dan Hinata-nee?"

Menma mengangguk dan menerawang ke langit. "Dulu, Naruto selalu bercerita dengan wajah berseri-seri tentang kalung cincin yang dia pakai. Dia mengatakan jika itu adalah benda berharga yang harus dia jaga. Aku yang saat itu masih kecil tentu saja tidak mengerti.

"Pernah beberapa kali aku menyembunyikan kalung itu saat dia tidur, dan saat dia bangun lalu kehilangan kalung itu dari lehernya. Dia akan mencari ke seluruh rumah tidak peduli walau harus dari pagi hingga malam.

"Aku jadi tahu seberapa berharganya benda itu untuknya, jadi aku tidak lagi menyembunyikannya. Tapi saat dia mulai masuk SMA. Naruto tidak lagi membicarakan kalungnya, dia bahkan terkesan menyembunyikan kalung itu dari orang-orang walau aku tahu dia sering memperhatikan cincin di kalung itu dengan penuh harapan. Aku tidak tahu harapan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi ku kira itu sebuah pernikahan. Tapi…

"Saat dia pulang dengan wajah menekuk setelah pernikahan. Aku pikir dia tidak akan bahagia, aku pun juga berpikiran yang sama dengan kakak ipar setelah kami bertemu. Tapi seiring waktu, aku cukup takjub melihat hubungan mereka yang tidak ada masalah. Mereka menjalaninya dengan normal walau aku tahu butuh waktu sebulan bagi mereka untuk bisa saling menerima seutuhnya.

"Dan akhirnya, mereka jatuh cinta. Tanpa segan menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka di depan umum. Mereka tersenyum dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum jika melihat mereka senang."

Hanabi mengedipkan matanya, cukup takjub mendengar Menma yang berbicara panjang seperti itu. Selama mereka kenal, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dari Menma yang pernah dia dengar. Setelah dia mengendalikan dirinya, dia menghela nafas dan ikut memandang langit setelah tadi dia memandang wajah Menma dengan intens.

"Lalu, apanya yang lucu?" Hanabi merasa tidak menemukan hal lucu dalam cerita Menma tentang hubungan kakaknya dan sang suami.

Menma tersenyum, "Menurutku itu lucu. Dua orang yang bersatu tanpa perasaan bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri yang saling menjaga dan saling mencintai. Tentu saja mereka bersikap tsundere di awal, dan jika membayangkan bagaimana mereka akhirnya bisa saling terbuka. Itu membuatku berpikir mereka pasti menjalani segala sesuatu dengan sifat kekanankan mereka."

Hanabi terdiam. Naruto dan Hinata memang kekanakan, mereka yang awalnya tsundere dan saling menjahili bisa saling jatuh cinta. Yang terbayang di pikiran Hanabi adalah proses pernyataan cinta yang juga kekanakan hingga membuat seulas senyum hadir di wajahnya.

"Hm, mereka mungkin seperti remaja SMP yang baru mengenal cinta."

"Itulah yang ku maksud."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Yah, kalau bagi orang lain mungkin tidak akan mengerti bagian mana yang bisa membuat tertawa. Tapi mereka bisa menemukan bagian yang lucu itu tanpa harus penjelasan panjang. Jalan pikiran mereka yang sama, membuat komunikasi keduanya benar-benar terhubung dengan sangat baik.

"Jadi kurasa," Menma kembali berbicara setelah mereka tertawa, "Hubungan abnormal seperti itu tidak buruk juga."

Hanabi mengangguk. "Mungkin saja."

Menma menoleh, menatap Hanabi yang masih memandang langit. Dia mendekat dan menatap wajah gadis Hyuuga itu lebih dekat. Membuat Hanabi yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung menoleh.

Mereka terdiam saat pandangan mereka bertemu, jarak yang dekat juga tidak begitu membantu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tapi karena pemikiran mereka yang selalu sejalan, mereka seolah bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Dan saat wajah mereka mendekat, mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Mereka tahu jika tidak hanya pikiran mereka yang sejalan… tapi juga hati mereka.

.

.

Tiga mobil kini terparkir di halaman rumah kediaman Namikaze. Dua keluarga sekarang sedang duduk santai di dalam ruang keluarga, saling tertawa dan bercanda hangat. Waktu yang sudah malam tidak membuat mereka berhenti walau rasa lelah mulai mereka rasakan.

Begitupun dengan kedua pengantin yang masih dengan baju mereka, duduk di salah satu sofa. Setelah acara seharian bahkan sampai malam. Mereka langsung duduk di sofa begitu sampai di rumah mereka. Mengistirahatkan diri sejenak bersama keluarga.

Naruto tersenyum saat satu candaan di lemparkan Kushina. Dia menoleh dan senyumnya menghilang saat melihat Hinata yang duduk dengan wajah lelah. "Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa?" satu pertanyaan membuat yang lain menoleh.

"Tidak apa."

"Mungkin dia lelah. Lebih baik kalian istirahat di kamar. Hina-chan tidak boleh terlalu lelah di kondisinya yang sekarang." nasehat Kushina, dan wanita berambut merah itu mengisyaratkan pada putra sulungnya untuk mengajak Hinata keatas.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Ayo, Hinata! Kita ke kamar sekarang." dia menolehkan padangannya, "Maaf, semuanya. Kami duluan."

"Ya, tidak apa. Istirahatlah." Jawab Hiashi dengan tegas.

Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata. Tapi istrinya justru menatapnya dengan bibir maju dan kedua tangan yang terulur, membuat semua orang menatap bingung.

"Gendong.." ucapan manja itu membuat senyuman tak dapat di tahan oleh yang lain. Hanabi dan Kushina bahkan terkikik melihat tingkah manja Hinata.

"Ne, Naru-nii. Sepertinya Nee-chan dan keponakanku sangat lelah. Kau harus menggendongnya kan?" Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk mendapat godaan dari adik iparnya dan juga diikuti oleh tatapan menggoda dari yang lain.

Dia kembali menatap Hinata yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan godaan-godaan itu. Menghela nafas, dia akhirnya meraih sang istri ke dalam gendongannya. "Ugh, kau berat."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, "Biarin."

Dan suara tawa geli terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Kami duluan, Ayah, Ibu." pamit Naruto dan mulai berjalan.

Menuju lantai dua, dengan Hinata yang mulai berat dalam gendongannya, melewati anak tangga, dengan jas pengantin yang merepotkan, dan tubuh yang sangat lelah.

Hah, Naruto menghela nafas dengan miris. Sedangkan Hinata dengan santai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dan tangan memeluk erat leher sang suami. Tidak peduli.

.

.

Setelah mereka berganti baju, Naruto mendapati dirinya gugup saat berjalan menghampiri sang istri yang duduk di ranjang mereka. Ayolah, walau mereka sudah melakukannya, tetap saja ini malam pengantin.

Kamar mereka sekarang berdekorasi warna merah yang romantis. kelopak mawar bertaburan sama seperti saat mereka di Ame, lampu kamar remang-remang karna hanya menyalakan lampu tidur.

Naruto menaiki ranjang dan menatap istrinya yang kini memakai piyama selututnya. Terlihat sangat manis dan jauh lebih cantik. "Kau belum tidur?" Naruto membuka suara saat Hinata masih memainkan ponselnya. Membuat Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum, dia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas lalu beringsut memeluk sang suami tercinta.

"Aku menunggumu agar kita bisa tidur bersama."

"Huh, hanya tidur?" Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto tidak mengerti, "Hinata-chan, ini malam penganti kita ttebayo. Kau yakin kita hanya akan tidur?"

Setelah mengerti, Hinata tersenyum dan membelai pipi Naruto. "Aku lagi hamil Naru-kun, tidak akan baik melakukannya sekarang."

"Setidaknya tidak langsung tidur."

"Lalu?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata, mengecup dan berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. "Atas saja."

Hinata mendorong Naruto, membuat pria itu cemberut. "Tidak boleh, nanti kau tidak bisa berhenti."

"Ayolah, Hime. Inikan malam pengantin kita. Atas saja, aku janji."

Hinata menggeleng tegas, membuat Naruto semakin kesal dan membaringkan dirinya dengan kasar. Pria itu berbalik dan memunggungi sang istri, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Membuat Hinata memandangnya geli.

"Naruto-kun?" panggilnya tapi Naruto tidak bersuara, membuatnya semakin tersenyum lebar. 'dia sangat lucu,' batinnya. Lalu Hinata menarik selimut itu dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Dia sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya saat wajah Naruto cemberut dan menolak menatapnya dengan memejamkan matanya seperti anak kecil.

Tak lama, Naruto mengernyit saat merasa ada beban di atasnya. Dia membuka matanya dan tersentak saat Hinata sudah menindihnya dengan tersenyum manis. "Hi-hinata-chan,, kau –"

"Ssshhh…" Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto untuk memotong perkataan pria itu, "..tidak apa. Asal kau janji hanya atas saja. Ne?"

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Membuat Hinata tersenyum dan mulai menyatukan bibir mereka.

Dalam keterkejutannya, Naruto masih menikmati apa yang istrinya lakukan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia membalik posisi dan memegang kendali.

.

.

8 bulan kemudian…

"Dan wisudawan terbaik tahun ini adalah…"

"Aaaaaaaggghh…"

Semua mata orang terbelalak saat jeritan itu terdengar. Di sana, di salat satu kursi tamu, seorang wanita hamil menjerit kesakitan, membuat orang-orang menganga tidak percaya.

"Aaaaggg,,, Narutoooo… ini sakiiiitt…"

Naruto yang menjadi salah satu peserta wisuda hari itu segera sadar jika istrinya sedang menjerit kesakitan di sana. Segera dia berdiri dan berlari, saking paniknya, dia terjatuh di lantai dan membuat topi serta ijazahnya ikut terjatuh.

Suasana di ruang itu menjadi geruh dan penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Aaaaggg…"

"Hinata-chan, sabar sayang… Naruto cepat, tolong bantu kami." Kushina yang duduk bersama Hinata ikut berteriak panik, beberapa orang mulai menolong yang berakhir dengan Hinata menarik rambut mereka.

Naruto masih berlari dengan cepat dan sedikit mengutuk ruang gedung yang cukup luas itu. "Hinata-chan…" dia segera ikut membopong sang istri begitu sampai. "Tahan sayang, tahan ya.."

"Err… wisudawan terbaik…" sang pambawa acara yang ingin mengumumkan nama wisudawan terbaik hanya di abaikan oleh semua orang. Suaranya semakin mengecil sambil sesekali mengernyit panik melihat situasi yang rusuh.

"Aaaggg… minggir,, kau tidak lihat aku kesakitan…?" Hinata berteriak kepada para tamu lain yang membuat mereka sulit lewat. Maklum, dia dan Kushina duduk di kursi tengah di antara para tamu lainnya.

"Hinata-chan, sabar ya… tolong minggir,, maaf maaf…" Naruto ikut bersuara panik.

"Astaga, cepat Narutooo.." teriakan Kushina tidak membantu. Naruto segera menggendong Hinata begitu mereka dapat jalan yang cukup.

"Aaawww… Ittaiii…" Naruto ikut berteriak saat Hinata menarik rambutnya.

"Yang sakit itu aku… kenapa kau yang berteriak,,, Naruto.. aaaaggg…" Hinata masih sempatnya berdebat di saat seperti itu. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu.

Sementara Neji dan yang lain yang melihat dari ruang lain segera menghampiri saat melihat suasana rusuh di ruang acara wisuda. Menma segera mengambil mobil dari parkiran sementara yang lain membantu membawa Hinata.

"Aaaaggg,,, sakiiitttt…."

Dan terikan itu adalah teriakan terakhir yang terdengar diruangan itu saat Hinata akhirnya di masukkan dalam mobil dan langsung menuju rumah sakit.

Sementara situasi di ruang wisuda…

Sasuke berkedip dan menghela nafas, dia menduduk dan mengambil topi serta ijazah Naruto yang masih ada di lantai. Suasana sepi karena semua orang masih terlihat shock.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya menghembus nafas yang tanpa sadar mereka tahan. Menoleh dan mendapati ruangan itu sudah setengah berantakan. Khususnya di bagian tempat duduk para tamu.

"Errr… wisudawan terbaik…" dan pembawa acara itu kembali berbicara di tengah keterkejutannya yang masih di landa sebagian besar penghuni ruangan itu.

.

.

Sementara di rumah sakit, ruang bersalin…

"Aaaaaaaggg… sakiiittt…"

"Aaaagggg,,, iya.. sakiiitt… sakiiit, Hinata-chan…" Naruto ikut berteriak sakit karena Hinata masih terus menarik rambutnya.

"Iya, terus Nyonya, dorong terus.. sedikit lagi…" ucap sang dokter.

"Sedikit lagi bagaimana? Anakku masih berada utuh di perutku… tidak mungkin sedikit lagi… aaaggg…" dokter dan suster hanya menelan ludah saat Hinata masih berdebat dengan nada marah. Sepertinya kebiasaan Hinata yang suka berdebat makin parah setiap bulannya.

"Aaaggg…"

"Ayo terus Nyonya… terus…" dokter itu tidak lagi mengatakan 'sedikit lagi', dia takut Hinata mengamuk dan mendorong anaknya dengan sangat kuat hingga… ugh,, tidak perlu di teruskan. "Ya,, terus nyonya… ayo terus…"

"Aaaaggg… Narutoooo…"

"Iya, aku di sini, Hime… bertahanlah, kau kuat sayang… kau adalah wanita yang kuat."

Dan selama sepuluh menit ke depan, begitulah yang terjadi… sampai…

"Ooooee… oooeee…"

Hinata terdiam dengan nafas terengah saat tangis bayi itu terdengar. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang sedikit linglung setelah semuanya selesai.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah bayi dan Ibunya di bersihkan, seorang suster datang mengendong seorang bayi di tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat Tuan, Nyonya.. bayi kalian laki-laki dan sangat sehat. Dia juga sangat tampan."

Dengan senyum dan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto meraih bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya. Bayi itu menggeliat lemah dengan sangat lucu. Naruto tersenyum, menatap bayi mungil itu yang sangat menggemaskan. Rambut pirang, garis di pipi, dan mulutnya bergerak seperti mengunyah sesuatu. Dan saat mata bayi itu terlihat, menunjukkan safir biru yang jernih, air mata Naruto jatuh seketika.

Kebahagiaan membuncah di hatinya, apa yang selalu di katakan istrinya benar-benar mirip dengan anaknya. Buah hatinya. Belahan jiwanya yang lain. Naruto mengelus pelan pipi bayi itu, bayi itu menguap dengan mulutnya yang kecil. Dan Naruto mencium mulut bayi yang menguap itu. Juga pipi, hidung, dan keningnya secara berurutan.

Dia menoleh kepada istrinya yang terlihat lelah. Dia mendekat dan memindahkan bayi itu ke gendongan sang istri. Bayi itu bergerak dan kembali tidur dengan begitu nyaman. Melukiskan senyum dan menjatuhkan air mata di wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina, Hikaru, dan Hanabi pun tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengancam di sudut-sudut mata mereka. Minato, Hiashi dan Neji juga tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan bahu istri dan adik mereka. Tak jauh beda dengan Menma yang walau terlihat biasa, tapi dalam hati, pemuda itu merasa sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Naruto mengucapkan itu akhirnya, dia mengecup kening Hinata lama dan begitu hangat. "Aku sangat bahagia, terima kasih… sungguh terima kasih, Tsuma."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, dia masih cukup lelah setelah melahirkan. Tapi rasa bahagia itu tak dapat ia tahan. Melihat suaminya yang menangis bahagia dan juga bayinya yang tertidur lelap dengan begitu nyaman. Membuat air matanya terus mengalir bersamaan dengan senyum yang bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih karena sudah selalu ada untukku."

Dan mereka semua tersenyum.

"Selamat, Naruto. Akhirnya kau menjadi Ayah." Ucap Minato dengan senang.

Naruto menoleh dan berlari memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih Ayah, Ibu. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah melahirkanku di dunia. Merawatku dengan baik, dan memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku, hingga kini aku menjadi seorang Ayah. Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik seperti kalian. Aku janji."

Kushina memeluk erat putranya dan mengelus rambut pirang sang putra. Rasanya baru kemarin dia melahirkan Naruto. Tapi sekarang, bayi yang dia lahirkan 22 tahun lalu itu telah memiliki seorang bayi lainnya. Kushina tersenyum dan memandang Minato yang juga tersenyum padanya. Di sampingnya yang lain, Menma juga tersenyum senang. Ah,, dia masih punya putra lainnya yang juga akan segera dia lepaskan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap kedua mertuanya. "Terima kasih juga, karena Ayah dan Ibu sudah mempercayakan Hinata padaku. Dia adalah segalanya dalam hidupku. Terima kasih."

"Ya," Hiashi berucap dengan suara serak, sepertinya diapun menahan diri agar tidak menangis, "Bahagiakanlah putri dan cucuku. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

Naruto mengangguk mantap dan kembali menghampiri sang istri.

"Nah, setidaknya sebagai langkah awal. Kau tidak lupa menyiapkan nama untuk keponakan pertamaku bukan, Naruto?" yang lain menatap penasaran atas perkataan Neji.

"Ku hajar kau jika nama keponakanku tidak bagus." Menma mengancam yang membuat suara tawa terdengar.

"Tentu saja." Naruto berucap mantap dan kembali menatap putranya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya. Nama terbaik yang ku pikirkan untuk jagoan pertamaku."

"Apa?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum dan meraih kembali bayinya ke dalam gendongannya. Dia mengecup pelan kening bayi itu dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "Namanya Boruto." Ucapnya tegas, "Uzumaki Boruto."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Huuuwaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga… aku harap semua suka dengan endingnya. Maunya sih up tadi malam, tapi karena error, terpaksa jadi pagi ini deh. Untuk pairing lainnya, aku buat drable di acara pernikahan NaruHina. Memang tidak terlalu jelas hubungannya, tapi silahkan kalian berimajinasi sendiri tentang kelanjutan pair lain.

Untuk lagu yang di nyanyikan Naruto, udah pada tahu kan itu lagu yang mana? Memang artinya tidak terlalu romantis, tapi aku hanya mengambil kesan indah dari movienya saat lagu itu menjadi ending song. Lagipula tidak terlalu aneh jika menjadi lagu dari Naruto untuk Hinata.

Terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk semua readers yang udah nungguin, review, kasih semangat dan doa, faf, follow, kasih kritik dan saran. Aku senang, dan sekali lagi terima kasih. Inilah endingnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tetap menghibur.

Chap depan aku masih bermaksud menulis epilognya yang menceritakan tentang anak-anak mereka. Kalo masih ada yang nunggu.

Oh iya,,, satu pertanyaan yang sekiranya sudi kalian jawab. Scene mana atau chap berapa yang paling kalian suka dan kenapa? Yah, aku mau tahu aja sekalian mau lihat adegan seperti apa yang di sukai para readers. Jadi untuk lain kali aku bisa buat cerita dengan adegan yang sama walau berbeda.

.

Special thanks to :

Fania HimeChan : Iya, Hinatanya jadi bikin repot Naru… emang sengaja biar Naru juga ngerasain tingkah laku anaknya…

NHL : Udah aku masukin kok panggilannya walau nggak terlalu banyak. Makasih infonya..

Ana : Iya, udah di maafin kok. Syukur kalo udah banyak pulsa, berarti bisa review lagi…

Itakun : Amiin… moga berkah..

PredX : Iya, chap 14 atau chap ini tamat.. chap depan itu Cuma cerita singkat tentang anak-anak mereka aja..

Anggredta Wulan : Yah, anggap aja Gaara punya alis.. iyalah, naru kan mau jadi suami dan ayah yang terbaik jadi dia harus sabar dan dewasa menghadapi Hina..

Searfront Graffity : syukur kalo makin seru… nih udah lanjut dan udah END..

Salsabilla12 : Iya, oleh-olehnya udah jadi… ini aku usahakan up cepet..

Agung645 : Nah, romance yang greget itu aku nggak ngerti buatnya gimana.. aku cuma langsung tulis aja apa imajinasi aku, kalo jadinya greget ya bagus,, kalo kurang greget ya maaf…

Ro Sa Felis : Salam kenal juga. Iya abis fic ini aku bakal buat fic baru kok.. aku bakal tetap nulis dan mungkin akan hiatus kalo udah nikah. Mungkin sekitar setahun atau dua tahun ini, doain aja ya…

Uzu-AI : Ehm, bahaya juga ya biarin kamu baca fanfic, kalo nggak lulus kuliah kan celaka13. Iya, chap epilog depan nggak akan pendek kok, pokoknya aku usahain deh..

Novalian manzur : Itulah maksudnya, banyak orang yang cari bacaan biar cari hiburan sekalian kan? Nah kalo bacaannya juga bikin stress,, namanya bukan hiburan. Jadi aku buat fic santai gini emang buat refreshing bagi pembaca..

Yy : Semua review yang masuk itu penting kok.. santai aja kalo review di fic aku. Oh jadi kamu takut hantu ya? Sama kayak Naruto dong…

Ajisu Ramuri : Iyakan, anak pertama mereka Boruto. Walau beberapa fic lain aku buat boruto dan hima kembar, tapi disini aku buat kayak canon, anak pertama boru, anak kedua hima…

Desi Rei Hime : Bagus deh kalo ceritanya selalu bagus, makasih udah nungguin..

Guest : Wah,, beneran nggak bosen? Kalo aku buat fic ini sampai 100 chap gimana? Apa tetep nggak bosen. Dan yah, selamat menjalankan puasa juga, aku juga menjalankan kok.

Skr : Kalo aku saranin sih mending tahan aja dulu baca rated m di bulan puasa, nggak masalah kalo bukan adegan lemon. Tapi kalo adegan ekstream, takutnya ngurangin pahal atau bahkan sampai batal. Kan puasanya sia-sia. Lagian puasa itu juga sekalian tahan nafsu kan? Cuma saran aja kok.

Numpang lewat : Iya, sifat Hina cute? Bukannya bikin kesel ya? Naru aja sampai kwalahan… oh ya, eventnya sempet bikin aku bingung. Belum aku cek sih, tapi entar aku cek.. makasih infonya..

Alluka-chan : Makasih ya..

NaruHina92 : Baru berani suka? Nggak perlu takutkan, aku nggak gigit kok. Iya, entar aku bakal bikin NaruHina lagi kok, mungkin udah lebaran..

Luluk-chaN : Oke deh..

Mr. Regi-Sama : Yah, hanya berharap kamu nggak jones jadi nggak usah iri.. makasih dan syukur deh kalo fic nya bagus dan bikin baper..

Megahinata : Makasih kalo kamu mau nungguin..

Helena Yuki : Amiin, semoga puasa kita semua lancar. Dan makasih udah mau nunggu sampai end.. nih udah end, chap depan cuma cerita singkat anak-anak mereka kok.

Yudi arata : Fuh.. iya, 'oleh-oleh' yang sulit di dapatkan akhirnya jadi…

Ame : Makanya…. Nikah… biar nggak jomblo lagi.. :D

Dunkermaster : Makasih udah mau nunggu walau lama.. ini udah end kan..

shonia pecinta naruhina : Nih up..

Tio765 : Makasih..

menganinditha : maaf ya karena baru bisa up buat kamu ngecek tiap hari... dan heyy.. 'salam rameen' itu kata-kataku...

billyyo566 : Thanks.

.

Sekian, terima kasih. Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya.

Salam, Rameen


	15. Generasi kedua

Ganti Status Kilat by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Generasi Kedua – NaruHina, BoruSara, ShikadaiHima, InojinYuki, TsukiHanakiZouki

Boruto (17 tahun), Ryouji (16 tahun)

Sarada, Hima, Inojin, Chocho, Shikadai (15 tahun)

Tsuki, Zouki, Yuki (12 tahun), Hanaki (7 tahun)

. . . . .

. : Happy Reading : .

Bel akhir pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, membuat semua siswa SMP Nagashi bernafas lega. Tak hanya murid, sebagian gurupun terlihat lega karena selesai dengan tugas mengajar mereka.

"Sampai di sini pertemuan kita. Dan jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian. Kita bertemu minggu depan."

"Ha'i, Aburame sensei!"

Dengan jawaban itu, Aburame Shino melangkah keluar dari kelas yang ia ajar. Berjalan santai dengan penuh wibawa yang mampu membuat beberapa siswi remaja jatuh hati walau jarak usia mereka sangat jauh.

Shino melangkah mantap dan sempat berhenti di koridor saat melihat seorang wanita yang sudah di kenalnya dalam 20 tahun terakhir. Sesungging senyum tipis dia alamatkan kepada wanita itu walau belum pasti senyumnya terlihat.

Dia melangkah mendekat dan semakin senang karena wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya akan tersenyum makin lebar jika saja wanita itu tidak memanggilnya… "Paman sudah selesai?" ..senyum Shino memudar dan pandangannya di balik kacamata hitamnya sedikit berubah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku 'Paman'?" ucapnya pelan dan mampu membuat wanita itu tersenyum jahil tanpa mengindahkan protesan Shino. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku 'sayang' atau 'suamiku'. Kita bahkan sudah 14 tahun menikah. Kau ingat kan, Mirai?"

Dan saat Shino kembali melangkah, wanita itu sukses tersenyum lebar. "Suamiku.." panggilnya menggoda dan mampu membuat pipi Shino memerah tipis walau wajahnya tetap datar. Dia tetap berjalan, apalagi saat wanita itu menyamakan langkah mereka walau godaan Mirai semakin gencar dia dengar.

Di sisi lain…

"Kau lihat?"

"Wajah Aburame sensei memerah.."

"Wah, dia ternyata manis juga kalau sedang bersama istrinya." Yang lain menoleh kepada Inojin yang baru saja berbicara. "Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin Aburame sensei itu manis? Dia itu menyeramkan." Seorang anak perempuan gendut berkulit hitam mengoreksi perkataan Inojin.

"Ck, mengurusi urusan orang lain itu merepotkan. Tidak bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Nara Shikadai berbicara dengan nada malas seperti biasa dan lebih dulu melangkah diikuti teman-temannya yang lain –Sarada, Himawari, Inojin, dan Chocho.

Mereka berlima adalah anak kelas tiga di SMP Nagashi. Persahabatan para orang tua mereka membuat mereka pun sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Ada lagi anak dari teman orang tua mereka yang lain tapi hanya mereka berlima yang seumuran sehingga berada di sekolah dan kelas yang sama.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama untuk menghadapi ulangan dari Eisuke-sensei minggu depan?"

"Ehm, itu ide yang bagus." Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam menyetujui saran Inojin. "Tapi kita kumpul di mana?"

"Sarada benar, di mana kita kumpulnya. Apa di rumah Shikadai seperti biasanya?"

"Jangan, Ibuku sedang cerewet sejak mengandung adikku. Di rumah yang lain saja."

"Ehm, di rumahku saja." Seorang anak berambut indigo menawarkan diri. "Kita bisa belajar di teras belakang rumahku. Bagaimana?"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju akan saran Himawari. Rumah kediaman Uzumaki memang cukup luas dan nyaman, apalagi teras belakang yang luas dan sekalian dapat melihat taman buatan yang lumayan indah di sana.

"Ekhem," Shikadai berhedam saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang. "Err… aku akan pulang duluan. Ayo Hima, rumah kita sejalan kan?" ucapnya dengan mata yang teralih ke tempat lain.

"Alasan, bilang saja kau mau berduaan dengan pacarmu." Sela Chocho cepat. "Hah, aku harus secepatnya mendapatkan pacar juga. Baiklah, aku juga pulang deh. Aku duluan ya.. Jaa.." dia melambai dan melangkah pergi setelah yang lain mengangguk.

"Hima!"

Mereka menoleh saat satu suara yang memanggil Hima dari kejauhan terdengar. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri dengan motornya. "Boruto-nii?"

"Hm, kau sudah selesai? Ayo, aku sengaja ke sini untuk menjemputmu." Boruto, siswa SMA Konoha itu berucap sambil tersenyum lebar pada sang adik.

Himawari melirik kearah Shikadai yang membuang muka dengan raut kesal yang gagal di sembunyikan. Dia ingin pulang dengan Shikadai, tapi jika Boruto sudah menjemput, bagaimana caranya?

"Hima?"

Gadis Uzumaki itu tersentak saat kakaknya kembali memanggil. "Eng,, itu…" dia melirik mencari alasan, dan saat dia melihat Sarada yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah memerah walau terlihat cuek, dia tersenyum dalam hati. "Err.. Nii-chan. Bisakah kau mengantar Sarada saja?"

"Hah?" Boruto dan Sarada merespon kaget.

"Uhm,, yah.. tadi Sarada sedikit tidak enak badan waktu pelajaran olahraga. Aku khawatir jika dia harus pulang sendirian. Jadi Nii-chan antarkan Sarada ya?"

Sarada berkedip bingung, memang sih dia tadi sedikit pusing saat olahraga tapi sudah baik-baik saja kok. Lalu kenapa Hima berkata seperti itu?

"Benarkah Sarada? Kau sakit?" Sarada tersentak saat Boruto bertanya padanya, wajahnya kembali menimbulkan rona tipis yang manis. Dan akhirnya, dia hanya bisa mengangguk singkat. "Kalau begitu ayo, aku antar saja. Tapi.." Boruto menoleh kepada Hima dengan khawatir.

"Ah, Nii-chan tenang saja, aku akan pulang bersama Shikadai." Ugh, Shikadai menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus saat tatapan tajam Boruto mengarah padanya. "Boruto-nii, apa yang Nii-chan lihat?"

Boruto menghela nafas saat Hima sudah mulai merajuk karena ulahnya. "Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau aman."

"Aku akan aman-aman saja. Sudah sana antar Sarada."

"Iya iya… hei bocah rusa," Shikadai melirik malas atas panggilan Boruto, "Awas kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada adikku."

"Hn."

"Ck," Boruto berdecak atas respon Shikadai yang ogah-ogahan. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dan wajahnya kembali tersenyum, "Ayo Sarada. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ini."

"Baiklah." Sarada mengambil helm yang di berikan Boruto lalu menaiki motor Boruto. Dia tersenyum saat Himawari melambaikan tangan. Dan selanjutnya, Sarada langsung memeluk pinggang Boruto saat motor itu di gas dengan cepat oleh bungsu Uzumaki itu.

Himawari tersenyum melihatnya. 'Huh, dasar Nii-chan. Bilang saja kalau kau suka mengantar Sarada.' Himawari berbisik dalam hati.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

Hima tersentak saat suara Shikadai mengajaknya pulang. "Uhm," dia mengangguk dan menoleh pada Inojin. "Ne Inojin-kun, tidak apakan kalau kami pulang duluan? Lagi pula rumah kita tidak searah."

"Ya, tidak masalah. Pulanglah dan hati-hati di jalan. Biasanya rusa itu suka menyerang tiba-tiba loh." Shikadai mendelik mendengar perkataan Inojin, sementara Himawari hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Jaa nee.."

Inojin masih tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja jadian seminggu yang lalu itu. Tentu saja hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, dan hubungan itu juga backstreet karena kalau ketiga pangeran berkuda putih Himawari tahu kalau Shikadai telah merebut tuan putri mereka, itu akan buruk untuk Shikadai.

Setelah bayangan kedua sahabatnya menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya keempat sahabatnya sudah pergi, Inojin memudarkan senyumnya dan menghela nafas dengan berat. "Chocho benar, sepertinya aku juga harus cari pacar." Ucapnya lesu.

Dia berjalan sendirian untuk pulang. Rumahnya memang berbeda arah dengan Shikadai dan Inojin. Biasanya dia akan pulang bersama Sarada dan Chocho, tapi karena tadi Sarada di antar Boruto dan Chocho pergi mencari pengeran –yang Inojin yakin pasti berakhir di salah satu rumah makan, jadilah dia sendirian sekarang.

Tapi belum ada dua puluh langkah, dia kembali berhenti karena melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat ragu untuk memasuki wilayah sekolah itu. Dengan kebaikan hatinya yang dia warisi dari sang Ayah, Inojin berjalan menghampiri gadis itu untuk sekedar membantu, mungkin.

"Maaf," gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh, sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu dalam diam sebelum akhirnya sang gadis mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung kenapa Inojin menegurnya. Sadar akan ekspresi gadis itu, Inojin kembali ke tujuan awalnya setelah sempat terpana beberapa saat dengan mata hitam sang gadis. "Ah, itu… kenapa kau melihat ragu kearah sekolahku?"

"Uhm,, maaf. Itu.. aku mencari kedua orang tuaku."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Ah itu,, maksudku.. apa Aburame sensei sekiranya masih ada di sana?" Inojin berkedip, jadi gadis ini adalah anak Aburame sensei? Batinnya. Pantas saja gadis ini terlihat pendiam seperti Ayahnya dan ramah seperti Ibunya. "Hei?"

Inojin tersentak saat gadis itu memanggilnya yang setengah melamun. "Uh, maaf. Jadi kau mencari Aburame sensei?" gadis itu mengangguk, "Kau masuk saja ke dalam, bilang saja pada satpam itu kalau kau mencari Aburame sensei. Mungkin sensei masih di kantor bersama istrinya."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih ya." Gadis itu melangkah pergi setelah berterima kasih, tanpa sadar kalau senyum manisnya membuat Inojin kembali terpana.

.

.

Boruto menghentikan motornya di depan gerbang rumah Uchiha. Dia membuka helmnya dan mengernyit saat Sarada tidak juga turun dan masih memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya menimbulkan rona tipis.

"Sarada, kita sudah sampai."

"Hah?" suara kaget dari gadis Uchiha itu membuat Boruto sedikit tersenyum. Lalu Sarada segera melepas pelukannya dan turun lalu membuka helmnya. "Oh, terima kasih Boruto-nii."

"Hm," Boruto mengambil helm itu dan kembali mengaitkannya pada motornya sebelum menatap Sarada. "Kau harus istirahat supaya tidak semakin parah, oke?" Sarada mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Tapi… kenapa tadi kau memelukku erat?"

Sarada tersentak dan saat melihat Boruto menahan senyumnya, saat itu juga Sarada sadar kalau tadi dia di kerjai. "Jadi Boruto-nii sengaja?"

Boruto terkekeh setelah melihat raut kesal Sarada. "Ekspresimu lucu juga ya."

Wajah Sarada merona, dia senang dan malu tapi juga kesal. "Dasar jelek."

"Awww… ittai.." Boruto mengangkat kakinya yang di pijak Sarada dengan kuat. "Kenapa menginjak kakiku?"

"Balasan karena sudah mengerjaiku. Padahal aku ketakutan."

Boruto menghela nafas dan kembali memakai helmnya. Dasar, dia sama mengerikannya dengan bibi Sakura, batin Boruto meringis. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Sarada mengangguk dan berterima kasih sekali lagi sebelum Boruto kembali melaju. Setelah Boruto cukup jauh, senyum manis terukir di bibir gadis Uchiha itu. "Dasar!" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

Shikadai melirik ke sampingnya sesekali di perjalanan pulang. Melihat gadis Uzumaki di sampingnya, atau lebih tepatnya mencuri-curi pandang. Himawari yang merasakan tatapan itu menoleh dan hampir membuat Shikadai terjungkal saat dia tertangkap basah sedang melirik.

"Kau kenapa Shikadai-kun?"

"Hn, tidak." Shikadai menolehkan wajahnya dengan canggung. Malu karena kedapatan sedang mencuri-curi pandang.

Himawari hanya berkedip dan mengangkat bahu. Tidak biasanya Shikadai bersikap begitu, itulah yang di pikirkan Himawari. Sementara di sisi lain, Shikadai sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Satu sisi dia sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi di sisi lain dia malu.

Kembali dia mencuri-curi pandang ke sampingnya sambil tetap berjalan santai. Himawari yang jengah karena dari tadi mereka tidak berbicara, di tambah sikap aneh Shikadai, menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Shikadai ikut berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Hima menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kau yang ada apa? dari tadi aneh sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, ayo." Himawari tetap diam di tempat tanpa bicara, dan matanya terus menatap kearah Shikadai hingga bocah Nara itu semakin salah tingkah. "Ugh, baiklah." Ucapnya menyerah. Hima paling tahu kalau dia tidak tahan di tatap begitu oleh sepasang mata safir. Baik itu mata Hima yang indah, ataupun mata dua pengawal Hima yang terkesan menakutkan.

"Sebenarnya…" Himawari mengangkat alisnya menunggu. Shikadai berdeham dan segera meraih tangan Hima sambil menatap kearah lain. Membuat Hima tersentak kaget dan melihat tangannya yang di genggam oleh Shikadai. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, gadis itu tersenyum dan membalas genggaman itu.

Shikadai yang merasakan balasan di tangannya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil kembali melangkah. 'Dia manis juga ternyata.' Batin Himawari tersenyum.

Siang itu, mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandeng tangan dan wajah merona.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki. Dan walau enggan, Shikadai melepas tangan pacarnya itu. "Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya pelan.

"Uhm," Himawari mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam dan itu membuat mereka semakin canggung, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Shikadai akhirnya. Dia melangkah pergi dan kembali lagi setelah tiga langkah. Membuat Hima berkedip bingung.

"Kenapa balik lagi?"

Shikadai diam dan dengan cepat dia mengecup kening Hima lalu berjalan pergi dengan langkah yang cepat. Membuat wajah Hima merona merah dan mengulum senyumnya karena senang. Tidak menyadari aura mengerikan yang datang dari arah pintu rumah.

Himawari berjalan memasuki gerbangnya dan terdiam saat menemukan Ayahnya sudah berdiri di depannya dengan mata menyipit. Ugh, tanpa di jelaskan pun, Himawari sudah tahu situasinya. Gadis 15 tahun itu hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hai Papa, aku pulang." sapanya ramah tapi tampaknya ekspresi sang Ayah sedang tidak ingin ramah.

"Pulang dengan siapa?"

"Shikadai."

Kaki Ayahnya mengetuk-ngetuk ubin taman yang berbentuk jalan di tempatnya berdiri. "Sejak kapan ada acara berpegangan tangan dan mencium kening?"

Himawari ingin masuk ke kolam ikan belakang rumah saja rasanya. Dia tidak akan selamat. Dan sebelum Himawari menjawab, Boruto sudah kembali. Bukannya membuat gadis itu lega, justru semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar takut.

"Ada apa Ayah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemput adikmu?"

"Uhm, itu… tadi Sarada sakit jadi Hima menyuruhku mengantarnya."

Himawari semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat sang Ayah menatapnya tajam. "Jadi kau membuat kakakmu mengantar temanmu agar kau bisa pulang dengan bocah rusa itu?"

"Memang kenapa kalau dia pulang dengan Shikadai?" Boruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya terlihat sangat marah. Yah, walau dia juga tidak suka kalau ada laki-laki yang mendekati adiknya.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau mengantar adikmu dulu. Dia tadi di cium oleh rusa itu."

"APA?"

Dan benar saja dugaan Himawari, dua pengawal berkuda putihnya ini bukan tidak mungkin membuatnya ingin terjun saja dari lantai sepuluh suatu gedung. Sebelum dia habis di introgasi, sebuah ide sudah melintas di pikirannya. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah itu Hima? Dia menciummu, dia harus ku beri pelajaran." Ucap Boruto.

"Jadi kenapa kau harus bergandeng tangan dengannya?"

"Apa, mereka juga bergandeng tangan?"

Himawari menarik nafas panjang mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu, dan di detik berikutnya… "Mamaaaaa…"

"Eh?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu rumah yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang masih cantik. Wanita itu berlari mendekat dengan wajah khawatir, "Hima, ada apa, sayang?"

Set… Himawari menunjuk Ayah dan Kakaknya dengan wajah cemberut. Dan saat Ibunya menatap kedua laki-laki berambut pirang itu, giliran Boruto dan Ayahnya yang menelan ludah.

"Naruto-kun, Boruto-kun, kalian memarahi Hima lagi?" Kedua pria itu menggeleng cepat. Membuat Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"B-boruto…" gumam Naruto lirih yang di sambung langsung oleh sang anak.

"…lariiiii…"

Mereka berlari bersama menghindari tatapan maut sang Nyonya Uzumaki. "Naruto! Boruto! Jangan lari!" dan teriakan itu tidak perlu di dengar oleh Ayah dan anak itu.

Himawari hanya tersenyum melihat Ayah dan kakaknya yang lari ketakutan dengan Ibunya. Entah kenapa saat marah dan mulai serius, Ibunya yang lembut itu bisa menjadi menakutkan.

"Hah," Hinata menoleh kepada putrinya yang tersenyum, "Memangnya mereka kenapa lagi?"

Himawari menoleh dan mengangkat bahu, "Biasalah. Mereka marah karena aku pulang di antar oleh Shikadai."

Hinata menghela nafas mendengarnya lalu menatap kearah gerbang tempat suami dan putranya berlari, 'Ya ampun, mereka terlalu overprotective.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Dia memang sudah tahu jika Hima pacaran dengan Shikadai. Tidak ada yang bisa di sembunyikan Himawari darinya, dan Hinata merasa itu wajar untuk anak remaja seumuran mereka.

Hinata percaya kalau putrinya tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk dalam suatu hubungan. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Masalahnya, Naruto dan Boruto itu mengidap sikap over protective akut. Saking akutnya, Himawari baru bisa akrab dengan keempat sahabatnya saat sudah di bangku kelas tiga SMP sekarang ini.

Sebelumnya, Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng karena Himawari bahkan tidak pernah keluar rumah karena larangan Naruto dan Boruto. Belum lagi pengawasan yang tidak berhenti kalau Himawari keluar rumah. Hinata yang kasihan melihat hal itu, untuk pertama kalinya marah dengan aura mematikan setahun yang lalu. Mengatakan agar jangan ada yang menghalangi Himawari untuk berteman lagi.

Dan sejak itulah, Himawari mulai akrab dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan suka dengan Shikadai. Dan sejak itu juga, Naruto dan Boruto lebih memilih pergi saat Hinata mulai menyipitkan matanya tidak suka jika mereka mulai kembali bersikap berlebihan.

Dalam hati Hinata hanya bisa mendesah karena suaminya yang super over protective itu. Padahal teman-teman Himawari adalah anak dari teman-teman mereka juga. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak ingin mengerti. Hinata bisa melihat jika Naruto itu bukan tidak percaya dengan teman-teman Himawari, Naruto hanya terlalu berlebihan dalam melindungi Himawari.

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah penyebab yang pantas.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya setelah menonton TV di ruang tengah bersama Boruto. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Dia tersenyum melihat sang istri yang duduk di ranjang mereka sambil membaca novel percintaan kesukaan istrinya itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Wanita itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali membaca buku. Membuat Naruto meringis karena kelihatannya Hinata masih marah atas kejadian tadi siang.

"Hime.." panggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Himeee.." dia mulai menoel-noel lengan Hinata dengan bibir yang maju. Sikapnya beberapa tahun terakhir jika Hinata sudah sangat marah padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya. Menaruh buku itu di nakas lalu menoleh pada suaminya yang masih menampilkan wajah cemberut. "Kenapa kau pake syal?" tanya Hinata dengan alis mengangkat. Itu syal yang di buatkan oleh Hinata sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Naruto 18 tahun yang lalu. Tapi… bukankah sekarang mendekati musim panas? Kenapa pake syal?

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya, "Aku kedinginan, jadi biar hangat aku pake syal." Jawabnya pelan, sebenarnya Naruto hanya rindu pada Hinata yang tidak menegurnya dari tadi siang.

"Kemarilah," ucap Hinata lalu menarik kepala Naruto agar berbaring di pangkuannya dan melepas syal itu dari leher Naruto.

"Kenapa di lepas, Hime?"

"Karena sekarang ada aku yang akan menghangatkanmu." Wajah Naruto merona tipis karenanya, tapi dia sangat suka dengan sikap Hinata yang terkadang berani seperti itu.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Tergantung," Hinata mulai membelai rambut pirang suaminya, dan Naruto menikmati itu. "Aku tidak akan marah lagi jika kau tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Aku kan hanya ingin melindungi Himawari."

Hinata menghambus nafasnya karena tahu jika percakapan mereka tidak akan mudah. "Anata, Himawari hanya pulang dengan Shikadai. Kau tidak mungkin mencurigai anak sahabatmu itu kan?"

"Aku percaya pada teman-temannya," wajah Naruto murung, "Aku hanya ingin melindunginya setiap waktu." Lanjutnya dengan nada muram.

Hinata menunduk dan mengecup pelan bibir suaminya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. "Tapi sikapmu berlebihan."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, "Aku tidak berlebihan, aku hanya tidak mau Hima lepas sedetik saja dari pengawasanku."

"Jangan menghukum dirimu, Naruto-kun. Itu bukan salahmu, dan juga semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali sampai menghukum diri seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menghukum diri." Naruto membuang pandangannya ke samping.

Hinata menatap suaminya dengan sendu. Awalnya Naruto bukanlah seorang Ayah yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menjaga putrinya. Tapi Hinata yakin jika kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu telah merubah suaminya.

Himawari sempat di culik sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Naruto yang saat itu terlambat menjemputnya di sekolah menjadi lepas kendali saat tidak menemukan putrinya. Naruto panik dan berlari ke semua tempat untuk mencari Himawari berdasarkan hasil informasi yang di dapatnya dari orang-orang sekeliling. Saat itu dia bertanya tentang seorang gadis lima tahun yang berambut indigo pendek. Dan jawaban yang ia terima mengarah pada salah satu rumah kosong di dekat sekolah Himawari.

Saat Naruto melabrak ke sana, dia melihat seorang pria yang membaringkan Himawari yang terlihat belum tersentuh ke atas meja sementara Himawari tidak sadarkan diri karena di beri obat tidur. Naruto murka dan menghajar orang itu hingga para penduduk sekitar memisahkan mereka dan memanggil polisi.

Dari hasil pemeriksaan, di ketahui jika pria yang menculik Himawari adalah seorang pedofil gila yang sudah pernah menculik anak perempuan lainnya. Fakta itu membuat Naruto sangat ketakutan akan keselamatan Himawari. Membuat Naruto memeluk Himawari seharian dan tidak mau berpisah selama tiga hari dengan putrinya. Bahkan Naruto bolos dari kantornya untuk menunggui Himawari di sekolah.

Sejak itulah, Naruto tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya pada Hima yang berujung Himawari seolah di kekang dan tidak punya teman. Para sahabatnya yang sekarangpun sebenarnya sudah dia kenal sejak dari kecil, tapi mereka baru bisa akrab dalam setahun ini.

Mengingat hal itu, Hinata bisa mengerti ketakutan suaminya. Tapi dia juga ingin meyakinkan suaminya jika semua baik-baik saja. Apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya, pasti akan ada jalan keluar. Dia tidak ingin putrinya selalu di marahi jika dekat dengan orang lain secara berlebih. Hinata ingin putrinya tumbuh dengan normal dan bahagia.

Hinata menggerakkan kepala Naruto agar berbaring dengan benar yang di turuti oleh suaminya, setelah itu dia langsung meringsut ke pelukan suaminya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mendekap istrinya dengan erat.

"Apa kau sayang pada Hima?" tanya Hinata setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu berilah dia sedikit kebebasan tanpa pengawasan berlebih. Kau juga bisa mempercayakan dia pada para sahabatnya. Bukankah kita juga punya sahabat yang bisa di percaya?" Hinata mendongak dan memegang pipi suaminya. "Himawari masih sering ketakutan jika kau marah, lindungi dia tapi jangan mengambil kebahagiaan dan kebebasannya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dalam diam sebelum menenggelamkan kepala dengan surai indigo itu ke dadanya. Naruto tahu dia salah, tapi… ketakutan itu masih sering membebaninya.

.

.

Himawari tersenyum sembari menghampiri Ayahnya yang berdiri di balkon."Papa."

Sang Ayah menoleh dan menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah lalu tersenyum senang, "Kau cantik sekali, Hima. Kemarilah!" dia menyuruh anaknya untuk mendekat dan langsung di turuti oleh putrinya. "Jadi, berapa usiamu hari ini?"

"16 tahun."

"Wah, putri Papa sudah besar." Naruto mengusap pelan kepala dengan rambut indigo indah itu. Teringat pembicaraannya dengan sang istri semalam, Naruto mulai sadar jika apa yang di katakan istrinya memang benar. Putri kecilnya kini sudah beranjak dewasa, akan sangat tidak adil jika Naruto masih terlalu mengekang kebebasan gadis itu.

"Papa kenapa?" tanya Hima saat mendapati wajah sendu sang Ayah.

"Tidak apa."

"Papa, aku sudah 16 tahun dan sebentar lagi aku sudah menjadi siswi SMA. Apa Papa pikir masih bisa berbohong padaku?" Naruto tertawa mendengar nada sindiran putrinya.

Yah, setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, rasanya dia memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Hinata dan Himawari. Sama seperti Himawari dan Boruto yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Hinata. Juga sama seperti Hinata yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Dalam keluarga kecilnya, dia bisa merasakan keterbukaan dan pengertian satu sama lain. Jadi akan buruk jika dia menutup mata tentang kebahagiaan dan kebebasan putra dan putrinya.

"Hima, apa kau merasa sikap Papa keterlaluan selama ini?" gadis Uzumaki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksud Papa, apa kau merasa terkekang dengan sikap Papa yang terlalu berlebihan dalam melindungimu? Kau jadi tidak bisa bebas berteman, kau tidak bisa leluasa keluar rumah, kau juga tidak nyaman karena merasa akan diintrogasi jika sedang bersama seseorang. Yah, semacam itulah.."

Himawari tersenyum dan mendekat, memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku tahu Papa hanya ingin melindungiku dan menjagaku. Papa tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Aku senang karena Papa selalu ada untukku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto ragu, mungkin saja putrinya itu hanya berbicara begitu untuk menghiburnya dan membuatnya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Itu benar." Himawari mendongak, "Papa percaya padaku?" Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu percayalah kalau aku memang tidak merasa seperti itu terhadap sikap protective Papa."

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambut putrinya. Hatinya sedikit lega setelah mendengar ucapan putrinya.

"Tapi, Papa…"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah Papa percaya padaku sepenuhnya?" Naruto terdiam, "Aku memang tidak masalah dengan sikap Papa, tapi aku juga ingin merasa memegang tanggung jawab atas kepercayaan Papa. Aku ingin menunjukkan sama Papa kalau aku akan jadi anak yang baik dan bisa mandiri. Jadi aku tidak akan membuat Papa khawatir lagi kedepannya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memang percaya pada putrinya, tapi untuk melepaskan pengawasan… itu membuatnya sedikit ragu. Dia jelas tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu lagi pada putrinya di saat dia melemahkan pengawasannya. Dia ingin selalu ada untuk putrinya dan juga selalu siap menjaga putrinya dari segala hal. Tapi…

Naruto melihat kearah putrinya dan mendongakkan kepala Himawari, "Apa kau akan menjaga kepercayaan Papa dengan baik?" Himawari tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidak boleh membuat Papa khawatir, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Himawari memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Papa. Hima sayang Papa."

"Hm, Papa juga sangat sayang padamu, Hima."

 _'Jaga kami dari jauh tanpa mengekang kebebasan dan kebahagiaan kami. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku, Naruto!'_

Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan istrinya. 'Baiklah, akan ku coba menjaga kalian dalam batas normal. Kebahagiaan kalian adalah yang terpenting.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Boruto tersenyum melihat Ayah dan anak yang sedang berpelukan di sana. Mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk sebelum melangkah mendekat.

"Bolehkah kami bergabung?"

Naruto dan Himawari menoleh dan tersenyum. Dengan masih memeluk Ayahnya, Himawari mengulurkan tangan yang lain untuk memeluk Kakaknya yang tentu saja langsung di sambut oleh Boruto. Selanjutnya giliran Naruto yang menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya hingga mereka berempat saling berpelukan dengan tersenyum di balkon itu.

"Ayah sayang dengan kalian semua."

"Kami juga sayang Ayaaahh!" ucap Boruto dan Hima bersamaan. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum senang. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang istri yang juga menatapnya.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Aku bahagia, terima kasih, Hime."

"Aku mencintaimu, anata."

"Papa, apa tidak ada ciuman sayang untuk Mama?"

"Hima benar, ayo cium Ibu!"

"Ya ampun, anak jaman sekarang terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah mengernyit, sementara Hinata tersenyum dan segera mencium pipi sang suami membuat pria pirang itu terdiam dan menatap Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Ah, suamiku manis sekali…" wanita Uzumaki itu mencubit gemas pipi suaminya. Sadar jika dia di kerjai, Naruto mengerang kesal.

"Hinataaaa…"

"Hahahaha…" dan erangan kesalnya di sambut tawa oleh anak dan istrinya.

.

.

Fuuuhhh…

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar begitu Himawari meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Dia tersenyum lalu mengambil pisau untuk memotong kuenya menjadi beberapa potong dan mewadahinya ke dalam piring-piring kecil yang tersedia.

Teman-temannya yang hadir tersenyum dan menunggu untuk siapa potongan kue itu akan di berikan walau mereka sudah bisa menebaknya.

Himawari menoleh pada Ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini untuk Mama ku yang tercantik dan selalu menjadi Ibu yang terbaik untukku." Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil piring kue yang di sodorkan Hima padanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi putri kecilnya itu.

Himawari mengambil lagi piring lain dan kali ini dia menoleh kearah Ayahnya. "Ini untuk Papa ku yang selalu menjagaku dan selalu menjadi Ayah terhebat untukku."

Giliran Naruto yang tersenyum dan meraih kue itu, "Terima kasih, Hima." Kecupan kedua ia dapatkan dari Ayahnya di pipi yang satunya.

"Dan yang ini, untuk kakak ku yang tampan dan selalu bersedia membantuku."

"Hm, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak hanya tampan Hima. Aku juga keren, baik, gentle, ramah.. –"

"Tidak jadi." Sela Himawari dengan cepat.

"Ehhh.." Boruto segera mengambil kue yang ingin kembali di taruh Hima di meja. "Begitu saja ngambek." Ucap Boruto dengan nyengir lebar, membuat Hima mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, terima kasih ya adikku sayang. Selamat ulang tahun dan semoga kau menjadi gadis yang lebih cantik, pintar, sukses, dan tidak cerewet lagi."

"Nii-chaaann.."

Boruto dan yang lain terkekeh saat Himawari memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Mengabaikan itu, Boruto mengecup kening adiknya dengan sayang dan cukup melenyapkan kekesalan bungsu Uzumaki itu.

"Hei Hima, selanjutnya untuk siapa?" Chocho menyeletuk karena sudah ingin mencoba makanan yang lainnya. Bukankah jika acara inti sudah selesai maka para tamu bisa langsung makan? Begitulah pikirnya.

"Chocho, diamlah!" desis Sarada sambil memijit pelipisnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya satu itu.

Himawari tersenyum dan meraih satu piring terakhir. "Baiklah, ini potongan yang terakhir. Aku berikan untuk…" ucapnya menggantung, membuat Hinata tersenyum, Naruto dan Boruto waspada, Sarada Inojin dan Chocho menunggu, serta seorang bocah Nara salah tingkah.

"..untuk Shikadai." Ucapnya kemudian yang mengundang riuh sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang sudah tahu bahwa mereka pacaran walau itu masih termasuk rahasia.

Shikadai mendelik kearah Inojin yang mendorongnya maju ke depan. Dia segera merubah ekspresinya seperti biasa saat menatap Himawari. "Hn, terima kasih. Dan… selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup juga takut. Dalam hati Shikadai mengutuk dua pengawal Hinata yang memandangnya seolah ingin memenggalnya hidup-hidup sehingga dia bahkan tidak berani menatap pacarnya itu.

Himawari yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Shikadai hanya mengernyit, tak lama dia menoleh kearah Ayah dan Kakaknya, kedua pengawal itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain –berpura-pura tidak ikut campur. Hima menyipitkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap Shikadai.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan piring kue di tangannya.

Shikadai sudah akan meraih piring kue itu jika saja seseorang tidak menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. "Ck, apa-apaan sih?" ucapan kesal itu terhenti saat Shikadai menemukan pengawal lainnya yang memandanganya sinis. Membuat Naruto dan Boruto menahan senyum kemenangan mereka.

"Ryouji-niisan?" ucap Himawari sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan kakak sepupunya itu yang secara tiba-tiba.

Ryouji menatapnya dan tersenyum manis, dengan sengaja mendorong Shikadai ke belakangnya agar menjauh. "Maaf aku datang terlambat, selamat ulang tahun adikku." Hyuuga Ryouji memberikan kado kepada Hima setelah mencium kening adik sepupunya sekilas.

"Terima kasih Ryouji-nii."

"Sama-sama. Ah, apakah kue ini untukku?" Hima sudah akan menjawab 'bukan' saat Ryouji langsung mengambilnya begitu saja. "Terima kasih, aku pasti memakannya sampai habis." Ucap Ryouji santai membuat Hima tidak bisa memprotes.

Kakak sepupunya dari pihak Ibu yang satu itu adalah kakaknya yang paling mengerti dia setelah Ibunya. Bahkan Ryouji masih lebih pengertian di banding Boruto, dan karena mereka jarang bertemu, Himawari jadi tidak enak jika harus membuat Ryouji kecewa.

Jadinya Hima hanya diam dan tersenyum miris saat melihat wajah Shikadai yang menekuk di belakang Ryouji. Sementara Ayah dan Kakaknya sebisa mungkin menahan tawa mereka karena hal itu.

"Himawari-neechaaannn…"

"Eh?"

Semua orang kini melihat kearah dua bocah laki-laki 12 tahun yang datang setengah berlari menghampirinya dengan kado di tangan mereka.

"Tsuki-kun, Zouki-kun, kalian datang?"

"Tentu saja, ini kado untuk Nee-chan." Inuzuka Zouki menyodorkan kado yang dia bawa dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Yang ini kado dariku, Nee-chan." Sabaku Tsuki menyodorkan kado kepada Hima dengan menggeser kado Zouki. Dua bocah 12 tahun yang berteman sekaligus menjadi rival di sekolahnya itu saling melempar delikan kesal dan merebut memberikan kado lebih dulu kepada Hima.

Himawari menghela nafas dan mengambil kedua kado itu secara bersamaan, membuat keduanya terdiam. "Terima kasih atas kadonya. Nee-chan senang sekali. Akan lebih senang kalau kalian tidak bertengkar."

"Aku tidak mengajaknya bertengkar." Tsuki menyela cepat dengan ekspresi datarnya yang manis.

"Eeehhh,, kau yang memulainya. Kau menggeser kadoku." Jawab Zouki tidak terima dengan ekspresi cemberutnya yang lucu.

Dan yang lain kembali menghela nafas saat dua bocah itu kembali bertengkar.

"Nee-chaaannn.." kembali lagi sebuah suara mengambil alih perhatian orang-orang di acara itu. Himawari dan yang lain tersenyum melihat seorang gadis 7 tahun yang berlari riang dengan tersenyum lebar. Di belakang gadis kecil itu, Menma dan Hanabi berjalan santai sambil menggeleng melihat kelakuan putri kecil mereka.

"Hanaki-chan juga datang ya.."

"Uhm," Hanaki mengangguk antusias dan memeluk Himawari dengan erat. "Nee-chan omedetou…"

Himawari mengusap pelan surai hitam Hanaki sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hanaki-chan. Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu."

"Ini Ayah yang membelikannya. Apakah bagus?" Himawari mengangguk.

"Gaun itu benar-benar cocok untukmu."

"Tentu sajakan, Ayahnya adalah orang yang paling memanja Hanaki dengan baik." Hanabi berkomentar sembari menyindir sang suami yang terlalu memanjakan putri mereka. Membuat Menma hanya meliriknya tanpa komentar. "Ah, selamat ulang tahun ya, Hima-chan."

"Terima kasih, Bibi, Paman."

Menma memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk keponakannya tersayang itu. "Ini kado dari Paman, Bibi Hanabi dan Hanaki. Semoga kau suka." Himawari mengambil bingkisan itu dengan senang lalu Menma mencium keningnya hangat. "Selamat ulang tahun, keponakan Paman yang cantik."

"Terima kasih Paman."

Di tengah senyuman itu, siapa yang akan mengira jika dua bocah yang tadi selalu bertengkar kini terdiam menatap Hanaki yang masih tersenyum cerah. Wajah kedua bocah itu memerah saat Hanaki tanpa sengaja menatap mereka dan tersenyum manis. Apalagi ekspresi lucu Hanaki saat memeperhatikan kue ulang tahun Himawari yang di hias dengan patung putri cantik yang sedang menari.

Tsuki dan Zouki tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mereka dan merasa senang hanya karena melihat Hanaki tersenyum riang.

.

Setelah itu, teman-teman Himawari tampak mulai menikmati makanan yang ada. Sementara para orang tua duduk di satu sisi ruangan. Terlihat Himawari yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shikadai sementara Boruto dan Ryouji mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Membuat Shikadai jengah.

Shikadai melirik Sarada dan kemudian mendekati gadis Uchiha itu sebelum membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Sarada terlihat sangat cerah setelahnya dan dia segera berjalan menuju taman samping kediaman Uzumaki. Hal yang tertangkap oleh Boruto, dengan rasa penasaran, dia mengikuti langkah Sarada dan meninggalkan Ryouji sendirian mengawasi Himawari.

Tak sampai di sana, Shikadai mengalihkan perhatian Ryouji sejenak lalu dengan cepat menarik Hima ke tempat aman untuk mereka. Sebenarnya tidak masalah di mana saja, tapi Shikadai hanya tidak tahan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari dua ksatria berkuda putih pacarnya itu. Dia kan hanya ingin mengobrol berdua dengan sang kekasih tanpa rasa risih yang menyebalkan.

Jangan salahkan Shikadai kalau Ryouji jadi kesal karena kehilangan mereka.

Di sisi lain ada Chocho yang sedang asik makan dan di sampingnya ada Inojin yang menghela nafas melihatnya.

Ada juga Tsuki dan Zouki yang mulai kembali bertengkar karena berebut ingin berkenalan dan bermain dengan Hanaki.

.

.

Kushina muncul dari pintu depan dengan tiga orang lainnya. "Hai semuanya, maaf karena aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Himawari dan berjalan menghampiri. "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Maaf Nenek datangnya terlambat."

"Tidak apa Nek. Terima kasih karena sudah datang. Di mana Kakek Minato?"

"Oh, dia sedang ada urusan dengan teman-temannya tapi dia berjanji akan datang sore nanti."

Himawari mengangguk. Dan melirik orang-orang yang datang bersama Kushina. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat salah satu orang di sana, bukan hanya dia tapi teman-teman sekelasnya juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama.

Naruto dan Hinata menghampiri tiga orang di sana. "Kalian…" ucap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Aku Aburame Mirai dan ini Suamiku, Aburame Shino. Kami tetangga sebelah rumah yang baru pindah kemarin. Hinata-san mengundang kami dalam acara ulang tahun ini jadi kami datang sekaligus menemani putri kami."

"Maaf kami datang terlambat."

"Ah, i-iya.." Naruto sedikit merinding dengan nada dingin yang keluar dari Shino tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. "Hm, duduklah."

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Mirai-chan."

"Kami juga senang karena kau mengundang, Hinata-san. Di mana putrimu?"

"Itu, dia sedang bersama teman-temannya di sana." Hinata menunjuk segerombolan yang terdapat putrinya. Saat Shino menoleh, semua teman sekelas Himawari hanya menunduk hormat dan tersenyum kaku. Bagaimana lagi, Shino terkenal dengan sebutan 'guru es yang aneh' di sekolah. Selain sifatnya yang dingin, Shino juga tidak pernah bercanda. Membuat sebagian murid di sekolah merasa takut.

"Yuki-chan, ayo berikan kadonya kepada Hima-neechan di sana." Mirai berkata lembut kepada putrinya dan di turuti oleh gadis Aburame itu.

Dia berjalan mendekat kearah beberapa orang di sana, tanpa menyadari Inojin yang menatapnya terpaku. 'Dia gadis yang ku temui kemarin.' Batin Inojin tersenyum.

"Anoo.. ini kado dariku. Selamat ulang tahun, Nee-chan."

Himawari tersenyum dan meraih kadonya, "Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Yuki."

"Hm, umurmu?"

"12 tahun."

"Wah, kau manis sekali. Terima kasih kadonya ya, terima kasih juga sudah datang. Panggil saja aku Hima-nee kalau kau mau." Ucap Hima dengan senang karena punya kenalan baru. "Ah, ini teman-temanku. Sarada, Chocho, Shikadai, dan Inojin."

"Salam kenal." Ucap Yuki dengan tersenyum senang, ternyata dia punya tetangga yang baik. Saat matanya menatap Inojin, dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Nii-chan, yang kemarin?"

Yang lain menatap Inojin heran karena Yuki bertanya begitu padanya. Inojin tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut ragu oleh Yuki. "Iya, kemarin kita bertemu. Panggil saja aku Inojin dan aku akan memanggilmu Yuki-chan. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Yuki tiba-tiba merona dan dia mengangguk pelan. Membuat Inojin tersenyum, tapi tak lama senyumnya memudar saat dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia menoleh dan menelan ludah saat merasakan tatapan tajam Shino yang mengarah padanya dari balik kacamata.

Uh-oh, sepertinya Inojin mengerti perasaan Shikadai sekarang.

.

.

.

*Pergantian status akan terus terjadi pada setiap generasi nantinya. Entah itu secara kilat ataupun melalui proses yang panjang. Yang jelas, pergantian status untuk lebih mengenal dan dekat akan lebih memperindah hidup dan silahturahmi.*

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Dan, inilah akhirnya.

Di atas, aku sengaja memasukkan sedikit cerita sedih tentang masa lalu Himawari. Yah, bagaimanapun tidak ada kehidupan yang berjalan sempurna dan tanpa masalah yang serius. Karena kehidupan NaruHina udah terlalu mulus. Jadi aku buat sedikit masalah keluarga yang berasal dari rasa ketakutan dan bersalah Naruto terhadap Hima, hingga membuat Hima jadi sulit berteman sebelumnya. Tapi karena masalah di sini tetap aku buat santai, jadi langsung aku selesaikan dengan santai pula.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa unsur kekeluargaan dan pengertian antara mereka terasa?

Untuk anak-anak mereka, udah pada tahukan itu anak siapa aja? Karena Boruto sudah lahir sebelum yang lain menikah, jadi aku buat Himawari-lah yang seumuran dengan yang lain (15 tahun). Anak Gaara dan Kiba yang masih 12 tahun, karena Gaara dan Kiba masih menunggu Tamaki dan Matsuri yang butuh waktu lebih lama dalam menyelesaikan sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan Shino, anaknya juga 12 tahun. Tapi mereka menikah tiga tahun lebih cepat dari Gaara dan Kiba. Anggaplah kalau Shino lebih tua dari mereka sehingga tidak sempat menunggu Mirai sampai benar-benar selesai pendidikkannya.

Anak MenmaHanabi berusia 7 tahun karena mereka memang menikah tujuh tahun setelah Boruto lahir dan punya anak di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka.

Ryouji sendiri umurnya cuma setahun di bawah Boruto karena Neji dan Tenten menikah tak lama setelah kelahiran Boruto.

Disini ada beberapa pairing baru. Yaitu ShikadaiHima, BorutoSarada, InojinYuki, dan kalau untuk Tsuki dan Zouki, aku buat mereka terlibat cinta monyet segitiga dengan Hanaki.. hahahaha…

Dan untuk scene yang kalian suka, ternyata banyak yang suka chapter bulan madu. Ehm, itu membuatku berpikir kalau readers banyak yang lagi kasmaran… hahaii… :D Oh ya, ada yang nanya tentang kabar Shion. Kalau Shion sih aku anggap happy end, toh apapun situasinya, aka nada dua orang yang selalu siap berada di sisinya. Hanya menunggu perasaannya yang lebih condong kemana, Sasori atau Deidara? Dan itu sih aku serahkan pada readers, maunya gimana.

Dan ada juga yang tanya tentang fic berikutnya. Ehm, aku udah kepikiran empat ide untuk fic NaruHina. Kalian mau yang mana yang ku tulis duluan?

1\. Fic NH dengan cerita Hinata yang punya empat pacar (genre santai-serius)

2\. Fic NH dengan cerita Hinata yang jadi kekasih Naruto tapi malah menikah dengan Minato, ayah Naruto (genre serius)

3\. Fic NH dengan cerita Hinata yang jadi anak Minato dan harus bersaing dengan sang Ayah yang Duren –duda keren –untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang tulus. (genre santai-serius)

4\. Fic NH dengan semua karakternya adalah karakter RTN (genre santai-serius)

Akan aku tulis yang paling banyak di tunggu. Mungkin akan aku publish setelah lebaran. Sekarang aku masih ingin menyelesaikan fic lain yang belum kelar. Jadi, aku tunggu pendapat kalian.

Ehm,, kebanyakan ngoceh ternyata. Okelah, aku ucapin terima kasih lagi untuk semua readers sekalian. Sampai jumpa di fic ku yang lain.

Salam, Rameen.

.

.

.

Bonus extra

Boruto mengernyit melihat Sarada yang berdiri tersenyum menatap bunga mawar putih yang dia tanam sebulan lalu. Dia menghampiri Sarada masih dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sarada?"

Gadis Uchiha itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Boruto-nii."

"Kenapa kau di sini? Dan kenapa kau tersenyum melihat bunga itu?"

Sarada menggeleng, "Aku… hanya suka dengan mawar putih. Tadi Shikadai bilang kalau di taman ini ada tanaman mawar putih, jadi aku langsung ke sini."

"Oh." Boruto merepon singkat dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sesungguhnya, dia memang menanam bunga itu karena Sarada menyukai bunga itu. Dia membeli bibit mawar itu lalu menanamnya dengan hati-hati, membuat dia harus menerima tatapan menggoda dan jahil dari Himawari setiap hari. Boruto hanya bisa berharap jika Himawari tidak memberitahu pada Sarada jika bunga itu sengaja dia tanam untuk gadis Uchiha itu.

Walau sebenarnya harapan Boruto tidak terkabul. Nyatanya yang membuat Sarada semakin terlihat sangat senang dengan tanaman itu adalah fakta yang di katakan Shikadai padanya tadi. Shikadai bilang kalau Boruto sengaja menanam bunga itu untunya, makanya dia langsung berlari ke taman itu.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya terdiam dan sesekali mencuri pandang lalu tersenyum.

Ahh,, kelopak mawar yang baru tumbuhpun serasa ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Fin


End file.
